Happy Days in Hell
by Mephisto-Thamril
Summary: [Fic terminée] Traduction de la 1e partie de la trilogie d'Enahma! Post tome 4. Psg:SS HP, pas de slash. Deux ennemis se retrouvent compagnons d'infortune...La captivité les rapproche...plus qu'on ne pouvait s'y attendre. Et tout va changer...
1. Le jeu de Bâtards

**Titre :** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur :** enahma

**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note1 :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Note 2 : **Pour certains personnages, les noms seront en anglais (ce sera précisé au début des chapitres). Donc :

Severus Snape Severus Rogue

Moody Maugrey Fol-Oeil

Chapitre 1 : Le jeu des bâtards 

Quand Snape apparut dans le cercle de Voldemort, il fut vraiment étonné. Il était l'un des premiers mangemorts à arriver cet après-midi.

Il y avait seulement Avery et Rome, un jeune homme français, nouvel adepte des 'Arts Sombres' - comme il aimait le dire. Snape ricana. Pour lui, ces massacres étaient beaucoup de choses, mais des Arts ? Il n'avait jamais pensé à ça, même au début. Cependant, il ne savait pas s'il y avait eu un début à tout ceci. Dès son enfance, la magie noire avait été présente dans sa vie. Il avait toujours été attiré par elle, comme presque chaque membre de sa famille excepté Quietus, qui … Non. Il ne devait pas penser à lui. Pas ici. Pas maintenant.

Au lieu de cela, il devait se demander pourquoi il avait encore été appelé. Ca devait être quelque chose d'important, et sûrement pas pour faire des potions. Hier soir, il avait reçu la liste des breuvages qu'il devait préparer pour les semaines suivantes. Si le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait voulu rapidement une autre potion, il lui aurait simplement envoyé un hibou. Donc cette réunion serait au sujet de quelque chose de plus horrible que des potions pour massacrer et torturer.

Soudain, il repéra d'autres mangemorts apparaissant dans la forêt voisine de Nightmare Manor, où la réunion avait lieu.

Etre mangemort signifiait qu'il n'avait jamais su où il apparaissait quand le seigneur des ténèbres l'appelait. Quand il sentait la marque le brûler et qu'il transplanait, il arrivait toujours dans le cercle sans connaître le lieu à l'avance. C'était une sécurité pour Voldemort contre les espions occasionnel parmi ses fidèles, qui étaient de cette manière incapable d'informer le Ministère ou d'autres sorciers comme Dumbledore ou les Aurors de l'endroit où avait lieu la réunion. En ce moment, le point de réunion était Nightmare Manor, un des endroits les mieux cachés appartenant au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Snape ne savait pas où il était avec précision, bien qu'il soit venu ici de nombreuses fois. Il devait être quelque part dans le Nord de l'Angleterre ou en Ecosse. Lui et Dumbledore avaient désespérément essayé de le localiser pendant les 14 dernières années, mais leurs recherches étaient restées vaines, bien que connaître l'endroit précis aurait été très utile pour de nombreuses raisons. Nightmare Manor était la prison principale de Voldemort et tous les ennemis qu'il ne voulait pas tuer immédiatement étaient amenés ici pour être torturés.

Snape était sûr qu'après que Potter ait défait le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il y a 14 ans, beaucoup de gens étaient restés à Nightmare Manor et étaient morts là, bien qu'il n'y ait personne pour les torturer ou les tuer. Ils y étaient restés car personne n'avait trouvé le lieu où ils étaient enfermés.

C'était l'endroit où régnait la crainte, la douleur, les cris, les pleurs et la mort. L'endroit où avaient lieu les tortures les plus redoutables qui aient jamais existées au monde.

Il détestait cet endroit. Il le détestait de tout son cœur, il le détestait plus que n'importe quel autre endroit. Il le détestait plus que les donjons du Ministère, lieu des tortures 'lumineuses', plus que… _' Stop,'_ se dit-il, _'ça suffit'_.

Tout à coup, il devina que cette réunion serait probablement une séance de torture, et Snape espéra fortement qu'il pourrait partir avant qu'elle ne commence. Il ne voulait pas y participer. Il les détestait et les craignait, et, heureusement, il n'était habituellement pas obligé d'y participer pour différentes raisons. Une d'elles était qu'il était le maître de potions personnel du Seigneur des Ténèbres et, généralement, c'était assez pour y échapper.

Néanmoins, il y avait des périodes où même lui était obligé de se joindre à ces 'jeux'. Toutes les fois où Voldemort décidait de vérifier leur fidélité ou quand la victime était une personne très importante. Cependant, sa fidélité avait déjà été vérifiée (il ne voulait pas se rappeler _ce_ test) ; donc aujourd'hui, il devrait plus probablement faire face à un ennemi important du côté Sombre. Qui sur Terre pouvait être si important ? Il devrait avertir Dumbledore dès qu'il serait de retour à Poudlard.

En dix minutes, tout le premier cercle (presque 20 personnes) était présent. Tous étaient debout, attendant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres les invite à l'intérieur du bâtiment. _'Très étrange, pourquoi tout le cercle ? Voldemort a-t-il pris Dumbledore ?' _se demanda-t-il. Non, impossible. Quand il avait quitté Poudlard, Dumbledore y était toujours, indemne. Alors qui… qui sur la Terre avait été enlevé ? Cet idiot de Fudge ? Ou un Auror important ? Peut être Moody ?

Oh, ce serait amusant. Il pourrait utiliser des sorts douloureux sur l'homme après toutes les choses qu'il lui avait faites. Les épreuves dans le bâtiment du Ministère… Les séances de tortures avec les sorts 'lumineux' de Moody… Le Veritaserum obligatoire, les sorts de Tormenta (la version lumineuse du Doloris, pardonnable, oui, mais pas mieux que son jumeau des sorts impardonnables) jetés sur lui parce qu'il n'était pas considéré comme un homme, juste comme un mangemort dégoûtant... Ces jours et ces nuits sans sommeil, seulement pour le briser, et ensuite les six mois à Azkaban... Six ! Ca lui avait semblé être une vie. Il n'avait plus été capable de ressentir quoi que ce soit après ça. Ses sentiments l'avaient quitté, peut-être pour toujours. Moody, le vieux bâtard paranoïaque, lui avait fait ça. Il frissonna. Si le nouveau prisonnier était en effet Moody, il n'aurait pas de pitié pour lui. Non. Jamais.

Quand, à la rentrée précédente, il l'avait vu franchir la porte du Grand Hall, il avait presque perdu connaissance. Non, Albus ne pouvait pas être sans cœur au point de permettre à l'auror d'être dans le même bâtiment que lui.

Il frissonna encore. Non. Ca avait été Barty et non le vieux bâtard. Un bâtard, oui, mais pas vieux. Un jeune et sombre bâtard, maintenant mort. Embrassé par un détraqueur. Horrible manière de mourir.

Et en parlant de bâtard : il attendait en ce moment le Bâtard Suprême du monde pour qu'il présente son nouveau prisonnier à ses fidèles domestiques ; domestiques bâtards.

Oui, il était également un bâtard. Tout le monde sur cette terre était un bâtard, excepté Dumbledore.

Bien, que le Jeu des Bâtards commence !

* * *

A ce moment, Voldemort sorti de son manoir et s'approcha de ses serviteurs qui l'attendaient patiemment.

« Venez. Suivez-moi dans le Hall Principal » s'écria-t-il théâtralement « Notre invité vous attend tous maintenant ! »

Le fond de l'air était froid... Severus resserra son manteau autour de lui et frissonna. Les grandes portes noires du manoir étaient ouvertes comme une énorme bouche essayant de tout avaler, et ils entrèrent chacun leur tour. Severus voulait vraiment être chez lui.

Leurs masques sans expression étaient éclairés par la lumière des torches quand ils entrèrent finalement dans le Hall Principal.

Au centre de l'immense salle, il y avait un enfant. Un jeune enfant avec les cheveux foncés et sales, ainsi que des lunettes rondes.

Snape se figea dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Non. Un enfant. Non. Il détestait torturer des enfants. En cours, oui. Avec des mots, des sarcasmes, des retenues, en enlevant des points à leur maison, pourquoi pas ? Mais... Mais physiquement ? Ou avec des sorts ? Rien que l'idée le rendait malade, et il devait également lutter contre les souvenirs qui revenaient.

Il réalisa que tous les autres se tenaient maintenant en cercle autour du garçon, il était le seul absent du cercle, car il était resté figé devant la porte ouverte. Il soupira profondément et s'approcha du cercle. Quand il fut à sa place, le garçon releva la tête.

Snape se figea une nouvelle fois.

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Le garçon était Harry Potter.

* * *

Damnez-le !

Comment ?

Pourquoi ?

Damnez-le ! Damnez-le, damnez-le... pourquoi le garçon était-il ici ? Il aurait dû être chez lui, avec sa famille, regardant la télévision ou jouant à des jeux idiots avec ses amis ou n'importe quoi... Il regarda le garçon dans l'incrédulité totale, ses pensées tournant à toute vitesse dans son esprit.

'_Ca ne peut pas être vrai. C'est tout simplement impossible. Je rêve. Je me réveillerai dans dix minutes en criant et je pourrais prendre un verre de Whisky pour me calmer après ce cauchemar...' _espéra-t-il. Un verre de Whisky ? Non. Ce ne serait pas assez. Il aurait besoin de la bouteille entière après s'être réveillé !

Mais le réveil n'arrivait pas.

Pendant un instant, il pensa que le garçon l'avait reconnu, car il le fixait. Mais après un moment, le garçon tourna son visage vers Voldemort.

Snape était légèrement étonné. Il n'avait pas vu la crainte dans ces yeux verts. Il n'y avait pas vu l'horreur. Il avait seulement pu voir la douleur et la résignation.

Il était choqué. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Le garçon avait été capturé par Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts, c'était clair. Mais comment ? Quand ? Et pourquoi Albus ne le savait-il pas ?

Que pouvait-il faire dans cette situation ? Comment pouvait-il aider le garçon à s'échapper ? Il y avait des sorts d'Anti-Transplanage autour de Nightmare Manor. Il ne pouvait pas simplement prendre le garçon et transplaner. C'était impossible. Mais il devait trouver quelque chose pour sauver cet enfant idiot qui était encore dans une situation impossible.

Il soupira. Quoi qu'il fasse, son rôle d'espion était terminé. Cette pensée le soulagea grandement. Il se sentit immédiatement libéré. Mais que pourrait-il faire s'il retrouvait sa liberté dans cette foutue situation ? Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour eux.

Peut-être qu'il devait laisser le garçon se faire torturer et tuer. S'il s'impliquait dans cette affaire, ils mourraient tous les deux. S'il ne faisait rien, il pourrait maintenir son rôle et aider le côté lumineux et Dumbledore.

D'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y avait un espoir pour le côté lumineux si Potter mourait. Non. Potter devait vivre. Il y avait Lily… et son serment envers elle… et le nom de Quietus… Ca signifiait qu'il devait aider ce petit bâtard. Oui. Potter était aussi un bâtard parce qu'il s'était impliqué dans cette maudite situation sanglante. Ca avait été suffisamment dur de garder un masque de mangemort fidèle sans avoir de problème avec sa conscience et maintenant…

Tout à coup, il se rendit compte que le moment de renier Voldemort approchait. Mais il devait rester calme. Potter devait vivre. Par conséquent, il devait le sauver en trouvant le moyen de le faire sortir des sorts d'Anti-Transplanage du manoir, et il devait faire attention à lui aussi. Le garçon ne savait pas transplaner. Il avait besoin de lui.

Les yeux de Snape regardèrent autour de lui : les portes, les fenêtres. Il connaissait assez bien le bâtiment, il y avait une salle pour faire des potions. Son laboratoire n'était pas dans les donjons mais au troisième étage – ridicule. Lui au troisième étage. Ici, les donjons servaient de prison.

La prison. La prison la plus détestée au monde. Ou du moins l'une d'entre elles. Des cellules et des chambres de tortures à l'infini. Il savait. Il savait à quoi ressemblait une personne emprisonnée après quelques semaines passées là. La vie y était comme un Doloris sans fin. Si ça plaisait à Voldemort, la torture durait des mois, puis le prisonnier mourait. Il aimait briser les gens avant de les tuer. Il se fichait de savoir si ça prenait beaucoup de temps ou pas. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait toujours beaucoup de temps.

Mais comment pouvait-il sauver Potter de ce fichu bâtiment ?

Soudainement, il se rendit compte que Voldemort parlait et que les jambes du garçon étaient liées. Il ne pourrait pas courir loin comme il l'avait fait dans le cimetière il y a un mois, quand il avait échappé au Seigneur des Ténèbres après sa 'résurrection'. Il lui manquait également sa baguette.

Et maintenant, Potter était juste debout, là, comme un agneau attendant d'être abattu, et il avait apparemment accepté son destin. Snape pu voir dans ses yeux, ceux-ci étant fixés sur lui, de la douleur, seulement de la douleur dans ces yeux verts, rien de plus. Douleur. De la douleur comme dans ces yeux _noirs_… De la douleur dans ces yeux _verts_… Seulement de la douleur…

Comme si c'était les mêmes yeux. Mais comment ? Comment une paire d'yeux verts pouvait-elle sembler identique à une paire d'yeux noirs ? Et d'un autre côté… ils semblaient vraiment identiques ou du moins, leur expression semblait identique.

Il était terrifié. Le garçon ressentait juste de la douleur.

La ressemblance… debout dans le cercle, sans crainte, le regardant avec une douleur infinie, non provoquée par la torture mais par la déception, et Snape voulut hurler pendant qu'il se remémorait quelqu'un d'autre.

Un garçon se tenant au même endroit, au centre du cercle, sans crainte ni faiblesse. Juste de la douleur… comme elle y était, il y a longtemps… elle était tellement visible… ces yeux noirs… Il ne pourrait jamais les oublier. _Jamais plus_ disait l'aigle dans sa tête. _Jamais plus_.

Mais le Bâtard Suprême parlait toujours.

« Vous avez trois rounds pour jouer avec lui. Après, je le tuerai. Moi, seul. Donc, vous devez faire très attention à ne pas le tuer avant moi ! » dit le monstre à face de reptile avec un sourire de satisfaction.

'_Trois rounds. C'est au moins deux heures'_ pensa Snape. Il vit Voldemort retourner s'asseoir sur son trône.

« Que le spectacle commence ! » hurla-t-il à ses mangemorts.

Et le spectacle commença.

* * *

Snape essayait désespérément de trouver une solution pour sauver le garçon, mais les minutes s'écoulaient et il ne trouvait pas. Rien du tout. Le garçon mourrait et il mourrait aussi. La tentation revint. Il pouvait laisser le garçon mourir. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon : soit le garçon mourrait seul, soit ils mourraient ensemble. Mais le dernier choix n'avait pas de sens. Albus et l'Ordre avaient besoin de lui.

D'un autre côté, ils avaient également besoin du garçon. Et il avait prêté serment à _cette maudite fille _!

Quel désastre ! … Quelle foutue situation ! Pire que le pire des cauchemars auquel il avait dû faire face presque chaque nuit pendant environ deux décennies. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça pourrait être pire. Jamais. Et maintenant, cette situation était pire que chaque autre situation ou cauchemar qu'il avait vécu dans sa vie !

Il tremblait presque en observant le spectacle. Il y avait beaucoup de cris en Latin : Seco ! Frango ! Contundo ! Flagello ! Diffringo ! Uro ! Accompagnés par des suppléments dans lesquels les autres indiquaient la partie du corps à laquelle ils voulaient nuire.

Potter hurlait, se tordait de douleur, poussait des cris perçants et grimaçait, il avait seulement de courtes pauses entre les différents sorts. Sa voix remplie de souffrance semblait remplir le bâtiment entier. C'était juste le premier round… Et il y aurait le deuxième, le round des tortures physiques. L'idée seule rendait Snape malade.

Son tour approchait. Son tour pour torturer l'idiot qu'il avait haï pendant des années, l'idiot qu'il avait humilié et ridiculisé devant ses compagnons. L'idiot qu'il avait essayé de faire expulser de toutes les manières qu'il connaissait.

Le garçon qu'il avait protégé sans y penser, le garçon qu'il aidait à survivre chaque année dans cette damnée école parce qu'il était le garçon qu'il avait juré de protéger. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas pris soin de lui volontairement, mais c'était néanmoins la meilleure façon qu'il avait trouvée.

Quand son tour arriva, il réalisa qu'il était pétrifié, incapable de lever sa baguette, de parler, d'ouvrir la bouche. Incapable de se déplacer. De respirer.

Le garçon étendu sur le plancher saignait. Douleur. Mais il ne criait pas. Il ne suppliait pas. Il semblait épuisé mais pas brisé. Soudainement, Snape ressentit du respect pour le garçon. Il était sûr que Potter céderait. Il avait juste 14 ou 15 ans, n'est-ce pas ? Des garçons de son âge auraient déjà cédé, n'est-ce pas ? D'un autre côté Potter n'avait pas cédé. Du moins pas encore. Et ce regard… Le maître des potions frissonna. Ce regard était encore trop familier. Il l'_avait _vu des années auparavant… Les larmes remplirent ses yeux.

Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il avait désespérément besoin de temps. S'il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer, il devait lancer un sort à Potter. Maintenant. Immédiatement.

Snape tourna la tête et chuchota « Tormento » en pointant sa baguette sur le garçon.

« Bonne idée d'utiliser un sort du côté lumineux » rit Voldemort. « Laissons voir à M. Potter à quoi ressemble une séance de Tormenta. »

Snape se détesta. Ses sentiments l'étouffaient.

Les cris du garçon remplirent le Hall. Encore et encore. Snape voulait mourir. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser ceci se reproduire une deuxième fois. Non. Impossible.

Il savait précisément quel genre de douleur emplissait le corps du garçon.

Lorsqu'il abaissa sa baguette, les cris s'arrêtèrent. Il tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le garçon, et leurs regards s'accrochèrent une nouvelle fois. Et le gamin imbécile inclina la tête. Le cœur de Snape se serra. A présent, il était absolument sûr que le garçon l'avait reconnu. Il se sentit malade à cette pensée ; il se sentit étourdi et nauséeux. Il ne voulait _pas_ que le garçon meurt avec la pensée qu'il l'avait trahi.

Bien. Il avait _vraiment_ détesté ce petit idiot. Avant, à l'école. Mais pendant les moments de torture et de cris, sa haine avait diminué, et était ensuite partie pour de bon. Il ne pouvait plus le détester.

Il voulut hurler pendant que la torture continuait.

Le deuxième round… Fouets, coups de pieds, de poings… Après les dix premiers Mangemorts, il pouvait à peine reconnaître le garçon. Meurtrit, blessé, ensanglanté, les os brisés – seul le regard vert fixé à son regard noir après chaque tour, lui prouvait que le garçon était conscient, qu'il était toujours en vie. Pourquoi Potter avait-il le même regard que le garçon aux yeux noirs il y a si longtemps ? Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi le garçon le regardait dans les yeux encore et encore ? Il n'avait pas supplié ou demandé pitié. Il avait néanmoins semblé chercher les yeux de Snape. Juste comme… NON !

Snape voulait désespérément que ce Jeu de Bâtards prenne fin, Il voulait rentrer chez lui, s'enfermer à clef dans sa chambre et boire du Whisky jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, puis dix litres de Potion de Sommeil sans Rêves et dormir, dormir, dormir, ne plus se réveiller. Jamais.

Il voulait courir loin. Mais… mais…

Que dirait-il à Dumbledore ? Comment pourrait-il entrer dans son bureau pour lui dire la vérité ? _'Potter est mort et j'étais un de ses bourreaux, l'un de ses meurtriers, désolé'_ Il devrait faire des excuses. Dirait-il à Albus _'oh, j'ai seulement utilisé des sorts lumineux et pardonnables, comme le Tormenta' _?

Comment pourrait-il continuer à vivre après ça ? Comment pourrait-il enseigner à d'autres enfants ? Il avait toujours été terrible avec eux, un vrai bâtard, mais au moins supportable. Si Potter mourait, il serait mille fois plus mauvais. Comment pourrait-il enseigner à Weasley et Granger ? Comment pourrait-il les regarder dans les yeux ?

Que lui ferait son serment brisé ? Pourrait-il dormir ? Manger ? Respirer ? Penser ?

Il ne pourrait plus jamais échapper à son passé. Presque vingt ans n'avaient pas été suffisants pour se repentir de ce qu'il avait fait auparavant. S'il laissait Potter être tué, il ne pourrait plus jamais vivre. Il en était sûr.

C'était à nouveau son tour. Le gosse, l'insupportable, petit, foutu gosse était encore en train de chercher son regard ; bien que Snape ne soit pas sûr que Potter puisse encore voir.

Il baissa la tête et pris une minuscule bouteille dans sa poche. Heureusement, on ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il utilise son poing, sa jambe, ses doigts ou une brindille, une mèche, une ceinture, un couteau, un rasoir, un poignard ou une canne pour la torture physique. On s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il montre une potion intéressante, mais ça devait être quelque chose de spectaculaire pour être apprécier par le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même. Le Jeu des Bâtards. Et Voldemort voulait voir la douleur qu'il causait.

Pendant un instant, Snape pensa qu'il allait boire la potion au lieu de la donner à Potter. C'était une nouvelle potion très douloureuse. Il avait toujours des potions de douleur avec lui dans des occasions comme celle-là. Mais il n'avait jamais voulu que le garçon souffre. Mais il avait besoin de temps, plus que de tout autre chose, donc il devait le faire.

Il fit un pas vers le garçon, se mis à genoux et ouvrit la bouche de Potter avec sa main gauche. Avec la droite, il versa soudainement le contenu de la fiole dans la bouche du garçon, le força à avaler et fit de nouveau un pas vers sa place dans le cercle.

Pendant un moment, il y eut un profond silence. Puis les yeux du garçon s'élargirent suite à l'immense douleur et il commença à hurler tellement fort que tous durent se couvrir les oreilles.

La Potion de Jeux d'Os. Pendant ce moment, Snape se détesta plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre heure de sa vie. Et ce n'était pas un sentiment facile en considérant le fait qu'il s'était toujours profondément détesté.

La Potion de Jeux d'Os était parfaite pour le Jeu des Bâtards. Elle cassait les os de la victime en morceaux minuscules, entraînant une douleur insoutenable à chaque mouvement, comme la respiration, puis les remettaient dans leur état normal avec une douleur particulièrement horrible et rapide. Ca ne causait pas des dégâts irréparables, mais c'était aussi douloureux que le Doloris. Snape le savait. Il l'avait lui-même essayé.

Le garçon ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance après ça. Mais d'un autre côté, il n'y aurait pas de temps pour le pardon et l'oubli, ni pour les excuses. Potter allait mourir. Et lui, Severus Nobilus Snape, allait mourir avec lui. Ce serait une exécution très étonnante et spectaculaire, dans laquelle il jouerait le rôle du mauvais garçon et Potter celui du bon. Mais ce n'était pas la question. Pas du tout.

Alors que les cris stoppaient, les yeux du garçon restèrent fermés. Seule sa respiration prouvait qu'il était encore vivant.

« Magnifique, professeur, je _suis_ stupéfait ! » les yeux de Voldemort scintillaient de satisfaction. « Je ne peux pas croire que ton imagination est ainsi évoluée pendant les années que tu as passé avec ce vieil imbécile amoureux des moldus. »

Pendant un court instant, Snape était sûr qu'il allait diriger sa baguette sur ce bâtard et le tuer immédiatement. Non ! Mais avant qu'il puisse déplacer sa main vers sa ceinture, le spectacle continua.

Le troisième round était arrivé. Et Snape ne savait toujours pas quoi faire, comment sauver l'enfant meurtri.

Et il devait penser à un autre sort pour torturer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le punirait avec un Doloris bien-placé s'il employait encore le même sort : il n'aimait pas s'ennuyer. Mais que pouvait-il utiliser ? Il ne voulait pas blesser le garçon davantage. Mais il _devait_ dire quelque chose. Peut-être le sort de couteau ? Il faisait très mal, mais son effet ne durait pas longtemps. Dix secondes, pas plus. Ou vingt au maximum.

C'était à nouveau son tour.

« Culter » dit-il, détournant encore son regard du garçon, sa baguette tremblant dans sa main.

Les cris étaient plus forts qu'avant. Ils durèrent presque une minute. Comment ? Pourquoi ? DANS QUEL ENFER était-il ? Il essaya de stopper le sort mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors, il se rappela que le sort de couteau combiné à celui qui brisait les os, utilisé par Nott un peu plus tôt, entraînait des répercussions sérieuses pendant des heures. Par Merlin, il ne pouvait pas avoir fait ça. Il voulait mourir dans la honte. Ici. Maintenant. Il se sentait comme s'il mourait avec des cris sans fin.

« Snape ! Tu es _vraiment_… excellent aujourd'hui » il entendit les mots de Voldemort comme s'il les avait hurlés. « Mieux que jamais. »

Il acquiesça alors qu'il regardait le petit corps tremblant devant ses yeux.

Brusquement, la voix du garçon se calma. Potter ne bougeait plus.

« Oh, non. » chuchota Snape comme le prochain mangemort levait sa baguette.

« Stop ! » hurla Voldemort. « _Je_ veux le tuer » ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'était levé et avait fait un pas en avant.

A ce moment, Snape était complètement désespéré. Voldemort allait tuer le garçon, il le savait, et il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire.

Voldemort se tenait près du corps sans vie, et avec un coup de pied, il retourna Potter sur son dos.

« Ennervate » dit-il, pointant sa baguette sur le garçon.

Il ne bougea pas. Snape était figé. Que lui avait-il fait ?

« Je sais que tu es conscient, Potter » dit Voldemort avec une voix froide et impitoyable. « Et je veux un court entretien avec toi avant de te tuer. »

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux. Snape fut soulagé pendant un instant. Il était vivant !

« Mais je n'ai _pas_ l'intention de t'écouter, Tom. Je me moque de ce que tu veux me dire. Complètement. Tue-moi et finit ce spectacle. »

Snape pu à peine entendre les mots du garçon. La voix de Potter était tellement rauque après deux heures de cris. _Elle_ était faible. Mais _il_ ne l'était pas !

« Comme tu veux »Voldemort sourit méchamment et leva sa baguette. Mais Snape fut plus rapide.

_« Stupefix »_hurla-t-il en pointant sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres et en faisant un pas vers le garçon pour l'aider le plus vite possible.

Mais le sort fut bloqué par le bouclier du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Bouclier ? Snape se gela. BOUCLIER ? Oh, non…

Le moment suivant, il était étendu sur le plancher, stupéfixié par ses ex-camarades.

« Professeur Snape ! Quelle surprise _prévue _! » sourit vicieusement le Bâtard Suprême avec un scintillement inhumain dans les yeux. Finalement, j'ai trouvé l'espion – toi, comme je le supposais. N'est-ce pas, Lucius ? »

Un des mangemort acquiesça et Voldemort continua.

« J'ai suspecté que c'était toi, fidèle serviteur de ce Dumbledore amoureux des moldus, partisan stupide du Côté Lumineux après une torture par les Aurors et six mois à Azkaban… Je ne te comprends pas » Voldemort leva son regard vers lui. « Tu étais toujours si fort. Et tu m'as néanmoins trahi. Je suis stupéfait. Aujourd'hui, pendant une courte période, j'ai cru que j'avais tort. Ces sorts et la potion ! Les as-tu aimés, Potter ? » Il tourna ses yeux vers le garçon.

Potter ne semblait pas avoir noté les mots de l'homme et pendant que le maître de potions regardait l'enfant, ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau à ceux de Snape. L'homme senti soudain le besoin de dire quelque chose au garçon avant de mourir. Il leva la main et enleva son masque. Ils se regardèrent sans un mot pendant un long moment. Snape entendit les mots de Voldemort mais ne pouvait pas les comprendre.

Il observait juste le garçon, ses yeux remplient d'une douleur évidente.

Le garçon allait mourir. Snape en était sûr. Et il mourrait côte à côte avec Potter, avec Le-Garçon-Qu'il-Avait-Détesté-Pendant-De-Longues-Années. Et maintenant, il ne pouvait comprendre ses sentiments antérieurs. Pourquoi le détestait-il, _comment_ avait-il osé détester _ce_ garçon ? Comment avait-il pu être un idiot aussi têtu pour le détester juste à cause de quelques vieilles et stupides farces faites par son père et ses camarades ? Son père déjà _mort_. Qui lui avait sauvé la vie. Eh bien, c'était une action égoïste, si l'on considérait bien tous les faits, mais d'un autre côté, James Potter lui avait sauvé la vie il y a des années. Et Lily… Il avait détesté le fils de Lily pendant quatre années. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses propres questions.

Il regardait le garçon, le garçon brisé et en train de mourir, et il eut honte. Les sorts de tortures jetés par lui… La Potion de Jeux d'Os… et Potter ne semblait pas en colère contre lui. Il semblait l'accepter comme il acceptait son destin, sa mort imminente.

Snape ne pouvait pas l'aider mais il leva sa main et toucha le visage du garçon avec ses doigts.

« Désolé… Tellement désolé… Pour tout » dit-il.

Harry ferma les yeux un moment.

« Merci » murmura-t-il.

Des cordes sortirent de la baguette de Voldemort, et le moment d'après, Snape était ligoté.

« Snape, ton temps est fini. Je pense que c'est votre tour M. Potter. » dit le Seigneur des Ténèbres et il murmura un autre sort. « Erecto. »

Le moment suivant, Harry était se tenait sur ses pieds, instable, face à face avec Voldemort.

* * *

Snape regarda juste le garçon qui se tenait calmement devant son ennemi, sans crainte. Voldemort semblait fâché pendant qu'il examinait le jeune homme se tenant devant lui sans horreur, humilité ou demande de pitié. Sans montrer sa faiblesse !

Oui, le garçon était brisé. Il avait été torturé et physiquement maltraité mais son âme était demeurée sienne car il avait accepté le fait qu'il allait mourir.

Snape, encore, se senti honteux. Le garçon était très courageux. Aussi courageux que son père l'avait été. Aussi courageux que _ce_ garçon aux yeux noirs, qui avait été au même endroit. Plus courageux que lui ne l'avait jamais été à son âge.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de me tuer, n'est pas Tom ? » demanda-t-il soudainement, d'une voie sévère mais calme. « Tu peux finalement terminer le travail que tu as raté il y a 14 ans. Maintenant il n'y a plus aucune faible femme née moldue pour t'empêcher de le faire. »

Le silence était tombé dans la salle. La colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres devenait presque palpable dans l'air, mais le garçon n'était pas effrayé.

Voldemort se calma soudainement. Un sourire mauvais apparut sur son visage.

« Très courageux, Potter. Très Gryffondor. Mais je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant. Non, j'ai une autre idée pour que tu meures. Un chemin plus long vers la mort. J'ai le temps. J'attendrai que tu me supplie pour te tuer. Ou… peut-être que je te donnerai un autre choix, une manière de vivre au lieu de mourir. Je vais te donner le temps et l'occasion de penser à ça. Et naturellement, je t'_aiderai_, à ma manière, à prendre la bonne décision. »

« Je ne te vendrai jamais mon âme, Tom » répondit fermement Harry. Mais Voldemort ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles.

« Nous verrons, Potter » il se tourna vers Snape « Que dois-je faire avec toi, mon cher professeur ? Si je me souviens bien, tu n'es pas aussi courageux que ce jeune homme à côté de toi, n'est pas ? Que dirais-tu de rester avec lui pendant un moment ? Deux-trois semaines, peut-être plus ? Ca dépend de… tu sais quoi. Peut-être pourrais-tu convaincre M. Potter de la véritable sagesse ?

Les yeux de Snape s'élargirent.

« Les donjons… »

« Précisément, professeur. Et… » il leva son regard vers ses serviteurs « je pense que vous pouvez commencer, mais faites attention ! Ne les tuez pas. Pas sans ma permission. » Voldemort eut un rictus et se tourna pour sortir de la salle.

Le cercle des mangemorts se resserra autours d'eux. Le garçon s'était effondré à côté de Snape quand l'Erecto avait arrêté de faire effet. Il ne pouvait pas l'attraper en raison de ses liens. Ils étaient là, sans ressources. Et Snape savait que c'était seulement le début.

Quand on lui enleva ses liens, il vérifia comment allait Potter. Il était toujours sans connaissance. Donc, ce serai son tour. Probablement plus longtemps et plus horrible que pour le garçon. Il était un traître après tout.

Malheureusement, il prit une heure et demie pour perdre connaissance. Ses ex-camarades étaient très prudents à ce propos.

* * *

« Vernon, le garçon n'est toujours pas là ! » dit nerveusement Pétunia à son mari.

Ils étaient en train de regarder la télé après le dîner.

« Ummm… » murmura Vernon, ses yeux fixés sur l'écran.

« Vernon ! » répéta Pétunia.

« Bien… que suis-je supposé faire alors ? Il reviendra au milieu de la nuit, j'en suis sûr. Il a honte » répondu Vernon calmement. « Ou alors ses amis anormaux l'ont encore emmené. Heureusement. Oh, regarde ce chien ! » il pointa brusquement l'écran. « Il est comme celui de Marge ! »

Pétunia frissonna. Elle détestait les animaux, et particulièrement le vieux chien laid et méchant de Marge. Et elle était inquiète.

« Vernon, chaque fois qu'ils viennent le prendre, ils nous en informent d'une manière ou d'une autre… Mais aujourd'hui… Il est minuit et… »

« Et… ? » Vernon était fâché. Les disparitions stupides du garçon ne l'intéressaient pas. « S'il veut partir, qu'il le fasse. Et je veux regarder le film. »

« Mais nous sommes ses gardiens, Vernon. Si quelque chose lui arrive, ils nous puniront, _nous_ ! » elle pleura le dernier mot.

Vernon sursauta et soupira.

« Bien. Mais je ne veux pas le chercher dans toute la ville. Tu peux le faire si tu veux, mais pas moi ! »

« Je pense que nous devrions appeler la police. » chuchota Pétunia.

« Oh ! Bonne idée ! » dit Vernon en grimaçant. « J'espère que s'ils le trouvent, ils le garderont pendant quelques jours, qu'en penses-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-elle, hésitante.

« Qu'est qui ne va pas ? » demanda Vernon soudainement alors qu'il remarquait le ton étrange de Pétunia.

« Je ne sais pas. » dit-elle encore. Mais après un moment, elle ajouta « J'ai un sentiment très étrange. Un très _mauvais_ sentiment, tu sais… comme il y a longtemps… »

Vernon la regarda. Pétunia était à côté de lui. Ses mains tremblaient et son visage était pâle.

« Quoi… tu vas bien ? » demanda Vernon avec précaution.

Pétunia secoua la tête.

« Non, quelque chose s'est passé. Quelque chose comme le jour où je suis allée pour la première fois au cinéma avec toi… »

La voix de Vernon tremblait alors qu'il parvenait à parler.

« Tu penses… tu penses que… ? »

Pétunia acquiesça.

Il y eut un long silence dans la pièce. Ils se regardèrent, horrifiés. Finalement, Vernon se leva.

« J'appelle la police. Maintenant. »

* * *

La suite sur vendredi prochain! Et ceux qui la veulent avant peuvent se rendre sur notre livejournal dès mercredi!

J'allais oublier... REVIEW, SVP!


	2. Réveil en Enfer

**Titre :** Happy Days in Hell  
**Auteur :** enahma  
**Traductrices :** Thamril et Méphisto  
**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.  
**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Attention :** Wormtail : Queudver

**Chapitre 2 : Réveil en enfer**

Harry essaya de se déplacer un petit peu, mais il le regretta immédiatement. Il ressentit une douleur soudaine et presque insoutenable dans tout son corps, et dû faire de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer alors que chaque partie de son corps souffrait. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Clignant des yeux, il lutta pour se souvenir. Où était-il ? Pourquoi souffrait-il ? Que s'était-il passé ?

Lentement, les souvenirs de l'après-midi précédent réapparurent. Il pouvait se rappeler des images vagues des événements, le 'spectacle de torture' comme Voldemort l'avait appelé. Ainsi, c'était vrai, tout était vrai du premier moment au dernier. Il était en captivité et allait faire face à plus d'horreur et de douleur que jamais auparavant, il en était sûr.

Rien que le fait d'y penser le rendait malade. Torture – encore ? Il y en avait eu plus qu'assez la veille. Il était fermement convaincu qu'il ne pourrait pas souffrir plus. Il ferait tout ce qu'ils voulaient, et ainsi, il pourrait mourir en paix. Oui, mourir. Il ne pourrait pas s'échapper cette fois : apparemment, il manquait de chance, à la différence des années précédentes. Cette fois, son corps était déchiré et épuisé, son âme désespérée. Voldemort ne savait pourtant pas qu'il avait gagné le jeu, pensa Harry.

C'était de sa faute, réalisa-t-il après un moment. S'il n'avait pas couru loin de chez les Dursley, il n'aurait pas été attrapé par les mangemorts qui surveillaient la maison. Il savait que Voldemort connaissait l'endroit où il vivait, il lui avait dit dans le cimetière de Little Hangleton. Il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre tant qu'il était sous la protection de sa famille, mais dans sa course, il avait couru trop loin de la maison et de sa protection. Et il avait été emmené ici.

En fait, il avait eu une bonne raison de s'éloigner d'eux, au moins pendant quelques heures, il avait besoin de se calmer après la dispute qu'il avait eue avec sa famille, s'il ne voulait pas les transformer en quelque chose comme il l'avait fait à la Tante Marge deux ans auparavant.

Dudley avait tout commencé. Il n'aurait pas dû appeler Lily Evans un monstre et une pute. Dudley n'aurait pas dû dire que la seule raison qui avait poussé le père d'Harry a épouser sa mère était le fait qu'elle soit enceinte. Harry l'avait frappé.

Il y avait eu une grande dispute, et lui et Dudley n'étaient pas de force égale à cause de l'avantage de Dudley en poids et en taille. A la fin, son Oncle Vernon était venu aider Dudley, donc celui-ci avait gagné. Son oncle avait été sur le point de le punir pour ce combat, mais après la première claque, il était sorti comme un ouragan de la maison et avait couru.

Il n'avait pas eu à courir très loin : il s'était rapidement retrouvé entouré par trois mangemorts. Malheureusement, sa baguette était toujours dans sa chambre, en sécurité dans sa malle. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Il s'était juste tenu là, comprenant lentement les conséquences de ses actes, alors que les trois hommes le menaient à ce manoir qu'ils nommaient Nightmare Manor. Après la séance de torture, il comprenait parfaitement le nom.

L'après-midi précédent avait été un véritable cauchemar. Alors qu'il en attendait le commencement, il avait su avec précision ce qui allait se passer. Enfer ! Harry le savait. Mais, à sa surprise, quand les mangemorts et Voldemort étaient entrés dans le Hall, il n'avait pas eu peur. Pas du tout. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait encore.

Peut-être que c'était à cause des cauchemars remplis de peur et de larmes, de la mort de Cédric, de la réincarnation de Voldemort, de leur duel et des apparitions de ses parents, de la main perdue de Wormtail, et tout ceci à cause de lui. S'il n'avait pas existé… Voldemort ne serait pas revenu, Cédric serait vivant, Wormtail aurait été attrapé par Lupin et Sirius… et Sirius serait libre et Lupin aurait continué son travail d'enseignant à Poudlard. Lupin n'aurait pas été sans emploi comme il l'était à présent. La mère de Harry serait vivante, et peut-être son père aussi. Et ils auraient eu beaucoup d'enfants, trois ou plus, allant à Poudlard, dans la maison de Gryffondor.

Harry sourit à cette idée. C'était quelque chose de drôle. Ses frères et sœurs qui auraient pu être là…

Mais ils n'existaient pas et ses parents étaient morts.

Et il mourrait ici aussi, à Nightmare Manor, seul.

L'esprit de Harry essayait de lutter contre cette idée. Il voulait vivre, survivre. Il voulait rencontrer ses amis, manger dans le Grand Hall, boire une Bièraubeurre aux Trois Balais à Pré-au-Lard… Jouer au Quidditch et voir la prochaine coupe du monde, peut-être devenir un joueur professionnel dans son équipe nationale. N'importe quoi mais pas la mort !

Il rêvait de détentions avec Rusard ou de cours de potions avec Snape… rêvait de simples humiliations sans douleur, sang et sueur.

Mais il était encore vivant et soudainement, il décida de ne pas céder. S'il résistait, peut-être que ses rêves pourraient se réaliser… Il _devait_ espérer et croire qu'il y avait un chemin pour sortir de cet endroit damné. Il _devait_ être fort pour soumettre sa faiblesse.

Cette décision bien présente dans son esprit, Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux, et essaya de regarder l'environnement dans lequel il était forcé de vivre, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête. Son cou était blessé et pendant un moment, il eut peur que quelque chose d'irréversible ne soit arrivé à sa colonne vertébrale. Bien que ce ne soit pas vraiment important : il allait mourir ici de toute façon, et si sa colonne vertébrale était cassée, son agonie serait presque indolore. Mais tout son corps lui faisait tellement mal, que ça signifiait qu'elle était toujours intacte, du moins pour le moment.

Et de toute façon, il n'était toujours _pas_ près à mourir. Il combattrait !

Harry continua à penser aux événements du jour précédent. Les mangemorts et Voldemort… il se rappelait la scène de leur entrée. Ca avait été comme un jeu avec des étapes, mais l'un d'eux avait ruiné l'ordre.

Dès le début, il avait été tout à fait sûr qu'il verrait le professeur Snape parmi les mangemorts, bien qu'il ne puisse pas expliquer pourquoi. C'était quelque chose d'évident depuis qu'il suspectait Snape d'être un espion pour Dumbledore. En attendant, il s'était demandé si Voldemort avait accepté les excuses du professeur et, s'il l'avait fait, alors comment Snape avait réussi à convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres de son 'innocence' ? Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas complètement stupide, alors ses excuses avaient dû être très convaincantes.

Quand les yeux d'Harry avaient vu le groupe qui entrait, et avaient remarqué la silhouette figées dans l'encadrement de la porte, il avait été presque sûr de son identité. Alors que l'homme avait finalement rejoint le cercle, et qu'il avait pu voir sa baguette menaçante et prédatrice, Harry avait été sûr que l'homme était bien le vieux bâtard graisseux qu'était son professeur de potions. Ses cheveux graisseux n'avaient pas été recouverts par un casque ou un chapeau, donc il avait pu le reconnaître facilement grâce à ses mèches huileuses.

Il avait alors réalisé que le professeur ne savait pas qu'il l'avait reconnu.

Il n'avait pas été simplement un peu surpris par le comportement de son professeur. Et bien, il n'avait jamais pensé que Snape voulait le tuer (juste l'expulser – mais Snape ne savait pas tout à propos de la famille de Harry, donc il ne pouvait pas savoir que, pour lui, expulsé et tué étaient presque la même chose), mais l'inquiétude et la crainte qu'il avait put détecter dans le comportement de l'homme l'avaient choqués.

A ce moment, il avait réalisé quelque chose : la séance de torture ferait très probablement une autre victime : le professeur. Harry ne le voulait pas. Oui, il détestait Snape, mais il le détestait vivant. Il n'avait pas l'intention d'ajouter un nom de plus à sa liste de victimes juste après celui de Cédric. Il avait essayé de supplier le professeur avec ses yeux de le laisser mourir pour ne pas être impliqué dans tout ceci, et il avait presque été heureux quand le premier sort du professeur l'avait frappé. Peut-être avait-il incliné la tête pour assurer le professeur qu'il avait agi correctement.

Mais, en réalité, il avait été déçu. Pendant les spasmes du sort 'lumineux' de Tormenta, il s'était demandé si le professeur le détestait vraiment beaucoup. 'Beaucoup', parce que le sort que Snape lui avait lancé était pire que le Doloris. Pas tout à fait, en fait, il avait été pire parce qu'il savait que les sorciers du Côté Lumineux utilisaient des sorts comme ça. Pourquoi les utilisaient-ils ? Ils pouvaient tuer leurs ennemis ou les mettre en prison. Donc pourquoi avaient-ils besoin de sorts de tortures ?

Plus tard, la potion que Snape lui avait donnée avait été pire que dix Doloris. Et finalement, _cet _autre sort… Il se rappelait qu'il n'avait pas put arrêter de crier pendant de longues minutes après _ça_. Il avait senti ses os fondre dans son corps et après un certain temps de souffrance, ils étaient retournés à leur état normal – mais la deuxième étape avait été aussi douloureuse, sinon plus.

A ce moment là, il avait été sûr que Snape avait trahi Dumbledore. Ce sentiment avait été plus douloureux que les sorts eux-mêmes. Dumbledore faisait confiance à cet homme ! D'une manière ou d'une autre, Harry devait faire savoir au directeur que son professeur n'était plus sincère.

Et ensuite, Snape était tombé à côté de lui. Il l'avait encore sauvé. Le professeur avait fait des excuses sincèrement, la culpabilité inscrite clairement sur son visage. Harry n'avait pas été sûr d'avoir complètement compris la situation, mais il avait accepté les excuses avant de mourir…

Soudainement, il se rappela ce que Voldemort avait dit _: « J'attendrais que tu me supplie pour te tuer. »_ La signification de la phrase pénétrait lentement dans son esprit.

Finalement, Harry comprit. Il allait mourir. Dans la douleur.

Harry senti ses dernières forces abandonner son corps torturé, mais il ne se battit pas. Laissant l'obscurité embrumer une nouvelle fois ses sens, il perdit conscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla à nouveau, il se sentit assoiffé. Il devait se déplacer s'il voulait boire ou au moins savoir s'il y avait une possibilité de boire. 

Il se le rappelait continuellement : il ne devait _pas_ céder ! Pas aussi facilement !

Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux et il rassembla toute sa force dans son corps déchiré pour se redresser. Le moment suivant, il était assis. Hmm-mmm. Il eut un sentiment de vertige, mais pas aussi fort que lors de son premier réveil. Peut-être que les répercussions des sorts commençaient à diminuer.

Il resta assis là pendant de longues minutes, attendant que les vertiges disparaissent.

Après un moment, il sentit que ses nausées prenaient fin et il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il se sentit soulagé en voyant son corps. Il pouvait voir. Pas très bien, parce que ses lunettes étaient perdues et probablement cassées aussi, mais c'était assez pour examiner son nouvel environnement. Les torches combattaient l'obscurité de la petite cellule, laissant la plupart de la pièce dans l'ombre. Il était sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de fenêtres ; il pouvait simplement voir une grande porte brune. A côté de celle-ci, il y avait une grande jarre – peut-être de l'eau ?

Il essaya de se lever. Il put tenir debout un instant, mais dut s'asseoir à nouveau. Il ne pouvait pas marcher. Ses jambes étaient trop faibles pour le porter. Il devait trouver un moyen d'aller près de la porte. Harry respira à fond, puis se mit à quatre pattes. Ses genoux noueux lui faisaient mal alors qu'il s'approchait de la jarre, mais finalement, il y parvînt !

Il avait remporté une victoire sur Voldemort ou à peu près. Il saisit la jarre et la porta à sa bouche. L'eau était vieille et croupie, mais c'était de l'eau et c'était suffisant. Il remit le pot à sa place et, soudainement, il entendit des gémissements discrets venant de la partie sombre de la cellule.

Il se figea. Il n'était pas seul ? Qui était-ce ?

Il essaya d'améliorer sa vue et d'examiner l'autre à distance, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il était toujours presque aveugle et sans éclairage, la tâche était encore plus difficile. Harry soupira et se remit à genoux. Il devait examiner l'autre habitant (les autres habitants ?) de cette cellule. Il rampa près de l'homme qui gémissait doucement (c'était un homme, il pouvait l'entendre à sa voix) et essaya de se concentrer sur son visage. C'était une tentative insensée. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable de voir quoi que ce soit dans l'ombre. Il soupira de nouveau de frustration et tourna légèrement le visage de l'autre.

Les gémissements devinrent soudainement plus fort, et il retira sa main, terrifié.

Alors qu'il la levait à ses yeux, il put le voir. Il y avait du sang dessus.

Il s'assit à côté de l'homme en réfléchissant. Que devait-il faire maintenant ? Il était évident que l'homme était dans une condition plus mauvaise que lui, donc il devait l'aider. Mais comment ? Il ne connaissait pas de sorts de guérison et même s'il en avait connu, ils auraient été inutiles sans une baguette.

Une baguette ! Peut-être que l'autre homme avait une baguette ! C'était un espoir minuscule, mais il voulait en être sûr, peut-être… Peut-être qu'il y avait un peu d'espoir dans cette cellule sans lumière… Il toucha l'homme à nouveau et commença à diriger ses mains vers ses vêtements. Le moment suivant, il pouvait sentir des robes humides sous ses mains – pas humides d'eau, mais humides de quelque chose de gluant, dégoûtant, visqueux. Sang. Du sang partout. Il était terrifié. Il ne savait pas que sa condition n'était pas meilleure que celle de l'homme, donc il devint inquiet. Il décida de ramper jusqu'à la jarre prendre un petit peu d'eau pour au moins laver le visage de l'homme ou lui donner à boire s'il le voulait. Il saisit le pot et prudemment, pour ne pas le casser, il rampa vers l'homme sur ses genoux.

Heureusement ou non, la jarre était vraiment immense, presque pleine d'eau, et pendant les minutes où il la transporta, il détesta le récipient. Il ne le posa pas à côté de l'homme inconscient, de peur que celui-ci fasse un brusque mouvement qui pourrait le renverser, et après une courte hésitation il déchira un morceau de sa robe pour nettoyer le visage sanglant de l'autre avec. Il se regarda cherchant un morceau de chiffon approprié et pour la première fois depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, il vit son propre corps. Soudainement, il devint très faible. Juste merveilleux. Sa condition n'était pas meilleure que celle de l'homme. Il toucha son visage et réalisa qu'il était couvert de sueur, de sang et de saleté.

'_Oh, non'_ pensa-t-il un instant, mais il essaya de surmonter le choc rapidement. Il sentit sa gorge se serrer, attendit que les battements de son cœur reprennent un rythme normal, puis il déchira un morceau de la manche de son T-shirt, qui semblait ne pas être aussi sanglant et aussi sale que les autres parties de ses vêtements en loques, et y versa de l'eau.

Avec des gestes prudents, il commença à laver le visage de l'autre. Il prit du temps, et en attendant, ses yeux commencèrent à s'habituer à la semi-obscurité autour d'eux. L'homme avait la peau claire et ses cheveux noirs descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules…

Non, ça ne pouvait pas être. Non.

L'homme qu'il lavait si soigneusement était Snape.

Harry ne voulait pas croire que c'était vrai. Pas parce qu'il détestait le Maître des Potions. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas le détester après les évènements du jour précédent. Il ne voulait juste pas qu'il soit ici comme la victime suivante sur sa liste, directement après Cédric.

Mais probablement, s'il n'avait pas été ici, ça aurait signifié qu'il avait déjà été tué. _'Quel soulagement !'_ Pensa-t-il sarcastique. Snape était là et il respirait, mais à la fin il mourrait comme lui, Harry, donc la liste s'allongerait à nouveau. Sans mentionner le fait qu'il allait mourir à côté d'une personne qu'il détestait de tout son cœur. Voldemort avait été plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait cru. Lui et Snape ensemble dans la même cellule !

Il recula à la douleur qu'il ressentit soudainement à son estomac. C'était une douleur vive, comme la morsure d'un chien. Ou plus probablement le coup d'un couteau. Comme la douleur devenait encore plus forte, Harry se sentit à nouveau malade. Cette fois, il n'était pas capable de se battre contre ça. Il rampa de nouveau, et se retourna aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait. Il ne voulait pas vomir sur le maître des potions. Il le tuerait pour ça.

L'eau qu'il avait bue plus tôt, quitta son estomac avec un peu d'acide et du sang. Harry était sûr qu'il n'y avait plus rien à l'intérieur, mais il ne pouvait pas arrêter de vomir. Il se sentit mal. Chaque partie de son corps était douloureuse. Il se mit à genoux dans son propre vomit. Il était enfermé dans une cellule avec cet idiot et il mourrait sûrement dans quelques semaines. L'espoir l'avait quitté. Il pouvait seulement ressentir le désespoir et l'obscurité et la douleur et encore la douleur.

Personne n'allait l'aider.

Il posa ses mains sur le sol pour se retenir et commença à pleurer.

* * *

Contacts prudents… 

Eau, eau fraîche sur son visage brûlant…

Il se sentit si bien.

Qui était-ce ?

Quietus ?

Sûrement lui. Quietus, cher Quietus… Personne d'autre ne l'aiderait.

Plus tard… halètements choqués ?

Pourquoi ?

Puis quelqu'un s'éloignant de lui en rampant et il pouvait clairement entendre le bruit des vomissements, et après ça des nausées pendant de longues minutes. Puis le silence.

Le silence, qui après un moment devint insupportable. Et… Des pleurs. Quelqu'un pleurait. Ce n'était pas Quietus.

Snape se battait pour reprendre conscience. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Où était-il ? Qui était son compagnon ?

Comme il déplaçait ses bras, la douleur attaqua ses nerfs à vif. Il était blessé ! Il siffla. Les pleurs s'arrêtèrent.

De nouveau, le bruit de quelqu'un rampant sur le plancher…

« Allez-vous bien, professeur ? » demanda une voix calme et préoccupée à ses côtés.

Qui était-ce ? Ca devait être un étudiant de l'école. Mais alors encore un fois, où était-il ? Dans les donjons ? Mais… ça n'avait aucun sens. S'il était dans les donjons, pourquoi y avait-il un étudiant en train de vomir à côté de lui ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas allé à la salle de bains ? Ou…

« Où sommes-nous ? » demanda Snape en premier. « Qui êtes-vous ? » était la deuxième question.

« Je suis Harry Potter, monsieur, et nous sommes dans les donjons de Nightmare Manor. »

La réponse rapide frappa Snape.

« Non. » gémit-il. Et soudainement, il se rappela. « Oh, non. »

Il était en Enfer, il allait mourir et Harry Potter était dans la même cellule. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Lui et Potter dans la même cellule. Le bâtard était encore plus cruel qu'il ne l'avait soupçonné.

Snape gémit de nouveau et essaya de s'asseoir. Ca lui prit quelques longues minutes, mais il s'assit finalement, soutenu par ses mains allongées. Il regarda la cellule en essayant de ne pas tomber en arrière sur son dos douloureux et de ne pas vomir. Après que la nausée soit passée, il se rendit compte qu'il avait soif.

« Est-ce que vous avez soif, monsieur ? » le garçon avait parlé poliment, comme s'il lisait dans son esprit. Snape acquiesça. Le garçon souleva la jarre soigneusement et l'aida à boire. Après quelques gorgées, Snape retrouva une voix normale. Il ne voulait pas boire trop.

« Nous devons épargner l'eau. » expliqua-t-il quand le garçon retira la jarre de sa bouche. « Ils ne la rempliront pas chaque jour. Si je me souviens bien, un récipient d'eau doit durer trois jours. »

« Trois jours ? Mais… » s'écria le garçon.

« Silence, Potter. » aboya Snape. « Oui, trois jours. Et je vais avoir un mal de tête si vous hurlez dans mes oreilles. »

« Dé-désolé, monsieur. » bégaya Potter.

Ils restèrent assis pendant de longues minutes dans le silence. Finalement, Potter, qui ne pouvait pas supporter le silence plus longtemps, parla de nouveau.

« Monsieur, connaissez-vous quelques chose à propos de cet endroit ? Où sommes-nous ? Allons-nous mourir ? » l'inquiétude rendait sa voix faible.

Le garçon pouvait voir le sourire méprisant de son professeur. Il répondit d'une voix ennuyée. « Si je ne me trompe pas vous connaissez notre emplacement, n'est-ce pas Potter ? Vous m'avez dit que nous sommes à Nightmare Manor, dans la prison. Et pour votre deuxième question : oui, nous allons certainement mourir. »

Harry frissonna. Il connaissait la réponse, il savait quand il avait été attrapé hier et que tout était de sa faute. L'évasion de chez les Dursley causerait une autre mort. Celle de Snape.

Soudain, il sentit qu'il devait l'avouer au maître des potions. Il devait s'excuser.

« Monsieur, » commença-t-il, mais Snape aboya de nouveau.

« La ferme, Potter. »

Cela le blessa. Ces trois mots lui causèrent plus de douleur que la séance de torture du jour précédent. Mais il pouvait comprendre. Snape aussi était conscient que cette situation était de la faute d'Harry. Et s'il voulait mourir dans le silence sans les questions stupides et les excuses d'Harry, il devait lui donner cette chance.

Harry eut de nouveau le vertige. Il devait trouver un endroit dans cette pièce pour dormir un peu, quelque chose de plus confortable que le plancher, mais il ne pouvait pas voir de lit ou de meuble ressemblant à un lit dans la cellule. En réalité, il ne voyait aucun meuble. Que pouvait-il faire alors ? Après un moment, il décida de ramper dans le coin le plus proche. Bien sûr, un coin n'était ni chaud ni confortable, mais au moins, il donnait un sentiment de sécurité. Il se tourna vers le plus proche et s'y dirigea. Une douleur vive à son côté l'arrêta. Et quelque chose de plus : les côtes. Il leva une main pour toucher sa poitrine. La douleur devint plus forte. Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas rendu compte plus tôt qu'il avait des côtes cassées ?

« Vos côtes ne sont pas cassées, Potter. » il pouvait entendre la voix froide du professeur. « Seulement fêlées, je pense. Ils ne veulent pas que vous mourriez ou que vous perdiez connaissance. Ils veulent vous causer plus de douleur. Ils s'assureront de ne pas trop vous abîmer. »

La voix de Snape était pleine d'amertume. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sentir énervé.

« Je vois. Mais je ne vous ai rien demandé, monsieur. » il cracha presque le dernier mot. « Et maintenant, s'il vous plait, laissez moi seul. »

Un silence inconfortable était tombé dans la cellule. Dès que Harry eut prononcé les derniers mots il les regretta, mais c'était trop tard. Il soupira et rampa vers le coin. Il se coucha sur le plancher, blotti aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait, et après quelques minutes, tout devint sombre. Il s'endormit.

Snape s'en voulait. Il avait été inutilement grossier avec le garçon. Enfin, c'était principalement de la faute de Potter s'ils étaient dans cette maudite situation.

'_Pas seulement de sa faute, Severus.'_ Se réprimanda-t-il brusquement. Il avait eu le temps de prendre une décision et il avait décidé d'aider Potter. Donc, il n'avait aucun droit de blâmer le garçon. Il devait l'aider autant qu'il le pouvait. Ils mourraient dans quelques jours, peut-être des semaines, mais ce serait un long chemin et ils étaient contraints de le faire ensemble.

Ca devait être horrible pour Potter de mourir de cette façon, seul avec la personne qu'il détestait le plus. Snape soupira. Il devait atténuer le sort de Potter. Ce ne serait pas facile. Il ne le détestait plus désormais, mais il ne l'aimait toujours pas. Un petit idiot ennuyeux, rien de plus. Mais condamné à mourir… Et Potter était un de ses étudiants aussi, et il avait fait la promesse à Albus de protéger les enfants sous sa garde.

Albus… Ses pensées dérivèrent. Au moins, il ne devrait pas retourner à Poudlard et annoncer les évènements à Albus. Et il ne devrait pas passer des nuits sans sommeil, revivant à maintes reprises la torture, sentant la culpabilité ; il ne devrait pas participer aux réunions sans fin du personnel concernant la mort de Potter, il ne devrait pas faire face aux amis de l'idiot en cours, aux regards soupçonneux et méfiants de ses collègues, à la déception d'Albus. Et le plus important, il recevrait finalement la punition qu'il méritait. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Lui, le méchant bâtard insupportable, payerait finalement pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Cette fois, il le ferait. Totalement. Pour tout. Et, peut-être qu'à la fin il mourrait sans cette horrible culpabilité qu'il avait porté pendant des décennies, et peut-être qu'avant sa mort il serait capable de dormir sans cauchemars. Les séances de tortures des jours suivants seraient comme un rituel de purification, de repentir ou même de pénitence pour tous ses actes. Peut-être qu'il serait capable de trouver la paix qu'il avait perdue il y a tant d'années…

En fait, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir déjà eu cette paix. Peut-être pendant de courts moments, quand il avait été avec Quietus… quelques fois avec Albus, les seules personnes au monde qui ne le détestaient pas.

Mais maintenant, peut-être qu'il pourrait obtenir cette paix de nouveau. Il pouvait le sentir.

La douleur purifiée. Il voulait être purifié. Il voulait être puni pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Et il était sûr qu'il recevrait la punition méritée. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres y veillerait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il resta assit là pendant des heures. Il se sentait calme et soulagé, et quelque part dans son cœur, il était heureux.

Jours heureux en Enfers. Ses jours heureux en Enfer venait juste de commencer.

* * *

Après deux heures, il entendit un léger gémissement venant du coin où était Potter. Il eut pitié. Oui, le garçon souffrait probablement. Et il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Non, pas sans sa baguette et ses potions. 

Il dirigea sa main dans sa poche, mais il était sûr que ses ex-partenaires en crime lui avaient tout pris. Il se rendit rapidement compte qu'il avait raison. Ses poches étaient déchirées et vides. Aucune fiole minuscule avec une potion soignante, aucune baguette, aucune nourriture.

Oh, la nourriture. Il serait très dur de s'habituer à ne rien manger. L'idée semblait ridicule. Il ne mangerait plus jamais dans sa vie. Jamais. Comme c'était étrange ! Cette pensée lui rappela les repas pris dans le Grand Hall lumineux, chaud et paisiblement bruyant. Les repas de Noël, les soupes délicieuses, les ragoûts, les verres remplis de jus de citrouille… Il sourit. Si les étudiants avaient su combien il aimait le jus de citrouille ! Eh bien, peut-être avec un petit Whisky… quelques fois après le dîner, dans ses propres quartiers dans les donjons.

Ca semblait être il y a si longtemps… lui, assis devant la cheminée, un verre de jus de citrouille mélangé dans sa main, regardant fixement les flammes dansantes pendant des heures, lançant parfois un regard au bon livre sur ses genoux… un livre intéressant de potions, d'herbes, de créatures magiques ou de Magie Noire… Ca semblait être le paradis maintenant.

Un paradis avec des cauchemars appropriés, bien sûr. Il n'avait jamais été heureux là. Il avait dû être attrapé par le Bâtard Suprême pour trouver le bonheur perdu… avec Harry Potter, le fils de son ennemi juré, James Potter, l'autre Bâtard…

Potter. Il se rappela qu'il devait faire quelque chose. Il s'était juré de ne plus nuire au garçon désormais, ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement, ni psychologiquement. Il essayerait de l'aider. Potter était la raison de ce bonheur vicié après tout, n'est-ce pas ?

« Potter, êtes-vous réveillé ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui. » répondit une voix peu disposée venue du coin.

Snape s'en moquait. Lui aussi était peu disposé pour parler au garçon, mais c'était nécessaire. Ils devaient arriver à des relations au moins civiles. La douleur des tortures serait assez pour souffrir ; ils n'avaient pas besoin d'y ajouter en plus leur comportement.

« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » soupira-t-il. Il se sentait étrange dans ce rôle. Le bâtard graisseux demandant comment allait Potter !

« Non. » cracha le garçon. Ca signifiait : 'Je ne veux pas parler avec vous. Laissez-moi seul !'

Snape pouvait comprendre la répugnance du garçon. Après les quatre ans qu'ils avaient passés ensemble à Poudlard, Potter avait de très bonnes raisons de le détester. Sans mentionner les évènements d'hier…

A cette pensée, Snape se senti également coupable de son comportement passé. Ce qu'il avait fait au garçon était impardonnable, et pourtant, Potter lui avait pardonné. Pourquoi avait-il détesté ce garçon ? Etait-ce vraiment à cause d'une stupide blague de son père et de ses camarades ? Son père mort. Même si ses actes étaient presque aussi impardonnables que ceux de Snape, James Potter était mort. Mort. Et le garçon n'était pas coupable de l'idiotie de son père. Et il était aussi le fils de Lily Evans. Lily Evans – une des rares personnes qui s'était soucié de lui. Et elle était morte aussi. Tous les deux : James Potter et Lily Evans.

Soudain, ça lui sauta aux yeux : le garçon était orphelin. L'idée semblait un peu étrange. Bien sûr, il l'avait toujours su… mais maintenant il le comprenait aussi. Cette pensée était accompagnée par un sentiment très inconfortable. Combien de fois avait-il jeté à la figure de Potter que son père, son père mort, était un idiot arrogant ? Oh, ça avait dû être un sentiment agréable pour le garçon, vraiment. Il devait assumer : il était l'idiot arrogant alors qu'il clamait que c'était James Potter. Donc, il devait faire quelque chose pour Potter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il était supposé lui dire ? Et comment ? (_'Et pourquoi ?'_ demanda une voix minuscule dans sa tête, mais il l'ignora.)

Après toutes les choses qu'il avait faites le jour et les années précédents, il n'avait simplement pas d'autre choix que de trouver un moyen d'aider Potter. Après quatre ans de torture mentale et après un Tormenta, une potion de Jeu d'Os et un sort de couteau. Il le devait au garçon.

Mais comment pouvait-il commencer ?

Il se réalisa que toutes ces pensées lui étaient tout à fait inhabituelles. Il ne s'était jamais soucié de personne avant, excepté Quietus, mais ça avait été spécial. Il était vraiment un bâtard. Peut-être que ces pensées faisaient partie de sa séance de purification… Il devait l'aider ; il y était contraint. Contraint par le premier serment qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore sur le nom de Quietus, et par le second qu'il avait fait à Lily sur le même nom. Ils l'avaient tous les deux fait jurer sur ce nom… Ils savaient…

* * *

Harry était juste couché sur le merveilleux plancher. Pourquoi diable l'idiot avait-il voulut lui parler ? Lui aussi, il devait lui parler. S'excuser. Et il était plus facile de parler si le professeur montrait que ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il s'éclaircit la gorge. 

« Umm… professeur ? » commença-t-il prudemment.

« Oui ? » demanda le bâtard avec une voix surprise, à laquelle il manquait le côté ennuyé et amer habituel. « Que se passe-t-il… ? »

« Je… je voudrais… » il ne pouvait pas continuer. Ca semblait très simple de dire ces mots, mais à haute voix c'était… différent. Absurde ?

« Continuez, Potter. » dit Snape avec le même ton. Ce n'était pas froid. Ce n'était pas neutre. C'était légèrement… chaud ? Incroyable.

Harry soupira et rassembla toute sa volonté.

« Jevoudraism'excuser » dit-il soudainement. Il pouvait voir la surprise de l'homme. Snape tourna la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

« Quoi ! » Snape ne pouvait pas croire qu'il avait bien compris. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? IL voulait lui faire des excuses !

« Je voudrais m'excuser, monsieur. » répéta le garçon.

« Pourquoi ? » s'écria Snape confus.

« C'est ma faute si… si vous êtes dans cette situation. » C'était très dur de le dire. _Très_ dur. A Snape plus qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

Silence.

« Uhm, euh… donc » que devait-il dire, se demanda Snape. Il voyait le point de vue du garçon, mais comment pouvait-il lui dire qu'il n'était pas vraiment bouleversé par cette situation ? « Je ne pense pas que ce soit important, Potter. » murmura-t-il après un moment.

La mâchoire de Harry tomba. Snape était-il devenu fou ? Etait-ce l'effet des tortures ?

Deux hommes déconcertés se regardèrent fixement dans la cellule froide et sombre.

« Mais, monsieur, vous allez mourir à cause de moi. » expliqua Harry lentement et calmement comme s'il parlait à un enfant. « Vous devez être en colère… »

« Eh bien… je ne le pense pas. » dit Snape plus clairement. « C'était également ma décision, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Encore un long silence. Ce n'était pas vraiment inconfortable. C'était un silence étrange, peu familier, mais pas entièrement inconfortable.

Finalement, Snape soupira et brisa le silence.

« Je voudrais également m'excuser. »

C'était le tour du garçon de rester bouche-bée.

« Quoi ? »

« Les sorts que j'ai utilisés hier… » Snape pouvait voir le garçon bouger par saccades comme s'il souffrait. « Je… je n'avais pas l'intention de tellement vous blesser. Je… j'étais juste… je n'avais pas assez de temps. » ajouta Snape faiblement, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« C'est bon professeur. » le garçon fit un signe de la main dédaigneux. « Je ne veux pas en parler. » ajouta-t-il. « C'était assez de les subir hier. Et peut-être que ce sera assez de les subir demain. »

Snape leva un sourcil. Comment diable le garçon pouvait-il savoir ? Et… comment pouvait-il être aussi… aussi… intelligent ?

Stop, stop. Il y a un jour, il détestait le garçon. Il avait cessé de le haïr hier soir. Mais il n'allait pas l'adorer aujourd'hui ! Sûrement pas !

Et puis… il devait comprendre combien il s'était trompé pendant des années. Il avait mal compris le garçon. Ou plus simplement, il n'avait jamais essayé de le comprendre, de regarder au-delà de sa haine pour James Potter. Malgré le serment fait à Lily Evans. Il avait observé le garçon, mais il n'avait jamais essayé de connaître la personne qu'il avait juré de protéger. Beau travail ! Combien de fois Albus l'avait-il averti ?

Après quelques minutes, Harry parla de nouveau.

« Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous si… aimable avec moi maintenant ? »

Snape haussa les épaules.

« Potter, premièrement je ne suis pas aimable. Jamais. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serais jamais. Comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton étrange. Harry acquiesça étonné, ne sachant pas s'il fallait rire ou non. « Deuxièmement. Nous allons mourir. Il vaudrait mieux dire : mourir ensemble. Je pense que je veux mourir en paix. En paix avec moi-même, et en paix avec vous, si c'est possible. Comprenez-vous ? »

« Compris, monsieur. » Harry se força à faire un petit sourire.

Ca allait être intéressant.

Mais seraient-ils capables de le faire ?

* * *

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, essayant de répondre aux lettres qu'il avait reçues le jour précédent. Certaines d'entre elles étaient à propos de la prochaine année scolaire, des exigences des parents pour leurs enfants, des questions sur différents sujets (concernant surtout l'identité du prochain professeur de Défense) et des protestations contre les paroles qu'il avait prononcées au banquet de fin d'année à propos du retour de Voldemort. Beaucoup de questions de ses anciens étudiants à propos du futur. Que devaient-ils faire ? Comment devaient-ils agir ? Que devaient-ils dire à leurs enfants ? Comment pouvaient-ils les protéger dans des temps comme ça ? Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de quitter le pays et de s'installer dans une autre partie du monde supposée plus sûre ? 

Et beaucoup, beaucoup de questions comme celles-là.

Il y avait aussi une lettre du ministre Fudge, que Dumbledore avait décidé de lire en dernier. Il soupçonnait que c'était quelque chose à propos de Potter et de Voldemort – ou peut-être Snape, renvoyer le Maître des Potions à cause de son passé ou quelque chose comme ça. Sûrement, Fudge était un idiot.

Avec un grand soupir, il déplia le parchemin.

Son premier sentiment fut le soulagement. Le ministre idiot ne voulait pas faire quelque chose au Maître des Potions. D'un autre côté, les nouvelles étaient inquiétantes. Fudge voulait Harry pour 'le faire examiner' par le Ministère à propos de la mort de Cédric Diggory. Dumbledore n'aimait pas l'idée. Il se rappelait les histoires de Snape sur les méthodes d'interrogatoire du Ministère. Il se rappelait les marques de blessures et les contusions sur le dos du Maître des Potions. Blessures et contusions données par les Aurors du Ministère.

Mercury n'était jamais dérangé par sa conscience quand il avait à faire à Voldemort et ses disciples. Il n'était pas surprenant que Minerva… mais il s'arrêta. Il avait d'autres choses à faire pour l'instant.

Soudain, il se sentit coupable de son idée d'avoir demander à Moody d'enseigner la Défense l'année précédente. Severus avait été vraiment blessé. Son collègue avait certainement pensé qu'il l'avait trahi. Ca avait été sa faute. S'il n'avait pas demandé à l'Auror d'enseigner la Défense l'année dernière, Voldemort ne serait pas devenu aussi fort qu'il l'était maintenant. Oui, il en était sûr, Voldemort serait revenu même sans le sang d'Harry, mais la protection offerte par le sang du garçon l'avait rendu plus fort que jamais auparavant.

Snape avait dit la même chose après être revenu de la première réunion de mangemorts.

Et maintenant, le Ministère voulait 'examiner' Harry. Qu voulaient vraiment faire au garçon ? Le déclarer fou ? Le mettre à Azkaban ? Ou… Pourquoi ?

Il était si profondément plongé dans ses pensées qu'il sursauta presque quand un grand hibou brun posa un parchemin sur son bureau. C'était un simple parchemin, roulé avec un cachet rouge. Urgent.

Il déplia rapidement la lettre.

Elle était envoyée par Arthur Weasley, il pouvait reconnaître son écriture immédiatement. Peut-être qu'il allait avoir des explications sur les plans de Fudge avec Harry.

Mais non. La lettre n'était pas à propos des plans de Fudge. Mais c'était néanmoins à propos d'Harry.

_Albus,_

_La famille d'Harry a informé la police moldue hier soir qu'il a disparu sans laisser de traces. Ils ont dit qu'après une dispute familiale, il est parti en courant de la maison et ils ne l'ont pas revu depuis. Il était environ 16h30._

_Savez-vous quelque chose sur sa résidence actuelle ? J'espère **vraiment** que vous l'avez pris. Si ce n'est pas vous, je suis sûr que Vous-Savez-Qui l'a attrapé. Le garçon est assez intelligent pour nous faire connaître son emplacement, s'il est toujours libre. Que pensez-vous que nous devrions faire ? _

_Sincèrement votre,_

_Arthur. _

Dumbledore regarda sa montre. Il était 14h46. Il fut prit de panique pendant un court moment.

Il connaissait une seule façon d'apprendre l'emplacement du garçon, si c'était vraiment Voldemort qui l'avait pris. Severus.

Il se dépêcha vers les donjons, perdu dans ses pensées. Quand il s'arrêta devant la porte du Maître des Potions, il put sentir que son collègue n'était pas là.

Severus n'était pas non plus dans le reste du château.

Dumbledore senti sa gorge se serrer. Harry Potter était absent. Severus Snape était absent. Ca pouvait seulement signifier une chose, la chose qu'Arthur craignait le plus : Voldemort.


	3. Signification de la vie

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

_Chapitre 3 : Signification de la vie _

Après le premier jour sans histoires et presque paisible, ils avaient eu une nuit très longue et chargée.

Couché sur le sol de la cellule, Severus Snape méditait au sujet des tortures de la nuit précédente. Il avait eu raison quand il avait pensé à la douleur comme un outil de purification et Merlin sait qu'il avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner. Il avait _vraiment_ commis des crimes immenses et impardonnables, et donc il méritait entièrement ce qu'il avait subi. Chaque coup de poing, de pied, et chaque sort. Tout du premier moment au dernier.

Mais Potter…

Le cas de Potter était différent. Ses 'péchés' – péchés ? Ridicule ! – n'étaient rien que de légers affronts, de petites blagues, et le non-respect de quelques règles d'école. Néanmoins, il avait été torturé avec une cruauté plus grande que pour Snape, qui était le traître.

Pendant la totalité de la séance de torture, il avait put sentir sa colère devenir de plus en plus forte comme il entendait Potter hurler et pousser des cris perçants à travers le mur (ils n'étaient pas dans la même chambre de torture). Ca avait empêché Snape de méditer et de souffrir en silence. Le garçon avait été plus bruyant que tous ceux qu'il avait déjà entendu dans sa vie. C'était une grave erreur. Si vous montriez qu'il était facile de vous faire souffrir, vos bourreaux étaient de plus en plus intéressés par votre torture. Le stupide garçon… ! Pourquoi attirait-il tellement l'attention sur lui ?

Mais à la fin, quand il avait ramené le garçon dans leur cellule, il avait commencé à suspecter que quelque chose n'allait pas. En effet. Au moment ou il était entré dans _cette_ chambre, la chambre d'Harry, il avait tout compris. Sa propre torture avait été un amusement intéressant et plaisant ou un bon passe-temps en comparaison à celle du garçon.

Il avait essayé de porter Potter avec autant de précautions qu'il le pouvait, mais c'était une tâche impossible. Aucune partie de son corps n'était indemne. Comme il soulevait Potter, les yeux verts s'étaient ouverts pendant un court moment, où il avait d'abord put voir la douleur et la confusion, mais elles avaient rapidement disparues, laissant la place au soulagement, et le corps s'était détendu dans ses bras.

Snape avait été étonné par le soulagement évident du garçon. Potter avait été soulagé de le voir ? Intéressant.

Après un très long chemin vers les donjons, il avait voulu coucher Potter sur le sol, mais le garçon avait bizarrement saisi ses vêtements (vêtements… ridicule : quelques _restes_ de vêtements) et s'y était accroché comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« S'il vous plait, non. » gémit-il doucement. L'homme, surpris, ne savait pas quoi faire de l'enfant dans ses bras.

Heureusement pour Severus, Harry avait rapidement perdu conscience et il avait pu le poser par terre et s'asseoir à côté de lui. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas dormir après cette nuit. Etait-ce la douleur ? Bien sûr que non. Il était habitué à la douleur. Non, c'était le comportement de Potter. Ou était-ce plutôt sa propre réaction ?

Leur destin commun pouvait causer des sentiments comme l'amour, l'affection, l'attention, l'amitié, il le savait même s'il n'était pas un expert en matière de psychologie… La douleur faisait effet même sur lui, en dépit de sa cruauté et de sa froideur habituelles. Oui, il était vraiment un bâtard impitoyable et froid ; ce n'était pas simplement un rôle qu'il jouait à l'école devant les étudiants et ses collègues. Sa décision de quitter le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas été la conséquence d'un changement dans son cœur, non, pas du tout ! Il avait eu une autre raison, plus forte que n'importe quel changement d'avis ou remord.

Albus le savait et c'est pour _cette_ raison qu'il lui avait fait confiance. Si ça avait seulement été un changement d'opinion, le directeur n'aurait jamais accepté son offre d'espionner Voldemort. Non. Ca n'avait pas été une _conversion_. Ca avait été une _décision_. Un changement de côté sans sentiment.

Sans sentiment ?

Soudainement, il dut s'arrêter. _C'_était une pensée dangereuse.

Néanmoins, c'était par pure chance qu'il n'aurait pas à faire face aux conséquences de son changement fortuit de comportement envers Potter devant toute l'école. Ca aurait été intéressant : Lui et Potter ensembles… Heureusement, ils mourraient ici avec leurs nouveaux sentiments qui demeureraient cachés à tout le monde.

De nouveaux sentiments. Il frissonna soudain. Ses sentiments avaient-ils changés envers le petit idiot ?

'_Ferme-la, Sev'_ ordonna une voix dans sa tête, lui rappelant celle de Quietus. _'Tu as déjà accepté ça, tu ne te rappelle pas ? La première nuit, le comportement inexplicable du garçon, et le réveil après ça. Oui. Tu as changé tes sentiments envers lui. Et rappelle-toi ce que tu lui as dis. '_ Bien-sûr, ce n'était pas la voix de Quietus, c'était juste un reste déchiré de sa conscience.

Snape soupira. Il devait se rendre compte que le monde avait changé. Il n'était plus un bourreau, mais une victime, et le fils détesté de son ennemi juré était devenu quelqu'un de… précieux ? Ridicule, il fallait plutôt dire 'important'. Et d'un autre côté… Non. Il était inutile de s'interroger sur ces choses. Cette méditation était remplie de sentiments stupides qui avaient été sérieusement affectées par les deux jours de douleur précédents.

Au lieu de cela, il tourna sa tête vers le garçon.

Potter était déjà réveillé ; ses yeux étaient fixés sur le plafond.

« J'ai peur. Je ne pense pas être capable de le faire. » dit celui-ci calmement, alors qu'il sentait le mouvement du professeur.

« Quoi, Potter ? » demanda Snape faiblement.

« Tout. Les tortures. Je céderai. Je supplierai Voldemort de me tuer. Il avait raison. » Son ton était resté neutre et impassible.

Snape se sentit soudainement très inconfortable. Non. Le garçon ne pouvait pas dire des choses comme ça. Il ouvrit la bouche pour le détromper mais il changea d'avis.

« Avez-vous soif ? »

Le regard du garçon se tourna vers lui curieusement. Snape était soulagé. Potter avait toujours des sentiments, comme la curiosité. Ce n'était pas fini. Pas encore.

Mais après ce court regard, les yeux de Potter regardèrent de nouveau le plafond.

« Non. »

« Vous devez boire. » dit Snape aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait. Ce n'était pas facile, le comportement amorphe l'irritait.

« Pourquoi. » ce n'était pas vraiment une question. C'était juste… un mot, un mot vide. Néanmoins, Snape lui répondit.

« Vous avez perdu trop de sang. »

« Je l'avais remarqué. »

« Les Sorts de Soin qu'ils vous ont lancés ne peuvent pas fonctionner sans un liquide dans votre corps. »

« Ils veulent justement prolonger ma douleur avec ces sorts. »

« Vous devez quand même boire un minimum. »

« Non. »

Cette fois, le Maître des Potions s'énerva réellement.

« Potter ! » grogna-t-il.

« Oui. » un son monotone, pratiquement sans vie. Snape déglutit, sa colère disparaissant dans l'incertitude croissante. L'état mental d'Harry était mauvais, très mauvais.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la porte, pris la jarre et retourna à genoux à côté du garçon.

« Vous devez boire. » dit-il doucement en plaçant soigneusement un bras sous les épaules du garçon. Il aidait Potter à rester assis tandis qu'avec son autre main, il dirigea le récipient vers sa bouche. Fichu pot, il était trop lourd et bougeait dans sa main. Le garçon tourna de nouveau son regard vers lui.

« Désolé, monsieur. Je ne veux pas boire, je n'ai pas soif. »

« Vous le devez » dit Snape catégoriquement. « et vous le ferez. »

La jarre trembla encore dans sa main. Les tortures avaient des effets même sur lui, nota-t-il pour la seconde fois de la journée.

« Non. »

« Si. »

Comme à la garderie, pensa Snape.

Finalement, le stupide Potter ouvrit la bouche et accepta quelques gorgées. Snape soupira. Ca n'avait pas été une tâche facile. Plus compliqué que tous les Tournois des Trois Sorciers ou les infusions de Polynectar. Il reposa le pot sur le sol et allongea lentement l'enfant sur son dos. Saisissant la jarre, il but un petit peu et se redirigea sur le garçon.

« Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait ? » demanda-t-il finalement, avec une voix aussi neutre qu'il le pouvait.

« Ca n'est pas important. » encore ce foutu ton monotone.

« Potter. C'EST important. »

« Non. Voldemort avait raison. Je suis faible. »

« Non, Potter. Vous ne l'êtes certainement pas. Ne dites pas n'importe quoi. »

« Je ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je ne vais pas survivre longtemps. »

« C'était seulement le deuxième round. Vous ne pouvez pas abandonner aussi facilement ! »

« Pourquoi pas ? » le garçon frissonna. « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait une règle ou une loi contre ça. »

« Vous voulez satisfaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

« Ca m'est égal. »

Les mots lui firent mal. Snape sursauta. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et d'un autre côté… pourquoi pas ? Potter était seulement un garçon de 15 ans. Ce n'était pas une chose totalement inattendue. C'était juste… décevant.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que ce n'est pas important ? » demanda-t-il fatigué. Il se sentait soudainement vieux et épuisé. Pourquoi devait-il rendre le garçon plus fort ? Et était-il capable de le faire ?

« Je vais mourir. »

« Ne pensez pas que si vous renoncer vous n'allez pas mourir. »

« Je sais. Mais je ne souffrirais pas pendant des semaines. Ce sera court. Une lumière verte, et plus rien. »

« Potter… »

« Un éclair vert. » continua le garçon sans noter l'interruption de Snape. « Comme celui qui a tué ma mère et mon père, qui a tué Cédric. Je vais mourir comme l'araignée de Barty Croupton… » Le ton n'était pas sarcastique. Il n'était pas amer. Il était simplement vide comme un trou sombre et profond.

Quelque chose de très mauvais était en train de se passer. L'inquiétude de Snape augmentait.

« Potter. Ne dites pas ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je ne veux plus vivre. »

« A cause des tortures ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Un petit changement apparut sur la figure du garçon.

« Non » dit-il après quelques secondes. « Pas des tortures. Pas _seulement_ des tortures. »

« Voulez-vous m'en parler… »

« Pourquoi pas ? » répondit Potter immédiatement. « Je pense que vous avez le droit de savoir, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Potter, je ne suis PAS une de vos victimes, ne l'oubliez pas. Tout était MA décision, donc vous n'avez pas d'obligations envers moi. Comprenez-vous ? » demanda-t-il en colère. Cet idiot de Potter commençait à lui taper sur les nerfs.

« Bien sûr… » Potter haussa les épaules.

Le sentiment familier de vide profond fit disparaître sa colère. Elle fut remplacée par une émotion étrange et confuse. Un soupçon d'inquiétude, mélangé avec une foule d'autres pensées et émotions qu'il ne pouvait pas reconnaître.

Mais l'anxiété devenait de plus en plus forte.

Il se tourna pour faire face au garçon, bien que ce nouveau mouvement soit soudainement accompagné d'un sentiment de vertige et de nausée, mais il voulait absolument regarder le garçon dans les yeux.

« Potter, quel est le problème ? » demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Tout est sans signification. » dit le garçon si doucement qu'il pouvait à peine l'entendre.

« Tout ? Que voulez-vous dire par tout ? »

« La vie. _Ma_ vie. »

« Vous savez que ce n'est pas vrai. »

« Je le sais ? » le garçon ri amèrement. « Non, professeur. Je _sais_ que j'ai raison. »

Snape ne dit rien, il regardait juste fixement le garçon avec intérêt.

Potter soupira.

« Je ne sais pas si je peux exprimer ce que je ressens. Peut-être pas, mais je vais néanmoins essayer, d'accord ? » Quand Snape acquiesça, il continua.

« Je pense qu'une vie a une signification quand on a un endroit, un endroit fixe où on peut toujours retourner. »

« Un endroit ? » demanda le Maître des Potions d'un air incrédule.

« Pas un endroit physique. » soupira Potter. « C'est plutôt quelque chose comme… une famille. Une maison. »

Snape leva un sourcil.

« Mais… vous en avez une, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pour la première fois de la journée, une émotion forte apparue sur le visage du garçon.

« Oh, vraiment. » dit-il d'une voix acide. « Si vous appelez maison le lieu où je vis actuellement. Dans _ce_ sens, j'ai une maison. »

« Oh… » le professeur était abasourdi. Que pouvait-il répondre ? Il ne savait rien de la vie de Potter avant, et il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur moment pour en parler.

« Donc, je n'ai aucun endroit où aller. Je n'en ai jamais eu. » les mots d'Harry répondirent aux soupçons de Snape.

« Et vos amis ? » il essaya dans une autre direction.

Potter soupira et sembla soudainement préoccupé. Le corps de Snape se détendit. Le garçon était toujours capable de ressentir des émotions.

« Et bien… ils ont toujours été là pour moi… Ou ils ont essayé de l'être, mais… » il ne continua pas, mais l'expression inquiète ne disparue pas de son visage.

« Mais ? » demanda Snape après un moment.

« Ce sont juste des enfants, professeur. » Harry regarda calmement Snape, qui s'était figé.

La réalisation de la simple déclaration du garçon frappa le professeur. Tout à coup, il sentit qu'il ne serait pas capable de continuer cette conversation. Il n'avait pas d'arguments. Un garçon de 15 ans… l'avait battu. Il l'avait battu facilement, sans aucun effort. Il n'était pas habitué à ça.

Harry éclata de rire, sortant Snape de sa stupeur.

« Que se passe-t-il, Potter ? » demanda-t-il, confus.

« Je… j'ai juste… vu votre expression, monsieur… » le garçon ne pouvait pas arrêter de sourire d'un air satisfait.

Snape sourit légèrement. Il pouvait imaginer _cette_ expression.

« Potter, dans la vie, il y a d'autres choses que la maison et la famille. » l'homme continua soudainement la conversation interrompue.

« Vraiment, monsieur ? » au grand soulagement de Snape, le garçon était apparemment dans une meilleure condition. Mais il pouvait toujours entendre des traces d'incrédulité et de vide dans sa voix.

« Oui, Potter. Croyez-moi. _Je_ le sais. » Snape s'arrêta. Il ne se comprenait pas. Pourquoi mélangeait-il des références personnelles à cette foutue conversation ?

« Et quelles sont ces 'autres choses' ? » Il entendit la voix curieuse d'Harry. Curieuse ? Un bon signe. Il termina rapidement l'auto réprimande et regarda le garçon couché à côté de lui.

« Les choses internes. Les valeurs intrinsèques. Les choses qui font de vous la personne que vous êtes. Comme vous l'avez dit à Voldemort, vous ne négocieriez pas votre âme.

« Pouvez-vous définir mon âme, monsieur ? »

Snape acquiesça.

« Oui. Je veux dire tout ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur de vous : vos sentiments, vos connaissances, votre sagesse, vos décisions, les choses qui vous composent. Celles-ci sont plus importantes que les choses extérieures, comme la maison ou les gens qui vous aiment.

Il y eut un long silence entre eux. Snape vit l'incertitude du garçon, et lui-même commençait à douter de la vérité de sa précédente déclaration. Etait-il vrai que des valeurs internes pouvaient donner une raison de vivre ? En pensant à sa propre vie, une vie sans maison ni amis…Bien sûr, il y avait eu des choses très importantes dans sa vie, mais depuis que Quietus était mort… tout avait perdu sa couleur, les significations et les buts s'étaient effacés.

« Et bien… » commença Harry, qui semblait aussi incertain que l'était Snape au fond de lui. « D'un côté, je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. D'un autre côté, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

« Oh ? » l'homme était très curieux. Est-ce que le garçon était capable d'ajouter un bon argument dans son débat interne ?

Harry soupira profondément avant de répondre.

« Il semble si raisonnable de vivre pour des valeurs internes. De continuer correctement grâce à elles. Mais… » il se gratta le cou pensivement. « Parfois, vous avez besoin d'un peu d'aide extérieure aussi. Pour vous donner la force de continuer.

C'était vrai. Snape ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à sa propre conversation avec Albus et Minerva.

« Vous avez ces aides extérieures, je pense. » répondit Snape tranquillement.

« Oh, je les ai ? » Il y avait un peu de sarcasme dans la voix du garçon.

« Bien sûr. Vous avez des gens qui vous aiment. Ils ne sont pas ici pour l'instant, mais, néanmoins, ils vous aiment vraiment. Et... » Comment pouvait-il expliquer _ça_ au garçon ?

« Et ? »

« L'autre aide pour voir la signification de votre vie est la douleur. »

Le garçon ne rit pas, bien que Snape se soit attendu à ce qu'il fasse quelque chose comme ça. Au contraire, il sembla penser à la signification de la phrase.

Un adolescent pouvait-il comprendre une déclaration si dure ? Quand il l'avait dit, il avait été sûr que Potter ne comprendrait pas. Mais... maintenant, il semblait pouvoir le faire.

« Hum... professeur » dit finalement Harry. « Je ne suis pas sûr que je vous ai bien compris. Puis-je essayer d'exprimer ce que je comprends ? »

« Bien » dit-il. Le garçon était plus intelligent qu'il ne l'avait jamais soupçonné. En réalité il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il soit intelligent. Vraiment... « Donc ? »

« La douleur est un signe de mon… importance » Harry se battait visiblement pour s'exprimer, mais les mots ne venait pas facilement. Soudainement, quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit et il continua. « La douleur est un signe de haine. Être détesté est mieux qu'être ignoré. »

« Excellent, Potter. Cinquante points pour Gryffondor. »

Harry sourit légèrement, mais secoua la tête

« Monsieur, vous ne pensez pas que cinquante points sont trop pour une réponse aussi inadéquate ? »

« Et bien... non, je ne pense pas. Mais la réponse n'était pas complète, vous avez raison » sourit Snape en retour.

« Comme je le pensai » acquiesça Harry sérieusement. « Alors, s'il vous plaît, dites-moi la partie qui manque, monsieur »

« C'est une des choses les plus importantes dans la vie, Potter. Donc vous devez faire attention si vous voulez comprendre ce que je dis. »

« Bien, monsieur »

Snape acquiesça et commença à expliquer, « La direction de la douleur vous montre qui vous êtes. Si vous causez de la douleur à quelqu'un d'autre, vous êtes faible. Si vous devez subir la douleur, vous êtes fort. Ou plutôt, _plus_ faible et _plus_ fort, parce que tout cela dépend de deux personnes - ou plus. »

« La douleur me montre que je suis plus fort que Voldemort même si les apparences disent le contraire ? » demanda Harry avec des yeux brillants.

« Exactement, Potter. Mais... » il voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais le garçon l'interrompu.

« Alors je suis plus fort que vous aussi » souri Harry largement.

« Que... Potter » commença-t-il d'un air menaçant, mais il fut de nouveau interrompu.

« Vous m'avez torturé pendant quatre ans. Je ne vous ai jamais torturé. Vous m'avez causé de la douleur. Je l'ai subie. Donc je suis plus fort que vous dans _notre_ relation. »

Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Pour la deuxième fois dans la journée, le garçon le stupéfiait sans baguette. Son argumentation était si parfaite et si joliment construite qu'il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

C'était si étrange. Ils étaient assis dans l'Enfer après toute une nuit de torture, Harry Potter et Severus Snape, le 'golden' Garçon-Qui-Avait-Survécu et le bâtard graisseux Mangemort-Devenu-Espion, et ils riaient de la légère, mais néanmoins fondée, impertinence du garçon.

C'était étrange, mais c'était bon.

C'était quelque chose comme du bonheur.

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une... question personnelle ? » demanda Harry après un moment.

« Je verrai. Posez votre question et je déciderai si je veux y répondre ou non. » acquiesça Snape.

Harry se sentait visiblement mal à l'aise. Il changea de position, mais il continua de fixer son professeur dans les yeux.

« Si vous connaissez cette sorte de… vérité à propos du sens de la douleur, pourquoi êtes-vous devenu Mangemort ? »

Harry remarqua immédiatement que le visage de Snape s'était obscurci. Pendant un instant, il eut peur que le professeur se fâche et reprenne son ton moqueur et sarcastique habituel, mais Snape haussa juste les épaules et commença à parler.

« Quand j'étais jeune, je cherchais le pouvoir. Et j'ai pensé, comme beaucoup d'autres, que le pouvoir signifiait le contrôle complet des gens autour de moi. Depuis mon enfance et particulièrement dans ma famille, la Magie Noire avait toujours été la façon évidente d'y parvenir et c'était, je pense, la voie plus facile aussi. Bien sûr je n'avais jamais pensé la Magie Noire comme la voie facile, cependant... »

« Si vous y aviez réfléchi alors vous auriez probablement choisi l'autre côté » Harry termina la phrase et Snape lui en fut reconnaissant. En réalité, il pensait à d'autres choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir partager avec Potter.

« Oui » approuva-t-il. « Généralement, les apparences sont trompeuses. Ca prend du temps pour comprendre que tout n'est pas ce qu'il semble être. Au contraire, il y a seulement quelques rares exceptions, où l'apparence ne cache pas quelque chose d'autre. »

« Voldemort est une exception, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry interrompant le professeur. « Il est ce qu'il semble être. »

« Euh... oui, oui _maintenant_. Mais au début ce n'était pas si clair. Il était un bel homme, qui ressemblait à un idéaliste qui voulait juste redorer l'autre côté de la Magie - ou de l'Art, comme il l'appelait - le Côté Sombre. Il avait beaucoup de disciples, pas seulement des Serpentards, mais de toutes les Maisons... »

« De _toutes_ les Maisons ? De Gryffondor aussi ? » Le garçon le regardait totalement incrédule.

« Oui, de Gryffondor aussi » répondit-il un peu froidement. « Si je me souviens bien, vous en connaissez même un. »

Harry pâli légèrement. « Oui » murmura-t-il doucement. « Peter Pettigrow. »

« Et il n'est pas le seul. »

Harry se tut pendant de longues minutes. Puis il soupira.

« Peut-être que vous ne devriez pas me dire, au moins pas maintenant » chuchota-t-il.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Snape sincèrement. Il comprenait pas le point de vue du garçon.

« La signification de la vie à nouveau » expliqua Harry. « La vie est si déroutante. Il est très dur de vivre sans avoir des idéaux à respecter. Voir les Gryffondors comme des créatures parfaites, par exemple. »

« Potter » dit Snape doucement. Harry releva la tête, surpris. Il attendait une réprimande, pas de la compréhension. « Si vous devez faire face à la vérité, vous devez faire face à _toute_ la vérité, comme elle est. » Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon et le regarda dans les yeux. « Le monde n'est pas noir et blanc. C'est un mélange de différentes nuances de gris, comme les gens qui y vivent. Donc la chose la plus importante sur laquelle vous devez vous concentrer est _vous_. Pas vos intérêts, mais votre personnalité et votre conscience. Vous devez vivre de façon à être en paix avec vous-même. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry acquiesça. Snape enleva sa main de l'épaule du garçon.

« Bien. Comment allez-vous ? »

Les yeux d'Harry, qui étaient fixés sur le plafond, se dirigèrent à nouveau vers Snape.

« Euh... Qu'entendez-vous par là, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il, la confusion visible sur son visage.

« Quoi ? » demanda Snape, également dérouté.

« Vous voulez dire... physiquement ou mentalement ? »

« Oh » l'homme acquiesça. « Les deux ».

« Mentalement, je me sens parfaitement bien » il sourit à Snape. « Grâce à vous. Quant à ma condition physique... je pense que ça va mieux également. »

Snape fut étonné par les remerciements du garçon. Il n'était pas habitué à en recevoir.

« Bien que l'idée qu'ils vont bientôt venir pour nous ne soulage pas ma douleur. »

Snape frémit de dégoût.

« Je ne pense pas que vous devriez vous inquiéter. Quand ça vient, vous devez y faire face. Mais jusque-là, vous ne devez pas vous inquiéter de cela. »

« Je promets que j'essayerai, monsieur. »

« Bien. »

Ils restèrent assis pendant quelques temps dans un silence confortable.

« Hum... professeur ? » Harry ouvrit la bouche timidement.

« Oui, Potter ? » Qu'es-ce que Potter voulait encore ? Snape était ennuyé. Il n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de bavard et cette conversation avec le garçon l'épuisait.

« C'est trop dur de ne pas penser à… l'avenir, si nous sommes juste assis ici dans le silence complet. Ne pourrions-nous pas continuer à parler de quelque chose ? »

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, Potter ? » demanda Snape mi-curieux, mi-ennuyé.

« Si vous ne voulez pas parler de choses personnelles ou philosophiques, vous pouvez toujours me donner des cours de potions » offrit Harry.

« Qu…quoi, Potter ? » Snape le regarda choqué.

« P-o-t-i-o-n-s, monsieur » sourit-t-il largement.

Après un moment, Snape réussi à récupérer sa maîtrise de soi (il n'était pas un bon espion pour rien !) mais il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait dire.

« Ecoutez, Potter. Pourquoi voulez-vous étudier les potions _ici_ ? Ca n'a aucun… sens, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Aucun sens ? » demanda Harry avec un sourire amusé. « Si je me souviens bien, nous avons eu une magnifique discussion à ce sujet récemment, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape ne put pas s'empêcher de sourire en retour. Ce garçon...!

« Potter. S'il vous plaît. N'utilisez pas mes phrases contre moi. C'est la troisième fois... »

« Regardez, professeur. _Vous_ devez aussi faire face à la vérité entière même si elle est dite par vous! »

« Potter! La quatrième fois...! » Snape éleva la voix, amusé.

« Je ne vous ai jamais demandé de m'aider en Maths, monsieur » dit le garçon dans un sérieux moqueur.

Ils éclatèrent de rire à nouveau. Ils eurent besoin de quelques longues minutes pour se calmer.

« Je n'aurais jamais imaginé ça avant » dit Harry après avoir respiré.

« Ce n'est un simple fait psychologique, rien de plus » répondit Snape.

« Quoi ? Le rire ? Ou le comportement aimable ? »

« Les deux. »

« Oh » était-ce de la désillusion dans la voix Potter ? « Je pensais que c'était votre décision. »

« Quoi ? » Snape fronça les sourcils comme il essayait de suivre le raisonnement du garçon.

« Vous m'avez dit hier que vous vouliez mourir en paix. J'ai pensé que vous aviez juste essayé de faire un effort. Et ensuite vous avez dit que tout ça n'était qu'une simple conséquence de quelques faits psychologiques. »

« Bien. Premièrement : c'était la cinquième fois que vous m'avez renvoyé mes propres phrases! Deuxièmement : le désir de mourir en paix est un fait psychologique aussi. »

« Et où êtes-vous derrière ces faits psychologiques ? » demanda le garçon, des étincelles espiègles dans les yeux.

« Je vous tuerai, Potter. Je ne laisserai pas le Plus Grand Bâtard le faire. _Je_ veux le faire. Maintenant! »

Ils se regardèrent fixement, amusés, Snape simulant la colère et Harry pouffant de rire dans son souffle. Après un moment, le garçon demanda de nouveau.

« Est-ce Voldemort que vous appelez le Bâtard Suprême ? » Il regarda curieusement le professeur.

« Qui d'autre ? » demanda Snape en réponse.

« Pourquoi le 'Bâtard Suprême' ? Pourquoi pas Bâtard-le-Grand ? »

« Simple. Il n'est pas vraiment un grand sorcier. Il est seulement un immense bâtard » expliqua-t-il d'une façon professionnelle.

« Vraiment, mon cher professeur ? » siffla soudainement une voix venant de la porte.

Voldemort était debout dans l'embrasure ; ses yeux rouges, furieux, semblaient brûler à la lumière de la torche.

« Je pense que votre temps libre est terminé. C'est notre tour de nous amuser ! » dit-il d'un air menaçant. « Ce sera _très_ divertissant. »

Snape tourna sa tête vers Harry.

« N'oubliez pas ce que j'ai dit à propos de la signification » chuchota-t-il doucement.

Harry acquiesça, les yeux inquiets.

« Vous non plus ! »

* * *

« Je me répète pour la dernière fois : je ne sais pas où est Harry Potter ! » s'emporta Dumbledore en regardant le ministre assis devant lui. 

« Vous l'avez caché, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je ne puisse pas comprendre vos raisons. Nous devons examiner les circonstances de la mort de Cédric Diggory et nous avons seulement le jeune Harry Potter pour porter témoignage de ce malheureux événement. Nous ne pouvons pas accepter votre ridicule conte à propos du retour de Voldemort tant que vous ne nous montrez une preuve de cela. Et quant au comportement du Professeur Snape... J'aurais du savoir après l'évasion de Black, quand il s'extasiait... Je pense que le Conseil d'administration va examiner de très près son dossier. D'autre part, Professeur Dumbledore, même si vous ne voulez pas aider le Ministère, nous trouverons Harry nous-même. »

« Et que prévoyez-vous de lui faire ? » demanda Dumbledore d'une voix sévère. « Le questionner ? Ou l'accuser du meurtre de Cédric Diggory ? Peut-être que votre plan est quelque chose d'encore plus sinistre ? Que ferez-vous si vous découvrez finalement qu'Harry Potter, un garçon de 15 ans, est le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres ? »

«Monsieur le Directeur... » Fudge pâli légèrement et essaya de répondre, mais Dumbledore l'arrêta d'un regard.

« M. le ministre, si vous commettez une telle stupidité, n'oubliez pas que vous m'accusez aussi ! Et si j'étais vous, je ne me battrais pas contre les partisans de l'autre Côté Lumineux quand Voldemort, oui, Voldemort et pas Vous-Savez-Qui, revient et gagne à nouveau le pouvoir ! Même si vous n'y croyez pas, il _est_ de retour, il _est_ en train de se préparer contre nous, et si nous ne sommes pas prêts, nos pertes seront beaucoup plus importantes que la dernière fois ! Me comprenez-vous, M. le Ministre ? »

« Ou... oui, monsieur... » La voix du Ministre était faible et impuissante.

Dumbledore acquiesça.

« Bien, M. le Ministre. Je dois partir maintenant. N'oubliez pas de réfléchir à ce que je vous ait dit. Au revoir ! » dit-il avant de quitter la pièce.

Pendant son retour à Poudlard, il s'inquiéta de l'étrange comportement du ministre. Le Ministère voulait de nouveau résoudre le problème le plus simplement possible. S'ils prétendaient qu'Harry était le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ils auraient les réponses à la mystérieuse évasion de Black, à la mort de Cédric Diggory et ils auraient partiellement raison... C'était très dangereux. Une semi-vérité est une arme plus cruelle contre la vérité que le simple mensonge.

Avec des déclarations à moitié vraies, il était si facile de dérouter les gens. La deuxième année d'Harry était un bon exemple. Fourchelangue et puissant - et tout le monde avait cru que le pauvre garçon était l'Héritier de Salazar Serpentard. Et il y avait quelques faits similaires à la disposition du ministère pour manipuler la société sorcière. La capacité d'Harry à parler fourchelangue. Le mystérieux pouvoir avec lequel il avait défait le Lord Sombre à l'âge d'un an. Sa baguette, qui était la jumelle de celle de Voldemort. Sa relation avec Black et la mystérieuse évasion de ce dernier l'année précédente. Et, finalement, la mort de Cédric.

Pour la première fois, Dumbledore se rappela du temps où Mercury était Ministre de Magie avec nostalgie. L'homme était borné, et même cruel parfois. Mais au moins, il n'avait jamais été le ver manipulateur de fichiers que Fudge était. Et surtout, Mercury ne s'était jamais battu contre lui. Ils n'avaient pas été amis, Merlin nous en préserve ! Mais quand la guerre avait éclaté, ils avaient été des alliés, pas des adversaires.

Quant au plan de Fudge, tous cela était beaucoup trop dangereux pour Harry. Sans mentionner les réactions prévisibles des autres étudiants lorsque la nouvelle année scolaire aurait commencé. Il avait besoin d'un plan pour rendre la situation d'Harry un peu plus facile.

En réalité, il avait une idée qui pourrait résoudre le problème, au moins temporairement.

Le secret de Lily.

Mais d'abord, il devait trouver le garçon et, avec un peu de chance, Severus.

* * *

Merci pour vos reviews, elles sont toujours les bienvenues... 


	4. Le Pénitent

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 4 - Le Pénitent

Ils étaient restés debout dans la chambre de torture, face au mur, pendant 22 heures. Harry se sentait incroyablement fatigué et le besoin urgent qu'il ressentait le rendait complètement malade. Parfois, il regardait le Maître des Potions debout à côté de lui juste pour... le surveiller ? Oui, d'une certaine manière, et aussi pour étudier le comportement de l'homme. Ca avait commencé à être son passe-temps dès le début de leur séance de torture, car cette fois ils étaient torturés ensemble. Voldemort avait été là seulement pendant les moments 'intéressantes' de la torture et il avait toujours fait attention à diriger la manière de les torturer avec des conseils avisés. Entre les heures de douleur, on les forçait à se tenir face au mur en silence.

Harry surprit le regard du professeur vérifiant comment il allait de temps en temps, et une fois, quand ils restèrent seuls pendant quelques minutes, Snape lui demanda même avec une expression inquiète sur le visage encore plus pâle qu'à l'habitude :

« Potter, allez-vous bien ? »

« Heu... presque, monsieur, mais j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes. » Snape acquiesça.

« J'imagine. Mais vous ne devez pas penser à cela, pas du tout. Ils veulent vous abaisser autant qu'ils le peuvent. Ils ne vous permettront pas d'y aller. »

Harry soupira. Ses soupçons venaient d'être confirmés.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors, monsieur ? »

« Rêvassez-vous souvent, Potter ? » Demanda-t-il d'un ton maladroit. « Si ce n'est pas le cas, vous devriez commencer maintenant. Pensez à quelque chose de drôle et forcez-vous à ignorer vos besoins. Vous comprenez ? Vous devez garder votre dignité, si vous voulez survivre. »

Survivre... comme si c'était possible...

D'abord, Harry n'avait aucune idée du genre de rêverie qui pouvait être plus forte que ses besoins et ses douleurs. Regardant toujours Snape, il essaya d'imiter le comportement de l'homme. Il semblait si ferme, si stable qu'Harry l'enviait secrètement. Serait-il jamais aussi fort que lui ? Il serra les cuisses, son long tourment le faisant suer. Personne ne les blessait, et d'un autre côté... c'était encore pire que les coups ou les sorts. Il avait désespérément besoin de quelque chose sur lequel il pourrait se concentrer avant que... avant que quelque chose ne puisse arriver.

Il soupira et regarda Snape de plus près, essayant de découvrir les rêves de l'homme. L'homme rêvait très probablement de potions particulièrement horribles ou d'enlever des points à Gryffondor pour quelques violations imaginaires du règlement... C'était un jeu intéressant, plus intéressant que de rêver soi-même. Il ne savait pas grand-chose du professeur, alors il comblait ainsi ses lacunes avec des images de la vie imaginaire de Snape et de ses passe-temps.

Elles étaient vraiment drôles. Après un moment, Snape montant sur un balai en tant que batteur (par exemple) devint son image favorite comme il imaginait le professeur, les cheveux longs et graisseux volant dans le vent, tenant sa batte et l'agitant d'une manière menaçante dans sa main... Ou l'autre favorite : Snape cueillant des fleurs. Pour des potions, naturellement, mais la seule pensée de Snape dans un grand champ en train de ramasser toutes sortes de fleurs colorées était sans prix. Pendant un instant, il en ricana presque, et il réussit à peine à rester sérieux. Snape ramassant des fleurs était presque aussi hilarant que Snape se lavant les cheveux... Harry décida que, s'il parvenait à sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre de cet enfer, il partagerait ces idées avec Ron.

Parfois, Harry se sentait un peu honteux de ses pensées, et il les regrettait quand ils revinrent et que la torture du professeur continua. La première fois qu'il vit Snape dans une misère évidente, il réalisa que ses sentiments envers le méchant bâtard de professeur avaient changé totalement. L'inquiétude et la douleur de le perdre étaient pires que dix Doloris. Harry ne voulait pas qu'il meure, non, jamais ! Cependant, il essaya de cacher ses sentiments, parce qu'il ne voulait pas que leurs tortionnaires augmentent les douleurs du professeur juste parce que ça le torturait lui, Harry. Il savait très bien que le but principal de Voldemort était plus de le briser que de punir Snape, et que le Bâtard Suprême planifiait d'utiliser leur lien encore faible pour leur causer de plus en plus de douleur.

Oui, il était sûr que c'était le but de Voldemort en les mettant ensemble : le chantage. Si Snape connaissait ces théories psychologiques au sujet de la douleur et des liens, alors Voldemort pouvait les connaître tout aussi bien. Et s'il savait, il avait sûrement pensé qu'il serait plus facile de les briser ainsi. Ce devait être une manière habituelle et vicieuse de torturer des personnes, et ils n'étaient sûrement pas les premiers.

Regarder Snape souffrir ainsi lui brisait le cœur, à tel point qu'Harry fut presque reconnaissant quand son tour arriva. Il ne voulait plus jamais voir Snape souffrir et se tordre en silence. C'était pire que lorsqu'il criait ; cette douleur silencieuse... Snape était réellement très fort, et Harry voulait la même force. Alors il lutta également pour retenir ses cris autant qu'il le pouvait. Quelque part, il savait qu'il voulait également soulager la situation de Snape. Peut-être que s'il parvenait à retenir ses cris de douleur, Snape ne penserait pas qu'il souffrait autant.

C'était le cinquième ou le sixième round, quand il réussit finalement à souffrir presque silencieusement. C'était un sentiment satisfaisant, et soudainement il comprit les paroles de Snape au sujet de la dignité, et la signification du long discours concernant l'utilisation de la douleur devint de plus en plus claire. Sa vie n'était plus sans signification. Dans les moments de douleur silencieuse, il sentit sa puissance s'accroître grâce à cette connaissance.

Quand le dernier sort cessa et qu'il se trouva sur le sol essayant difficilement de respirer, il entendit la voix haïe s'adresser au professeur.

« Je vois, Snape, que tu n'as pas perdu de temps pour expliquer certaines choses importantes à M. Potter au sujet de la victoire sur la douleur, n'est-ce pas ? Ou bien ne fait-il que t'imiter ? Êtes-vous à ce point bons amis ? Et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si tu lui as dit qui était ton 'professeur' ? Et à propos de tes expériences de l'autre côté de la baguette ? Tes compétences professionnelles en torture ? En sortilèges ? En assassinat ? T'es-tu déjà présenté au garçon ou bien as-tu juste joué le rôle du gentil devant lui ? »

Le cœur de Harry s'arrêta pendant un instant. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

Voldemort se dirigea vers Harry et retourna le garçon sur le dos avec sa jambe.

« Peut-être que vous pourriez tester, M. Potter, une potion _vraiment_ étonnante développée par votre professeur ici-présent, et nous pourrons ainsi rendre cette petite séance plus intéressante. Etes-vous d'accord M. Snape ? » il se tourna soudainement vers le Maître des Potions.

Harry pu voir les yeux de Snape s'écarquiller d'horreur.

« Laissez le garçon tranquille » dit-il d'une voix rauque, mais Voldemort ne fit que hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi devrais-je le laisser ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton curieux qui sonnait faux.

Snape gémit. Il ne pouvait rien dire pour convaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres d'abandonner sa victime. Il réalisa que le but de Voldemort était de briser la maigre confiance qui existait entre eux, et d'affaiblir leur résistance en répandant les germes d'une méfiance mutuelle. Il était sûr que si Voldemort parlait de son passé, le garçon ne lui ferait plus jamais confiance. Et si Voldemort lui donnait ces potions...

Pendant un moment interminable, il sentit la panique s'emparer de lui. Il ne voulait pas perdre la confiance du garçon, bien que ne sachant pas pourquoi. Il était persuadé que s'il la perdait, ses jours heureux en enfer prendraient fin également.

Harry remarqua les changements sur le visage de Snape et soudain, il parla.

« Je suis prêt à faire face à _toute_ la vérité. » Il espérait juste que Snape comprendrait ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Nous allons voir » le Seigneur des Ténèbres se tourna vers lui, un sourire mauvais sur le visage.

Le temps devint une suite sans fin de différentes douleurs, et au bout d'un moment, Harry ne pouvait plus rien sentir autour de lui. Le monde devint une grande tâche floue où des silhouettes se déplaçaient, mais il resta juste étendu sur le sol combattant les diverses douleurs, parfois incapable de retenir un gémissement ou un cri. Il se sentait mortellement épuisé, il voulait mourir ou dormir ou perdre conscience, mais Voldemort faisait très attention à lui lancer un Ennervate à chaque fois qu'il s'évanouissait.

Pendant des instants très courts entre deux potions, il pouvait voir la profonde torture de Snape comme il était obligé d'observer la séance entière. Et malgré le fait qu'il savait que le professeur était responsable de toute cette douleur, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Après deux heures supplémentaires, Voldemort n'était plus capable de l'Ennervate. Il était éveillé, mais juste légèrement. Il put juste sentir un bras s'enrouler avec précaution autour de lui, et s'occuper de lui comme d'un petit enfant. Il sentit les pas chancelants de l'homme qui le portait. L'homme parvint à le porter presque jusqu'au bout des escaliers, quand il le laissa tomber, et il roula jusqu'à la porte de la cellule, mais à sa propre surprise ça ne lui fit pas mal. Ce n'était tout simplement pas important. C'est à ce moment là qu'il perdit finalement conscience.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était dans la cellule familière, étendu sur le plancher près de la porte. Snape était toujours inconscient et Harry décida de faire la 'routine matinale' autant qu'il le pouvait ici. Dans la jarre, il trouva étonnamment de l'eau propre et fraîche. Il essuya son visage avec un morceau de robe humide, nettoyant les restes des diverses potions sur ses lèvres et ses joues. Il s'excusa vis à vis de lui-même de gaspiller de l'eau, mais il se rinça également la bouche. Il ne voulait pas avaler sa salive amère, mélangée à tous les liquides qu'il avait été forcé d'avaler. Finalement, il but. C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait jamais senti dans sa vie. Après cela, il retourna dans son coin et s'assit contre le mur, fermant les yeux. 

Sa tête tournait, et son estomac lui faisait mal. Ses muscles étaient endoloris et plusieurs parties de son corps souffraient toujours. Chaque souffle était douloureux, car ses côtes se levaient et s'abaissaient, les os fêlés explosant presque de douleur, et les quintes de toux, qui le saisissaient de temps en temps ne faisait qu'augmenter cette souffrance inévitable. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues dans une agonie silencieuse.

Et c'était juste le début, vraiment. Que ferait-il de cette douleur constante les jours suivants ? Pourrait-il la diminuer ou devrait-il l'accepter et apprendre à vivre avec elle jusqu'à ce que Voldemort décide finalement de les tuer ? Il ne savait pas, mais les perspectives futures ne lui semblaient pas pleines d'espoir.

Et par-dessus tout, il avait faim et froid. Après toutes ces potions acides, son estomac, noué par la douleur et la faim, avait besoin de nourriture consistante. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais penser à ses plats favoris ne faisait qu'augmenter le vide béant de son ventre, et il essaya donc de trouver un autre sujet auquel penser. Des vêtements chauds. C'était un autre bon sujet, mais complètement sans espoir, comme celui de la nourriture. Il soupira, désespéré, quand il entendit un bruit soudain venant de Snape. Harry ouvrit les yeux et força sa faible vision à regarder la scène à quelques pieds de lui. Le professeur se tordait sur le sol, probablement sous l'effet d'un cauchemar, et murmurait d'une manière extravagante.

« Quietus, tu dois... Non... Ne... Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas comprendre ? Attendez... Je ne peux pas faire ça ! Non. Père, père, tuez-moi maintenant ! Tuez-moi, tuez-moi... Non, pas lui, pas Quietus, s'il vous plait, pas lui, Quietus, non ! NOOON ! » Le dernier mot était fort et plein de désespoir. Harry frissonna, et rampa plus près de Snape. Ce qu'il vit le choqua énormément. Les larmes coulaient sur le visage de l'homme et des sanglots silencieux secouaient son corps. Harry sentit un besoin pressant de faire quelque chose, de le réconforter d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il était si incertain... Avec précaution, il toucha le visage de l'homme et essuya ses larmes avec des mouvements tendres, caressant ses joues et murmurant tranquillement quelques mots réconfortants.

L'homme se calma lentement. Harry pu voir un faible sourire apparaître sur son visage.

« Quietus ? » demanda-t-il chaleureusement, les yeux toujours fermés. C'était un ton inhabituel venant du bâtard sans-cœur, pensa Harry.

« Non, professeur » répondit-il calmement et lentement, en retirant sa main. « Juste moi, Harry. Harry Potter. »

Snape expira longuement et son sourire disparu. Harry pu voir sa mâchoire se serrer. Après un moment il ouvrit les yeux.

« Bonjour, M. Potter » dit-il de son habituelle voix froide. En vérité, il était seulement embarrassé comme il sentait les traces des larmes dans ses yeux et sur son visage. Il avait pleuré devant Potter. La situation était plus qu'embarrassante.

« Bonjour, monsieur » dit le garçon poliment, mais quelque chose comme de la déception transparaissait dans sa réponse.

Pendant un court instant, Snape sentit la colère grandir à l'intérieur de lui. Mais le souvenir des douces caresses lui revint à l'esprit, repoussant la colère. Le garçon l'avait-il réellement touché ? Lui, le bâtard dégoûtant, graisseux et laid ? C'était vraiment inimaginable. Il y avait peu de personnes qui avaient jamais montré de la bonté envers lui ou l'avaient touché volontairement. Et maintenant le garçon... Pourquoi ?

Il essaya de s'asseoir, mais quand il échoua, il s'appuya sur ses coudes.

« Si je peux me permettre de vous poser la question, Potter, qu'est-ce qu'il vous a pris de me toucher ? » aboya-t-il nerveusement.

« Vous avez fait un cauchemar et vous pleuriez. » répondit le garçon d'un ton neutre. « Et... J'ai voulu d'une certaine façon… »

« Voulu quoi ? » Sa voix était dure et agressive. Comment cette andouille effrontée avait-elle osé... ?

Harry sursauta en entendant le ton menaçant.

« Vous réconforter. » chuchota-t-il. « Juste vous réconforter, rien d'autre. Je suis désolé, monsieur. » il chuchota les derniers mots mais la profonde tristesse était toujours parfaitement audible pour Snape. Donc, quand le garçon se tourna pour se diriger vers son coin, la voix de Snape l'arrêta.

« Attendez, Potter. »

Harry se retourna de nouveau et regarda le professeur. Pendant un long moment il y eut un silence parfait.

« Merci. » murmura finalement Snape et, cette fois, ce fut lui qui se détourna d'un Harry figé.

Il y eut de nouveau un long silence inconfortable entre eux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait comment engager une conversation ou ce qu'ils étaient supposés faire ou dire. Harry, avec des efforts évidents, rampa vers son coin et s'assit de nouveau, en ramenant ses genoux contre lui. Sa poitrine lui faisait très mal à cause de ce mouvement, mais il avait trop froid pour s'en inquiéter. Il serra très fort ses jambes et ferma les yeux. Cette position semblait être la plus satisfaisante contre le froid qui l'entourait et pénétrait sous sa peau, dans ses os.

Les donjons étaient toujours froids, celui-ci ne faisait pas exception, et les restes de ses vêtements ne pouvaient pas couvrir son corps glacé. Après quelques instant, il se mit à trembler.

Il ne remarqua pas que le Maître de Potions le regardait, jusqu'à ce que l'homme soupire finalement et tousse pour attirer l'attention d'Harry.

« Potter, que diriez-vous si je m'asseyais à côté de vous ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Harry acquiesça simplement. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Snape se leva difficilement, sifflant parfois de la même douleur qu'Harry, se pencha avec précaution et pris sa cape en loque du sol où il l'avait laissé il y a deux jours. Elle était raide du sang coagulé et extrêmement dégoûtante, mais c'était le seul semblant de couverture disponible ici. Il s'assit à côté du garçon tremblant et serra étroitement la cape autour d'eux. Il essaya de ne pas toucher Harry, mais le manteau n'était pas assez grand pour s'écarter, et le garçon avait de toute manière besoin de quelque chose de plus chaud que la cape, donc il laissa leurs côtés en contact dans le cocon qu'il venait de créer. »

« Potter, je pense que nous devons parler. » dit-il doucement, après avoir fini d'arranger la cape.

Harry acquiesça de nouveau et essaya désespérément de ne pas penser à la maladresse de la situation.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler, monsieur ? » demanda-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses genoux.

« Vous souvenez-vous de la question que vous m'avez posée hier ? »

« Etait-ce hier que nous avons eu cette discussion ? » demanda Harry faussement incrédule. « Il me semble que c'était il y a deux jours ou plus. Ou des années... »

« Le temps joue avec nous, Potter » sourit Snape faiblement. « Mais à propos de ma question. Vous souvenez-vous... »

« Quelle question, monsieur ? » l'interrompit Harry et il bailla. « Nous avons eu une longue discussion avec beaucoup de questions. »

« Votre question, à laquelle je veux bien répondre maintenant, était liée à mes activités de Mangemort. » expliqua Snape, d'un ton las.

« Oh ! » Harry frissonna. « Et... monsieur... pourquoi voulez-vous parler de ça ? »

Snape se passa la main dans les cheveux. Vraiment, pourquoi ? Mais il repoussa cette pensée.

« Je pense que ce serait mieux pour nous deux que ce soit moi qui vous parle de cela et non Voldemort. Vous ne pensez pas ? »

« Certainement, monsieur. Mais vous n'avez pas besoin de parler de ça si vous ne le voulez pas. Je sais quel est le but de Voldemort... Et je ne vous blâmerai pas, monsieur, quoi qu'il dise sur vous et quoi qu'il me fasse. Je m'en moque. Je ne le crois pas de toute façon. »

Snape baissa la tête, incapable de parler. Il y avait trop de similitudes entre Potter et Quietus, et ces similitudes le tourmentaient. Le désintéressement, le cœur généreux, la prévenance, l'inquiétude... Et il avait détesté ce garçon pendant quatre longues années... et il aurait certainement continué à le détester jusqu'à sa dernière année sans cet 'accident'. Un sentiment incertain s'empara de lui avant de s'effacer et il pouvait sentir son cœur lui faire mal.

Tout était si étrange... Il ÉTAIT un bâtard maléfique et il n'était pas censé se comporter comme ça ! Il n'était pas censé avoir un cœur ! Sans mentionner un cœur douloureux ! Mais il ne pouvait pas changer ses sentiments. Et il ne le voulait même pas, réalisa-t-il.

« Ecoutez » commença-t-il lentement, ne sachant pas exactement comment continuer. « J'apprécie votre confiance mais... Je ne la mérite vraiment pas. Et Voldemort sait cela. »

« Professeur » l'interrompit de nouveau Harry d'un ton sévère. « Je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu pour parler de mérite. _C'est_ sans signification. Je ne fais absolument pas attention aux paroles de Voldemort et je vous fais confiance parce que... parce que vous êtes avec moi dans cet enfer, et vous êtes dans cette situation juste à cause de moi. Je n'ai aucune raison de ne pas vous faire confiance. » il marmonna les derniers mots, incertain. Il n'avait pas vraiment su jusqu'à ce moment là pourquoi il faisait confiance à Snape. Mais ses mots avaient du sens.

Snape regarda le garçon curieusement. Quel âge avait-il ? Trente ans ? Quarante ans ? Il était impossible qu'il ait seulement 15 ans. Il secoua la tête.

« Arrêtez, Potter, s'il vous plait. » il réussit finalement à parler. « J'ai décidé de vous le dire et je veux vous le dire. D'autre part, je vais vous dire tout ceci parce que je vous fais confiance également. Comprenez-vous ? »

Harry regarda Snape.

« Merci, monsieur. » dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

Leurs confessions mutuelles les calmèrent, et Harry se rapprocha spontanément de la chaleur du corps de Snape. Il sentit ses tremblements diminuer et ses muscles acceptèrent ce petit fait avec soulagement.

Snape s'appuya contre le mur, mais ne s'écarta pas, les yeux dans le vide.

« J'avais 18 ans quand j'ai rejoint Voldemort, juste après avoir gradué à Poudlard. Je l'ai fait librement et volontairement, personne ne m'a forcé ou ne m'a exhorté à le faire. Pas même mes parents ; bien qu'ils aient été des serviteurs de Voldemort depuis le début et qu'ils aient été ravis de mon idée. Donc, je n'ai aucune excuse. Je suis entièrement responsable de ma décision. » Snape s'arrêta un instant, puis pris une profonde inspiration et continua. « J'ai fait mon premier pas dans cette direction quand j'avais 11 ans et que j'ai été réparti. Le Choixpeau m'a demandé si je voulais être à Serdaigle comme beaucoup de membres de ma famille, mais j'ai insisté pour être un Serpentard, et c'est donc là que j'ai été réparti. Mes parents étaient heureux quand je leur ai rapporté ma conversation avec le chapeau, et j'étais fier. Ca a été la première bataille perdue. »

« Monsieur, est-ce _réellement_ si important de savoir à quelle maison vous apparteniez ? » demanda Harry pendant un court silence.

Snape lui jeta un regard surpris.

« Bonne question. Nous avons eu énormément de discussions à ce sujet avec Alb... heu... le directeur Dumbledore, et il a toujours insisté sur le fait que ça n'a pas autant d'importance que je l'imagine. »

« Notre situation actuelle est une preuve qui confirme sa pensée, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit Harry.

« Pourquoi ? » Snape était confus.

« Je suis un Gryffondor, vous êtes un Serpentard et nous avons néanmoins le même destin, non ? »

« Potter, les raisons que pour lesquelles nous sommes ici sont totalement différentes ! » répondit Snape irrité. Harry sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Et bien... Je n'ai AUCUNE raison d'être ici, le fait qu'ils m'aient attrapé était un simple accident, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour être ici. Mais _vous_, professeur, _vous_ avez décidé de partager mon destin. C'est très Gryffondor de votre part, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Potter » la voix de Snape était amusée et un peu triste. « Je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Je suis un Serpentard. Je suis davantage ici à cause d'un serment, plutôt qu'en raison de mon cœur courageux. Cessez de me penser meilleur que je ne le suis. »

« Je ne pense pas que l'accident du loup-garou et l'aide de mon père soient des raisons suffisantes pour que vous me protégiez. Mon père a essayé de sauver Sirius et le professeur Lupin, davantage que vous dans cette affaire. Donc, à mon avis, vous n'avez aucune dette de vie envers moi. Et néanmoins, vous m'avez sauvé la vie et vous êtes avec moi maintenant. »

Snape secoua la tête.

« Stop. Vous sautez aux conclusions. Premièrement : votre père m'a sauvé la vie et, même si par-là il sauvait celle de ses amis, ce n'est pas important. Une dette de vie est une dette de vie, quelle qu'est été la raison de votre sauveur. En second lieu, vous devez savoir que je n'ai pas essayé de vous protéger à cause de votre père. J'ai contracté cette dette bien avant. J'ai une autre raison. Comme je vous l'ai dit, j'ai fait un serment. »

« A qui ? »

« A votre mère. »

Le garçon leva la tête et regarda son professeur. Leurs visages étaient très près, et Harry pouvait parfaitement voir l'expression de Snape.

« Vous avez connu ma mère ? » demanda-t-il incrédule.

« Pas vraiment. Je l'ai connue à l'école mais je n'ai jamais parlé avec elle. Vous savez, à mes yeux elle était juste une sang-de-bourbe... une sorcière née-moldue après tous... Et je... »

« Je vois. » Harry sentit une immense désillusion. Sang-de-bourbe ! Snape avait dit : _'sang-de-bourbe'_ ! Il secoua la tête de nombreuses fois pour éloigner son sentiment de blessure profonde, mais il ne pouvait pas. Ca faisait trop mal.

« Potter » Snape toucha sa main légèrement. « Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas gentil. Je ne l'ai jamais été. Mais quand maintenant je dis _'sang-de-bourbe'_ je veux exprimer ma manière de penser _alors_. Pas maintenant. Vraiment. »

Harry, ne pouvant pas parler, acquiesça simplement. Ses larmes voulaient couler, mais il serra les dents et lutta pour les retenir.

« Potter, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser, je suis désolé. » Il entendait la voix pleine d'excuses de Snape comme s'il était loin. Il eut besoin d'un certain temps pour regagner son calme.

« S'il vous plait, monsieur. Continuez. » dit-il, quand il put de nouveau penser.

Snape acquiesça, ses yeux inquiets regardant Harry.

« Donc votre mère m'a forcé à faire ce serment. »

« Quand ? »

« Quand je suis allé chez vos parents pour les informer du plan de Voldemort contre eux. En août, si je me rappelle bien. Ils ont décidé d'utiliser le charme de Fidelius après. »

« Et comment pouvait-elle vous forcer ? C'est difficile à croire. Vous êtes très fort, et en tant que... mangemort vous devez aussi être un bon duelliste. »

« Heu... » un demi-sourire fendit le visage de Snape. « Vous avez raison. Mais c'était insoupçonnable. Je l'ai trouvé seule dans la maison. Je l'ai informée et quand je me suis retourné pour partir, j'ai pu sentir sa baguette sur mon cou. »

« Elle _vous_ a attaqué ? » ne pu s'empêcher de crier Harry.

« Et bien... oui. Elle m'a ensuite forcé à jurer de vous protéger au cas où ils mourraient. »

« Et... pourquoi vous a-t-elle choisi et pas quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'à cause de mon rôle d'espion... elle a pensé que je pourrais vous protéger plus efficacement que n'importe qui d'autre. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir que Voldemort disparaîtrait juste après sa mort... »

Harry acquiesça, émerveillé. « Ouais... Sûrement. C'est juste tellement... étrange. »

« Pour moi aussi. Et jusqu'à ce que vous veniez à Poudlard je n'ai pas eu la chance d'accomplir mon devoir. Albus m'a dit que vous étiez en sécurité avec votre famille. Mais après... »

« Est-ce un serment permanent ? » l'interrompit encore Harry.

« Qu'entendez-vous par permanent ? » demanda Snape en guise de réponse.

« Devez-vous me protéger jusqu'à votre mort ou la mienne ? » Snape acquiesça à contre-cœur. « Oh, c'est tellement... amusant. » marmonna Harry. « VOUS étiez mon protecteur pendant toutes ces années... »

Snape bougea inconfortablement.

« Heu... oui. »

Harry sembla inconscient de son malaise.

« Ca ne devait pas être facile. » réfléchit-il. « Vous... ne m'avez pas aimé et d'un autre côté, vous avez été _forcé_ de me protéger... »

« Ce n'était pas facile, vraiment. » lui assura le professeur en souriant d'un air moqueur.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. » dit Harry en pensant aux cours de Potions. On s'attendait en général à ce qu'un protecteur agisse d'une manière plus amicale ou, au moins, _protectrice_...

« Je n'ai jamais compris votre mère. » reprit Snape. « Elle m'a suffisamment connu pour ne pas me faire confiance, comme tout le monde. J'ai toujours été un bâtard arrogant et cruel, d'une noble famille de sang-pur, un Serpentard, un serviteur de Voldemort, un meurtrier, qui méritait de pourrir à Azkaban jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, amen. Et elle _m_'a forcé à _vous_ protéger, fils d'une née-moldue et de James Potter, un Gryffondor, un fidèle partenaire d'Albus Dumbledore, un Auror de l'Ordre du Phœnix, un sauveur ! Sans mentionner le fait que votre père et moi nous étions toujours détestés, depuis le tout premier moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés ! Ca a été une colère constante pour moi pendant 14 ans. »

« Oh ! » Harry releva les lèvres, amusé. « _C_'était la raison ! »

Le professeur baissa la tête.

« Oui. Mais je le dirais à présent de cette manière : c'_était_ la raison. Et Albus a toujours tellement insisté pour que je vous connaisse mieux. Pour que je connaisse la personne que je devais protéger presque toute ma vie. Mais je ne l'ai pas voulu. J'ai eu honte de ma tâche indésirable, de toute cette situation impossible ! Et je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça ! La mort de votre mère a rendu mon serment absolu et irrévocable. »

« Personne ne peut le supprimer ? Pas même moi ? »

demanda Harry soudainement.

« Vous le feriez ? » Snape était abasourdi. « Pourquoi... ? »

« Juste pour vous laisser vivre votre vie, monsieur. » dit simplement le garçon.

« Vous ne pouvez pas le retirer jusqu'à ce que vous ayez 25 ans ou que vous vous mariez. »

« Vous voulez dire que je dois me dépêcher d'épouser quelqu'un ? » Les yeux d'Harry scintillaient.

« Non. » le professeur sourit. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous vous mariez. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous puissiez trouver une personne appropriée ici, à Nightmare Manor, de toute façon. » Ils se sourirent. « Et... pour vous dire la vérité, je ne veux plus que quelqu'un, et encore moins vous, me délivre de mon serment. »

« Vous voulez dire... ? » Harry sembla figé, ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Je veux dire qu'Albus avait raison. J'aurais dû essayer de vous connaître. Ca aurait été mieux pour nous deux. Particulièrement pour moi. »

Harry rougit.

« Pourquoi dites-vous cela ? »

« Parce que vous êtes un bon garçon, Harry et j'aimerais pouvoir vous protéger dans cette situation, mais je ne le peux pas. Je suis désolé. »

Ils restèrent assis en silence. Harry décida alors de parler de ses parents.

« Monsieur ? » dit-il avec précaution. Il ne voulait pas déranger le professeur, mais l'homme ne sembla pas dérangé.

« Oui ? »

« Pouvez vous me parler de mes... mes parents ? »

« Ecoutez, Potter, je ne les ai pas très bien connus. Car je l'ai dit, je n'ai jamais vraiment parlé à votre mère, excepté cette fois là si vous considérez ça comme une'discussion'... Elle était une Serdaigle, une fille adroite et douée, de deux ans plus jeune que votre père et moi. Je ne me rappelle pas avec précision quand ils ont commencé à sortir ensemble, probablement pendant la dernière année de votre père. » Quelques moments plus tard, il ajouta. « Ils n'étaient pas ensemble pendant notre cinquième année en tout cas. J'en suis sûr. »

« Pourquoi, monsieur ? »

Snape eut un sourire moqueur.

« C'est l'année où c'est produit le fameux incident du loup-garou, Potter. Avant cela, nous étions toujours en train de nous battre. Je l'aurais remarqué s'ils étaient sortis avec quelqu'un, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Aucun d'eux. Après, je les ai laissés tranquilles. »

« Etiez-vous effrayé ? » demanda Harry incrédule. « Je n'ai jamais pensé... »

« Non, je n'avais pas peur d'eux. J'avais d'autres raisons. »

« Puis-je vous demander... ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? Je sortais avec Anne-Marie Black à ce moment-là. En réalité, c'était la raison principale de la petite 'farce' de Sirius Black. Il voulait sauver sa sœur bien-aimée du Serpentard gluant. D'abord, il a essayé de convaincre Anne que j'étais un sorcier sombre, un serviteur de Voldemort et ainsi de suite. » Snape tourna la tête vers Harry. « A ce moment-là je ne l'étais pas, pas encore. Et après l'incident du loup-garou, Anne a eu une très grande dispute avec son frère dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Et nous sommes restés ensemble. »

« Vous étiez avec une Gryffondor ? » Snape pouvait voir la surprise dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Anne était une Serdaigle, comme votre mère. Dans ma famille, il y a eu beaucoup de Serdaigles. C'était une relation acceptée par mes parents et par ceux d'Anne également. »

« Ils étaient d'accord ? Pourquoi ? »

Snape eut un petit rire.

« La tradition, Potter. »

« Je ne comprends pas. » dit Harry, un peu énervé.

« Et bien, je vais essayer de vous expliquer. Il y a beaucoup de familles dans le monde sorcier, et, comme vous le savez sûrement, la plupart d'entre elles sont des familles 'mélangées', ce qui veut dire qu'une des personnes du couple est un né-moldu. Il y a quelques couples où les deux membres sont nés moldus. Et il y a les familles de sang-pur. »

« Je le sais. Ron m'en a parlé. »

« Votre ami vous a-t-il aussi parler du rang des familles de sang-pur ? »

« Rang ? Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Il y a deux sortes de familles de sang-pur : les familles nobles et les roturières. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Je vois. Votre famille était noble et les parents d'Anne, en tant que membres d'une famille roturière, étaient heureux de la chance de leur fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Vous avez presque raison, Potter. Les parents d'Anne étaient heureux, mais ils avaient une autre raison. La famille Black, comme la famille Snape, est une des plus anciennes familles sorcières nobles en Angleterre. Et même si maintenant il est accepté que les descendants nobles épousent des membres d'une famille roturière, de préférence pas un né-moldu, pour la plupart, le haut-rang de la société sorcière soutient le mariage noble-noble. »

« Les moldus aussi ont des traditions comme celle-ci. » marmonna Harry confus. « Je n'ai jamais pensé... » après une courte interruption, il demanda. « Je sais que ma mère était une née-moldue. Et la famille de mon père ? C'était une famille de rang roturier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape sentit l'amertume dans la voix du garçon.

« Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Rien, Harry. Croyez-moi. » il soupira et ajouta. « Peut importe combien j'ai détesté votre père, je dois vous dire qu'il était intelligent et courageux, autant que votre mère. Ils étaient forts et fidèles, tous les deux. Comme vous l'êtes. »

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de la sœur de Sirius ? » demanda précipitamment Harry pour ne pas rougir de nouveau.

Le visage de Snape s'obscurci.

« Elle est morte avant votre naissance. »

« Dé... désolé, monsieur. » bégaya Harry nerveusement.

« C'est bon, Potter. » Snape soupira. « Mais si nous décidons de continuer cette discussion sur le passé, nous verrons plus de morts que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. C'était les plus sombres années de ce siècle. »

« Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que les prochaines années seront pires que celles-ci ? » frissonna Harry.

« Si nous vivons pour les voir. »

« Même si nous ne les voyons pas, ce sera pire, monsieur. » Harry bailla. « Je suis désolé, professeur, mais je pense que je vais dormir un peu avant le spectacle du soir. » marmonna-t-il alors qu'il essayait de se protéger plus efficacement contre le froid de la cellule.

Quand il fut endormi, Snape arrangea sa cape sur le garçon tremblant et essaya de ne pas penser au futur.

* * *

« Arthur ! » La voix de Molly Weasley était presque un hurlement. « Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? » 

« Qu… quoi, chérie ? » dit son mari, à moitié endormi. C'était le matin et Arthur Weasley venait de se réveiller. Il essaya de réprimer un bâillement et s'assit à coté de sa femme, à table. « Molly, où est la confiture ? » demanda-t-il quand il commença à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

« Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ? Je SUIS sûre que tu le SAVAIS ! » cria Mme Weasley et son mari essaya d'éviter la réponse.

« De quoi est-ce que tu parles, chérie ? » demanda-t-il poliment, mais il n'arrêta pas de chercher la confiture. Son toast devenait froid.

« Harry a disparu ! Et tu ne me l'as pas dit. »

« Comment est-ce que tu le sais ? » M Weasley était maintenant parfaitement éveillé, et la confiture avait été oubliée.

« La Gazette du Sorcier », Molly pointa le journal. En première page, il y avait une large photo de gens errants devant le 4, Privet Drive. Molly pouvait voir l'oncle et la tante de Harry sur la photo, mais il ne semblaient pas très heureux de l'intention qu'on leur portait. L'oncle de Harry était visiblement agacé ; sa tante jetait des coups d'œil inquiets aux voisins. Mais elle ne voyait pas Dudley. Il était probablement dans sa chambre, les mains sur son derrière, ou couvrant sa bouche. « Est-ce que tu le savais, Arthur ? »

Son mari rougit.

« Euh… Molly… tu sais… »

« Alors tu le SAVAIS et tu ne me l'as PAS dit. Pourquoi, si je peux encore te le demander ? »

M Weasley fixa sa femme, impuissant.

« Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Nous avons fortement espéré qu'il avait fugué… »

« Tu plaisantes ! Par un temps pareil ! » Elle devint soudainement très pâle. « Arthur…Voldemort l'a enlevé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Nous ne savons pas, Molly. Nous n'avons aucune information. L'opinion de Fudge est que Dumbledore l'a caché, mais celui-ci insiste qu'il ne sait pas où est le gamin, et je le crois. Il n'a pas peur du Ministère et l'aurait dit s'il avait su quelque chose sur Harry. »

« Donc c'est LUI. Comment ? »

« Il y a eu une sorte de dispute familiale chez les Dursleys, et à la fin, le gamin est sorti en courant de la maison. Depuis, personne ne l'a vu. »

« Depuis quand ? »

« Trois jours », M Weasley baissa la tête sous le regard perçant de sa femme.

« Bien. Que devons-nous dire aux enfants ? » soupira finalement la femme rousse.

« Peut-être que nous devrions le garder secret… » répondit Arthur avec hésitation.

« Arthur. Ils savent LIRE et ils ont plein d'amis. NOUS devons leur en parler ou ils l'apprendront autrement. »

« Tu as raison, Molly, comme d'habitude », acquiesça M Weasley.

« Maman, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ». Une voix vint soudainement de la cage d'escaliers.

Fred se tenait sur la plus haute marche, se frottant les yeux.

Ses parents échangèrent des regards significatifs et M Weasley abandonna.

« Ta mère te dira tout au déjeuner. » Ignorant le regard de sa femme il l'embrassa sur le front. « Je dois y aller. A cet après-midi, chérie. »

« A ce soir, tu veux dire », marmonna nerveusement Mme Weasley. « Où tu vas te dépêcher de rentrer ? »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute », s'excusa M Weasley.

Ils soupirèrent tous les deux.

« Je sais. Vas-y », dit-elle finalement.

Après que son mari eut quitté la maison, Mme Weasley sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, Maman ? »demanda gentiment Fred.

« Harry a disparu, Fred, il y a trois jours. »

Fred fut pétrifié. Ses mains tremblèrent.

« Non. Ce n'est pas vrai…Maman, dis-le moi, ce n'est pas vrai…Qu'est-ce que va faire Ron, si… ? »

« Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? » demanda une nouvelle voix.

C'était Ron.

Mme Weasley et Fred restèrent plantés là, dans un silence parfait. Ils n'osaient pas prononcer le moindre mot.

Ron devint suspicieux.

« Hé, que se passe-t-il ? » Il leva un sourcil, curieux. « Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? Maman ? »

« Mon chéri, viens ici » répondit Mme Weasley et elle étreignit très fort son fils. « Harry a été porté disparu…il y a trois jours », murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de Ron. Elle eut besoin de toutes ses forces pour retenir le corps soudainement flasque de son fils de tomber par terre.

« Assis-toi, chéri », dit-elle faiblement et posa Ron sur une chaise avec l'aide de Fred. Les deux garçons étaient très pâles, mais Ron était le pire.

« Il… il n'est pas mort, hein ? » demanda Ron, tremblant.

« Nous ne savons pas, chéri. »

« C'est Voldemort. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Nous ne savons pas non plus, Ron. Même si j'en suis convaincue. »

Elle resserra son étreinte et commença à bercer son fils.

« Nous ne savons pas. Je suis désolée. »

« Je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Maman ! » s'écria t-il, impuissant. « Il ne va pas mourir, Maman, dis-moi qu'il ne va pas mourir ? » répéta-t-il encore et encore et un sanglot silencieux traversa son corps.

« Il ne mourra pas, Ron. Sûrement pas », Mme Weasley caressa prudemment les cheveux de son fils. « Il va revenir, tu verras ! »

Et elle, incapable de retenir ses larmes, enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de son fils.

« Il va revenir. »

* * *

Merci à **eiliss** (Contentes que ça te plaise), **jenni944** (Le secret de Lily? Mais si on te le disait, ça ne serait plus un secret...) et **gigiblue** (Non, t'as rien loupé, on ne sait toujours pas qui est Quietus, faut attendre encore un peu) pour leurs reviews. 

SVP, laissez un petit mot...


	5. La dignité jusqu'à la fin

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 5 - La dignité jusqu'à la Fin

Snape eut l'impression qu'il n'avait jamais été torturé aussi durement avant, bien qu'il soit simplement debout, à côté de Voldemort, regardant la torture la plus souvent silencieuse de Harry depuis des heures. Il remarqua que les tortures physiques étaient les plus difficiles à observer sans pouvoir agir, même s'il savait parfaitement que les sorts étaient bien plus douloureux et atroces. Mais la seule vision de quelqu'un touchant Harry, et lui faisant du mal avec ses mains, était affreusement insupportable. Il ne s'était jamais senti comme ça avant : son cœur battait la chamade, ses paumes suaient, il avait envie de vomir et il avait mal. Mal. C'était étrange, personne ne le touchait, et il avait néanmoins mal, une douleur toute à fait physique le torturait.

Ils le forçaient à regarder le 'travail' d'Avery avec le rasoir, la mare de sang devenant de plus en plus grande sous le corps légèrement tremblant et totalement nu du garçon. Parfois, Harry ouvrait les yeux, recherchant l'aide de son regard, et était incontestablement soulagé à chaque fois qu'il pouvait le saisir.

Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, chaque coupure blessait Snape, beaucoup plus que les sorts, que les coups, que les Doloris qu'il avait reçu pendant ses propres séances de torture, et il sentit son cœur se déchirer.

« Aaaaaaah ! » Harry gémit quand Avery ouvrit précautionneusement la dernière coupure avec ses doigts. Snape eut un mouvement de recul.

« Et bien alors, Severus. Tu n'aimes pas ma petite démonstration ! Pourquoi ? Je me souviens d'une époque où tu prenais plaisir à observer ! Je l'ai prévu juste pour ton plaisir ! »

Snape regardait désespérément le visage du garçon, il ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Voldemort, il ne voulait pas se rappeler ses anciens péchés, la situation actuelle était suffisamment douloureuse, et surtout, il ne voulait pas parler à Voldemort ou à quiconque d'autre.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression d'avoir déjà vu une scène très semblable ? Toi, regardant lâchement un garçon... un garçon plus courageux que tu ne l'as jamais été... As-tu aussi ce sentiment de déjà-vu, Severus ? »

Les paroles de Voldemort pénétrèrent dans son esprit, renforçant ses pensées hésitantes, et Snape dû se battre pour cacher son désespoir. Le maudit bâtard avait raison. Il était un lâche. Et le comportement d'Harry était vraiment similaire à celui de Quietus. Mais il l'avait déjà remarqué, il y a longtemps, au début de tout cela...

Pendant les séances et les conversations dans la cellule, Harry avait agi d'une manière vraiment semblable à Quietus, la seule personne que Snape avait vraiment appréciée et aimée de tout son cœur, Quietus, le petit et astucieux Quietus, le chaleureux et attentionné Quietus, qui s'était tenu devant le Seigneur des Ténèbres, saignant et chancelant mais sans crainte disant 'Je ne serai jamais vôtre', et qui avait eu raison.

Quietus qui était mort ici, à Nightmare Manor, dans le Hall Principal après le sixième round et lui, Severus n'avait pas été capable de l'aider...

Le jour où Snape avait décidé de mourir.

Sa haine de Moody, le foutu Auror, était une conséquence de cela aussi : dans l'obscurité solitaire d'Azkaban, où il était resté six mois, il avait revécu indéfiniment ces horribles moments de sa vie : Quietus mourant, ses gémissements, ses soubresauts et ses tremblements causés par l'immense douleur qui lui était infligée et finalement le corps sans vie de son frère au centre du hall... C'était un film sans fin dans son esprit, il pouvait voir tout l'événement, du premier moment jusqu'à l'enterrement dans le cimetière de Pré-au-Lard, et il savait que tout avait été imprimé dans ses yeux, dans son esprit, ces images, qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier, qu'il se rappellerait toujours.

Voldemort n'avait vu ce spectacle qu'une seule fois. Mais pour lui, tout était trop familier. Un garçon se tenant debout au centre du hall avec dignité, la tête droite, les yeux ouvert. Des yeux noirs - et des yeux verts. Les yeux de Quietus et les yeux d'Harry.

Snape n'avait pas remarqué les larmes sur son visage alors qu'il se tenait debout droit, les yeux grands ouverts de terreur. Il se sentait presque en transe, le visage d'Harry soudainement remplacé par celui de Quietus, puis à nouveau normal ; il pouvait voir le douloureux regard, douloureux, mais plein de vie, d'acception, de pardon. Douleur sans effondrement, puissance sans agression, mort sans crainte...

« Je suis réellement satisfait, mon cher professeur, que tu apprécies finalement. » il put entendre le Bâtard Suprême murmurer ces mots à son oreille et il remarqua alors ses larmes. Cependant, il ne les essuya pas. Il était déjà trop tard : Voldemort avait remarqué sa faiblesse : ses sentiments envers le garçon. Il avait très probablement trahi Harry avec son comportement, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. Il essaya de donner sa force au garçon d'une certaine manière, à travers leurs regards, de le soutenir mentalement, il voulait désespérément être à la place d'Harry pour subir ses douleurs, pour donner sa vie pour le garçon... Pour le sauver...

Et il ne pouvait pas. Les mots de Lily résonnaient clairement à ses oreilles : 'Jurez ! Jurez sur le nom de Quietus, monstre !' et il avait juré et maintenant, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas l'aider... 'Dites : Je le protégerai de ma vie' - et il avait juré sur Quietus, parce que Lily Evans avait su que c'était le seul serment qu'il ne briserait jamais...

Ce serment semblait maintenant être très loin... et il n'avait plus d'importance. Ce n'était plus important. Il souffrait à cause d'Harry, juste Harry, personne d'autre. Ca n'avait pas de rapport avec son serment ou son frère décédé. Seulement ce jeune garçon délaissé, se tenant dans son propre sang, mourant devant lui.

Il voulait désespérément sauver Harry pour lui-même, pas pour Lily ou Quietus. Ils étaient morts. Le garçon était vivant. Encore.

Quand Harry s'effondra finalement, Snape quitta immédiatement sa place et s'agenouilla à côté de lui, criant silencieusement alors qu'il regardait le corps d'Harry. Il voulut le soulever du sol, mais il ne pouvait trouver aucun endroit intact sur lui pour le saisir, pour le toucher sans lui causer encore plus de douleur...

Mais Voldemort leur ordonna de retourner à leur cellule, donc il souleva précautionneusement Harry dans ses bras, appuyant sa tête sur ses épaules, l'enveloppant dans ses propres vêtements autant qu'il le pouvait et le porta à la cellule.

Il s'assit dans _leur_ coin familier, tenant toujours l'enfant dans ses bras, ses larmes se mélangeant au sang du garçon. Il les enveloppa tous les deux dans sa cape et essaya désespérément de prier n'importe quel dieu de leur apporter de l'aide. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux du garçon et répéta au moins cent fois d'un ton monotone :

« Tout ira bien, Harry, tout ira bien... »

Mais il ne croyait pas ses propres paroles. Même s'ils parvenaient à survivre à tous ces jours de torture, le garçon serait obligé de vivre avec tout ceci, avec le souvenir, et la douleur, parce qu'il y aurait toujours de la douleur : l'œuvre de Voldemort n'était pas entièrement guérissable. Rien ne serait plus pareil. 'Jamais plus. Jamais plus.' coassa l'aigle de Poe dans sa tête. S'ils survivaient, il devrait trouver une manière d'aider Harry à passer à travers ça, si c'était possible.

Non, ça ne l'était pas.

Il avait été sous Doloris en seulement quelques occasions mais ça avait toujours été plus dur de le supporter dans les cauchemars que lorsqu'il était réveillé, plus dur - non, pas physiquement mais mentalement et émotionnellement : l'absence totale de défense, l'humiliation, la crainte étaient beaucoup plus accentuées dans les rêves. Dans ces cauchemars, il savait toujours ce qui allait se produire après, c'était inévitable : ses cauchemars suivaient de près les scènes brûlées au fer rouge dans sa mémoire... Et durant les 14 dernières années, il n'avait tout simplement jamais su comment y échapper, comment se réveiller. Il avait toujours dû les revivre dans leur intégralité.

Cauchemars... et c'était un cauchemar vivant, le Manoir du Cauchemar. Damnez le Bâtard Suprême ! Et il n'y avait aucune issue. Aucun réveil.

Après un moment, il se sentit plus calme, et les larmes sur son visage séchèrent. L'hémorragie d'Harry cessa mais il le sentit trembler en raison de la perte de sang. Snape baissa la tête et les couvrit autant qu'il le pouvait pour garder la chaleur sur eux.

Il était épuisé et mortellement fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas dormir. A chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il voyait Harry souffrir en silence ou le regarder désespérément et, de temps en temps, ces images se mélangeaient avec les scènes des souffrances de Quietus... Il enroula ses bras plus fermement autour du garçon, comme s'il pouvait le protéger des événements probablement terriblement semblables des jours suivants...

Ses cauchemars l'assaillaient maintenant même quand il ne dormait pas.

Damnez-le !

Soudainement, il sentit un petit mouvement sur ses genoux.

« Harry ? » chuchota-t-il calmement.

« Ca fait mal. » l'enfant trembla « Tout me brûle... Tout mon corps... ma peau... »

« Sssssh. » il berça le garçon impuissant avec précaution. « Essayez de vous reposer. »

« Professeur » commença-t-il faiblement. « Je pense que je vais mourir... Je suis désolé... »

« Tout ira bien, Harry. Reposer-vous simplement. » Snape se sentait horrifié par les paroles du garçon. Il répéta la phrase, essayant de rassurer Harry ainsi que lui-même. « Non, Harry. Vous ne mourrez pas. Tout ira bien. Croyez-moi. »

« Je suis désolé... » il pouvait entendre le doux murmure. « Je vais vous laisser seul et je suis désolé pour ça… »

« Non, Harry » commença-t-il, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer. Il suffoquait, il n'y avait pas d'air dans ses poumons pour dire plus de mots, mais il resserra son étreinte comme s'il pouvait protéger Harry physiquement contre... Non. Harry ne pouvait pas mourir. Il DEVAIT vivre, survivre.

Quand le corps du garçon devint finalement mou dans ses bras, il fut terriblement choqué et incapable de penser pendant un très long moment. _'Non !'_ pleura-t-il silencieusement.

Cela lui pris un certain temps pour se rendre compte que le garçon était seulement inconscient, pas mort. Ses divers sentiments le tourmentaient, et il se sentait malade. Mais il n'osait pas se déplacer, éloigner le garçon de ses genoux, de ses mains. Ses sentiments nouvellement trouvés lui réchauffaient le cœur et le souhait de protéger, de prendre soin d'Harry était incroyablement puissant.

Au début de leur captivité, il s'était juré de ne plus blesser le garçon. Maintenant, il pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas assez. Assis dans le coin avec le garçon sur ses genoux, il fit un autre serment, plus fort cette fois : il s'occuperait du garçon jusqu'à sa mort ou celle d'Harry. Il l'aiderait de toutes les manières possibles. Il essayerait d'être là pour lui. Jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Amen.

Une voix mauvaise ricana dans sa tête. '_Tu es si sentimental, Severus. Peut-être que tu vieillis. Ou penses-tu que ça va être un serment facile à tenir ? Le garçon mourra dans quelques heures de toute façon, n'est-ce pas ?'_ Il dut combattre ses vieux réflexes qui voulaient qu'il reprenne son humeur normale remplie de sarcasmes et d'indifférence. _'NON !'_ il réduisit à silence les pensées intérieures. Quelle signifiait être indifférent face à la mort ? Le garçon méritait plus que son indifférence, sa cruauté, son sarcasme et sa haine. Il les avait tous soufferts pendant les dernières années. MAINTENANT il devait donner à Harry le choix d'avoir quelque réconfort, soin… amour ?

Oh, le dernier était parfaitement ridicule. Lui et l'amour ! Il ne savait pas comment aimer quelqu'un. Il n'avait pas su aimer Quietus non plus. S'il avait su... Peut-être que Quietus serait encore en vie en ce moment.

S'il avait su aimer, il n'aurait pas été ici. Il ne serait pas devenu mangemort. Il aurait choisi Serdaigle, comme le Choixpeau le lui avait conseillé. Il aurait travaillé pour le ministère ou Albus depuis le début... Peut-être qu'il aurait eu une famille aussi… des enfants…

La simple pensée le choqua. Avait-il réellement manqué tant de choses ? Avait-il réellement voulu devenir la personne qu'il était maintenant ? Un bâtard solitaire, détestant et détesté, le serviteur d'un monstre, un tortionnaire professionnel, un assassin de personnes innocentes ?

C'était vrai qu'il n'avait jamais voulu vivre une vie normale, avoir une manière de vivre typique mais... N'était-ce pas un peu exagéré ? La vie qu'il avait finalement vécue jusqu'ici était typique aussi, dans un sens particulièrement tordu...

Non. Il ne pourrait jamais obtenir une pénitence assez grande pour ce qu'il avait fait. Pas même dans cet enfer. Il ne serait jamais pardonné.

Ces pensées le torturaient. Voldemort avait-il prévu cela en les mettant ensemble ? Le bâtard avait-il suspecté ce qui se produirait ? Qu'il le briserait grâce à ses propres sentiments, sa haine de lui-même, sa propre culpabilité ?

Il leva la tête quand il entendit la porte grincer furieusement comme elle s'ouvrait brusquement. Avery entra.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » aboya Snape haineusement. « Il est presque mort. Si vous projetez de continuer votre séance, je dois vous avertir qu'il ne la sentira pas passer. »

Avery haussa les épaules avec une grimace mauvaise sur le visage. Dans les moments comme celui là, Snape avait l'impression que l'homme n'était pas normal. Mais étrangement, sa folie ne semblait le submerger que lorsque c'était nécessaire.

« Je suis ici pour prolonger sa souffrance, Severus. » il montra deux petites bouteilles au Maître des Potions et les agita devant son visage. « Tu les connais, je pense ? » demanda-t-il avec une curiosité feinte.

Snape les connaissaient, bien sûr. Une potion d'Anti-Saignement et une autre de Reconstitution. Il avait préparé ces potions, comme toutes les autres utilisées au service de Voldemort. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui était le mieux pour Harry : recevoir les potions de soin ou mourir.

Mais il voulait désespérément qu'Harry vive. Il voulait s'occuper de lui, le réconforter, simplement _être là_. Et il voulait que le garçon lui pardonne, au moins Harry ; il était toujours vivant, au contraire de beaucoup d'autres à qui il devait plus d'une excuse...

« Donnez-les moi. » dit-il finalement au mangemort qui attendait.

« Non. Je vais les lui donner. Je ne te fais pas confiance, Severus. »

Deux autres mangemorts entrèrent.

« Etends le garçon par terre. »

Il ne voulait pas obéir mais juste comme il ouvrait la bouche pour protester, Avery le coupa brusquement, agacé.

« Si tu n'obéis pas, je vous jetterai le Doloris à tous les deux. »

Snape frissonna à cette pensée et plaça soigneusement le garçon sur le sol.

« Eloigne-toi ! »

Comme il levait la jambe pour faire un pas, il entendit soudainement un 'Doloris' chuchoté et, au moment suivant, il se trouvait par terre, se tordant de douleur. C'était un très long Doloris, il dura jusqu'à ce qu'Avery ait fait boire au garçon le contenu des petites fioles. Après qu'ils soient partis, Snape fut incapable de bouger pendant de longues minutes. Sa tête lui faisait mal, ses yeux brûlaient, ses muscles étaient secoués de spasmes. Finalement, il força son corps à ramper vers Harry.

Il pouvait sentir l'odeur des potions dans l'air, et il eut confirmation : l'une d'elles était l'élixir de reconstitution, et l'autre une potion plus spécifique pour les graves cas de perte de sang comme celui-ci. Soudainement, il se sentit très fier de lui pour être si ordonné. Ils n'auraient jamais trouvé ces potions dans le désordre, mais dans son bureau, tout était classé et rangé dans un ordre précis.

A côté du garçon, il trouva également les restes de ses vêtements, Avery les ayant apparemment apportés au garçon, mais les morceaux n'étaient rien de plus que des chiffons ridicules et ensanglantés. Oui, levant un morceau de quelque chose qui avait par le passé été un vêtement, il se rappela les mouvements atrocement lents d'Avery comme il déshabillait Harry avec le rasoir, coupant exprès le garçon plusieurs fois pendant cette 'introduction'. Son estomac se serra à la seule pensée. Il soupira et s'assit, tirant à nouveau Harry sur ses genoux.

Après un moment, il s'endormit.

* * *

Harry se réveilla avec un sursaut. Il sentit un mouvement étrange autour de sa poitrine, comme si quelqu'un resserrait une prise sur lui et une main saisit son bras.

« Attend… Quietus… Attend… ! » entendit-il.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il put voir le visage de Snape juste devant le sien, les sourcils froncés dans un rêve apparemment horrible. L'instant suivant, il réalisa que la raison pour laquelle il pouvait voir correctement le visage de son professeur était qu'il était étendu sur ses genoux, blotti contre sa poitrine et que ses bras l'étreignait. Étreignait ? Non, il valait mieux dire que l'homme le serrait contre lui comme s'il voulait le protéger ou l'arrêter.

C'était VRAIMENT une situation étrange. C'était clairement embarrassant.

Mais en même temps, c'était si confortable et si… différent de la brutalité des jours précédents, presque leur opposé. C'était quelque chose de bon qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant, quelque chose comme s'il était un petit enfant dans les bras de son père.

Sa peau le brûlait toujours et, quand il remua, il put immédiatement se souvenir de chaque coupure de la veille, sentant chacune d'elles l'élancer brusquement. La douleur soudaine le frappa avec une force inattendue, et il sursauta. Le saut était encore plus douloureux. Pendant un instant, Harry suffoqua et il saisit les robes du professeur en fermant ses yeux.

« Etes-vous réveillé ? » il entendit une question chuchotée. Harry acquiesça simplement, se battant contre la douleur. « Vous sentez-vous mieux ? » il entendit la voix inquiète de Snape.

Après avoir pu respirer de nouveau, il répondit.

« Un peu, monsieur. Mais... » il ne savait pas quoi dire. « Ca fait très mal. Les coupures... » Il sentit Snape frissonner.

« Oui, je peux l'imaginer, Harry. J'ai dû regarder tout ce qu'ils vous ont fait. Essayez de rester calme. Ca aidera. Ils vous ont donné des potions de soin. Vous allez vous sentir mieux. »

Harry ferma les yeux, pensif. Après un moment, il ouvrit la bouche.

« Je… » il commença à parler, mais ne finit pas sa phrase.

« Oui ? »

« J'ai pensé que j'allais mourir, monsieur. Je le voulais. J'ai essayé de lutter contre ça, mais… J'ai été faible. »

« Non. » répondit Snape brusquement. « Vous n'avez pas été faible. Vous avez été fort, extrêmement fort. Plus fort que tous les gens que j'ai jamais vus auparavant. »

« Mais... Je ne pouvais pas ressentir la douleur comme un signe de ma puissance ou même d'une partie. Je... voulais juste que ça s'arrête. Si vous n'aviez pas été là, j'aurais sûrement échoué. »

« Harry, vous avez tenu. Vous avez résisté à la douleur avec dignité. Vous avez été courageux et fort. »

« Mais j'ai voulu mourir. »

« Ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse. C'est une réaction normale à la torture. »

« Vous avez dit que je ne devais pas abandonner. Que je ne devais pas vendre mon âme. »

« Potter » soupira Snape un peu gêné. « L'envie naturelle de voir la douleur prendre fin n'est pas la même chose que vendre votre âme. Vous vous trahissez quand vous êtes prêt à faire quelque chose contre votre volonté juste pour stopper la torture. Mais... c'est très difficile d'expliquer la différence. »

« Je vois. » Harry sourit faiblement. Puis il ajouta. « Mais je pense que je comprends ce que vous voulez dire. »

Harry se rendit compte que ses yeux étaient toujours fermés. Il les ouvrit avec précaution et étudia le visage de l'homme dans la lumière dansante de la torche. Il sentit que sa bouche était extrêmement sèche alors qu'il essayait d'avaler sa salive.

« Monsieur, j'ai soif. » chuchota-t-il.

« Je vais vous apporter de l'eau. » offrit Snape, mais Harry secoua la tête.

« Non, je pense qu'il serait bon de m'étirer un peu. Et j'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes de toutes façons. »

« Et bien alors... » Harry put voir l'expression embarrassée de Snape. « Mais vous êtes nu, Harry. Et je pense que vos vêtements ne sont... heu... plus mettables. »

Harry ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape. La mention de sa nudité ne l'embarrassait pas, mais elle ramenait dans son esprit l'image d'Avery tenant le rasoir dans sa main, l'impuissance et la panique qu'il avait ressenties en regardant l'homme, car il n'avait pas su à quoi s'attendre. Et les premières coupures, les premières blessures du rasoir, les premières balafres. Il tremblait, toujours sous le choc.

Les bras de Snape se resserrèrent encore autour de lui, et l'homme commença à le bercer, lentement, d'avant en arrière et d'avant en arrière, comme des parents consolant un petit bébé, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Mais Snape ne le lâcha pas immédiatement, il le tint pendant quelques minutes, et Harry se sentit comme dans un rêve, et il ne voulait pas se réveiller.

Mais la soif ne le quitta pas. Quand il essaya d'avaler sa salive amère, il irrita juste sa gorge trop sèche.

« Pouvez-vous me laisser me lever ? Je dois boire. » murmura doucement Harry et le professeur acquiesça et le libéra avec précaution. Même s'il se sentait étourdi et faible, Harry se leva et chancela jusqu'au tas d'anciens vêtements.

« Monsieur, je pense que 'inappropriés' est un euphémisme. » il sembla amusé et grimaça alors qu'il soulevait quelque chose qui avait autrefois été un T-shirt. Il y a quelques décennies, peut-être. Il était sale, sanglant et déchiré en bandes par le rasoir. Et ses pantalons... n'étaient plus mettables. Harry soupira alors qu'il essayait néanmoins de s'habiller. Il n'osait pas regarder son corps, sachant très bien que les balafres sur sa peau suivaient parfaitement les bandes de tissu, mais après qu'il les ait enfilés, les 'vêtements' commencèrent à irriter ses coupures brûlantes. Finalement, il ne put s'empêcher de se regarder et il dut admettre que sa vue était encore pire qu'il ne l'avait prévu.

« Harry... »

Il se tourna vers Snape. L'homme était si gentil avec lui à présent. La manière dont il l'avait tenu, dont il l'avait bercé... Harry sentit son cœur se réchauffer pour le monstre des donjons. Et même maintenant, le professeur s'inquiétait pour lui, parce qu'il tendait à Harry un morceau de ses robes.

« Que… ? » demanda-t-il légèrement confus.

« Mon sweat-shirt... en quelque sorte... » le Maître des Potions lui fit un grand sourire. C'était vraiment maladroit sur son visage. « Ou ça l'était... il y a quelques jours. »

Harry fronça les sourcils.

« Mais... vous en avez besoin aussi, monsieur. »

« Prenez-le, Harry. Vous en avez plus besoin que moi. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment.

« Je ne peux pas. » dit Harry finalement. « Il est à vous. Mais merci quand même. »

« Vous êtes fou, Potter. Prenez-le ou je recourrai à la violence pour vous habiller. » ricana-t-il, faussement en colère. Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'accepta et, avec un mouvement rapide, il l'enfila.

Le sweat-shirt était chaud et encore doux, mais trop grand, comme les vêtements de seconde main de Dudley. Malgré ses souffrances, Harry rit alors qu'il se regardait de nouveau.

« J'ai l'air ridicule. » dit-il. Oui, il l'était. Le sweat-shirt de Snape lui arrivait presque aux genoux ; les manches étaient presque deux fois plus longues que ses bras, et il dut donc les enrouler. Sous le pull, les longs morceaux de son pantalon flottaient autour de ses jambes... Dans l'ensemble, il était pire que Ron au dernier bal de Noël. Il ricana. « Et je n'ai pas de chaussures. »

« Moi non plus. » Snape acquiesça. « Je ne me rappelle même pas d'avoir porté des chaussures depuis que nous sommes ici. »

Harry approuva, et bougea finalement pour faire ce qu'il voulait faire depuis un certain temps, et il but. La jarre était seulement à moitié pleine, donc il but à peine quelques gorgées, mais Snape hurla.

« Buvez plus ! »

« Je dois épargner l'eau. » Protesta Harry.

« Pas maintenant. Vous avez besoin de liquide dans vos organes pour récupérer. »

Harry ne discuta pas, et bu encore un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard il retourna vers le coin où Snape était assis. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait faire, donc il se posa à côté de son professeur.

« Venez plus près, Harry. Vous allez avoir froid. » dit Snape d'une voix exceptionnellement aimable, mais Harry n'osa pas se déplacer. Il entendit le professeur soupirer alors que l'homme se décalait et se glissait plus près de lui, tirant la cape autour d'eux comme il l'avait fait le jour précédent. « Nous n'avons pas de vêtements corrects. Si nous ne voulons pas attraper froid en plus de nos problèmes, nous devons garder la chaleur d'une manière ou d'une autre. Est-ce clair ? »

Harry acquiesça simplement, mais il se sentit bien mieux quand un bras sa positionna discrètement autour de ses épaules. C'était encore... comme s'il était un enfant et le professeur son père. Il ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre la source de chaleur offerte.

Snape fut un peu surpris quand le garçon se blottit contre lui

« Allez-vous bien ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution.

« Je ne pense pas que j'irai bien à nouveau. » dit Harry en baillant. Un moment plus tard, il a ajouta « Je veux dire que même si je survis à ceci d'une quelconque manière, je suppose que je ne pourrais jamais... tout laisser derrière. C'est juste trop... mais maintenant, je vais bien. Vous êtes si... gentil avec moi maintenant. Et c'est si étrange mais c'est agréable... quelque chose comme appartenir à... » marmonna-t-il, embarrassé.

Snape bougea légèrement, hésitant, et ne put rien répondre.

« Qui est Quietus ? » demanda Harry doucement après un moment.

« Comment savez-vous... ? » La voix de Snape fut coupante pendant un moment, mais il le regretta immédiatement. La réaction d'Harry fut rapide.

« Désolé, monsieur. » il baissa la tête et s'écarta.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser, Harry. » Snape resserra son étreinte pendant un instant pour rassurer et retenir Harry. « J'étais juste un peu... surpris que vous le connaissiez. »

« Vos cauchemars... » Harry soupira. « Et hier, quand vous vous êtes réveillé, vous m'avez appelé ainsi. M'avez-vous confondu avec lui ? »

Soudain, Snape se rappela les caresses... la bonté du garçon, qui l'avait touché, lui, le professeur le plus abject de l'école, l'homme qui avait traité Harry comme de la merde pendant des années, le meurtrier... Etait-ce CETTE bonté, qui avait changé ses sentiments, de tolérer le garçon jusqu'à prendre soin de lui ? Il semblait que chaque bonne chose dans sa vie était reliée d'une façon ou d'une autre à Quietus...

« Quietus était mon frère. » répondit-il doucement. « Et vous me le rappelez parfois. » ajouta-t-il après une seconde.

« Est-il… mort ? » demanda Harry aussi silencieusement qu'il le pouvait. Snape approuva simplement. « Comment... ? »

« Voldemort l'a tué. » Harry put voir les dents du professeur se serrer. Snape ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. « Il l'a tué ici, à Nightmare Manor, dans le Hall Principal, après six rounds de torture, parce qu'il refusait de se joindre à lui, et que mon père avait décidé de l'y forcer. Finalement, il a défié Voldemort, et celui-ci l'a tué. »

A nouveau, les images apparurent devant ses yeux comme elles le faisaient depuis Azkaban. Quietus mourant... les funérailles... Il resserra distraitement son étreinte autour d'Harry... autour de Quietus... pendant un moment, il crut vraiment qu'il était assis à côté de son frère. Lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Harry qu'il tenait, il essaya de le libérer, embarrassé, mais il sentit alors une paire de bras s'enrouler autour de sa poitrine, le réconfortant. Cette manifestation d'inquiétude calma son embarras, et pendant de longues minutes, ils restèrent simplement assis, se tenant l'un l'autre, en silence.

« Vous êtes aussi courageux que lui... » murmura-t-il doucement. « La manière dont vous avez supporté les tortures, la douleur, dont vous avez fait face à la mort avec dignité... vous êtes juste comme lui. »

Harry ne put rien dire. Il semblait que toutes les discussions finissaient par la mort de quelqu'un relié d'une manière ou d'une autre à son Maître des Potions... Son amour, et maintenant, son frère... Juste comme il l'avait dit. _'Mais si nous décidons de continuer cette discussion sur le passé, nous verrons plus de morts que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.'_ Peut-être que c'était la raison du comportement froid et sarcastique du Maître des Potions... les pertes qu'il avait subies dans sa vie...

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il soudain.

« Hum ? » répondit Snape distraitement.

« Pourquoi la dignité est-elle si importante ? Si je dois mourir, n'est-ce pas pareil ? »

« Et bien… heu… d'un point de vue strictement matérialiste, peut-être. » répondit Snape perplexe.

« Vous voulez parler des paroles de Dumbledore ? »

« Quelles paroles ? » demanda le professeur curieusement.

« _'Pour un esprit équilibré, la mort n'est qu'une grande aventure de plus.'_ Il me l'a dit après mes aventures avec Quirrell. »

« Non. Je ne voulais pas parler d'une sorte de vie après la mort. Je ne sais pas quoi penser à ce sujet. C'est quelque chose de différent… » il soupira. « Je pense que je l'ai appris de Quietus. Nous allons tous mourir tôt ou tard. Nous ne pouvons jamais savoir avec certitude quand. Donc, nous devons vivre nos vies de manière à ne jamais regretter de... »

« Avez-vous regretté votre vie, monsieur ? » Harry n'était pas sûr que ce soit une question sage, peut-être que non, mais c'était trop tard. Il se prépara à un rejet cinglant, mais Snape eut juste un geste sec.

« Beaucoup de fois, oui. Je regrette beaucoup de choses. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Je ne regrette pas ma dignité perdue, parce que je n'ai jamais été forcé de la perdre. Je regrette d'autres choses. »

« Oh... Mais si je suis absolument sûr que je vais mourir, pourquoi ne puis-je pas abandonner ? »

« Harry, écoutez. » Snape soupira profondément. « C'est très difficile à expliquer. Je vais essayer de vous donner un exemple, mais ce n'est pas la réponse exacte à votre question. J'ai bien peur que la réponse exacte n'existe pas réellement. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, monsieur. » répondit le garçon doucement.

« J'ai dit que Voldemort avait tué mon frère. » Harry acquiesça. « J'ai dû participer à cette torture depuis le début. Comme dans votre cas... » Harry put encore sentir le tremblement du corps du professeur. « J'étais l'un de ses bourreaux, bien que je l'ai aimé plus que n'importe qui d'autre dans ma vie. Ou plutôt : il était le seul pour qui je m'inquiétais vraiment et que j'aimais. Et d'un autre côté, j'étais l'un de ceux qui l'ont fait souffrir. Il l'a supporté avec dignité et ALORS j'ai compris à quel point ma vie était une erreur. Sa mort m'a montré quelque chose sur la vie que je n'avais jamais compris. La lumière. La signification. D'être humain. »

« Je pense que je comprends, monsieur. » répondit Harry de manière presque inaudible.

« Vous connaissant, je vous crois. » Snape sourit. « Mais laissez-moi finir l'histoire. »

Harry acquiesça à nouveau.

« Après le quatrième ou le cinquième round, je ne pouvais plus faire de mal à Quietus. J'étais juste debout, là, incapable de bouger. Mon père m'a lancé le Doloris. Et ils l'ont tué. J'ai pris son corps et j'ai transplané à Poudlard. Je suis allé dans le bureau de Dumbledore et j'ai fait le serment sur le nom de Quietus de me battre contre Voldemort jusqu'à ce qu'il soit vaincu. »

« Dumbledore connaissait votre frère ? Comment ? » demanda Harry curieusement.

« Il était à Poudlard aussi. Il était préfet et, lors de sa dernière année, il était également préfet en chef. Tout le monde le connaissait et l'aimait. »

« Je vois... » Harry était perplexe.

Snape ne voulait pas continuer la conversation à propos de Quietus, donc il décida de changer de sujet.

« Si vous voulez plus d'exemples pour répondre à votre question sur la signification de la dignité dans la mort, vous pouvez penser à votre mère et à votre père. » dit-il doucement. « Ils ne savaient pas que leur résistance vous sauverait. Ils sont juste morts comme ils avaient vécu. »

Harry tremblait de partout et Snape demanda inquiet.

« Vous allez bien, Harry ? »

« Oui, mais c'est si... si étrange... » murmura Harry, pensif.

« Quoi ? »

« On pourrait conclure de vos exemples que cette sorte de mort donne... la vie... La dignité engendre la vie... Ou que... »

Les yeux de Snape s'écarquillèrent alors qu'il regardait le garçon. Harry n'était pas seulement aussi intelligent qu'il le suspectait depuis leurs précédentes discussions. Il était sage, comme un vieil homme ayant des douzaines d'expériences. Et bien, peut-être que le garçon n'était pas vieux, mais il AVAIT EU assez d'expériences semblait-il.

Ils restèrent assis silencieusement dans le coin semi-obscur. Harry s'endormit bientôt et Snape mit une nouvelle fois le garçon légèrement tremblant sur ses genoux. Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi il faisait ça. Simplement, il le... faisait. Ca semblait être la bonne chose à faire. C'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais expérimenté auparavant, mais il décida qu'il aimait ça. Le professeur appuya sa tête contre le mur, observant la torche la plus proche d'un regard vide pendant longtemps, et il se posa encore des questions au sujet de son passé, de ses opportunités perdues et de son futur apparemment inexistant. Amour, attention, famille… des mots, des choses qui ne deviendraient jamais vraies. Néanmoins, Harry était vivant ; il pouvait ressentir quelque chose comme cela.

Oui. C'étaient en effet des jours heureux devant la porte des Enfers. Mais ils n'étaient pas en Enfer. Pas tant qu'ils pouvaient partager l'humanité, la dignité, l'attention, l'espoir, les rêves...

Des pensées étranges pour le méchant, bâtard, Maître des Potions, pensa-t-il ironiquement. Mais pas si étranges pour quelqu'un condamné à mort.

Ils étaient des 'hommes morts' marchant vers leur lieu d'exécution d'un pas lent, et leurs sentiments étaient les mêmes que ceux de tout autre homme partageant ce destin.

Il se rendait compte que ses sentiments étaient probablement la conséquence de leur situation physique et mentale actuelle. Mais était-ce réellement important ? Même dans la vie de tous les jours, le bonheur ou la tristesse n'étaient que des conséquences de divers événements internes et externes...

Perdu dans ses pensées, Snape rejoignit finalement Harry dans le sommeil.

* * *

Une voiture s'arrêta devant le Terrier, et la portière s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Hermione.

« Ron ! » hurla-t-elle, voyant la tête de son ami. Elle courut vers le garçon aux cheveux roux et lui sauta au cou. « Ron », répéta-t-elle plus bas et elle sanglota dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Ron était gêné par la démonstration de sentiment d'Hermione mais il ne voulait pas blesser la jeune fille déjà pleine de chagrin en la repoussant. Il soupira et lui murmura des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

Quelques moments plus tard, Mme Weasley sortit son fils de l'étreinte de la jeune fille en la prenant brièvement dans ses bras puis elle montra la porte, invitant la famille d'Hermione à entrer.

Ils étaient tous dans la cuisine, assis à la table, mais personne n'avait le courage de briser le silence. Finalement, ce fut le père de Hermione qui parla.

« Nous avons entendu des nouvelles inquiétantes de la part d'Hermione juste après la fin de l'école » commença-t-il avec un soupir. « Et hier, elle a eu le journal, qui disait que son ami, Harry, avait peut-être disparu. Elle a dit qu'il avait sûrement été capturé et qu'elle voulait venir vous parler. Et » pendant un instant, il sembla perplexe « Joanne et moi nous voulions en savoir plus. Parce que pour moi cela ressemble aux préliminaires d'une guerre. »

« Ca l'est », lui assura fermement Mme Weasley. « Où ça le sera dans peu de temps. »

Le père d'Hermione acquiesça.

« Je m'en doutais. »

Après un long silence, Hermione se tourna vers Ron.

« Est-ce que tu en sais plus sur Harry ? Peut-être ton père ? Ou Dumbledore ? Ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Ron secoua désespérément sa tête.

« Rien. Mais nous ne devons attendre papa ; lui, peut-être, qu'il aura quelques nouvelles quand il rentrera. »

« Le père de Ron travaille pour le Ministère de la Magie », expliqua Hermione à sa mère. « Et à propos de Tu-Sais-Qui ? Est-ce que Fudge continue à ignorer son retour ? »

« Fudge est un idiot », murmura Ron dans sa barbe et, au plus grand étonnement d'Hermione, Mme Weasley ne corrigea pas son fils.

« Fudge n'a pas confirmé la déclaration de Dumbledore, mais la plupart du monde sorcier y croit. »

« Ouais, le festin de fin d'année… » marmonna Hermione.

« Le Ministère ne veut pas bouger, même s'ils ont réorganisé et élargi les entraînements d'Auror. Percy a décidé de devenir Auror parce que son nouveau patron ne tolère pas sa passion pour le travail.

« Oh », Hermione sourit légèrement. « Ce qui veut dire qu'une personne normale est le successeur de Croupton. »

« Non , il n'est pas normal. Il ne peut pas supporte Percy. Ce n'est pas la même chose », répondit Ron et Mme Weasely soupira profondément.

« Ron, je t'ai demandé de surveiller tes paroles. »

« Mais maman, papa te l'a dit et tu étais d'accord avec lui ! »S'écria-t-il surpris.

En dépit de la douleur générale, les parents de Hermione sourirent et Mme Weasley rougit.

« Ronald ! » elle ne dit rien d'autre mais son fils ferma sa bouche et se pencha en avant sur sa chaise.

« La situation dans le monde sorcier n'est pourtant pas si mauvaise que ça », Mme Weasley se tourna vers ses hôtes moldus. « Vous-Savez-Qui reprend probablement des forces et reconstitue son organisation avant de pouvoir commencer quelque chose de plus sérieux. Il semble donc que, si nous voulons agir, nous en avons le temps, mais le ministre ne croit pas l'histoire d'Harry », elle s'arrêta et jeta un coup d'œil au couple pour voir s'ils connaissaient les évènements du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

« Hermione nous a tout raconté »,acquiesça Mme Granger, attendant la suite.

« Bien. Donc maintenant le temps est contre nous. Nous sommes presque impuissant, à cause du refus du Ministère. »

« A propos de…Vous-Savez-Qui » le père de Hermione soupira encore. « Est-ce qu'il y aura des conséquences dans le monde moldu ? »

Mme Weasley baissa la tête.

« J'ai bien peur que les conséquences ne soient très graves. Mais pas uniquement pour le monde moldu. Les sorciers nés-moldus vont être en danger permanent. Ceux comme votre fille… »

Un silence inconfortable tomba sur la cuisine.

« Mais Poudlard est un endroit sûr, maman », dit finalement Ron. « Hermione ne sera pas blessée là-bas ! Elle est en plus grand danger chez elle. »

« Oui, c'est vrai » acquiesça Mme Weasley et elle leva son regard vers les parents de Hermione. « Mais cet été sera…sans incidents, espérons-nous. »

« Comment peut-on dire ça ? » s'écria abruptement Hermione. « Harry a été kidnappé ! Vous-Savez-Qui est déjà en train de bouger ! »

« Hermione, Harry a été kidnappé parce qu'il a fugué. Tu-Sais-Qui n'était pas assez puissant pour briser la protection de sa maison. Et n'oublie pas qu'Harry a toujours été sa première cible, je ne sais pourquoi », Ron passa un bras rassurant sur l'épaule de Hermione. « Et j'espère, je crois, qu'Harry reviendra. »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Ecoute, Ron. S'il a enlevé Harry, il l'aurait déjà tué. J'en suis sûre."

« Tu as tort. S'il avait déjà tué Harry, nous l'aurions su. Il utiliserait sa mort pour terrifier le monde sorcier… »

« Mais cela n'a pas de sens ! » s'écria à nouveau la jeune fille. « Si c'est Tu-Sais-Qui qui l'a enlevé, il n'aurait pas attendu aussi longtemps. Non. »

« Ou », tout le monde tourna sa tête vers Mme Weasley qui parla de manière inaudible. « Il veut le briser. Pour montrer au monde qu'Harry n'est pas le Héros que nous croyons qu'il est. »

« Le briser ? » interrogea le père d'Hermione. « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Pas de l'abus physique… »

« Pas SEULEMENT de l'abus physique, Mr Granger », la profonde douleur dans la voix de Mme Weasley ne pouvait pas être dissimulée. « Et si j'ai raison, comme je le pense, ainsi qu'Arthur, il sera sûrement brisé. Vous-Savez-Qui a tout le temps d'atteindre son but. »

« C'est incroyable, Mme Weasley. Nous vivons dans le 20ème siècle pour l'amour de Dieu ! »

« C'est ce siècle qui a connu le plus grand massacre d'innocents. Dans le monde sorcier et moldu, si je ne me trompe pas », répondit-elle durement, et les Granger baissèrent la tête.

« Euh… oui… » murmura M Granger. « Mais…qu'est-ce que nous pouvons faire ? »

Mme Weasley regarda ses mains.

« Rien », marmonna-t-elle. « Nous ne pouvons que prier pour qu'il revienne vivant. »

* * *

C'est la fin d'un autre chapitre, n'oubliez pas les reviews... 

Merci à s**napye** (l'update est chaque Vendredi), **Edge** (Comme tu l'as si bien dit, on ne répondra pas à ta question!), **Gigiblue** (Tu peux le redire, c'est pas ça qui va nous déranger), **city** (Tu verras ça à la fin), **jeni944** (il est sûr que c'est un grand coup de pouce), **A.D. vs A.V.** (On note bien tous les compliments), **Guzud** (Je comfirme pour Méphisto), **eiliss** (Sûr que c'est émouvant...mais attention, on fournit pas les mouchoirs!) pour leurs reviews.


	6. Relations

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 6 - Relations

Chaleur…

Respiration silencieuse…

Doux battements de cœur…

Etreinte aimante…

Harry mit quelques minutes à se réveiller parfaitement. Il n'avait pas ouvert les yeux, mais il sentait qu'il était encore sur les genoux de Snape. La seule différence était que, cette fois, il ne trouvait pas cette proximité embarrassante ou étrange. C'était simplement normal. Cependant, Snape, comme Harry en était absolument sûr, considérait leur comportement comme n'étant que la conséquence de simples faits psychologiques.

Harry décida qu'il aimait énormément ces faits psychologiques. Il se moquait des raisons de cette situation ; les causes lui étaient indifférentes. La seule chose qui importait vraiment était ce sentiment de semblant de famille qu'il partageait avec Snape...

Snape...

Et bien, il n'aurait jamais pensé cela avant. Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, il y a seulement deux semaines, qu'il se mettrait à apprécier Snape (en deux semaines !), il l'aurait envoyé à Ste Mangouste immédiatement. En se rappelant des cours de Potion... Incroyable. CE Snape était une personne totalement différente. Il y avait juste des ressemblances extérieures entre les deux... un. Qu'est-ce qui avait causé ce changement soudain ?

Harry ouvrit les yeux et étudia longuement le Maître des Potions, apparemment calme. Il recherchait des signes sur le visage détendu, des signes qui l'aideraient à comprendre ce changement, à comprendre tout le processus qu'ils traversaient.

La tête de l'homme était appuyée contre le mur, et un sourire léger et paisible flottait sur son visage alors qu'il dormait. Il n'était pas hanté par des cauchemars et, avec le sourire sur son visage, il semblait plus jeune et plus sympathique que jamais auparavant. Comme le visage de Sirius après les événements du Saule Cogneur, quand il avait proposé à Harry de rester avec lui.

Juste un sourire... Cela faisait-il vraiment une si grande différence ? Harry était sûr qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais regarder Snape de la même manière qu'auparavant. C'était dommage qu'il n'ait sûrement pas la possibilité de vérifier cette hypothèse dans un futur cours de Potions, bien qu'elle soit... sans prix. Lui et Snape dans une paix parfaite... il n'y aurait pas de points perdus, de retenues, de hurlements, et d'humiliations... ou il y en aurait peut-être, mais pas pour Harry. Et le regard des autres... Celui de Malfoy ou celui de Ron... Ron serait hors de lui.

Snape soupira et, juste comme ses yeux s'ouvraient, ils rencontrèrent le regard d'Harry.

« Bonjour, Harry. » il bailla et s'étira comme il pouvait avec Harry sur les genoux.

« Bonjour, monsieur. Je peux me lever… »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire. » Snape bailla à nouveau. « C'est confortable pour moi... »

« J'ai soif, monsieur. » Harry sourit au professeur. « Et je dois... » il inclina la tête vers le coin opposé où se trouvaient les toilettes.

« Oh, je vois. » Snape sourit également et le libéra.

Lorsque Harry se leva, il sentit ses jambes engourdies chanceler et sa tête se mettre à tourner et il se sentit soudainement malade. Il lutta pour atteindre les toilettes et fut vraiment soulagé quand il y parvint sans avoir vomi. Puis, il se dirigea vers la jarre et but. L'eau était bonne, claire et fraîche et il but beaucoup. Au moins son estomac ne serait pas vide...

« Professeur ? » demanda-t-il calmement.

« Oui ? »

« Mangerons-nous encore dans nos vies ? »

« Il ne semble pas... »

Harry rit et il put voir le regard surpris du professeur.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si drôle ? » Snape haussa un sourcil.

« Je n'ai pas faim, mais l'idée que je ne mangerai plus jamais dans ma vie... est un petit peu hilarante » répondit Harry souriant, puis il se dirigea vers le coin et s'assis. « Mais les Potions de Soin étaient bonnes. Je ne me sens pas tellement malade... Bien que ma peau me brûle toujours quand je me déplace... »

Harry attendit que Snape ait fini son propre tour dans la cellule et, lorsque que l'homme retourna s'asseoir à sa place, il se blottit contre lui. Il put sentir la stupéfaction de Snape pendant un instant, puis le professeur entoura confortablement ses épaules de son bras.

« Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas commencé leur routine quotidienne avec nous ? » il leva son regard vers Snape.

Le professeur haussa les épaules.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je ne veux pas penser à cela. Je préfère être juste assis là avec vous que de vous voir souffrir... » sa voix se cassa.

« Je sais. C'est aussi très dur de vous voir souffrir pour moi. Pensez-vous que c'était le plan de Voldemort en nous mettant ensemble ? »

Snape acquiesça.

« C'est évident, Harry. » commença-t-il avant d'ajouter. « Quelle que soit la relation crée entre nous, ce sera un bon outil pour lui pour nous causer à tous les deux de plus en plus de douleur. Lors du prochain round, ce sera probablement vous qui allez devoir observer ma torture. »

« Je ne veux pas vous voir souffrir. »

« C'est mieux que l'inverse. »

« Non. »

« Si. »

« Non. »

« Harry ! Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie ! » cria Snape furieusement.

Harry sursauta et baissa la tête.

« Oui, monsieur. Je sais. Mais vous m'avez dit que vous ne vouliez pas penser à cela. Moi non plus. Et il est plus facile de supporter tout ceci quand nous plaisantons. »

« Je vous comprends, Harry, vraiment, mais... écoutez... » le professeur balbutia et Harry fut étonné. Il n'avait jamais entendu Snape bredouiller ou ne pas trouver ses mots auparavant. L'homme savait toujours avec précision ce qu'il voulait dire ou faire. « Il est presque sûr qu'au prochain round vous serez l'observateur et moi la victime. Ca ne dépend pas de notre volonté ou de notre souhait. »

« Je sais... » La voix d'Harry était à peine audible. Il enfouit sa tête dans les robes de Snape. « Rien que d'y penser me rend malade, monsieur. » marmonna-t-il.

Snape passa légèrement sa main dans les cheveux de l'enfant et soupira.

« Je dois vous dire quelque chose, Harry. C'est juste trop important pour être caché. » sa voix devint terriblement sérieuse. « Quoi qu'il se passe, quoi que Voldemort vous dise, quoi qu'ils me fassent, vous devez vous taire. Ils vont essayer de nous briser par les souffrances de l'autre, mais vous devez rester fort et ferme. Ils essayeront tout pour vous briser. Peut-être qu'ils vont me tuer. Mais, Harry, vous ne devez pas les supplier ou interférer en ma faveur. Vous ne devrez pas vous humilier pour moi. »

« Mais, monsieur... »

« Non, Harry. Ce n'est pas une demande ou une faveur. C'est un ordre. Nous allons mourir ; je vais sûrement mourir ici de toute manière. Je ne veux pas mourir tout en ayant conscience que vous avez été brisé et que vous vous êtes trahi. Pouvez-vous comprendre ? » demanda-t-il, mais il continua sans attendre la réponse d'Harry. « Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour nous. En suppliant ou en vous humiliant, vous pouvez seulement prolonger notre douleur et leur donner d'autres manières de nous torturer. Et il y a autre chose. »

Harry soupira. Il avait beaucoup d'idées à propos de cette 'autre chose'.

« Oui, monsieur ? »

« S'ils vous brisent, votre douleur deviendra plus profonde et plus insupportable qu'en ce moment, parce que je vous mépriserai également. Est-ce clair ? »

« Limpide, monsieur. » Harry sourit légèrement. « Vous avez déjà dit que vous vouliez me tuer vous-même, et je trouve une véritable amélioration dans le fait que, maintenant, vous ne projetiez que de me mépriser... »

« Harry. J'étais sérieux. » la voix de Snape était ennuyée.

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans les robes de Snape.

« Quoi ? » demanda le professeur.

« C'est tellement ennuyeux d'être sérieux tout le temps... »

« Vous ai-je bien entendu ? » demanda soudain une voix froide provenant de la porte. « Vous ennuyez-vous ici ? »

Harry sentit son sang se glacer. La panique inonda ses veines comme Voldemort se dirigeait lentement vers eux. Il se colla à Snape, comme s'il pouvait disparaître, essayant d'échapper à l'inévitable, et enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de Snape, recherchant protection. Le professeur resserra sa prise sur l'épaule d'Harry et murmura quelques mots rassurants et réconfortants à l'oreille du garçon.

« Ne paniquez pas, Harry. Soyez fort et n'ayez pas peur. Tout ira bien. »

Harry ne put pas répondre. En réalité, il ne pouvait pas non plus bouger, entendre ou comprendre. La panique le paralysait complètement, ses yeux écarquillés d'une crainte évidente.

« Je ne veux pas rester seul, monsieur. » murmura-t-il désespérément. « Je ne veux pas vous perdre... »

« La ferme, Potter. Vous DEVEZ être fort ! » siffla Snape avant de se lever. « Vous avez donc finalement décidé de continuer avec nous ? » il lança un regard noir au Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Quatre mangemorts entrèrent dans la cellule derrière la silhouette menaçante.

« Pourquoi pensez-vous que je suis ici ? » les lèvres de la créature inhumaine se courbèrent dans un sourire mauvais.

* * *

Harry dut se rappeler à plusieurs reprises les paroles de Snape. Il savait qu'il avait raison, mais c'était simplement trop dur d'observer la lente agonie du professeur, de voir la vie s'éloigner de son corps déchiré. 

Pendant les premières heures, sa panique l'aida à tenir ; il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la bouche ou bouger. Deux mangemorts l'avait traîné jusqu'à la chambre de torture et l'avait placé à côté de Voldemort qui s'amusait à torturer Harry avec ses remarques sadiques.

« Aimez-vous le spectacle, M. Potter ? Le Maître des Potions détesté en train de mourir... Je pense que vous pouvez me remercier... Après tant d'années de mépris... Il détestait vos parents aussi... Il mérite son destin... Il n'est rien de plus qu'un traître, un traître aux deux côtés... S'il en avait eu l'occasion, il aurait tué votre père aussi... Vous a-t-il parlé de son glorieux passé à mon service ? Ses potions, ses victimes, ses trahisons... Pensez-vous qu'il ait changé ? Un traître reste toujours un traître... Il joue le gentil avec vous à ce que je peux voir... »

C'était un très long discours, mais Harry put comprendre seulement quelques mots et quelques courtes phrases. Il ne répondit pas. Il clignait des yeux, aveuglé, et serrait les poings dans une fureur impuissante à chaque fois qu'il saisissait quelque chose des mots murmurés.

Panique et colère. Les deux sentiments opposés tourbillonnaient en lui. Des heures sans fin passèrent dans ce silence engourdi. Il ne pouvait pas entendre les cris ou les gémissements de Snape, peut-être que l'homme ne criait pas du tout mais endurait les douleurs dans un silence parfait comme il l'avait fait précédemment lors des autres tortures. Harry ne savait pas. Il était incapable de penser, de respirer parfois. Les vagues géantes de la culpabilité traversaient régulièrement son corps ; il se blâmait, c'était entièrement sa faute, celle de son comportement irresponsable, Snape avait toujours eu raison à l'école quand il disait qu'il était une andouille insupportable et stupide... C'était sa faute... comme la mort de Cédric était sa faute...

La culpabilité le submergeait encore et encore, le faisant suffoquer, le tuant lentement...

Après un moment, Harry pensa que Snape avait perdu conscience, mais non, Voldemort le réanimait encore et encore comme il l'avait fait avec Harry auparavant.

« Si tu me le demandes, je peux arrêter ses souffrances. » les paroles mielleuses glissèrent dans ses oreilles. Harry secoua la tête.

« Veux-tu VRAIMENT qu'il meure ? Le détestes-tu vraiment autant ? » les mots tentants et accusateurs rencontrèrent les propres sentiments de culpabilité d'Harry, les renforçant. Il serra les dents et se battit pour contenir ses paroles de colère et de culpabilité. Il ne répondit pas, regardant juste désespérément Snape, et espérant que le professeur n'avait pas entendu les paroles de Voldemort.

« Ce sera ta décision qui le tuera. » siffla le Bâtard Suprême avec un sourire moqueur.

« Non. » Harry gémi silencieusement. « Non… »

'_Vous devez rester fort, Harry.'_ les paroles du professeur résonnèrent dans son esprit. _'Quoi qu'il vous dise...' _

« Ce sera ta faute. » chuchota la voix froide et mauvaise.

« Menteur ! » cria Harry soudainement. « Je ne vous crois pas ! »

« La seule chose que tu as à faire est de me demander d'arrêter. D'avoir de la pitié. »

La torture s'arrêta pendant un moment. Harry sentit ses sentiments l'accabler. Que devait-il faire ? Qu'était-il supposé faire, sentir, penser, dire ? Pourquoi devait-il supporter une situation comme celle-ci ?

Pourquoi ?

'_POURQUOI ?'_ cria une voix à l'intérieur de lui. Il était juste un enfant. Rien de plus. Et il avait besoin de Snape pour survivre dans cet Enfer. S'il ne demandait pas pitié, le professeur mourrait. Il resterait seul.

'_Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour nous. En suppliant ou en vous humiliant, vous pouvez seulement prolonger notre douleur, et leur donner d'autres manières de nous torturer.'_ Harry entendit à nouveau la voix de Snape.

'_J'ai besoin de vous pour être là.'_ Se répondit-il désespérément.

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

« Je vois, Potter, que tu reviens finalement à toi. » siffla une nouvelle fois la voix impitoyable et menaçante.

Impitoyable... _'Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour nous. Il n'y aura aucune pitié pour nous.'_ AUCUNE PITIÉ.

Harry soupira et baissa les bras.

« Je ne vous croirai jamais. » dit-il aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait.

« Très bien, M. Potter. » Voldemort se tourna vers ses mangemorts. « Continuons ! »

Harry n'avait jamais pensé qu'il y avait tant de sortes de tortures et de tourments, et qu'il existait des gens qui les employaient sans pitié ni culpabilité.

Quand Voldemort les renvoya enfin, ce fut presque incroyable. Snape était inconscient, naturellement, et c'était la tâche d'Harry de le ramener d'une façon ou d'une autre à la cellule. Le corps mou était trop lourd pour qu'il puisse le porter, et il dut donc le traîner. Harry mis ses bras sous les épaules de Snape et attacha ses mains ensemble au-dessus de sa poitrine. Il eut pitié du professeur pour les chocs qu'il causait en le traînant mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Il pouvait sentir ses larmes laver son visage, mais il ne s'en occupa pas.

Les mangemorts observèrent sa lutte, et ils rirent durement et cruellement en voyant son pas chancelant. Et puis les escaliers... Harry ne pouvait pas arrêter de pleurer alors qu'il déplaçait lentement et avec précaution le corps du professeur d'une marche à une autre, se battant désespérément pour ne pas blesser davantage, pour ne pas faire encore plus de mal à l'homme déjà déchiré.

Il ne savait pas comment il était retourné dans la cellule. Ca avait semblé prendre une éternité. Mais, quand la porte se referma derrière eux, il étendit le corps mou sur le sol aussi gentiment qu'il le pouvait et le couvrit avec la cape. Puis, il pris la jarre et lava le sang du visage de l'homme ; il s'assit à la tête de Snape et la posa sur ses genoux.

Pendant de longues heures sans sommeil, il regarda le visage par le passé si peu amical, mais à présent si aimable et précieux, et il pria n'importe quel dieu attentif que le professeur se réveille.

* * *

Comme Snape commençait à regagner conscience, il sentit un corps chaud sous sa tête. De temps en temps, une main gentille passait dans ses cheveux ou caressait sa joue. Sa première pensée fut encore Quietus, mais il se rappela soudain sa situation actuelle et il SUT. C'était Harry. 

Il sourit chaleureusement même si ce sourire blessait ses muscles faciaux déchirés.

Il entendit une voix inquiète : « Etes-vous réveillé, monsieur ? »

« Oui, Harry. » répondit-il, mais il n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

Il pouvait sentir son cœur se réchauffer en raison de la présence attentive du garçon. C'était devenu si... naturel pour lui de s'occuper du garçon, de le soulager, et il avait été un peu inquiet des sentiments d'Harry. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait sentir la réciprocité de ses sentiments, il était soulagé.

« J'espère que ce n'était pas trop terrible de voir... » dit-il faiblement.

« Non, ce n'était pas terrible. » quand le garçon l'interrompit, Snape pu sentir son cœur se serrer. « Je suis mort à chaque coupure et coup que vous avez souffert. » la voix d'Harry se cassa.

Une tempête de sentiments tourbillonnants traversa son corps. Les yeux toujours fermés, il leva sa main vers le visage d'Harry et le caressa légèrement.

« Merci, Harry. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« Pour m'aider, pour être là... » c'était tellement étrange de dire ces mots, pensa Snape pendant un instant. Il pouvait sentir qu'il se comportait de plus en plus différemment de son caractère habituel. Était-ce de la faiblesse ? De l'inquiétude ? Tout devenait flou et se mettait à tourner...

« Je ne mérite aucun remerciement, monsieur. J'ai échoué. » la voix d'Harry était triste.

« Non. » commença-t-il mais le garçon l'interrompit.

« Mais si. J'ai entendu ses paroles et je ne pouvais pas ne pas répondre... et il y a eu un moment où j'ai... »

« Où vous ? » demanda doucement Snape après un moment.

« Où je l'ai cru. » Harry semblait si désespéré et au bord des larmes que Snape, combattant sa nausée et ses douleurs, se redressa et rampa à côté d'Harry, étreignant étroitement l'enfant en pleurs.

Harry enfouit sa tête dans les plis de sa robe et sanglota silencieusement.

« Je suis tellement désolé, je vous ai trahi et je... » ses murmures étaient à peine audibles et Snape ne répondit rien. Il attendait que le garçon se calme, caressant son dos et ses cheveux avec des mouvements attentionnés.

Quand il sentit les pleurs cesser, il mit son doigt sous le menton d'Harry et souleva sa tête de façon à voir ses yeux.

« Harry. » dit-il d'un ton calme, mais sérieux. « Vous n'avez pas échoué. Vous n'avez trahi ni vous ni moi. Vous étiez perdu, mais vous vous êtes battu et vous avez résisté. »

« Je ne voulais pas vous laisser souffrir encore plus. Je ne voulais pas vous perdre. Je ne voulais pas que vous mouriez... » murmura Harry doucement en baissant la tête.

« Je sais. Et je sais que c'est un poids trop lourd à porter pour un enfant, mais vous devez accepter le fait que vous allez peut-être rester seul ici. Vous avez plus d'importance que moi pour Voldemort et, s'il voit qu'il peut vous briser en me tuant, il n'hésitera pas. Vous devez être fort, et me laissez mourir si mon temps arrive. »

« Mais je ne pourrai pas... » le corps mince trembla à côté de lui. « J'ai déjà tout perdu... Je ne veux pas rester seul ici... » Harry leva soudain son regard. « C'est tellement épouvantable et affreux de penser à être seul avec Voldemort pendant longtemps... J'étais seul avec lui après qu'il ait tué Cédric dans le cimetière, et je n'avais plus aucun espoir, et je savais que j'allais mourir mais... au moins je savais que ça ne serait pas long... Mais la simple pensée de moi et de lui dans cet endroit pendant des jours, des semaines... »

Snape pouvait parfaitement comprendre les sentiments et l'exaspération d'Harry. Il était très dur pour lui d'être à côté du Seigneur des Ténèbres comme l'un de ses alliés, et il essaya d'imaginer comment il pourrait rester seul dans cet enfer, sans Harry, et il frissonna. Il resserra son étreinte autant qu'il le pouvait sans blesser l'enfant.

« Je serai là pour vous aussi longtemps que je le pourrai, Harry. Je vous aiderai. Mais vous devez être fort au cas où vous resteriez seul. Vous serez fort, je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Vous êtes courageux et vous êtes bon. Votre bonté gagnera contre l'obscurité et le mal qui vous entourent. Croyez-moi, Harry. Vous pouvez le supporter jusqu'à la fin. »

Aucun d'eux ne bougea. Puis, le garçon aida l'homme à s'étendre et se recroquevilla à ses côtés. Snape soupira, sourit, et les enveloppa dans la cape. La proximité et la chaleur étaient si agréables, si relaxantes qu'il pouvait encore sentir le bonheur émerger dans son cœur.

« Vous savez, Harry, dans toutes les relations que vous avez, vous devez accepter le fait qu'elles ne dureront pas pour toujours. Et vous devez apprendre à libérer l'autre. Non seulement dans le cas de leur mort mais vous devez leur permettre de décider de rester ou de partir. Toujours. Si vous voulez désespérément garder quelqu'un vous le perdrez. Si vous pouvez le laisser libre, il restera. »

« Dans ce cas, il vaut mieux rester seul dès le début, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non. Être seul n'est pas vraiment une chance dans la vie. »

« Mais vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter de l'autre. »

« L'inquiétude n'est pas un prix exorbitant pour être un petit peu heureux. »

« Ne pouvez-vous pas être heureux seul ? » demanda Harry, incrédule.

« Non. Pas vraiment. C'est plutôt... ennuyeux. Vous ne pouvez pas partager vos pensées, vos sentiments, vos expériences et tout vous est indifférent au bout un moment. » dit Snape, les yeux dans le vide.

« Vous êtes seul, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? » demanda soudainement Harry.

Snape ne dit rien pendant quelques minutes.

« Et bien, pas vraiment. Je vis seul mais je ne suis pas seul... »

« Avez-vous des amis ? » pendant un instant, Harry estima que cette question n'était peut-être pas la chose à demander. Mais Snape ne sembla pas fâché ou gêné.

« Albus est un bon ami... et j'ai quelques collègues avec lesquels je suis en de bons termes. »

Harry, gagnant confiance grâce à la question ayant obtenue une réponse, en risqua une autre.

« Et à l'école... Aviez-vous des amis quand vous étiez enfant ? »

Snape sourit.

« Naturellement. Pourquoi pensez-vous que je n'en avais pas ? » mais son front s'obscurcit. « Mais beaucoup d'entre eux sont mort après la disparition de Voldemort. »

« Etaient-ils... ? » Harry ne fini pas sa phrase, mais Snape comprit.

« Oui. Certains d'entre eux sont toujours à Azkaban. Depuis 14 ans... »

« Avez-vous pitié d'eux ? »

Snape soupira.

« C'est une question trop complexe pour y répondre en une phrase... ou en un jour. Oui et non. J'ai pitié d'eux. J'ai pitié de notre amitié perdue. Mais je n'ai pas pitié d'eux pour leurs actes... même si j'ai fais les mêmes... Je devrais être là-bas avec eux... » il murmura les derniers mots, totalement ailleurs.

Soudain, il sentit les bras d'Harry s'enrouler autour de lui.

« Non... » dit le garçon d'une voix sévère. « Non. Vous ne devriez pas être là-bas avec eux. Vous êtes revenu et vous avez risqué votre vie en espionnant pour Dumbledore. Vous êtes meilleur qu'eux. »

Snape éclata d'un rire court et amer.

« Pensez-vous REELEMENT que je sois meilleur qu'eux, Potter ? » Harry ne relâcha pas Snape et acquiesça simplement. « Alors vous avez tort. Je suis désolé. En dépit de mon comportement envers vous, je suis un monstre total. Sincèrement. Vous l'avez expérimenté pendant les quatre dernières années. »

« C'est autre chose. Vous me harceliez juste. Ce n'est pas important, professeur. Ce ne l'est plus. » chuchota Harry en tenant l'homme fermement.

« J'ai changé de côté juste en raison de la mort de mon frère. Il n'y avait aucune conviction dans ma décision. C'était un simple changement de côté. »

« Vous avez changé de côté parce que vous aimiez quelqu'un, et c'est cet amour qui vous rendait meilleur qu'eux. Ca vous rend meilleur qu'eux. Vous étiez capable d'aimer. C'était la différence... »

« Ils aiment leur famille aussi... »

« Comme votre père le faisait ? »

« Il était une exception... »

« En êtes-vous sûr ? » Snape voulu répondre à nouveau, mais Harry continua. « Et êtes-vous sûr qu'ils auraient changé de côté si Voldemort avait tué quelqu'un de leur famille ? Non, professeur. Vous l'avez fait. Eux non. C'est la différence. »

« Harry, vous ne comprenez pas ces choses... »

« ... parce que je suis trop jeune. Trop jeune pour quoi ? » demanda Harry, en colère. « Ce n'est pas un argument, monsieur ! »

« Et bien, je vois que je dois me retirer. » Snape sourit légèrement en sentant la colère du garçon. « Je n'ose pas m'opposer à vous. Vous allez me battre. »

« Vous vous moquez de moi, professeur. » Harry secoua la tête avec agacement.

« Non. Je suis foutrement sérieux, M. Potter. » Snape sourit d'un air moqueur.

« Vous ne l'êtes pas ! » la voix du garçon était indignée.

« Et bien, si vous ne me croyez pas... »

Ils rirent. Puis, Snape commença à parler.

« Harry, je voudrais m'excuser. »

« Vous n'en avez pas besoin, monsieur. »

« Je le DOIS ! » cria-t-il. « Pour vous avoir - comment avez-vous dit ? - harcelé pendant quatre années. Pour vous avoir maltraité. Pour vous avoir humilié et ridiculisé. Pour ne pas vous avoir compris. »

« Ce n'est pas important. »

« Ca l'est. J'étais l'adulte. J'aurais dû être plus perspicace... »

Harry ne répondit pas pendant un long moment.

« Monsieur ? » soupira-t-il finalement.

« Mmmm-hmmm ? »

« M'avez-vous réellement détesté ? »

Snape rougit et baissa la tête. Pendant un instant, il ressentit un peu de fureur. Pourquoi s'était-il humilié devant ce garçon ?

« Je dois admettre que... oui. » C'était très difficile à confesser. Il n'avait pas l'intention de faire du mal à Harry, mais il craignit de l'avoir fait, et pas seulement à Harry. Sa fierté était blessée aussi. Mais il décida de continuer. « Ou plutôt, j'ai détesté la personne que j'ai cru que vous étiez. » Il étreignit le garçon et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis désolé. »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ne voulait pas penser aux années passées, ni penser à leur situation actuelle. Il voulait demander quelque chose... mais il n'osait pas. Il craignait la réponse probable ; il ne voulait pas être déçu. Mais Snape, comme toujours, sembla lire dans ses pensées car il continua.

« N'ayez pas peur, Harry. Je ne vous déteste plus. Je... Je suis heureux d'être ici. Pas en raison des tortures... ou de la crainte. Je suis heureux de vous connaître. D'être avec vous. Je suis désolé que ceci doive être arrivé pour changer mon opinion de vous... et peut-être qu'il est trop tard mais... Je vous aime beaucoup, Harry. »

Harry n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il était totalement épuisé et incroyablement heureux.

« Je... » sa voix se cassa comme il essayait de répondre. « Je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous aussi, monsieur... Et je suis désolé que ça soit de ma faute... mais... peut-être... Je ne le regrette plus... Je pense que j'ai trouvé l'endroit où je pourrai toujours retourner. »

Snape sourit en se rappelant leur première - ou deuxième ? - conversation.

« La famille ? » demanda-t-il chaleureusement.

Harry rougit.

« Quelque chose comme ça, monsieur... »

Après un moment, le garçon ajouta.

« Monsieur, ne pensez-vous pas que c'est un simple fait psychologique et rien plus ? »

Le professeur gesticula.

« Je n'y accorde plus d'importance. »

* * *

« Alastor ! Je suis heureux de te revoir, mon vieil ami ! » 

« Albus » dit poliment l'Auror. « J'ai entendu les nouvelles à propos du jeune Harry Potter. »

Dumbeldore soupira profondément.

« C'était Voldemort. J'en suis convaincu. »

« Cet idiot de Fudge ! » marmonna Moody dans sa barbe. « Il ne vous croit toujours pas. Je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours, et j'ai insisté sur les preuves que vous avez de la 'résurrection' de Voldemort mais il… » il agita sa main. « Il ne me l'a pas dit, mais j'en suis sûr, il me considère comme un cinglé à son habitude. Et pourtant ! J'avais raison quand j'essayais de me défendre de tous les moyens que je pouvais… »

Dumbledore invita son ami à s'asseoir.

« Un thé, Alastor ? » sourit-il. « Je l'ai fait moi-même ? »

« Albus, vous savez que je bois seulement… »

« Je sais, je sais… »

« Croyez-moi, j'ai RAISON sur la vigilance constante. Particulièrement par des temps pareils… »

Dumbledore gloussa.

« Vigilance constante… »

« Albus ! Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Désolé Alastor », Dumbledore reprit contenance, mais des étincelles restaient encore dans ses yeux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous prévoyez de faire ? » demanda Moody secouant fortement la tête quand il vit les sorbets citrons du directeur. « Avez-vous une idée de l'endroit où peut être le jeune Harry ? »

Dumbeldore soupira et les étincelles disparurent de ses yeux.

« Alastor, je pense savoir où est Harry. Le problème est que je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact. »

Moody ne répondit pas mais haussa les sourcils en signe de curiosité.

« Selon moi, il est - ou plutôt ils sont - à Nightmare Manor. »

« Ils ? Nightmare Manor ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

« Je n'ai pas vu Severus depuis six ou sept jours. Il a disparu en même temps qu'Harry. Ce ne peut pas être une coïncidence. »

« Non, certainement pas ». Le visage de Moody s'assombrit.

« Je suis soucieux. Severus est capable de se défendre. S'il n'est pas revenu, c'est qu'il avait une bonne raison. J'ai bien peur qu'il n'ait été lui aussi capturé. »

Dumbledore leva la tête. Les yeux de Moody - l'œil magique et le normal - étaient fixés sur lui, mais il n'y voyait aucune compassion. Juste du dégoût.

« Je pense, Albus, que votre fantaisie vous trahit », râla-t-il. « Peut-être avait-il d'autres raisons de rester auprès de Voldemort… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire… ? » Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « Severus n'est pas… »

« Albus ! Vous êtes trop innocent ! Je suis sûr que ce Mangemort, que vous pensez être votre ami, voyant le jeune Harry capturé, n'a pas trouvé de raison de revenir. Ils ont atteint leur but. L'ennemi numéro un de Voldemort est en son pouvoir. Pourquoi est-ce que Snape reviendrait ? »

« Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez » commença lentement Dumbledore. « La décision de Severus de se tourner vers la Lumière était sincère et sérieuse. Il nous a beaucoup aidé durant la dernière guerre. Il nous a fourni des informations précieuses sur des lieux, des personnes et des projets. Il a parlé de Nightmare Manor aussi, la prison de Voldemort. »

« Vous a-t-il montré son emplacement exact ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne savais pas… »

« Vous voyez, Albus. Il NE savait PAS. N'est-ce pas étrange ? »

« Nous l'avons cherché tous les deux… »

« Mais vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas de la faute de Severus. Il a essayé de nombreuses fois. »

« Albus ! Il vous a certainement trahi ! » s'écria l'Auror, impatient.

« Tu ne le connais pas, Alastor », siffla furieusement Dumbledore. « Je t'ai dit comme je l'ai fait à son procès qu'il était et qu'il EST dans notre camp. »

« Peut-être y ETAIT-il. Et qu'il a changé de camps à nouveau. Un renégat n'est jamais complètement honnête. »

« Tu n'as aucun droit de parler de lui comme ça, après tout ce que vous lui avez fait », la voix de Dumbledore était basse mais puissante.

« Qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait ? » Moody haussa les épaules. « Je l'ai seulement interrogé. C'était nécessaire. Nous l'avons capturé et avons examiné son dossier, comme nous l'avons fait pour les autres ! »

« Alastor. Votre méthode d'interrogatoire n'est pas plus humaine que le traitement que réserve les Mangemorts à leurs victimes ! »

« Albus ! Comment osez-vous… ! »

« Alastor ! Je SAIS ce dont je parle ! »

« Est-ce que c'est ce fichu Mangemort qui vous a raconté ces mensonges ? »

« Oui, Alastor et je LE crois ! »

« Vous croyez un renégat plutôt que votre vieil ami ? »

Dans le cœur de la querelle, les deux hommes s'étaient levés et étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre par-dessus le bureau du professeur Dumbeldore. Mais à ce moment-là, Dumbeldore soupira et se rassit.

« Quand il est finalement sorti de Azkaban, où vous l'aviez envoyé, il est venu dans mon bureau et m'a tout raconté. Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je ne voulais pas le croire. Ce qu'il disait de toi et de Frank…Je lui ai crié dessus et je lui ai dit qu'il n'était qu'un menteur. » Le regard de Dumbledore était distant alors qu'il se remémorait des évènements lointains. Sa voix devint très faible et plate. « Je connais Severus. Il a du tempérament, il est très sarcastique, froid et distant. Par la suite il ne m'a rien répondu. Juste haussé les épaules et parti. J'étais certain qu'il exagérait. Mais… quelque chose est arrivé l'année dernière et il est venu dans ce bureau, s'est assit à la même place que toi, m'a donné une petite bouteille et m'a demandé de l'interroger. Après une altercation nocturne avec Croupton qui l'a accusé… »

Le visage d'Alastor pâlit.

« Ce maudit Croupton… »

« Ce n'était pas de la faute de Croupton. Je pense que la même chose se serait produite si vous aviez été à la place de Croupton. »

« La potion, c'était… ? »

« Oui. C'était du Véritaserum. Concocté par Soren McRee, pas par Severus. J'ai envoyé à Soren le reste du sérum juste après avoir interrogé Severus pour vérifier la potion. Je ne voulais pas y croire… J'ai eu la réponse de Soren trois jours plus tard… La potion était parfaite… Severus m'a dit la vérité… il m'a raconté… des évènements datant de 14 ans… » la voix de Dumbledore décrut.

« Est-ce que vous l'avez interrogé sur sa loyauté ? » demanda sèchement Moody.

« Oui. Il le voulait. Il voulait être cru. Il a insisté encore et encore, parce que je ne voulais pas… je ne voulais pas découvrir ses secrets, ses peurs et ses peines. »

« Ses actes », ajouta Moody mais Dumbledore ne l'entendit pas.

Dumbledore se souvenait de la détermination écrite sur la figure du Maître de Potions. '_Albus, je veux que vous sachiez toute la vérité. Vous avez apporté votre témoignage pour moi il y a 14 ans et je veux que vous sachiez tout. Tout. Sur moi, les Mangemorts, et oui, sur Maugrey et Frank aussi…_'

Il n'avait pas voulu. Il avait essayé d'ignorer le souhait de l'homme. Et Severus l'avait… supplié. Severus - supplié… Il avait été sous le choc. Le Maître de Potions à genoux. Severus lui avait montré la Marque des Ténèbres. Il était sûr que Voldemort reviendrai bientôt. Il avait voulu que Albus lui fasse totalement confiance. '_Albus…vous devez…vous devez savoir…_'

Cela avait été une longue nuit. Après que Severus soit parti, il s'était assis sur sa chaise, fixant les flammes et attendant la réponse.

Quand il l'avait eu, il était descendu dans les donjons et s'était excusé.

La figure de Severus avait été plus pâle que d'habitude quand il avait confessé au Maître des Potions qu'il avait fait vérifier la potion par McRee. Il avait vu sa déception.

'_J'aurais du savoir…'_ avait murmuré le Maître des Potions.

Dumbledore ne s'était jamais senti aussi coupable. C'était comme s'il avait trahi l'homme qui avait été son espion pendant deux ans, son collègue pendant 14 ans, le protecteur involontaire d'Harry pendant 4 ans… Mais il était si dur de croire que son ami, Alastor et plus tard Frank… avaient commis ces actes, juste parce qu'ils ne considéraient pas leurs captifs comme des êtres humains…

Dumbledore put entendre Moody quitter la pièce, mais il était incapable de sortir de ses pensées.

Severus… Pourquoi n'avait-il pas reconnu ses qualités plus tôt ? Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas offert son amitié ? Enfin, ils étaient sur de bons termes, mais peut-être que ce n'était pas assez pour Severus…

Le jeune homme avait vécu dans le même bâtiment quel lui pendant plus d'une décennie, il lui avait été loyal, avait fait tout ce qu'il lui avait demandé et n'avait jamais rien souhaité en retour. Pas d'amitié, pas de confiance, pas de compréhension. Sûrement à cause de sa culpabilité. Severus considérait sa solitude comme une punition méritée pour ses fautes passées.

Il avait tant raté…Et Severus aussi… Les 6 derniers mois avaient été sans prix. Ils étaient devenus amis. Et puis… peut-être qu'il l'avait perdu. Et Harry.

Severus et Harry… Etaient-ils encore vivants ?

Severus et Harry… Etaient-ils tous les deux plongés dans l'enfer de Voldemort ?

Severus et Harry… Le sauraient-ils jamais?

* * *

Merci à **A.D vs A.V** (Contentes que ça te plaise toujours. Comment ça tu pars? Mais on comptait sur toi, nous! TT), **Dawn456 **(Voilà la suite!), **Nefra** (On traduit toutes les deux, chacunes une partie du chapitre), **eilis** (Navré, mais nous déclinons toute responsabilité en cas de noyade du clavier... et puis nous ne pouvons pas fournir des mouchoirs à tous les lecteurs et comme nous ne voulons pas faire de favoritisme...), **Edge** (Bien sûr que ça va mal, sinon on ne l'aurait pas choisie /sourire sadique/), **neverland** (C'est vrai qu'elle est géniale, Enahma écrit vraiment bien), **gigiblue** (Et bien voilà la suite. Désolée pour ta cheville ;-).), **jenni944** (Voilà la suite!) pour leurs reviews. 

Un petit mot ? Juste pour dire ce que vous en pensez...


	7. Solitude

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 7 - Solitude

C'était encore arrivé.

Harry avait été torturé et il avait été forcé de le regarder souffrir.

Cette observation devenait de plus en plus dure alors que les jours passaient.

Snape était sûr qu'il ne survivrait pas à la nuit.

Le premier round avait été pour lui : un certain nombre de Doloris, une bonne dose d'abus physique accompagnée des courtes remarques de Voldemort à Harry, mais le visage du garçon était resté impassible pendant que ses yeux suivaient tout ce qui arrivait à son professeur et, après un moment, le Bâtard Suprême avait décidé de continuer avec Harry et le Maître de Potions était devenu l'observateur impuissant de sa torture.

Les anciens bleus, coupures et blessures d'Harry n'étaient pas encore guéris, et notamment, les coupures faites par le rasoir d'Avery qui s'étaient à nouveau rouvertes, mais Harry était juste resté debout, silencieux.

Snape se rappela leur panique presque intolérable du matin - à moins que ça n'ait été l'après-midi ? Il ne savait pas. Dans les donjons de Nightmare Manor, il y avait toujours de l'obscurité, et il avait perdu la notion du temps, et les longues périodes d'inconscience n'aidaient pas à la retrouver - ainsi, quand les mangemorts étaient venus les chercher une nouvelle fois, ils avaient été figés par la terreur. Il se rappelait le visage rond et enfantin d'Harry alors qu'il avait pali comme jamais auparavant, ses poings serrés, la crainte suffocante qui avait secoué le corps mince et évidemment faible... Il pourrait sentir le besoin désespéré de le protéger envahir son cœur, mais il n'était pas capable de faire quelque chose contre leur futur...

Leur relation les tuerait, pensa-t-il. Voldemort l'avait su quand il avait décidé de les enfermer ensemble dans la même cellule... Et les tortures se succédaient encore et encore...

Le froid de la chambre de torture... L'odeur du sang... Les gémissements sourds... Les rires sadiques... Les jambes et les mains tremblantes, les poings et les dents serrés, la faiblesse et la faim... Tout semblait si éloigné et flou excepté ses sentiments et la forte décision de rester humain dans cet enfer, il ne donnerait pas une occasion de plus au Bâtard de les torturer. Les abus physiques étaient assez.

Quand Voldemort était parti, les mangemorts avaient décidé de battre Snape aussi.

Le torture commune n'était pas aussi dure que l'observation impuissante. Il se sentait d'une certaine manière meilleur, comme si sa douleur pouvait diminuer celle d'Harry.

Tout le blessait maintenant.

Après leur longue et atroce torture, leur court moment de liberté approchait de nouveau. Les mangemorts les avaient à nouveau traînés dans leur cellule, à demi-conscients, au bord de la mort, de l'amour et de l'attention... Quelques heures sans Voldemort les attendaient, quelques heures pour se consoler et se réconforter mutuellement, pour reprendre courage avant les événements à venir.

Ils étaient tellement épuisés qu'ils n'étaient même pas capables de s'asseoir. Avec ce qui lui restait de force, Snape avait étendu Harry dans le coin et, saisissant la cape, il était tombé à côté de lui, et les avait couverts du morceau de vêtement dégoûtant, avait étreint le garçon et perdu connaissance de fatigue, comme lui.

La fin approchait, il le sentait. Sa dernière pensée était qu'il voulait mourir plus tard qu'Harry. Ainsi, il protègerait le garçon jusqu'à sa fin.

* * *

Snape ne reconnu pas l'endroit où il était. Il se sentait faible et malade, trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il ne pouvait pas sentir ses membres et était incapable d'ouvrir les yeux. En même temps, il y avait un autre sentiment étrange, comme voler ou naviguer dans l'air comme des nuages dans le ciel ou des oiseaux... Il était la lumière, une feuille dans le vent, libre de liens et de fardeaux, libre comme un enfant, sans soucis ni responsabilité, douleur, crainte, passé et futur... 

Pendant les courts moments où il fut conscient, il sut que son état était la conséquence directe de la faim, des tortures et de la perte de sang, mais il n'y fit pas attention. Il repoussa violemment ces pensées inquiétantes. Il voulait voler, être libre - et mourir. C'était proche. Tellement proche qu'il pouvait presque la toucher. La lumière... une lumière forte devant lui, alors qu'il naviguait, comme s'il était au paradis. Il sourit. Paradis... depuis l'Enfer... Y avait-il une route jusqu'au paradis ? Est-ce qu'on lui permettait de rester là ? Juste devant, pas dedans : il ne pourrait jamais entrer à l'intérieur, il en était sûr.

Le paradis n'était pas pour les meurtriers comme lui, même s'il avait changé après coup... Le paradis était pour les gens qui le méritaient, comme Quietus par exemple.

Quietus... Si son frère était au paradis, il ne le rencontrerait jamais. Jamais. Il ne lui serait pas permis d'y entrer.

Il put sentir son cœur se serrer. Comme la tristesse le touchait, il devenait de plus en plus lourd et ne pouvait plus naviguer légèrement : la terre l'appelait, la réalité le réclamait là : en enfer au lieu du paradis auquel il n'appartiendrait jamais.

_Meurtrier, meurtrier !_ cria un grand chœur de voix venant de la terre sur laquelle il était tombé, les voix des victimes qu'il avait tuées, torturées ou blessées le réclamait là où elles étaient : dans le puits de la douleur, de la crainte et de la solitude... Seul dans l'obscurité des donjons depuis plus d'une douzaine d'années, seul et soupçonné par tout le monde, suspecté et méprisé... Mais il le méritait.

Bien sûr qu'il le méritait !

Il le savait. Mais ça faisait mal. Tout ce qu'il voulait, suppliait, demandait, rêvait était quelqu'un... n'importe qui... pour être là pour lui. Quiconque qui pensait à lui comme à un autre être humain, juste comme un être humain... qui s'inquiétait pour lui, qui faisait assez attention pour être là...

Soudain, il put voir le visage concerné et inquiet d'Albus... puis il put entendre le directeur dire _'je l'ai envoyé à McRee'_... Albus ne lui avait pas fait confiance.

Personne ne lui avait fait confiance.

Traître une fois, traître à jamais.

Traître aux deux côtés, comme l'avait dit Voldemort.

Traître à tous ce qu'il avait aimé.

Traître à Anne.

Traître à Quietus.

Meurtrier… Traître… Oui, il l'était. Il sentait l'obscurité apparaître autour de lui, réclamant sa vie, et les lumières du paradis commencèrent à s'éloigner, et il devint extrêmement lourd, et il tomba à travers la Terre jusqu'à l'abîme la plus profonde du monde, désespéré et seul.

Et il le méritait. Tout !

Il était condamné à être seul pour l'éternité. Tout devenait froid, plus froid que la glace, plus froid que l'espace : c'était le froid de la mort... La mort des âmes perdues, de la damnation... La solitude éternelle...

Il voulait se pelotonner en position fœtale, comme il était habitué à le faire à la maison, dans son lit, afin de se consoler grâce à la chaleur de son corps mais, pour l'instant, il ne pouvait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas. Quelqu'un était étendu à côté de lui, l'empêchant de se rouler en boule.

Quelqu'un qui tremblait et gémissait d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Cependant, Snape pouvait l'entendre.

« Laissez-le tranquille... s'il vous plait, laissez le tranquille... partez, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait. » murmurait la personne à côté de lui, sa voix se cassant d'un cri silencieux de temps en temps. « Vous avez déjà tué tout le monde autour de moi... s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, laissez-le partir... »

La faible voix le suppliait-elle LUI, Severus Nobilus Snape ? Était-ce l'une de ses victimes ? Était-ce le gosse, le gosse de Thomas Galvany ? La voix était si semblable...

« Ne lui faites plus de mal, laissez le juste, s'il vous plait... Prenez-moi au lieu de lui... moi... encore… … … allez-y... » la voix devint un murmure inaudible.

Snape lutta pour ouvrir les yeux, pour s'éclaircir l'esprit. Quelqu'un était avec lui dans l'enfer où il était tombé. Quelqu'un désespéré et triste mais pas pour lui-même... Et certainement pas le garçon Galvany... Qu'est-ce que le garçon faisait là alors ?

C'était si foutrement dur de reprendre conscience. Il aurait besoin de potions d'énergie... mais il se rappela que ses potions lui avaient été retirées il y a quelques jours... quand il avait été placé dans la cellule avec Harry. Harry...

HARRY ?

Soudainement, tout devint clair. La personne à côté de lui était Harry, suppliant pour... pour qui ? Quoi ? Luttant toujours contre sa faiblesse, il s'appuya sur son coude et ouvrit les yeux. Comme il l'avait prévu, sa vision était floue mais il put à nouveau entendre le garçon supplier.

« Non, pas Cédric... tuez-moi à sa place... » Silence et sanglots... et encore des mots sanglotés « Il n'est pas l'autre... Je suis celui qui est en trop... L'autre... » et encore de marmonnements inintelligibles.

Snape secoua la tête. Que se passait-il ? À qui Harry parlait-il ? A propos de quoi était-ce ? Cédric ? Mais il était mort. Au moins deux mois auparavant... Et que signifiait 'l'autre' ? Qui était l'autre ? Et pourquoi ?

Comme sa vision s'éclaircissait un peu, il vit quelque chose de scintillant sur le visage du garçon. Scintillant comme de l'argent ou de l'or, comme un masque, tout le visage scintillait... Soigneusement, Snape toucha le masque étincelant. Humide. C'était humide. De l'or liquide ? Il regarda ses doigts. Et finalement, il comprit.

Les larmes scintillaient et brillaient dans la lumière de la torche, les larmes qui lavaient le visage d'Harry. Il sanglotait dans son rêve...

Rêve... Snape pensa amèrement. Il valait mieux dire cauchemar. Meurtres et douleur et supplications... Ca ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar avec Voldemort comme personnage principal.

Il toucha doucement l'épaule du garçon et l'appela.

« Harry... Harry, pouvez-vous m'entendre ? Réveillez-vous ! »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse pendant de longues minutes. Snape commença à secouer le corps fragile aussi précautionneusement qu'il le pouvait sans obtenir de résultat. Au bout d'un moment, l'homme commença à désespérer.

« Pouvez-vous m'entendre, Harry ? Vous devez vous réveiller ! » Il essaya de parler plus fort, mais sa voix était faible et rauque.

« Pas lui, s'il vous plait... » Un nouveau torrent de larmes coula des yeux étroitement fermés d'Harry. « Non, nonnonnon, s'il vous plait. » Les poings d'Harry se serrèrent. « Laissez-le tranquille ! Tuez-moi à sa place ! Je le mérite... pas lui... » Le cri secoua tout le corps d'Harry interrompant le flot des mots.

Snape le secoua, horrifié.

« Harry ! » cria-t-il aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. « Réveillez-vous, écoutez, Harry ! » Il secoua l'épaule du garçon, cette fois aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Harry émergea brusquement de son cauchemar.

« Où... qui... ? » il cligna des yeux aveuglément.

« Vous êtes avec moi. Avec Severus. » l'homme respira aussi calmement qu'il le pouvait, soulagé après ces moments d'horreur absolue.

« Severus ? » demanda la voix faible. « Qui est Severus ? »

Snape se frappa mentalement. Évidemment, le garçon ne l'avait jamais appelé Severus avant.

« Avec le professeur Snape. » expliqua-t-il, se calmant encore plus.

« Professeur ? » cria Harry brusquement, en essayant de s'asseoir. « Vous êtes VIVANT ? »

« Bien sûr que je le suis. Ne m'avez-vous pas entendu ? » répondit Snape. Il fut irrité pendant un court moment, mais son soulagement repoussa son ennui.

Apparemment, il n'était pas le seul à être soulagé. Un immense soulagement retira également la tension du visage de l'enfant.

« Vous êtes ici. » dit simplement Harry, souriant et fermant les yeux.

« Oui, pourquoi ? » Snape était vraiment curieux et il se pencha plus près.

Harry rougit légèrement.

« Je... Je... » il essaya de commencer mais échoua. « Rien, monsieur. Vraiment. »

« Vous pleuriez dans votre rêve. » dit juste le professeur.

« Vous aussi, il y a quelques jours. » Harry secoua les épaules, légèrement embarrassé.

Snape soupira et massa son cou.

« J'ai eu un cauchemar. A propos de... à propos de la mort de Quietus et... J'ai essayé de... » c'était juste trop dur à dire. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de pleurnicher. S'il voulait que le garçon lui fasse confiance, il devait continuer. « J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais j'ai échoué. La même chose s'est produite dans ma vie il y a 15 ans... »

La dernière phrase était un faible chuchotement. Harry ouvrit les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Désolé, monsieur. Je vous ai à nouveau blessé. » dit-il sérieusement.

« A nouveau ? » demanda Snape totalement incrédule.

« C'est de ma faute si vous souffrez ici. Je vous ai fait cela. Tout est de ma faute. »

Snape put voir dans les yeux du garçon qu'il le pensait réellement. Soudain, il se sentit très vieux et fatigué. Plus de 37 ans. Plus de 40. En fait... plus de 80. Il se sentait comme lors d'un cours de potions, quand il faisait des efforts sans résultat pour expliquer une chose très simple à Londubat ou à un Poufsouffle. Comment diable Harry ne pouvait-il pas comprendre le simple fait que ça n'avait PAS été sa faute ? Pas du tout, rien du tout. Mais il n'arriverait pas à le faire comprendre au garçon, il en était sûr. Et ça l'ennuyait beaucoup.

« Arrêtez ça, Potter. » aboya-t-il de sa meilleure voix de bâtard graisseux. « Ce n'est PAS votre faute. Et. Si. C'était. Votre. Faute. Ca. N'aurait. Pas. D'importance. Après. Six. Jours. Ensemble. Dans. Cet. Enfer. Avez-vous compris ? »

La dernière phrase était plus un cri désespéré que le hurlement furieux qu'il voulait qu'il soit. Harry sursauta surpris. Il n'osa pas répondre, acquiesçant simplement.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Snape secoua la tête d'exaspération. « Vous vous blâmez de cette situation. Mais vous n'avez PAS raison. Ce n'était pas votre choix et je ne vous blâme pas. Je préfère être ici avec vous qu'être n'importe où ailleurs. »

Cette fois, sa confession involontaire les surprit tous les deux. Harry cligna des yeux de surprise, puis il parla.

« J'ai rêvé que Voldemort vous tuait. Juste devant moi. Et je ne pouvais pas vous sauver. Vous mourriez comme mes parents, Cédric... Comme tout le monde autour de moi... »

Snape déglutit. Encore Cédric. Ca devenait suspect.

« Vous ne pouvez pas vous pardonner sa mort. » réalisa-t-il, et ce n'était pas une question.

« Il est mort à cause de moi. C'était moi la cible de Voldemort, pas lui. C'était juste... une erreur. Mon erreur. Mais une erreur néanmoins... Et quand Voldemort a ordonné à Pettigrew de le tuer, il a dit 'Tue l'autre.' Comme s'il n'était rien... pas une personne, un humain... juste une erreur... » Harry tremblait. « Je ne pouvais rien faire du tout. » Harry se détourna de Snape et couvrit son visage de ses mains. « J'ai senti la même chose dans mon rêve. Il vous tuait. Je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Mais ça faisait plus mal que Cédric... Ca faisait tellement mal... » marmonna-t-il.

Snape eut un besoin soudain et total d'étreindre le garçon frissonnant. Il saisit les épaules d'Harry et tourna le garçon vers lui.

« Merci, Harry. » Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il le remerciait. Le sentiment indiqué par les larmes ? Ou les paroles sincères et courageuses ? Ce n'était pas important de toute façon. Il attira Harry plus près, enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et le serra fortement contre lui. « Je suis là, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Harry enfouit sa tête dans les robes de Snape - ou dans leurs restes - et soupira. De crainte ? De soulagement ? Snape ne pouvait pas le dire.

« Je ne veux pas mourir, monsieur, mais... Je ne veux pas rester à nouveau seul... être à nouveau seul... »

Ces mots étaient tellement identiques aux sentiments du précédent cauchemar de Snape qu'ils le frappèrent durement et profondément au cœur.

Mais POURQUOI ? Pourquoi Harry devait-il se sentir de cette manière ?

Le garçon ne méritait pas d'être seul. Alors pourquoi était-il obligé de se sentir seul ?

Le garçon n'avait aucun péché pour le séparer des autres, comme lui en avait. Pourquoi était-il laissé seul ?

Deux 'pourquoi'. Le premier dirigé vers le destin, le second vers les circonstances.

« Pourquoi dites-vous 'à nouveau seul', Harry ? » demanda-t-il avec précaution. « Quand vous êtes vous senti seul ? »

« Je me sens seul presque tout le temps. » chuchota le garçon, sa tête toujours nichée contre la poitrine de Snape, cachant son expression. « Excepté ces derniers jours. » ajouta-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

Encore cette maudite impression : le garçon se sentait comme lui... Comment ?

« Mais vous avez vos amis... votre famille, Harry. Vous n'êtes certainement pas seul. »

« Je vous ai dit que mes amis étaient des enfants. Et ma famille n'est rien de plus que trois personnes qui me méprisent et essayent désespérément d'ignorer ma simple existence. Mais cette ignorance est tout à fait nouvelle : ils ne le font que depuis récemment. Autrefois, ils me détestaient. Et, d'une certaine manière, c'était mieux. Je pouvais au moins sentir que j'existais. Mais après... Ils m'ont totalement évité. Ils ont fait de leur mieux pour ne pas me parler... pour ne pas me regarder... Et Sirius ne pouvait pas être là pour moi pour certaines raisons que vous connaissez. En fait, je ne connais pas vraiment Sirius non plus. Juste quelques lettres, et trois ou quatre courtes rencontres, rien de plus... Tout était si... vide. »

Mais Snape manqua la deuxième partie du discours.

« Votre famille vous méprisait ? Vous ignorait ? Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit au directeur ? »

« Lui dire quoi ? Mes sentiments ? Ou quoi ? Que j'ai vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans ? Que je n'ai rien eu que je pouvais déclarer comme mien jusqu'à ce que j'achète mes robes et mes affaires d'école ? Que je n'ai jamais eu de nouveaux vêtements et que j'ai toujours dû porter les lambeaux de ceux de mon cousin ? Que j'étais toujours maltraité par ma propre famille ? Que plus tard, j'ai dû participer au régime de Dudley et que j'étais affamé ? Que je suis un tel monstre qu'ils m'ont maintenu enfermé pendant toutes mes premières vacances d'été ? Que je ne pouvais obtenir une certaine liberté qu'en les menaçant avec mon meurtrier de parrain ? Ou qu'ils ne m'ont jamais rien dit au sujet de mes parents excepté des mensonges ? Ils disaient qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, que mon père était sans emploi, un inutile, un bon à rien, et que ma mère était une pute... J'avais tellement honte. Et d'un autre côté, ils ne m'ont pas vraiment battu ou maltraité physiquement. Je me serais senti si ridicule d'aller me plaindre à Dumbledore pour toutes ces choses stupides... » Toutes les douleurs de sa vie éclatèrent. L'amertume, la tristesse et la résignation.

Snape comprit trop bien les sentiments du garçon. Il avait raison. Un enfant, s'il n'était pas battu, ne serait pas enlevé à sa famille. Un peu de mauvais traitements n'avait pas d'importance, vraiment. Et beaucoup d'enfants avaient une famille comme celle d'Harry - lui par exemple. C'était comme un réfrigérateur. Froid et sans émotion.

Quietus était la seule chaleur dans l'hiver de son enfance.

Snape frissonna alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer son enfance sans Quietus. Ca aurait été terrible. Et... ses parents ne l'avaient jamais enfermé dans un placard. Et... il avait eu tout ce dont il avait besoin. De la nourriture, des vêtements, des jeux... la seule chose manquante était l'amour. Mais... au moins ils étaient fiers de lui ! Et de Quietus aussi, bien que... Non. Son enfance était considérablement meilleure que celle d'Harry. Pendant ce temps, Harry avait continué à se plaindre.

« Je n'avais jamais eu d'amis avant de rencontrer Ron sur le Poudlard-Express et, plus tard, Hermione. Personne ne voulait être mon ami. Personne ne voulait être l'ami d'un monstre, être frappé et maltraité par Dudley. J'étais TOTALEMENT seul jusqu'à onze ans. Je n'ai eu aucun ami, aucune famille, aucune personne vivante qui voulait me parler, pour me demander comment j'allais. Au moins, cet idiot de Dudley me tourmentait parfois et je pouvais sentir que j'existais encore. »

Snape était paralysé et sans mots. Et extrêmement secoué par les paroles d'Harry.

Il SAVAIT ce que c'était que de se sentir seul.

'_Je n'ai eu aucun ami, aucune famille, aucune personne vivante qui voulait me parler, pour me demander comment j'allais.'_

Il reconnut ses propres sentiments dans cette phrase. L'exaspération, la résignation, le caractère définitif. Quand vous avez finalement renoncé et accepté votre destin.

« Vous n'êtes pas seul, Harry, vous ne l'êtes plus. Je resterai avec vous. Je resterai avec vous aussi longtemps que je le pourrai. Je le promets. » Snape ne savait pas pourquoi il disait ces mots. Mais il ne les regretta pas. Ils étaient justes même si cette voix sarcastique dans sa tête ne manquait pas de lui rappeler sa propre situation. _'Severus, Severus... C'est TOI qui ne veux pas être seul, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais terrifié par ton propre cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ?'_

Non. Harry ne méritait pas d'être seul. Lui, Severus Snape, était sa dernière chance pour l'aider, pour lui donner de la compagnie, et peut-être... une famille aussi ? Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Des jours... ou peut-être juste des heures... Et oui, Voldemort tirerait profit de leur relation, mais il ne pouvait pas refuser cela à Harry. L'amour signifiait toujours plus la douleur dans la vie que le bonheur total.

Il essaya de l'expliquer à Harry.

« Je ne mérite pas votre attention, monsieur. » répondit faiblement le garçon après avoir écouté son explication.

« Potter, vous rappelez-vous quand, il y a quelques jours, l'un de nous a dis : _'Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour parler de mérite'_ ? Vous m'avez dit cela quand j'ai osé dire que je ne méritais pas de vivre. » Snape caressa le dos du garçon en faisant des cercles. « Je peux seulement répéter vos paroles. Et... »

« Mais... » Harry essaya d'interrompre Snape, mais cette fois il n'y parvint pas.

« La ferme, Potter. JE parle. » Son ton était ferme, et Harry préféra retenir sa remarque. « Donc. Si nous parlons néanmoins de mérite, je vous dis : vous ne méritez rien de cela. Vous ne méritez pas d'être torturé et abandonné. Vous n'avez rien à regretter, à vous faire pardonner. Cédric est mort. C'est vrai. Mais ce n'était pas votre faute. Ca aurait été votre faute si vous aviez su ce qui se produirait. Mais vous ne saviez pas. Vous n'avez pas non plus voulu que vos parents meurent. Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de faire du mal à quelqu'un. Le mot-clé est : intention. Vous pouvez vous blâmer seulement si vous aviez l'intention de nuire à l'autre. Me comprenez-vous ? »

Harry, n'osant pas interrompre Snape, acquiesça simplement.

« Etre seul est la plus grande punition que quiconque puisse recevoir. Et écoutez maintenant : je le MÉRITE. MOI. PAS VOUS. J'ai commis beaucoup de péchés. J'ai fait des choses terribles quand j'étais jeune et je ne les ai pas faites juste par hasard. J'avais L'INTENTION de nuire, de blesser, de causer de la douleur. Et je les ai regrettées seulement parce que Quietus a été tué. C'était une raison très égoïste de regretter, ne pensez-vous pas ? Ainsi, je mérite de mourir seul dans cet enfer. Mais vous êtes ici, donc si je décide d'accomplir mon repentir en mourrant seul, je multiplierai juste le nombre de mes péchés car je vous blesserai. » Snape attendit qu'Harry lève la tête et le regarde dans les yeux pour continuer. « Et si vous décidez de vous punir avec la solitude, vous me blesserez. » ajouta-t-il calmement.

« Je n'avais jamais pensé à cela avant, monsieur. » la voix d'Harry était calme et claire. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et la sincérité y brillait.

« Je vous ai déjà dit deux fois que je suis heureux d'être ici avec vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Vous l'avez fait. » acquiesça Harry.

« Pouvons-nous en finir avec ce sujet alors ? » un soupçon d'impatience moqueuse sonnait dans la voix de Snape.

« Nous le pouvons. » Harry expira bruyamment.

Ils se turent et s'étendirent sur le dos dans le silence complet, appréciant juste la compagnie de l'autre. Harry posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Snape, tandis que le bras du professeur s'enroulait autour de ses épaules. Cette fois, il ne pensa pas au caractère embarrassant de la situation, il ne pouvait plus la trouver embarrassante.

« Savez-vous quelque chose au sujet de ma famille ? » demanda soudainement Harry. « Les Dursley ne m'ont rien dit à leur propos. »

« A propos de vos parents ? »

« Non, pas seulement à propos d'eux. Je n'ai aucun parent vivant excepté Tante Pétunia, la sœur de ma mère avec qui je vis. Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé aux autres personnes de ma famille ? »

Snape ferma les yeux.

« Oui, je sais ce qui s'est passé avec vos grands-parents. Je me demande pourquoi Albus ne vous en a pas parlé. » Harry ne dit pas un mot et, après un moment, Snape continua. « Les parents de votre père étaient des sorciers, comme vous le savez sûrement. Votre grand-mère avait un magasin au Chemin de Traverse, elle fabriquait et vendait des malles... Oui, oui... Ma malle scolaire était également l'oeuvre de votre grand-mère. Elle a inventé un nouveau type de malles appelées 'Coquillage.' Les Malles-Coquillage peuvent être utilisées de nombreuses manières car vous pouvez mettre dedans plus de choses que dans les malles normales. De nos jours, vous pouvez acheter des dérivés des ses modèles, peut-être vous souvenez-vous de la malle de Moody... »

« La malle avec les sept serrures ! » cria Harry.

« Oui. Elle contient aussi une petite salle, vous vous en souvenez ? » Harry acquiesça. « C'est le modèle Coquillage-S. S comme salle. »

« Avez-vous une malle comme cela ? »

« Non. J'ai une Coquillage-N9. Ca signifie que ma malle a neuf serrures, mais qu'aucune d'elles ne contient une salle. C'est une Malle-Coquillage normale. »

« Si vous voulez partir en vacances, vous ne devez pas prendre un nombre sans fin de bagages avec vous. Vous pouvez mettre tout ce dont vous avez besoin dans une malle. Si je sors d'ici, je m'achèterai une Malle-Coquillage. » sourit Harry d'un air rêveur.

« Je vous donnerai la mienne. Elle a été faite par votre grand-mère elle-même. »

Harry secoua la tête.

« Non merci, monsieur. Elle est à vous. Je ne veux pas vous la prendre. » Harry leva la main quand Snape ouvrit la bouche. « Non, monsieur. Je veux une malle avec une salle. C'est plus intéressant et j'aurai un endroit à moi où je pourrais vivre, si je finis par en avoir marre des Dursley. »

« Vous ne le ferrez sûrement pas, Potter. Tant que je serai vivant, vous ne vivrez jamais dans une malle, je le jure. » Snape semblait ennuyé.

« Bien, monsieur. » Harry sourit plus largement. « Alors, continuez avec ma famille. »

Le professeur déplaça sa tête vers le garçon et sourit en retour.

« Votre grand-père, Harold Potter, était un Auror et un bon ami de Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient battus ensemble contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres précédent, Grindelwald et, si je me souviens bien, Potter avait même sauvé la vie du directeur lors de la bataille finale. Cela a peut-être été la raison principale pour que Dumbledore ait fait des exceptions avec votre père à l'école... » Le visage de Snape était plein d'émotions. De la colère, principalement. « Même Dumbledore avait des préjugés envers quelques étudiants. Il idolâtrait les Gryffondors et les enfants des Aurors et méprisait les Serpentards et les prétendues 'Familles Sombres' comme la mienne et leurs enfants. » Les yeux du professeur étaient dans le vide. « Et bien, dans la plupart des cas, il avait raison. Dans mon cas, par exemple. Ou dans celui de Lucius également. Mais... au début, il méprisait Quietus aussi, juste à cause de nos parents. Et Quietus n'est jamais devenu sombre... » il sortit brusquement de sa transe et continua d'une voix plus forte. « Je suis sûr que Quietus a été la principale raison pour que Dumbledore se débarrasse de ses préjugés ridicules. »

Après une longue pause, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« Mais... Dumbledore a vaincu Grindelwald en 1945 et mon père est né vers la fin des années 50... »

« Et bien... Votre grand-mère était considérablement plus jeune que votre grand-père. » Snape sourit. « Il l'a rencontrée à Poudlard où il enseignait la DCFM et si je ne me trompe pas, votre grand-mère était l'une de ses élèves. »

« A-t-il été votre professeur aussi ? »

« Non. » Snape secoua la tête. « Voldemort est apparu en 1968, et votre grand-père a quitté l'école pour se battre contre lui et entraîner les Aurors pour le ministère. Je suis entré à l'école en 1969, l'année suivante. Je soupçonne votre grand-père d'avoir maudit le poste pour pouvoir le reprendre après la guerre. » le Maître des Potions eut un sourire mauvais.

« Il y a eu des problèmes avec ce poste pendant 25 ans ? » Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent d'une surprise évidente.

« Exactement. J'ai eu six professeurs de DCFM différent en sept ans. »

« Oh. J'en aurai probablement sept. » Harry eut un sourire en coin. « Et à propos de leurs familles ? Mes grands-parents n'avaient-ils aucune autre famille ? »

« Je ne sais rien de plus au sujet de votre grand-mère, mais j'ai entendu dire que toute la famille d'Harold Potter avait été abattue par Grindelwald pour se venger de ses activités d'Auror. »

« Encore des morts... »

« Oui... Et vos grands-parents ont été tués par Voldemort lui-même pour se venger des actions de James Potter en tant qu'Auror... Un an avant le mariage de vos parents. »

Harry déglutit et ne dit rien. Ca semblait un miracle que des gens aient survécu.

« Ca ressemble à un suicide général du monde sorcier... » dit-il silencieusement. « Nous tuons les sorciers sombres et ils nous tuent... »

« Comme partout dans le monde... Même les moldus se massacrent entre eux. »

« Ca semble être une caractéristique humaine... Pourquoi ? » il semblait désespéré.

« Personne ne le sait, Harry. » répondit Snape calmement. « Si nous connaissions la réponse, peut-être que nous aurions fait quelque chose contre cela. »

Après un long silence, Harry continua à demander.

« Et les parents de ma mère ? Savez-vous quelque chose d'eux ? »

Le visage du professeur devint soudainement distant et une expression fermée y apparut.

« Je ne les connaissais pas. » sa voix était rauque et froide. « Mais... J'étais là quand ils ont été tués... »

* * *

« Je tuerai ce bâtard, Remus. Je te le jure », les yeux de Sirius brillaient de son humeur sombre. « Peu importe ce que dit Albus, je suis sûr qu'il n'ose pas revenir parce qu'il a finalement tué Harry. » 

Le visage de Remus était ridé par la fatigue et par la souffrance des derniers jours. Il n'avait plus de Potion Tue-Loup et Snape ne lui avait pas envoyé sa dose habituelle, donc ses transformations étaient aussi douloureuses qu'elles l'avaient été avant… En fait, c'était la principale raison qui faisait que Sirius savait que Snape avait disparu. Le manque de potion.

Il s'était penché en avant pour écouter la colère de son ami contre le Maître de Potions, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir de plus en plus furieux. C'était trop facile de sauter à la conclusion que Snape était responsable de la disparition soudaine de Harry - et peut-être de sa mort…

« Il a enfin atteint son ultime but de Mangemort… » fulminait sombrement Sirius. « Comment Albus a-t-il pu lui faire confiance rien qu'une minute ? Faire confiance à un mangemort…Le dégoûtant Serpentard… je lui ai dit… mais Dumbledore était si certain… et regarde ! »

Remus essaya de rester calme. Il pouvait comprendre le point de vue de son ami, mais… Il croyait en Dumbledore. Naturellement, même Dumbeldore avait fait des erreurs dans sa vie et avait fait confiance à des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, mais Snape était… était une autre affaire. Il avait travaillé pour Dumbledore pendant bien plus de dix ans. Et même s'il avait toujours insisté sur le fait qu'il haïssait Harry, il avait risqué sa vie lorsque cela avait été nécessaire… Lupin soupira. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de Snape, mais il n'était pas aussi convaincu de sa culpabilité.

« Sale ver de terre… un Mangemort… peut-être même qu'il était un des assassins d'Anne… »

« Cela suffit, Sirius ! » s'écria tout à coup Lupin. « Ferme ta grande gueule ou je te jette un sort ! » il leva sa baguette, agacé.

« Remus ? » interrogea Black, surpris. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… ? »

« Peu importe ce qui est arrivé à Harry ce n'était sûrement pas de la faute de Snape. Harry a fugué tout seul, ce n'est pas Snape qui l'a attiré loin de sa famille. Les laquais de Voldemort surveillaient sans doute la maison et l'ont attrapé quand il a quitté les barrières de protection. Dès ce moment, le sort de Harry a été scellé. Snape ne pouvait plus rien faire. Il était trop faible tout seul, même s'il est de notre coté. Et s'il n'y était pas, pourquoi ne serait-il pas quand même revenu ? Il pourrait dire à Dumbledore qu'Harry a été capturé et qu'il n'avait pas été capable de l'aider puis que Voldmeort l'avait tué ou quelque chose de ce goût-là…Mais il n'est pas revenu et je pense qu'il a été tué avec Harry. Peut-être qu'il a essayé de sauver la vie du gamin encore une fois… »

« Quel idiot tu fais, Remus ! Moi, je suis convaincu que Snape a enfin tué Harry et qu'il a eu peur de revenir et d'être questionné avec du Veritaserum pour pas que ses petits secrets soient révélés… »

« Dumbledore a dit qu'il avait interrogé Snape il y a quelques mois… »

« De sa propre initiative et par le sérum que lui a donné Snape… C'est un petit peu bizarre, non ? Moody ne croit pas non plus Dumbledore et je fais confiance à Moody. Il a, lui aussi, questionné Snape avant son procès au Ministère, et il a dit que Snape avait tout avoué avec du Veritaserum : les meurtres, les tortures… tout, Remus. »

Lupin croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Tu dis que je suis un idiot. Mais TOI ? » ses yeux étaient plein de rage et de frustration. « Je me souviens d'une longue discussion d'il y a quelques mois… TU me racontais ton petit séjour dans la prison du Ministère… Les soins si attentifs des Aurors… Les deux mois que tu y a passés… Les coups, la torture, l'absorption forcée de Veritaserum jusqu'à ce que TU AIS AVOUE TOUT CE QU'ILS VOULAIENT ENTENDRE ! TU me l'as dit ! TOI ! Tu ne te souviens plus ? TU a avoué que tu avais trahi James et Lily Potter parce que tu voulais qu'ils te laissent crever en paix. »

Black baissa la tête d'une douleur visible.

« Ouais… je me souviens… » Il voulait que Lupin arrête. Mais son ami était impitoyable.

« Et maintenant tu fais confiance à Moody alors que c'est lui qui a interrogé Snape…Sans doute de la même manière que toi… Imagine. »

« Tu ne comprends rien ! » cria soudainement Black. « Dumbledore a sauvé Snape alors qu'il n'a rien fait pour moi ! »

« Peut-être parce que Snape n'a JAMAIS avoué ses crimes ! Il n'a pas parlé pour être laissé tranquille…'

« Il leur a menti ! »

« Et est-ce que je peux te demander comment est-ce que tu le sais ? Snape pourrait décrocher la Lune que tu ne le croirais pas. S'il sauve Harry des mains de Voldemort, tu trouveras une bonne raison de le haïr pour cela aussi, j'en suis sûr. »

« Il a tué ma sœur. »

« Non. »

« C'est de sa faute si Voldemort a tué ma famille. »

« C'était ta 'faute' si tu veux vraiment un coupable ! C'était une revanche, comme tu le SAIS très bien ! Une revanche contre TOI ! Tes faits ! Tes actes ! »

Les deux hommes se faisaient face l'un contre l'autre furieusement.

« Alors tu soutiens ce mangemort servile plutôt que moi ! » hurla Black.

« Je ne supporte personne. J'essaye juste d'être objectif. »

« Tu n'es pas objectif, tu es aveugle…C'est un meurtrier. »

« Il n'a jamais essayé de te tuer. Toi, au contraire… »

« Tu veux dire que… ? »

« Oui, je veux le dire ! »

« VA-T-EN ! » Black leva le poing vers son ami et cria.

« C'est MA maison, Sirius. TU peux t'en aller si tu veux. Mais j'aimerais que tu restes », ajouta Lupin, plus lentement. Black ne semblant pas comprendre, il se répéta. « Tu peux rester ici, Sirius. Mais ne me cries pas dessus. S'il te plaît. »

Très lentement, Black baissa son bras. Il se sentait coupable.

« Dé…désolé, Remus. J'ai perdu mon calme… » marmonna-t-il à voix basse.

« Je vois », Lupin sourit légèrement et se tourna.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Black mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et enfouit sa figure dans ses paumes. Il y eut le silence pendant vingt minutes. Lupin fixait la fenêtre sans grand intérêt, Black restait assis sans bouger.

Ce fut finalement lui qui brisa le silence.

« C'est si dur d'avouer sa faiblesse… en sachant que celui que tu hais a été plus fort que toi… »

Lupin ne dit rien. Il resta juste assis à écouter intensément son ami. Les mots sortaient lentement, Black semblait se faire violence pour parler, pour avouer ses fautes… Mais trouver un bouc émissaire lui était passé.

« C'était ma faute. Je me suis trahi… Mais j'étais si seul… Je n'avais plus de raison de vivre. C'est juste… que je m'en fichais. Tu comprends ? » demanda-t-il, la souffrance le faisant suffoqué. Lupin acquiesça.

« Je pense. »

« Tout semblait être si vide. Ma famille était morte. James était mort. Je t'avais repoussé en te soupçonnant. Peter nous avait trahis. Et… Judith m'avait abandonné aussi… elle croyait que j'étais le traître et quelques mois plus tard elle était marié au fils de Butler, celui de Serdaigle… Quand je l'ai appris, je n'en pouvais plus… »

Ses épaules furent secouées par un sanglot silencieux.

« Je voulais juste mourir. Je pensais que je recevrais le baiser du Détraqueur si j'avouais les actes dont j'étais accusé. »

« Tu sais que Snape était dans la même situation ? Il a perdu ses parents, son aimée et son frère aussi… »

« Ouais, Quietus… » Black s'interrogea. « La seule personne qu'il a aimé, je pense. Il aimait plus Quietus qu'Anne… »

« Et toi et James… » commença Lupin, mais Black l'interrompit.

« Je sais, s'il te plait, n'y reviens pas. Cela semblait être une si bonne blague… »

« Tu haïssais Severus et tu voulais prendre ta revanche sur son frère… Ce n'était pas juste… »

« Je sais, je sais… mais c'était l'idée de James. »

« Il me l'a déjà dit. Vous auriez dû être expulsés, vous avez presque tué un garçon plus jeune que vous. C'est seulement l'intervention de Quietus qui vous a permis de rester à Poudlard. »

« Et celle d'Harold Potter, n'oublie pas… »

« Eh bien… tu as donné à Severus d'assez bonnes raisons de te haïr. Tu as presque assassiné son frère. Et après ça, lui - par moi en plus. Tu n'a pas le droit de le haïr ou d'avoir des préjugés contre lui. Tu dois essayer de le croire. »

« C'est si dur… »

« Vous avez tous les deux tout perdu. Et même s'il n'était pas à Azkaban… »

« Il y était, Remus » soupira profondément Black. « Au moins pour quelques mois, je ne me souviens pas correctement. »

« Comment le sais-tu ? » Lupin pâlit.

« Il était dans la cellule en face de la mienne. »

Lupin sembla pris de court. Pendant un long moment, il n'ouvrit pas la bouche. A la fin, il hocha la tête.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais dit », réussit-il à prononcer.

« Tu ne me l'as jamais demandé » répondit platement Black.

« Je ne sais plus ce que je dois penser de toi… » murmura Lupin tristement, et il regarda par la fenêtre, alors que les nuages pourpres cachaient le soleil couchant. « Je ne sais plus… »

* * *

Désolées pour le petit retard (c'est supportable quand même?), un petit problème technique... (ah, les vacances...)

Merci à **Nefra** (Espérons que les dieux de la fiction t'entendent! Continue à confirmer ta première opinion, ça nous fait plaisir ;-)), **Guzud** (Moi? Un mostre sanguinaire? Mais nan... Je ferais pas de mal à une mouche... ni à une moule, d'ailleurs...), **Ptite Elfe** (C'est vrai que les discussions entre Harry et Severus sont intéressantes. Ca fait réfléchir à plein de choses. Heureusement pour toi - ou malheureusement, ça dépend de comment on le voit - la fin n'arrive pas tout de suite...), **jenni944** (Il va leur falloir _beaucoup_ de courage...), **eiliss** (Un pétition/regard horrifié/ Non, fais pas ça, stp... tu aurais plein de signatures...), **Dawn456** (Ca veut dire que l'on ne te revoit pas avant le 9 septembre? Ca va être long... T'as pas honte de louper les cours? Non? M'ettonne pas... ;-) Cette partie comporte 16 chapitres, après il y a un OS, et 2 autres parties de 20 chapitres chacunes... Bref, de la lecture en perspective...) et **A.D** **vs A.V** (Youpi! AD est de retour!) pour leurs reviews.

Un petit mot?


	8. Dans les rêves

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 8 - Dans les rêves... 

« Vous étiez là ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix tremblante. En réalité, il ne voulait pas entendre, comprendre la réponse. Il ne voulait pas être fâché contre Snape, le blâmer, savoir qu'il était une des personnes responsables de son horrible enfance. Un des meurtriers de ses grands-parents.

« Oui, j'étais là mais j'y étais tard. Trop tard… »

« Trop tard pour quoi ? » Le besoin d'Harry de savoir quelque chose au sujet de sa famille était plus fort que la crainte d'être déçu par Snape.

« Il y avait une réunion de Mangemorts ici, à Nightmare Manor, et Voldemort m'a ordonné de préparer quelques potions. » Snape soupira et massa son cou d'une détresse évidente. « Oui, avant que vous ne me le demandiez, c'était des potions de torture ou de meurtre, je ne me souviens pas exactement. J'ai été envoyé dans mon laboratoire. Après que j'ai commencé à les préparer, j'ai eu un peu de temps libre et j'ai voulu parler à Lucius. »

« C'est le père de Draco, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est lui. » Harry pouvait voir que Snape essayait d'ordonner ses pensées. « A ce moment là, je travaillais déjà pour Dumbledore. »

« C'était après la mort de Quietus alors. »

« Un ou deux mois après, je ne connais pas la date exacte. Ces mois étaient trop mouvementés pour que je me les rappelle en détail. » Snape était perdu dans ses pensées, donc après quelques moments de silence, Harry posa une autre question.

« N'étiez-vous pas effrayé ? »

« Vous voulez dire effrayé par Voldemort ? » Alors qu'Harry acquiesçait, Snape secoua la tête fermement. « Non. Je n'avais plus peur. Ma vie était sans signification. Anne m'a laissé quand elle a vu la Marque des Ténèbres sur mon avant-bras. Quietus était mort de la main de mes parents. Je souhaitais seulement venger sa mort autant que je pouvais, et mourir. Rien d'autre. »

« Ca devait être terrible… » Snape put sentir la compassion d'Harry dans sa voix.

« Ca l'était… » Il commença à répondre, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Je me suis senti pareil il y a quelques jours… Tout semblait être sans signification. Et particulièrement survivre. Et j'ai senti que je n'aurais plus jamais peur. »

Snape se rappela le comportement distant et indifférent du garçon et sa panique alors qu'il l'avait vu. Avait-il été si paniqué parce qu'une fois, il y a bien longtemps, il s'était senti ainsi ?

« Avoir peur montre qu'il y a des choses dans la vie qui comptent, auxquelles vous faites attention. Si vous ne pouvez plus avoir peur, ça signifie que vous avez perdu foi en la vie, en la signification d'être ici… »

« Oui, je l'ai perdue pendant un moment. » Harry fixa le coin opposé sans expression. « Mais vous me l'avez fait ressentir à nouveau … »

Snape ne sut pas comment réagir aux paroles du garçon, donc il décida de continuer l'histoire qu'il avait commencée.

« Donc, j'ai essayé de trouver Lucius et, par chance, j'ai entendu une conversation entre Voldemort et trois nouveaux mangemorts. Ils avaient reçu une tâche, un test pour leur fidélité. Ils devaient abattre toute la famille Evans. J'ai eu peur. Je n'avais pas le temps d'informer Dumbledore. Ils étaient sur le point de partir. J'ai couru à mon laboratoire et j'ai éteint le feu sous mes potions. Ca aurait été trop suspicieux si j'avais laissé des chaudrons frémissants. Vous savez, je ne pouvais pas y retourner sans être appelé. Ca a pris un certain temps de tout ranger et de partir. Quand je suis arrivé à la maison des Evans, les trois mangemorts avaient déjà abattu vos grands-parents. Votre mère se battait contre eux au deuxième étage mais ils étaient plus forts qu'elle. Elle perdait la bataille et était sérieusement blessée. Puis… » Le visage de Snape devint sombre, plus sombre qu'Harry ne l'avait jamais vu. « Je les ai tués. Tous les trois. »

Le professeur frissonna et ferma les yeux. Harry put voir une veine battre sur sa tempe.

« Professeur. » Dit doucement Harry en posant sa main sur celle de Snape pour le réconforter. « Vous ne devez pas vous blâmer pour ça… »

Snape retira sa main de sous celle d'Harry.

« Je les ai tués. Trois gosses… des gosses dupés et trompés… »

« Vous n'auriez pas pu faire autre chose… »

« Si, j'aurais pu. J'aurais pu les assommer. »

« Mais c'était des meurtriers. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Vous avez essayé de sauver une fille sérieusement blessée. Vous n'aviez pas le temps d'examiner vos options. Peut-être que vous n'avez pas bien estimé la situation et que vous avez réagi trop agressivement. Mais votre intention était de protéger quelqu'un, pas de tuer. Et vous avez dit, professeur, que le mot-clé est intention. »

« Vous êtes vraiment trop dangereux, M. Potter. » Soupira Snape légèrement grincheux. « Vous me renvoyer toujours mes paroles. »

Harry grimaça.

« Ca montre que vos paroles sont sages et vraies. D'autre part, vous ne vous croyez pas. Je dois vous rappeler votre propre sagesse encore et encore. »

« Harry, écoutez. Ce n'est pas si simple de me pardonner… » Coupa Snape encore plus irrité. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je sais. J'essayais de vous montrer la même chose et vous avez sorti le discours à propos de l'intention… »

« Potter, vous êtes… » Snape haussa les sourcils, mais cette fois sa frustration n'était que moqueuse.

« Un gamin impertinent. La Nouvelle Célébrité De Poudlard. Le gagnant excessivement arrogant de la Coupe de Quidditch. Ou un méchant petit garçon qui considère que les règles sont en dessous de lui… » Harry continua la phrase avec impertinence.

« Ce sont encore MES paroles… »

« Oh, je pensais que vous ne vous les rappeliez pas… »

« Je me les rappelle, Potter ! Mais… »

« Je vois… »

« LA FERME ! Je voulais dire : je me les rappelle mais elles sont la preuve de ma propre faillibilité. »

« Faillibilité ? Non. Certainement pas. Ce sont les preuves parfaites de votre jugement et de votre sagesse clairs comme de l'eau de roche. »

Ils se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes dans un silence total. Puis ils éclatèrent de rire d'un seul coup et Snape ébouriffa les cheveux d'Harry avec espièglerie.

« Harry. » Pour la première fois, il sourit largement, d'un vrai sourire joyeux. « Je suis heureux de vous connaître. »

Harry eut un sourire mauvais.

« Bienvenue dans le monde réel, monsieur. » Dit-il et, soudain, il frissonna. Alors qu'il tremblait, une toux sèche et douloureuse secoua encore plus son corps. Snape s'inquiéta.

« Harry… ? »

« Ce n'est rien, monsi… » Mais il ne put pas finir. Une toux plus forte coupa sa phrase. Elle était très soudaine et dura seulement quelques secondes. « Je pense que j'ai pris froid. »

« Comment vous sentez-vous ? » Demanda Snape anxieusement.

« Arghh… C'est une excellente question, monsieur. Evidemment, je me sens parfaitement bien. Bien que je pourrais manger quelque chose, quelque chose de chaud - ou au moins un peu de quelque chose de froid… Boire une tasse de chocolat chaud et dormir dans un VRAI lit pendant quelques jours… Autrement, je me sens bien. Presque. »

Les yeux de Snape scintillèrent d'exaspération.

« Potter, ce n'était pas une blague… »

« J'ai dit presque, monsieur. » Harry ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase. « Pouvons-nous arrêter cette petite discussion ? »

Amusé, Snape secoua la tête, mais se rendit.

« De quoi voulez-vous parler ? »

« Vous avez dit que vous avez sauvé ma mère. »

« Oui. » Il ne voulait pas penser à ces événements. Mais Harry avait le droit de savoir. Cette fois, la vision naissante des mangemo… stupides gosses tués était si puissante qu'il dut lutter contre elle de toutes ses forces. Ils étaient si jeunes… 18 ans, pas plus… « Donc, j'ai sauvé votre mère. Je l'ai sorti de la maison et je lui ai donné des potions de soin. Je ne l'ai pas emmenée à Poudlard parce que je savais que ça serait extrêmement suspicieux et j'avais le sentiment qu'un des membres du personnel était fouillait et espionnait pour Voldemort. Je ne voulais pas abandonner mon rôle en tant qu'espion. » Cette soirée était tellement remplie d'événements étranges… Les paroles de Lily Evans… Snape se demanda brièvement comment il était censé raconter l'histoire à Harry. Finalement, il décida de la résumer autant qu'il le pouvait. « Quand votre mère a repris conscience, elle m'a confondu avec Quietus. Elle m'a appelé par son nom… ça m'a tellement blessé que je l'ai presque frappé. Quelques instants plus tard, sa sœur est arrivée avec son petit ami. Peut-être revenaient-ils du cinéma ? Je ne sais pas… et j'ai laissé votre mère avec eux avant de transplaner de nouveau à Poudlard. »

« Votre frère vous ressemblait ? » Demanda Harry curieusement.

Snape acquiesça.

« Assez. Quand nous étions enfants, nous ressemblions à des jumeaux bien que j'étais plus âgé que lui. Il était de deux ans plus jeune que moi. Mais quand nous avons grandi, les différences sont devenues de plus en plus accentuées. Finalement, quand il est venu à Poudlard, la ressemblance n'était pas aussi frappante. Il a toujours eu les cheveux courts, au contraire de moi, et il était terriblement mince. Et… » Il sourit alors qu'il se rappelait son visage « Il était toujours si… calme. Posé. Silencieux et aimable. Vous pouviez voir ces caractéristiques sur son visage. »

« Et vous étiez toujours en train de ricaner et de lancer des regards noirs… » Des étincelles scintillaient dans les yeux d'Harry.

« Heu… uhm… vous avez encore raison, naturellement. » Snape semblait assez embarrassé. « Je pense que j'avais un… comportement d'adulte… Je détestais avoir l'air enfantin… ou si… »

« Donc, il n'était pas surprenant que ma mère vous confonde avec lui. Et peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas que vous aviez changé de côté… »

« Elle ne savait pas non plus que j'étais un mangemort… Personne ne le savait. Excepté Anne, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne lui a pas dit. »

« Je pense que vous avez raison… Elle ne l'a pas dit à son frère non plus. Sirius ne le savait pas jusqu'à ce que vous montriez votre marque à Fudge dans l'infirmerie après le Tournoi de Trois Sorciers… »

« Il… il ne savait pas ? » Le visage de Snape pâlit et ses yeux fixèrent le vide. « Elle ne lui a pas dit… et moi… Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance… » Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées, comme lors de nombreuses fois ce jour-là, mais une toux soudaine d'Harry le sortit brutalement de sa transe. La quinte de toux d'Harry avait repris et le faisait trembler.

« Avez-vous froid ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Juste un petit peu… » Ses mots furent contredits par son comportement alors qu'il se pelotonnait étroitement contre Snape. Le professeur sentit que le corps du garçon était plus chaud que la normale. Il mit sa main sur le front brûlant du garçon.

« Vous… vous avez de la fièvre, Harry. »

« Oh." Harry sourit. « C'est donc la raison pour laquelle je me sens si misérable… »

« Comment vous sentez-vous exactement ? » Snape regarda plus attentivement les yeux du garçon.

« Je me sens un peu étourdi et faible. Et ma peau me brûle, mais elle le fait depuis… depuis le jour d'Avery, donc c'est peut-être autre chose. » Il toussa encore.

Snape déglutit. Ca semblait juste trop mauvais. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire contre.

« Je ne sais pas quoi faire. » Chuchota-t-il, essayant de bannir la défaite de sa voix.

« Alors continuez l'histoire. » Répondit Harry. « Est-ce que Dumbledore vous a fait confiance dès le moment où vous êtes revenu du Côté Lumineux ? »

« Je n'y suis pas re-venu, Harry. J'y suis juste allé. Et pour répondre à votre question… non. Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas fait confiance jusqu'à… » Pouvait-il dire cela à l'enfant ? C'était encore si difficile à admettre…« Jusqu'à janvier ou février dernier… Je ne me rappelle pas avec précision. J'ai eu un petit incident avec Moody et il m'a accusé d'être toujours un mangemort… »

Harry put voir la méchanceté et la haine pures sur le visage du professeur.

« Vous n'aimez pas Moody. » Enonça-t-il simplement.

« C'est un euphémisme, M. Potter. » Snape lança un regard noir. « Je le hais. Je le hais presque autant que je hais Voldemort. »

« Mais… pourquoi ? » Harry essaya d'avoir l'air calme, mais il se sentait extrêmement nerveux. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une bonne idée de se demander si Snape était digne de confiance ou non…

« Moody m'a interrogé au Ministère. Avec Frank Londubat. » Harry n'osa pas bouger. « Leur interrogatoire était comme celui de Voldemort ou pire. J'ai à peine pu survivre… »

« C'est donc pourquoi il connaissait votre passé de mangemort ! »

Snape lui jeta un regard furieux.

« Comment savez-vous cela ? » Demanda-t-il, menaçant.

« Je… vous rappelez-vous la nuit où vous avez entendu un bruit et où vous vous êtes rendu compte que quelqu'un avait fouillé votre bureau ? Et où vous avez rencontré Moody dans l'escalier ? »

Snape croisa soudain ses bras devant sa poitrine.

« Donc, vous étiez bien là comme je le supposais. »

Harry rougit.

« Et bien… Oui, j'y étais. » Il commençait à avoir peur mais, après un moment, Snape sourit.

« Je le savais. Et c'est après cette rencontre que je suis allé voir Dumbledore et que je lui ai demandé de m'interroger sous Veritaserum. Je… Je voulais qu'il sache la vérité au sujet de son vieil ami. Vous savez, quand j'ai appris que Moody serai le nouveau professeur de Défense, j'ai supplié Albus de ne pas l'appeler. »

« Ne savait-il pas à propos de votre torture au Ministère ? »

« Oh, il savait. Mais il ne me croyait pas. Je lui ai tout dit après avoir été libéré d'Azkaban. »

« VOUS AVEZ ETE A AZKABAN ? » Cria Harry, choqué.

« Pendant plus de six mois. » Répondit doucement Snape. « Mais je parlais de Moody et de Dumbledore. Comme je vous l'ai dit, le directeur ne m'a pas cru. Je l'ai finalement forcé à me donner cette maudite potion et à m'interroger entièrement. A propos de tout : ma fidélité, mes péchés et la torture de Moody aussi. Finalement, il l'a fait. Mais il ne m'a toujours pas fait confiance. Il a envoyé le reste de la potion à un autre Maître des Potions pour la vérifier. Juste après ce contrôle, il a cru mon histoire au sujet de Moody. Oh, d'ailleurs… CETTE nuit ce n'était pas Moody qui savait à propos de mon passé, mais Croupton. Bien que je pense qu'il le tenait de Moody. Nous ne nous étions jamais rencontrés auparavant. Je ne savais pas qu'il était un mangemort. Comme Pettigrew. Il y avait toujours énormément de gens au service de Voldemort dont il ne nous laissait pas connaître l'identité. »

« Je ne pense pas cela. » Harry haussa les épaules, fatigué.

« De quoi… ? » Snape était perdu. La remarque ne s'adaptait pas à leur conversation.

« Je ne pense pas que Dumbledore ne vous ait pas fait confiance jusqu'à cette année. »

« Mais c'est vrai. »

« Non, vous vous trompé à ce sujet. » Annonça Harry fermement. « Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas croire votre histoire au sujet de son ami. Oui, ça devait être extrêmement difficile pour lui de croire que son ami était un bâtard. Et, » Il continua soudainement, sans donner à Snape le temps de l'interrompre. « Vous avez été le directeur de la Maison des Serpentards pendant de longues années. Il vous a laissé travailler avec des enfants. Il vous a cru. Il vous a fait confiance. Il ne voulait seulement pas être déçu par son ami. »

Snape soupira et pris Harry dans ses bras.

« Vous êtes si… »

La toux dure du garçon interrompit sa phrase.

« … Si fatigué. » Harry bailla doucement après avoir fini de tousser. « Je crois que je vais faire un petit somme… » Il se recroquevilla à côté du professeur, qui le tira plus étroitement sous la cape.

« Je vous en prie, Harry. »

Il ne se rendit pas compte du moment où il s'endormit également.

* * *

Une toux bruyante réveilla Snape. D'abord, il pensa que quelques mangemorts étaient venus les emmener dans la chambre de torture, puis il réalisa que c'était Harry qui toussait à côté de lui dans son sommeil agité. C'était une toux sèche et forte qui secouait tout le corps du garçon avec force. Snape tendit la main vers le front d'Harry et fut surpris. Harry était aussi brûlant qu'un four et apparemment, il avait également d'importantes douleurs. 

Malgré sa propre faiblesse, il s'assit, son cœur s'emballant alors qu'il regardait désespérément le garçon. Il n'était pas préparé pour une telle situation, bien qu'il ne soit pas vraiment étonné. Ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine, ils étaient torturés, presque vidés de leur sang et enfermés dans une cellule humide et froide sans vêtements appropriés. C'était un miracle que le garçon ne soit pas tombé malade avant. Mais maintenant… que pouvait-il faire ? Sans ses potions et sa baguette… il était totalement impuissant.

Puis, il eut une idée. Il pris quelques morceaux du T-shirt d'Harry, les mouilla, les enroula autour des poignets et des chevilles d'Harry et en mis un autre sur le front d'Harry. Le garçon était inconscient, c'était certain : il ne réagit même pas. Snape dut combattre son besoin urgent d'étreindre Harry… Non. L'enfant n'avait pas besoin de plus de chaleur, la sienne était suffisante. De temps en temps, il changeait les robes chaudes pour les froides, mais la fièvre ne baissait pas.

Après plusieurs heures d'essais infructueux, il enleva son T-shirt, le mouilla et l'enroula autour du corps tremblant. Il y eut une réaction soudaine : Harry cria et se releva, toujours à demi conscient.

Snape répéta ce procédé à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que la température semble baisser. La fièvre n'était pas complètement partie, mais le Maître des Potions pensait que c'était suffisant pour le moment. Le sommeil d'Harry devint plus calme et visiblement sans cauchemars. Mais le fait que Harry n'ait pas commencé à suer l'inquiétait sérieusement. La fièvre allait remonter, il en était sûr.

Il avait raison.

Au bout d'une heure, il dut répéter toute la procédure. Et encore, et encore, et encore. Lors des courtes pauses, il examinait soigneusement le visage du garçon. C'était tellement étrange.

Non, pas le visage. C'était la manière dont il le regardait. C'était vrai qu'il y avait quelques changements sans importance provoqués par le traitement des jours précédents sur ce visage, mais il ne se concentrait pas sur eux. Il regardait un visage qu'il avait autrefois détesté, le visage de James Potter, le visage du Golden Boy et maintenant… c'était simplement le visage d'Harry. Pas le célèbre Harry Potter, fils de son pire ennemi, pas du tout ! C'était seulement Harry, le garçon qui prenait soin, le garçon qui supportait, le garçon qui signifiait plus pour lui maintenant que tout et tout le monde. Oui, TOUT le monde, Quietus inclus. Et c'était si extraordinairement étrange. Bizarre même !

De temps en temps, la tristesse le torturait en raison des quatre dernières années. S'il avait su… S'il avait essayé… S'il avait donné une chance à Harry… une petite chance… rien de plus. Quelques mots humains… sentiments humains… Albus l'avait prévenu tant de fois. Il lui avait dit qu'il regretterait son comportement envers Harry. Le directeur ne pensait probablement pas à une situation aussi sérieuse que celle-ci… Mais d'un autre côté…

Le visage sans les lunettes enfantines, mais avec des expériences de diverses douleurs semblait jeune et vieux en même temps. Occasionnellement, les yeux verts s'ouvraient, regardant le plafond sans le voir, puis se fermaient à nouveau, reléguant l'extérieur hors de sa vue, de son esprit…

Snape changea encore la robe humide sur la poitrine d'Harry. Sa fièvre augmentait à nouveau rapidement. C'était la sixième fois que ça arrivait. Les espaces entre les périodes de fièvres devenaient de plus en plus courts, le dernier n'était pas de plus de quinze minutes. C'était tellement effrayant.

Il allait perdre Harry et il en était presque mort de peur. Au moins son souhait d'il y a quelques jours était sur le point d'être réalisé : il mourrait plus tard et il pourrait être là pour Harry jusqu'à sa mort, comme le garçon l'avait souhaité.

Cependant, il ne cessa pas de changer les robes humides sur le corps brûlant. Il répétait ses mouvements presque automatiquement, essayant de ne pas penser à la fin toujours plus proche.

Pourquoi est-ce que tout se passait si rapidement ?

Il y a quelques heures, Harry semblait juste avoir un peu pris froid. En dix heures (ou plus, il ne pouvait pas l'évaluer avec précision), il était devenu agonisant, et lui était encore si impuissant…

Comme Harry devenait de plus en plus calme, il décida, désespéré, de lui parler. Comme s'il pouvait le retenir de s'enfoncer dans ces voies lointaines de la réalité. Il souleva la tête d'Harry sur ses genoux et commença à parler.

Il parlait de tout… Son enfance, sa relation avec Quietus, leurs jeux et leurs passe-temps… sa première année à Poudlard, les matchs de Quidditch qu'il perdait à cause de James Potter, les blagues réciproques avec les Maraudeurs… Puis des sujets plus sérieux : ses premières expériences de Magie Noire, ses professeurs de Défense et les cours de duel, les leçons de Potions avec les Gryffondors, sa première rencontre avec Anne Black, la réaction de son frère… Le jour où il avait appris la mort d'Anne - mais il n'avait pas l'intention de parler de la mort quand elle était tellement près, donc il changea de sujet.

Il parla de ses rêves pour le futur. Le futur qu'il aurait avec Harry quand ils sortiraient de là… Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une rêverie à haute voix, remplie de ses espoirs, de ses souhaits… quelque chose qui semblait aussi éloigné que le ciel au-dessus… ça s'étendait dans un futur inaccessible, au-delà de toutes les attentes et expériences actuelles…

« … Je vis dans la maison de ma famille. Vous ne pouvez juste pas l'imaginer : elle est vraiment immense avec deux étages et vingt pièces… Je n'aime pas réellement y vivre, c'est trop grand pour une seule personne… Oui, je vis seul : toute ma famille est morte, mes parents étaient suspectés d'être des mangemorts et le ministère était sur le point de les arrêter après que vous ayez défait Voldemort il y a 14 ans, mais ils ont décidé de ne pas se laisser capturer par leurs ennemis, donc ils se sont suicidés ensemble. J'étais tellement choqué quand je l'ai appris : ce maudit Frank Longdubat me l'a dit trois mois plus tard quand j'étais à Azkaban, juste pour me torturer encore plus, pour augmenter ma douleur… Je ne les aimais pas du tout, mais le fait de ne pas pouvoir leur donner un enterrement correct… Je suis sûr que vous le comprenez. Beaucoup d'autres membres de ma famille ont été tués par les Aurors, même les innocents qui n'avaient même pas participé à cette maudite guerre. Ils ont été accusés de soutenir Voldemort… J'ai seulement un petit cousin vivant qui reste, Andrus en Australie et une tante qui a rejeté la famille Snape. Andrus vit comme moi, totalement seul. Son épouse l'a laissé, a pris leurs enfants et a changé leurs noms. Donc, il reste seulement deux Snape vivant dans le monde sorcier : Andrus et moi. »

« Donc, quand nous irons dans ma maison, vous pourrez avoir non seulement une pièce, mais un étage entier si vous le voulez. Mais nous pourrons vous arranger un petit appartement si vous le voulez, avec une chambre, une salle de bains et un laboratoire. Non, je ne pense pas à un laboratoire de Potion, restez calme… juste un bureau tout simple pour faire vos devoirs pour les cours de Potions… ou même de Métamorphose, mais seulement avec une permission spéciale naturellement. Un bureau avec des étagères et des livres… Très bien, vous pourrez aussi avoir quelques-uns uns de ces livres de Quidditch idiots si vous insistez… Vous aurez plein de vêtements et de robes et autant de jeux idiots que vous le voulez, et je jouerai même au Quidditch avec vous, même si je suis absolument sûr vous me battrez sans aucun effort… Oh, mais je me vengerai avec des cours particuliers de Potions… » Il eut un sourire en coin alors qu'il imaginait le visage ennuyé d'Harry lors de ces petits cours. « Vous devrez passer autant de temps dans le laboratoire avec moi en préparant les potions les plus difficiles que je puisse trouver dans _'Les Potions les Plus Puissantes' _que sur le terrain de Quidditch, je vous assure que… »

Soudain, il entendit une voix faible venant de ses genoux. Il baissa son regard précédemment dans le vide et fut complètement choqué par le sourire qui l'accueilli sur le visage du garçon.

« Harry ! Vous êtes réveillé ! » Cria-t-il de surprise.

Harry cligna juste des yeux.

« Pas vraiment… » Chuchota-t-il, léchant ses lèvres desséchées et fermant les yeux. « Puis-je vous demander de continuer… ? » Sa voix diminua.

Snape acquiesça, bien que le garçon ne puisse pas le voir.

« Bien sûr. » Son cœur était léger et il sentait l'espoir renaître. « Je vous donnerai des cours jusqu'à ce que vous soyez le meilleur en Potions… et peut-être en Défense aussi… bien que je ne sache pas qui sera la prochaine victime d'Albus pour ce poste… Peut-être devrions nous trouver un moyen pour libérer ce poste de sa malédiction et demander à ce que votre maudit bâtard de loup-garou revienne enseigner… » Le garçon sourit encore. Snape posa sa paume sur le front d'Harry, mais il était toujours chaud. Il soupira profondément, mais força sa voix à demeurer enjouée. « Savez-vous qu'Albus voulait que votre père enseigne cette matière idiote ? J'ai insisté, naturellement, comme un membre du personnel et je dois vous dire que j'étais totalement injuste. J'ai eu mon travail seulement grâce à la protection de Quietus… Vraiment… Il a convaincu Albus que je serais la meilleure personne pour ce stupide poste de Potions, et pour une quelconque raison, le directeur a finalement été d'accord avec lui. Imaginez ça ! Il savait sans doute que j'étais un mangemort et Dumbledore le savait également, j'en suis sûr… Je ne peux simplement pas comprendre Albus… ni Quietus… Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? » Se demanda-t-il pendant un moment. « Donc, j'ai insisté sur le fait que votre père n'était pas assez habile pour devenir le professeur de Défense. Mais… peut-être que s'il avait accepté ce poste, il aurait été capable de le garder… Je suis sûr que la malédiction de votre grand-père aurait laissé son fils enseigner… Mais maintenant que James est mort, je pense que vous êtes le seul qui puisse prendre cette foutu poste de Défense maudit sans conséquences négatives. »

Il vit qu'Harry avait encore perdu connaissance. Il soupira et tendit la main pour mouiller à nouveau la robe quand il entendit le porte s'ouvrir.

Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai !

Pourquoi Voldemort ne les laissait-il pas mourir en paix ?

Oh, question STUPIDE.

Snape sentit une paire de bras saisir si durement ses épaules qu'il gémit de douleur. Quelques instants plus tard, il se tenait à côté de la porte, se penchant contre l'encadrement avec des jambes tremblantes. Merde. Il était trop faible pour faire quelque chose, même s'il était laissé seul là. Il put voir trois mangemorts discuter entre eux de quoi faire du corps d'Harry. Finalement, l'un d'eux souleva le corps mou du garçon, les deux autres saisissant Snape et la procession se dirigea une nouvelle fois vers les chambres de torture.

Torture… Le mangemort portant Harry disparut dans une autre direction, laissant Snape seul avec ses deux camarades. Mais cette fois, la torture fut juste une simple raclée avec quelques coups de pieds… Les deux mangemorts n'essayèrent même pas de lui faire perdre conscience. Il était parfaitement éveillé quand ils le ramenèrent dans la cellule.

Seul.

Harry n'était pas là. Harry n'était pas non plus de retour après une heure.

Deux heures.

Trois...

Snape comptait les secondes, les minutes, les heures…

Non. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai.

Harry devait vivre !

Ou il… bien. Peut-être que c'était mieux pour lui de mourir.

Mais… Si Harry était mort, Voldemort le lui aurait dit… Juste pour le torturer… pour lui causer de la douleur – ce qui signifiait que Harry devait être toujours vivant…

Oh, non… Ce serait le prochain round de la torture alors. Séparation.

Merde.

Maudit Bâtard Suprême.

Soudain, Snape se sentit vieux et fatigué, et exaspéré, et terriblement désespéré.

Non, aucun espoir ne demeurait. Ils avaient emporté Harry. Ca signifiait qu'il attendrait la prochaine séance de torture parce que peut-être qu'il pourrait y voir Harry… Quel jeu cruel … Un jeu avec leurs sentiments… Plus insupportable que le simple abus physique. Combien de temps cela prendrait-il à finir ? Quand pourraient-ils finalement mourir ?

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Harry. Se sentait-il mieux ? Lui avaient-ils donné des potions de soins ? Il y en avait beaucoup dans sa réserve, étiquetées et rangées dans l'ordre. La meilleure était sur la deuxième étagère de la fenêtre… mais ça n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Comment Harry avait-t-il pris le fait qu'ils aient été séparés ?

* * *

Harry se sentit considérablement mieux. Sans douleurs ni fièvre, il ne toussait même pas. Il avait juste extrêmement faim. En réalité, c'était son estomac qui l'avait réveillé.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Il était dans une cellule, mais cette cellule était certainement différente de l'autre qu'il partageait avec Snape. Elle était plus petite et il y avait seulement une torche.

Il comprit brusquement.

Ils avaient été séparés l'un de l'autre.

Il ferma à nouveau les yeux. Non. Il ne voulait pas accepter ce nouveau retournement de situation. Cet endroit était un enfer jusqu'à présent… pourquoi, comment pouvait-ce être toujours pire ? Le méritaient-ils vraiment ? Y avait-il des péchés sur cette terre qui méritaient une telle punition ?

Il pouvait sentir les larmes couler sur son visage. Il voulait Snape, sa présence rassurante, ses remarques courtes et parfois mordantes, sa silhouette oh-combien-familière, un semblant de famille…

Un semblant de famille… ou plutôt une figure paternelle. Oui. Même si Harry ne savait pas comment un père devait se comporter envers son fils ou ce qu'un fils était censé ressentir envers son père, il était sûr qu'il ressentait quelque chose comme cela. Et Snape s'était très certainement comporté comme un père.

Ce serait si bon… Snape n'avait pas de famille. Il n'avait pas de vraie famille non plus, les Dursley n'étaient pas cela et ils n'avaient même pas essayé de l'être. Alors pourquoi pas ? Ca serait tellement bien si Snape était son père…

'Rêvassez-vous souvent, Potter ?' Il pouvait presque entendre la voix profonde du Maître des Potions. Oui. Il avait toujours eu l'habitude de rêvasser dans sa vie. S'il voulait survivre, rester sain d'esprit, il le devait. Et beaucoup de ces rêveries étaient à propos de famille et de parents… ou de l'offre de Sirius. Sirius, dans ces rêves, n'était pas simplement un parrain pour lui. Il était plutôt une figure paternelle, et il avait imaginé d'un nombre incalculable de manières comment Sirius lui demandait s'il pouvait l'adopter… Et comment l'homme venait à Privet Drive pour le sauver des Dursley.

A présent, le personnage principal de ses rêves était Snape et, juste comme Harry commençait à imaginer leur vie ensemble, il réalisa ce que Snape avait fait il y a quelques heures, quand il lui avait parlé du futur : leur futur. Il avait rêvé aussi. Et il avait donné une place à Harry dans ses rêves.

Soudainement, Harry sentit toute sa douleur et sa tristesse le quitter. Snape avait rêvé de lui dans sa vie ! Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il… ? Harry pouvait à peine croire cela.

Non. Snape ne voulait sûrement pas partager sa vie avec lui. D'aucune manière. Oui, il était très aimable avec lui, peut-être même gentil, mais c'était juste parce qu'ils étaient là, ensemble dans l'enfer, mourants. S'il y avait une possibilité de s'échapper, Snape ne le prendrait sûrement pas chez lui… Le directeur de la Maison des Serpentards prenant le Golden Boy Gryffondor chez lui – rien que l'idée était ridicule. Ils seraient en de bons termes, c'était plus que sûr, mais Snape ne voudrait jamais Harry comme la partie principale de sa vie.

Mais il avait dit qu'il ne laisserait pas Harry vivre dans une malle. En fait, il avait dit qu'il lui donnerait une pièce ou un étage entier de sa maison s'ils parvenaient à sortir de leur captivité…

Est-ce que ça signifiait que… ?

Il devait demander à Snape à propos de cela. Il devait savoir. Ca n'avait pas d'importance qu'ils soient censés mourir là et qu'ils ne sortiraient probablement jamais de Nightmare Manor pour vérifier la véracité des paroles de Snape. Non. Cette question n'était pas à propos des possibilités futures. Elle était à propos d'acception ou de rejet.

Rien d'autre n'importait.

* * *

« Nous devons faire quelque chose. » 

La voix de Dumbledore était plus sérieuse que jamais. Les gens assis autour de la table hochèrent la tête en consentement.

« N'est-ce pas trop tard, Albus ? » demanda une petite voix fatiguée. « Ca fait plus de huit jours… »

« Non, Mondingus, je suis sûr qu'il n'est pas trop tard », répondit le directeur. « Je pense plutôt le contraire, nous pouvons espérer un petit peu plus de temps. Pas beaucoup de temps, mais peut-être assez pour agir. Si Harry n'a pas été retrouvé mort, alors cela veut dire que Voldemort le retient en captivité et le torture pour essayer de le briser avant de le tuer. »

« Donc, vous dites que nous avons le temps tant que Harry tient bon », dit amèrement Fletcher. « Je pense que ce n'est pas 'assez' pour le trouver. Il peut mourir à tout instant. »

« Mais nous devons au moins essayer, pour lui donner une chance », dit la voix de Black, désespérée.

« Je suis d'accord avec Sirius », ajouta Lupin.

« Moi aussi », Mrs Figg se joignit à Lupin. « Même si notre recherche paraît… »

« … sans espoir », cracha Fletcher et il leva la main pour stopper court aux protestations. « Je pense que nous n'avons aucun indice en notre possession pour nous montrer un début de piste. Nous ne pouvons pas retourner toute la Grande-Bretagne, en demandant à tout le monde : 'Excusez-moi, vous n'auriez pas vu un certain Harry Potter, un garçon avec une cicatrice au front, près d'ici ?' ou 'Monsieur, pourriez-vous m'indiquer le chemin de ce fichu Nightmare Manor ?' »

« Non, Mundingus. Nous ne poserons certainement pas vos questions. Nous dirigerons nos recherches dans plus de directions. Arthur », Dumbledore fit un signe de tête vers un Mr Weasley qui semblait très fatigué, mais qui leva son regard de la table.

« Oui, Albus ? »

« J'aimerais que vous fassiez euh… quelques recherches dans les archives du Ministère, si vous pouvez… »

« De quelle manière, Albus ? » demanda prudemment Mr Weasley. « Vous savez que la majorité des dossiers importants sont dans la section Ultra-Secret… »

« Nous avons besoin des rapports des interrogatoires et des procès de Mangemorts. Je suis sûr qu'il y aura des allusions à Nightmare Manor dedans. Vous devez en prendre autant que possible et me les envoyer. »

« Albus… ce que vous demandez est… » Mr Weasley secoua désespérément sa tête. « Je ne veux pas utiliser le mot 'impossible', mais ce que vous attendez de moi est _presque_ impossible. La majorité des rapports est sûrement dans la section Ultra-Secret et je ne suis pas autorisé à y entrer. Et pour les rapports non-protégés… Ils sont dans un autre département du Ministère, et il serait très suspicieux que je me rende juste là pour lire quelques documents… Et même si je pouvais atteindre quelques dossiers… leur nombre… »

« Je sais, Arthur. Mais nous devons tout essayer. »

« Je sais », soupira Mr Weasley, encore plus fatigué qu'avant. « Peut-être que je pourrais demander à Percy de m'aider. Vous savez, il travaille au Ministère et il est plus patient et plus précis que moi. Son aide pourrait être inestimable. »

« Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, Arthur. Il ferait tout pour trouver Harry. »

« Et l'autre équipe ? Qu'est-ce que nous sommes supposés faire ? » répliqua impatiemment Fletcher.

« Patience, Mundingus, s'il te plaît », le regard du directeur était sévère et autoritaire. « Remus, Sirius », il se tourna vers les deux amis. « Je veux que vous fassiez un petit voyage en Ecosse » Il déroula un parchemin, une carte des Iles Britanniques. « Cette partie… et celle-là, et si vous avez le temps, celle-ci aussi », il pointa quelques endroits sur la carte. « Remus, je pense que vous pouvez utiliser vos contacts… Vous devez être consciencieux. Ce sont les régions que nous n'avons pas pu explorer correctement la dernière fois. »

« Nous ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire, Albus ? » demanda Fletcher.

« Lui et ce bâtard… Snape » répondit Black avec dégoût.

« Sirius ! » tout d'un coup, Dumbledore fut agacé. « Vous n'avez pas le droit de parler de lui de cette manière ! »

Black acquiesça laconiquement mais ne répliqua pas.

« Snape ? » la voix de Fletcher était incrédule. « Oh, non, Albus… »

« Arrêtez. Ce n'est pas le moment de dénigrer les personnes que vous n'appréciez pas », le ton de Dumbledore était dur. Il se tourna vers Black. « Alors, vous êtes d'accord pour y aller ? »

« Bien sûr Albus » répondit rapidement Lupin. « Nous partirons juste après la réunion. »

« Bien. Et », il se tourna vers Fletcher, « j'ai une chose difficile à vous demander, Mundungus. »

« Très bien, faites ! » les yeux de Fletcher brillèrent d'impatience. « J'espère que c'est assez dur à formuler pour que cela soit encore plus dur à accepter ! »

« Vous travaillerez avec Arabella. » Fletcher acquiesça. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble de nombreuses fois durant la dernière guerre et ils étaient de bons amis. « Vous essayerez de capturer un Mangemort et de le suivre durant une réunion. Et – avec un peu de chance – jusqu'à Nightmare Manor. »

« Quoooiiii ? Albus, vous vous sentez bien ?" le jeune sorcier le regarda avec incrédulité, sa voix manquant de confiance. « Je préfère aller au Ministère dérober quelques papiers pour les lire ! »

« Vous avez peur ? » demanda innocemment Dumbledore.

« Albus ! Comment osez-vous… ? » il ne finit pas sa question. « Non ! Bien sûr que je n'ai pas peur ! Mais… comment est-ce qu'on trouve un Mangemort ? Comment pouvons nous le suivre sans se faire remarquer, pendant peut-être plusieurs jours ? Comment est-ce que nous Transplanerons avec lui ? Tout droit chez Voldemort ! Comment est-ce que nous survivrons pour faire notre rapport… »

« Oui, je sais que c'est une mission très à risque et difficile, et c'est pour ça que je veux que vous vous en occupiez à la place de Remus et Sirius. Vous êtes plus âgé, vous avez plus d'expérience, vous êtes un Auror bien entraîné – mieux que ceux du Ministère – et vous êtes tous les deux d'excellents stratégistes. Et vous aurez besoin de ces qualités pour votre mission. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous risquiez votre vie ou que vous tuiez Voldemort. Tout ce que je désire est trouver ce Manoir aussi vite que possible. »

« Mais… si jamais nous le trouvons », dit tranquillement Lupin. « Qui tirera Harry de là ? »

« Moi, bien sûr. Qui d'autre ? Je les sauverais tous les deux. »

* * *

Merci à **Dawn456** (Et es-tu là pour celui-ci? Sans doute non... Alors bonnes vacances. Et puis d'un côté , si t'es pas là pendant plusieurs semaines, t'auras plein de chapitres à lire à ton retour ;-)), **eiliss** (Bien sûr qu'on aeu peur! On en tremble encore! Heu... au fait c'est un traduction et on est deux à la faire... Il y a au total 57 chapitres : 3 parties (une de 16 et deux de 20 chapitres) et un OS), **A.D. vs A.V** (Contentes de le savoir! Pour tout te dire, si tu n'aimais pas l'histoire on se poserait des questions : c'est quand même grâce à toi qu'on la traduit!), **jenni944** (Bien sûr), **Nefra** (Et bien, on fait tout ce qu'on peut pour coller le plus possible au texte original, parce que sinon, l'histoire perdrait beaucoup. En vacance sans accès internet? Mais c'est horrible! ) pour leurs reviews.

Tous les commentaires sont les bienvenus...


	9. Recherches

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 9 - Recherches 

Seul, horriblement seul depuis des heures… peut-être même depuis des jours ? Harry ne savait pas. Il avait froid et s'était recroquevillé comme il le pouvait, mais il tremblait toujours en raison de la température glaciale.

Froid à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Froid partout.

C'était juste trop dur de supporter la solitude, l'obscurité et le froid de la pièce. Il rêvait de la compagnie de Snape, de leurs discussions, de leur intimité. Il avait besoin de tous ces prétendus faits psychologiques qui manquaient à présent. Il décida qu'il aimait la psychologie. Si c'était pour constituer le bonheur ?

La porte grinça et s'ouvrit.

Mangemorts. Leur vue était devenue assez familière ces jours-ci. Ils entrèrent, leurs capes flottant derrière eux, les masques miroitant dans la semi-obscurité. Involontairement, Harry grimaça alors qu'ils saisissaient ses bras et le soulevaient du sol.

Il allait encore être battu.

Ou quelque chose de pire. Avery était parmi eux. La bouche d'Harry devint sèche en un instant. Il essaya de déglutir mais sa langue se colla à son palais et il sentit la crainte anticipée lui serrer la gorge.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent finalement la chambre de torture, il était déjà à moitié paniqué.

Il n'y avait personne. Pas même Snape. Harry se sentit leurré et son inquiétude grandit. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Il n'était pas mort, n'est-ce pas ?

Sa panique le submergea entièrement, chaque sens, chaque pensée, chaque sentiment priaient et suppliaient silencieusement dans sa tête… Il sentit un besoin soudain et presque insupportable de crier, pris dans son tumulte intérieur. Avery avait sorti le rasoir.

Harry se figea sur place. Il mourrait là. Il mourrait là seul. Il n'y aurait personne pour le réconforter, pour le prendre dans ses bras, pour prendre soin de lui. Snape était certainement mort. Seul comme lui. Il était sûr qu'il ne pourrait pas tenir. Non, il ne s'humilierait pas à les implorer et à les supplier, jamais. Il ne pourrait pas juste rester silencieux, parce qu'il avait une forte envie de crier, de pleurer sa douleur.

Il hurla quand le rasoir toucha sa peau.

Ca faisait mal. C'était pire que le Doloris : l'impuissance et le désespoir ajoutèrent leurs effets au travail de l'homme. Les dernières coupures, toujours douloureuses, se rouvrirent. Le rasoir semblait incroyablement chaud, comme si des flammes brûlaient son dos, ses côtés, sa poitrine, son cou, ses jambes, tout, partout, alors que la lame passait et repassait avec des mouvements lents et précis.

Avery retira son masque comme il l'avait fait la fois précédente et Harry put voir les signes de la folie et du sadisme bien contrôlés dans ces yeux brillants et cela l'effraya encore plus. La dernière fois, il y avait le regard de Snape pour contrebalancer ce sadisme avec son inquiétude, pour ancrer certains de ses sens dans la réalité, mais maintenant, il était désespérément seul, peut-être pour toujours.

Personne ne savait qu'il était là.

Personne ne pourrait le sauver.

Coupures et flammes.

Doigts élargissant les coupures.

Sentiment nauséeux. Ces doigts le violentaient à travers les coupures. Harry était sûr que c'était pire qu'un viol. Ces doigts pénétraient dans sa chair et…

Il cria et cria.

Il ne survivrait pas à cela. Pas à la douleur. La maladie. L'intrusion.

Non, plus jamais. Plus jamais.

Il ne pouvait plus rester debout. Ses jambes tremblaient et flanchaient. Quelqu'un lui donna un coup de poing dans le dos et il tomba à genoux dans une douleur immense. Il posa ses paumes contre le sol.

Quelque chose d'humide et de gluant… son sang. Le sang était partout, il pouvait le voir. Il était agenouillé dans son propre sang. Mais maintenant, il sentait qu'ils ne lui permettraient pas de mourir là. Ils le soigneraient encore et encore pour lui faire revivre ce sentiment misérable d'être abandonné et à leur merci.

« Et bien, et bien, M. Potter. C'est merveilleux d'entendre à nouveau ta voix. J'avais presque oublié comment tu criais. C'est un son sans prix, je t'assure. Et je promets que je te donnerai beaucoup d'autres occasions de crier. Pour mon plus grand bonheur. »

Harry ne put pas répondre. Il était sans voix. Il leva les yeux vers Voldemort aussi bravement qu'il le pouvait. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux.

Dans ceux de Voldemort, il y avait du froid et de la haine. Pendant un moment, Harry fut sûr qu'il avait déjà vu cette sorte de regard. Froid et haine… Mais… dans le cas de Voldemort, ces deux sentiments étaient contrôlés et utilisés comme des outils. Ce n'étaient pas de vrais sentiments. Comme Voldemort lui-même n'était pas réel. Simplement un cadavre vivant.

Harry sursauta.

La malveillance de Voldemort était quelque chose de sous-humain, de menaçant et un artifice soigneusement calculé dans un seul but : le pouvoir total et le contrôle de tout.

Non. Pas tout. Il ne serait pas contrôlé par Voldemort.

Jamais.

* * *

Snape n'osa pas lever les yeux. Il voulait désespérément fermer ses oreilles. Chaque hurlement d'Harry le torturait à mort. Ce devait être Avery avec le rasoir, pensa-t-il. Harry était seul avec ce psychopathe. Il allait tuer le garçon. 

Il rêvait désespérément d'être là-bas. Il savait qu'Harry serait soulagé par sa présence, bien qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Harry…

Le garçon croyait certainement qu'il était mort. Ils étaient séparés, peut-être pour toujours. Il ne reverrait plus jamais le visage attentionné d'Harry, il ne lui promettrait plus jamais des choses stupides, ne lui parlerait plus jamais de ses parents ou de ses années d'école. Il n'entendrait plus jamais les sages remarques d'Harry.

Les jours heureux étaient finis. L'obscurité recouvrait tout.

Après que les cris déchirants du garçon se soient fanés, Snape commença à comprendre encore mieux les prétendus faits psychologiques des jours précédents. Lorsque Harry avait été là, lui, pour la première fois dans sa vie, n'avait pas été seul. Et pour la première fois dans sa vie, il avait compris ce que signifiait partager sa vie avec quelqu'un d'autre. Appartenir.

Même avec Quietus, il avait été un solitaire, même avec ses camarades, même avec Albus… Quelque chose avait toujours manqué et il pouvait juste imaginer ce que ça avait été.

Quand il avait été seul auparavant, il n'avait jamais ressenti l'absence ou le manque de compagnie… ou peut-être pas jamais, mais rarement, quand il avait été hanté par des souvenirs et des cauchemars indescriptibles et terrifiants et qu'il avait dû leur faire face seul… mais maintenant, il devenait fou à force d'être seul, d'être sans Harry.

Il pouvait facilement imaginer l'état actuel du garçon, après presque cinq heures de torture, les coupures, le sang, la perte de connaissance, la forme faible et déchirée étendue, impuissante et seule, sur le sol d'une cellule éloignée…

Si Harry était ici… Il n'aurait certainement pas pu le soigner, mais ils auraient eu une petite chance de partager leur douleur grâce à la compagnie de l'autre.

Snape rit amèrement. Lui, l'ex-mangemort, l'un des sorciers les plus entraînés, était tellement faible et impuissant !

Cachant son visage dans ses mains, il s'interrogea à nouveau au sujet du changement qui s'était produit en lui lors des derniers jours, comment lui, le protecteur réticent mais néanmoins juré d'Harry Potter s'était retrouvé dans le rôle d'un parent profondément effrayé et inquiet. Il déglutit. Étrange. Et si… naturel.

D'ailleurs, il devait l'avouer : ce changement n'était pas juste une conséquence accidentelle de leur destin commun. Oui, le destin avait eu son rôle dans cette modification, c'était indéniable, mais les caractéristiques et les qualités d'Harry avaient également fait leur travail dans ce processus.

D'abord, Harry avait accepté ses excuses sans autres remarques. Il lui avait vraiment pardonné tout ce que Snape avait fait contre lui. Puis, il avait montré une véritable inquiétude pour lui dès le début, quand il avait vu l'état faible et misérable de son professeur. Et il n'avait jamais demandé d'explication à propos des sentiments de Snape, il les avait juste acceptés et avait offert ses sentiments en retour. Il n'avait jamais protesté contre quoi que ce soit.

Comment le garçon pouvait-il être si sensible ? Il était si jeune… et il avait grandi pratiquement dans un désert émotif parfait, méprisé, rejeté, ignoré… Il aurait du être un bâtard total ou un fou stupide, se plaignant continuellement de la misère de sa vie, pleurant ses occasions perdues… Il aurait dû être incroyablement blessé et entièrement incapable de donner et d'accepter des émotions positives. Et cependant, le garçon n'était pas comme cela. Il aurait pu l'être, mais néanmoins il ne l'était pas. Au contraire du Bâtard Suprême dont la haine mortelle et bouillonnante envers le monde avait été provoquée par une enfance semblable à celle d'Harry.

Voldemort rejetait et méprisait le monde et les seules choses qui le faisaient vivre étaient la vengeance et la haine.

Harry acceptait et s'inquiétait pour ce qui l'entourait et la seule chose qu'il recherchait était la réciprocité. Il voulait désespérément être accepté.

Harry avait non seulement accepté leur situation, mais même lui, le monstre des potions. Et lui, le solitaire absolu, ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'accepter en retour.

Snape était maintenant sûr que la même chose se serait produit s'il avait donné une chance à Harry avant… La chance qu'il n'avait jamais donnée. En ce moment, c'était trop tard pour le regretter.

Snape soupira profondément. Et il fit le troisième serment dans ce trou mortel : s'ils parvenaient à s'échapper, il donnerait à Harry tout ce qu'il méritait. Il lui donnerait l'attention. Le confort. La maison.

La famille.

* * *

Jours… 

Tortures…

Hurlements…

Tout semblait un processus sans fin dans un but non-existant. C'était un processus solitaire. Toujours seul.

Seul à entendre Harry crier, et seul à soutenir le garçon systématiquement, à chaque torture journalière.

Ca ne pouvait pas être pire avait-il pensé la première fois. Et ça l'était toujours.

Puis, vint le jour où il fut traîné hors de la cellule, vers les chambres du premier étage. Ca signifiait que Voldemort avait décidé que torturer Harry seul était trop ennuyeux. Snape était si faible en raison du manque de nourriture et de son sommeil agité, qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger ses jambes normalement, donc les mangemorts l'accompagnant durent l'y porter. La situation était si humiliante en elle-même que Snape voulait désespérément mourir de honte.

Et dans la chambre, il reçut sa première vrai et presque insupportable bastonnade. Juste des coups, pas de sorts ni de potions. Cela prit des heures. Dix mangemorts le battaient l'un après l'autre et, quand le dernier eut fini, le premier recommença. Ses robes lui furent arrachées, sa seule couverture était son propre sang ainsi que les contusions et les blessures.

Après un moment, il réalisa qu'il gémissait. Puis il pleura. Puis il hurla. Mais finalement, il parvint seulement à gémir dans un roulement rauque de voix dans son propre sang et son propre vomi.

Tout lui faisait mal. Il ne pouvait pas respirer correctement. Quand il pensa qu'ils ne pouvaient pas inventer une nouvelle manière de causer de la douleur, Malfoy arriva avec son marteau habituel.

Il était figé par la crainte lorsque deux des bâtards le soulevèrent et l'agenouillèrent à côté d'une table. Il ne put même pas protester. Il regarda juste d'un air hébété un troisième fixer ses mains à la table avec un rapide sort de lien. Il savait avec précision ce qui allait arriver. QUI allait arriver.

Il ne pouvait pas le croire. Cet homme avait été son ami. Son meilleur ami même. Et maintenant…

Il ne l'avait jamais blessé intentionnellement, pas même après qu'il ait changé de côté. Il s'était toujours occupé de son fils aussi longtemps que Draco avait été dans l'école… En dépit de tout ce qui s'était produit, ils étaient restés amis… Ou au moins, il l'avait cru.

La preuve de son erreur se tenait maintenant devant lui. Snape se détourna et retira son visage de la vue de l'homme. Maintenant, il allait expérimenter personnellement cette sorte de douleur. Pas qu'il le voulait.

Le premier coup était inattendu. Ses yeux roulèrent dans son crâne et il sentit un goût métallique dans sa bouche. Du sang. Il s'était mordu la langue. C'était pire que ça en avait l'air. Il était chanceux de ne pas s'être mouillé. Et bien qu'il ait été convaincu, quelques minutes auparavant, qu'il n'avait plus la force de crier, il hurla et ferma les yeux en se concentrant étroitement sur sa respiration. Il ne voulait pas voir ses mains. Jamais.

Quand son premier doigt fut cassé, Lucius lui laissa une petite pause.

« Que penses-tu de cette sorte de douleur ? » Lui demanda Voldemort avec une curiosité moqueuse. « Je craignais de plus jamais entendre ta voix… Mais Lucius a un VERITABLE talent pour te persuader d'ouvrir ta bouche puissante et têtue, mon professeur. Au moins, le jeune Potter peut entendre que tu es toujours vivant. »

Au début, cette dernière phrase causa un soulagement immense au Maître des Potions déchiré. Harry saurait qu'il était toujours vivant ! Mais un moment plus tard, il devint incertain. Peut-être que cette information diminuerait ses douleurs. Ou les augmenterait-elle ? Son souffle se cala sur les coups. Harry pourrait l'entendre crier et le garçon savait qu'il pouvait supporter les diverses tortures en silence. Que penserait-il de ses cris ? L'enfant était si compatissant…

Avant que Lucius n'ait fini son travail avec la main gauche, Snape s'évanouit. A la place de son cher 'ennervate', le Seigneur des Ténèbres décida d'utiliser une potion du Maître des Potions. La Potion de Vigilae. Ca allait être extrêmement mauvais, pensa Snape dans un brouillard semi-conscient. Sans mentionner le fait que l'autre potion que Voldemort versa dans sa gorge était le Dolorem Facio. Pendant un instant, Snape fut surpris que Voldemort ne l'ai pas employée avant. Avec l'utilisation combinée du Dolorem Facio et du Doloris, vous pouviez torturer n'importe qui jusqu'à le rendre fou… comme les Londubat, qui avaient été torturés de cette manière. Cette potion était faite pour supprimer ces espaces entre les neurones, qui étaient prévus pour empêcher le cerveau de devenir fou à cause d'une douleur physique insupportable grâce à un évanouissement ou à une anesthésie du système nerveux.

C'était une de ses propres découvertes. Il l'avait inventée quand il travaillait dans l'Institut de Recherche de Potions Curatives. C'était tellement ironique !

Le Maître des Potions savait ce qui allait se passer.

Après un moment, il était absolument incapable d'émettre le moindre son. Les liens magiques se desserrèrent et il tomba par terre. Consciemment. Foutu Vigilae !

Le moment suivant, il sentit une main prudente et attentionnée sur son épaule.

« Pro… professeur. » Quelqu'un pleura sur lui et de chaudes larmes frappèrent sa peau nue. C'était Harry.

Il entendit les mangemorts ordonner au garçon de le ramener dans la cellule. Malgré sa faiblesse, il lutta pour se lever, pour marcher sur ses propres pieds. Ce n'était pas facile. Mais ils parvinrent à le faire.

La grande porte brune claqua derrière eux. EUX ! Ils étaient de nouveau ensemble.

Avec les restes de sa force, Snape se traîna dans le coin familier et s'assit en s'appuyant contre le mur. Harry, chancelant, le suivit, après avoir ramassé la misérable cape. Il s'agenouilla près de son professeur et lui enfila son propre pull, habillant l'homme nu soigneusement. Snape ne put même pas protester. Il était conscient à cause de la potion, mais il n'était pas réellement éveillé. Il ne voulait pas que le garçon fasse cela mais il ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher.

Harry tira lentement le pull au-dessus de sa tête. Puis, il leva une main pour la glisser dans la manche du vêtement, quand il remarqua les doigts. Snape vit qu'il était très près de l'évanouissement. Mais Harry, regagnant toute sa volonté, glissa le membre méconnaissable dans la manche aussi soigneusement qu'il le pouvait. Puis l'autre jusqu'à ce que Snape soit vêtu.

Le pull était incroyablement sale et plein de sang. Mais il était également chaud, la chaleur d'un corps vivant… Le corps d'Harry. Ou était-il chaud en raison de l'attention du garçon ?

Snape ne savait pas quand Harry avait commencé à sangloter. Au moment où il avait aperçu ses mains ? Son corps ? Qu'il était conscient ?

Harry tira les jambes du professeur vers sa poitrine (« Pour conserver la chaleur… » Murmura-t-il en sanglotant) et enroula la cape autour d'elles avec des mouvements attentionnés.

Il sanglotait toujours quand il se nicha à côté de Snape et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Et il continua à sangloter pendant un long, très long moment. Snape voulait caresser sa tête mais, effrayé par la douleur de ses mains, il décida de ne pas le faire.

« Tout va bien, Harry. » Murmura-t-il après un moment. « Vous pouvez arrêter. Vous n'avez pas besoin de pleurer. »

« N'en ai-je pas besoin ? » Répondit faiblement le garçon. « Pourquoi n'ai-je pas besoin de pleurer ? J'ai d'excellentes raisons de pleurer, monsieur. »

Il n'y avait aucune réponse à cette remarque. Harry avait raison.

« Nous avons quelques raisons d'être heureux également. » Le professeur soupira. « Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble. »

« Etes vous heureux d'être avec moi ? » La voix du garçon semblait pleine d'espoir.

« Potter, pour l'amour de Dieu, ne vous l'ai-je pas déjà dit ? Oui, je suis heureux d'être avec vous. En fait, ça a semblé foutrement long quand nous avons été séparés. » Il pouvait sentir un petit peu de colère mais sa voix était si faible et rauque que tout sortit comme un chuchotement silencieux. Les bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et sa colère disparue. « Si je me souviens bien, je vous ai dit quelque chose à propos de ma maison et de vous étant avec moi, et je n'ai pas changé d'avis. Est-ce assez pour que vous vous calmiez ? »

Harry rougit soudainement.

« Vous savez, monsieur, je… quand nous étions séparés, je pensais à vous demander si vous disiez cela sérieusement ou pas… »

« Comme vous l'avez sûrement remarqué, M. Potter, je suis toujours sérieux. » Il essaya de dire cela d'une voix sévère mais il échoua. La bouche d'Harry se fendit en un demi-sourire.

« Je le pensais à l'école. Mais depuis que nous sommes ici ensemble, j'ai remarqué d'autres traits de votre caractère, professeur. »

« Qui sont… ? »

« Heu… et bien… » Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Vous plaisantez parfois… »

« Parfois. Oui. Mais je ne plaisante pas quand je parle de choses importantes. Et votre souhait d'une maison et d'une véritable famille est un sujet de ce type. »

« Vous voulez dire que… ? »

« Exactement. » Acquiesça le professeur. « Bien que j'ai peur de ne jamais avoir l'occasion de le prouver. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, monsieur. » La voix d'Harry était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Le fait que vous… m'acceptiez est assez pour moi. » Après quelques minutes, il ajouta. « Non, ce n'est pas simplement 'assez'. C'est tout. »

* * *

Percy était nerveux. Il ne voulait pas faire ceci, il détestait fureter. Il avait peur de ses collègues qui pouvaient le trouver en train de fouiller dans les documents secrets et il était furieux parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé depuis deux jours. 

Peut-être qu'il cherchait au mauvais endroit. Il voulait savoir quelque chose à propos de ce maudit Nightmare Manor, mais les documents normaux ne le mentionnaient pas du tout. Il devait trouver une autre manière d'approcher ce problème. Son père avait dit que le Manoir était un lieu de réunion important des serviteurs de Vous-Savez-Qui. Donc, il devait faire une recherche dans les dossiers des mangemorts. Mais ceux-ci était strictement confidentiels. La plupart d'entre eux étaient dans la Section Ultra-Secrète.

Les autres, un peu plus accessible légalement, étaient les dossiers des Aurors. L'autre face de la même pièce. Le côté non-secret du même jeu.

Son idée était brillante. Après qu'il ait sorti une quantité énorme de dossiers AU (d'Aurors) et qu'il ait jeté sur eux le sort de Revelo ('Revelo Nightmare Manor!' – c'était une version spéciale du charme qu'il avait inventé lui-même et dont était très fier), il put voir les papiers commencer à tourner brutalement et soudain, un dossier s'étendit devant lui sur la table. Une aura lumineuse et verdâtre l'entourait.

SNAPE, Quietus Salazar - était écrit sur le dessus.

Les yeux de Percy s'élargirent. Snape, un Auror ? Était-ce une blague ? Ou ce maudit Revelo modifié n'était-il pas aussi efficace qu'il le pensait ? Il haussa les épaules. Quelle que soit la cause, il examinerait ce dossier, et s'il s'avérait erroné, il essayerait une autre manière de rechercher.

SNAPE, Quietus Salazar - lit-il encore et soudain, il réalisa : le nom n'était pas celui du Maître des Potions graisseux. C'était Severus, n'est-ce pas ? Non, c'ÉTAIT Severus, sans aucun doute. Mais alors, qui était cet autre Snape ?

Une curiosité soudaine l'incita à ouvrir le dossier. C'était un dossier tout à fait général, très ennuyeux, mais Percy était habitué à ce type de lectures, et il pouvait sélectionner facilement les éléments importants. Il commença à lire et prit un morceau de parchemin et une plume pour prendre des notes si c'était nécessaire.

OOO

OOO

ID : 03960881010

Date/Lieu de naissance : 02/04/1960, Snape

Date/Lieu de décès : 02/12/1979, Nightmare Manor (lieu inconnu)

_'Donc il est mort… Et il était si jeune…' _Pensa Percy. Dans cet endroit qu'il recherchait. Mais le dossier disait 'lieu inconnu'. _'Merde !' _Mais sa curiosité força Percy à continuer.

Père : SNAPE, Severus Salazar

ID du père : 0392856457

Date/lieu de naissance du père : 05/11/1928, Snape

Date/lieu de décès du père : 04/11/1981, Snape

Mère : NOBLESTONE, Quirke Athéna

ID de la mère : 0493112539

Date/lieu de naissance de la mère : 02/02/1931, Pré-au-Lard

Date/lieu de décès de la mère : 04/11/1981, Snape

_'La même date et le même lieu de mort que le père. Intéressant. Ca pourrait être plus qu'une simple coïncidence.'_

Autre(s) membre(s) de la famille :

Frère : SNAPE, Severus Nobilus

ID du frère : 03958912111

Date/lieu de naissance du frère : 05/03/1958, Snape

Date/lieu de décès du frère : ((vivant))

_'Donc, ce type était le frère du bâtard graisseux ! Et… Snape était plus jeune que ses parents ?'_ Percy était choqué. Il avait toujours pensé que le Maître des Potions était un bâtard vieux et mauvais. Mais 37 ans, ce n'était pas vieux !

Situation familiale : célibataire

BUSES : O, 100 (cert. N° 14/1976)

ASPICS : O, 100 (cert. N° 14/1978)

AU : O, 99.3 (cert. N° 2AU/1979)

Ca semblait impossible. Il avait obtenu seulement 94 pour ses BUSES et 94,1 pour ses ASPICS. Comment est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait-il atteindre un tel niveau ? Percy était jaloux. Puis, il se rappela que le garçon était mort. Lui était vivant. GRANDE différence.

Détails : 

1971 - Poudlard, PESS

1976 - BUSES résultats max.

1978 – ASPICS résultats max.

01.09.1978 – Entraînement d'Auror Officiel du Ministère (AuE2245/IN/322/1978)

01.02.1979 – Reçu Auror (rang : 1ère classe) (Reç12/IN/310/1979)

21.03.1979 - Donne sa démission et quitte le ministère (Dém24/IN/311/1979)

01.04.1979 – suspecté d'activité OdP (voir OdP112/IN/44/1979)

_'OdP ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut-être ?'_ Se demanda Percy, et il nota l'information. Il devrait faire une autre recherche à ce sujet plus tard.

02.12.1979 – mort (cert. N° M-13342/3/1979)

Remarques : 

1. Recommandé lors de l'entraînement d'AU par Harold Winston Potter (ID: 039203345129, AU 011)

_De surprise en surprise. Un Potter a recommandé un Snape durant un entraînement d'AU ? Qu'est-ce que veut dire ce foutu bordel ?'_ Percy se sentait stupide…et ce sentiment lui était si inconnu…

2. Peut-être tué par Voldemort à Nightmare Manor (lieu inconnu), basé sur le témoignage de SNAPE, Severus Nobilus, ID: 03958912111, sous Veritaserum (concocté par STOLL, Nicholas, ID 0393902354, PM cert. no. PM10H/14/1971) (cf.: Inter/ SNAPESN/134/MM/12/1981; MM/76/1982; MM/92/1982)

Percy glapit. Il y avait un Nightmare Manor. Et d'autres choses. Son professeur était sans aucun doute un Mangemort. Il y avait la preuve : les documents étaient indiqués avec MM. Et le bâtard avait été là quand son frère avait été tué, il avait probablement été l'un de ses meurtriers. La bouche de Percy s'assécha et il devint très nerveux. Sa plume s'agitait rapidement alors qu'il notait les détails. Snape, le parfait bâtard haï de Serpentard était un foutu Mangemort. Comment Dumbledore pouvait le laisser enseigner ? Il devrait parler à ses trois frères et à Ginny ! Il devait les avertir ! Plus tard, se calma-t-il. Il avait du travail en ce moment. Il continua.

3. Suspecté d'être un AU de l'OdP. A résisté aux persuasions. (cf Od'P/SNAPEQS/IN)

'_Oh, encore cet OdP.'_

4. Famille soupçonnée d'activités de MM – fiabilité douteuse. (df MM/SNAPESS/IN, MM/SNAPESN/IN, MM/SNAPEQA/IN)

Immense choc. _'Une famille vraiment étonnante. Trois Mangemorts et un Auror. Un Auror qui a quitté le Ministère à cause de cette affaire d'OdP'_. Percy n'était pas stupide. Cet OdP devait être comme les dossiers sur Voldemort, quelque chose d'interdit et de probablement dangereux – c'était clair d'après la façon dont c'était mentionné.

Documents joints :

Certificats de BUSES, ASPICs, AU.

Extrait de la déposition de SNAPE, SN (Inter/SNAPESN/134/MM/01/1982)

Enregistrement sur les circonstances de la mort de Quietus Snape

Oh, pensa Percy. Enfin quelque chose d'intéressant…

OOO

OOO

(…)

Snape : Mon père voulait qu'il devienne un partisan de Voldemort.

Interrogateur : Que pensait-il des incitations de votre père ?

S : Il a refusé de nombreuses fois. Finalement, mon père a décidé de l'y obligé en l'abusant physiquement et en l'emmenant directement à Voldemort.

I : Quand ?

S : Le 2 décembre 1979.

I : Où ?

S : A Nightmare Manor.

I: Où est ce manoir?

Une bonne question. S'il avait de la chance, il aurait la réponse.

S : Je ne connais pas l'emplacement exact. Je suppose que c'est dans le nord de l'Angleterre ou en Ecosse.

Il n'était pas chanceux.

I : Je vois… Qu'est-il arrivé là-bas ?

S : Il a été physiquement abusé par sortilèges pendant cinq heures. Il n'a pas flanché. A la fin, Voldemort lui a demandé s'il allait le rejoindre. Il a refusé. Ensuite Voldemort a lancé le sortilège de la Mort et il est mort.

I : Avez-vous abusé de lui aussi ?

S : Au début oui. Je pensais trouver un moyen de le sauver. J'avais besoin de temps. Après le cinquième tour j'ai réalisé que j'étais impuissant. Et puis j'ai refusé d'abuser de lui plus longtemps. Mon père m'a lancé plusieurs fois le Doloris, mais Voldemort lui a interdit de me tuer…

(…)

OOO

OOO

Oh, si attendrissant…Le bâtard graisseux voulait sauver quelqu'un ! Incroyable ! Mais… sa déposition était sous Veritaserum alors cela signifiait… Eh Bien… il était son frère après tout… Percy haussa les épaules.

Les recherches n'avaient rien donné. Peut-être demain.

Percy soupira et commença à ordonner les papiers pour les ranger à leur place, quand il attrapa quelque chose juste derrière le dossier de 'SNAPE, Quietus Salazar'.

Dessus, il y avait marqué 'SNAPE, Serverus Nobilus'.

S'il avait été choqué avant, il était maintenant pétrifié. Selon le dossier précédent, le bâtard était un Mangemort. Et maintenant il pouvait voir son dossier parmi ceux des AU ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ?

Soudainement il oublia Nightmar Manor. Il voulait lire ce fichier à tout prix. Mais alors qu'il tendait la main pour l'ouvrir, il remarqua soudainement la lumière verdâtre autour du document. Le sort qu'il avait lancé ! Oh, alors, maintenant, il saurait probablement !

Il ouvrit le dossier avidement.

OOO

OOO

ID : O3958912111

Lieu/Date de naissance : O5.03.1958, Snape

Lieu/Date de décès : ((vivant))

Pather : Snape, Severus Salazar

ID du père: 0392856457

Lieu/Date de naissance du père : 05.11.1928, Snape

Lieu/Date de décès du père: 04.11.1981, Snape

Mère : NOBLESTONE, Quirke Athena

ID de la mère: 0493112539

Lieu/Date de naissance de la mère: 02.02.1931, Pré au Lard

Lieu/Date de décès de la mère : 04.11.1981, Snape

Autre(s) membre(s) de la famille :

Frère : SNAPE, Quietus Salazar

ID du frère : 03960881010

Lieu/Date de naissance du frère : 02.04.1960, Snape

Lieu/Date du décès du frère : 02.12.1979, Nightmare Manor (inconnu)

Situation familiale : célibataire

'_Alors personne ne voulait se marier avec le graisseux bâtard aigri __au nez crochu'_, Percy sourit d'un air mauvais.

BUSEs : O, 95,2 (cert. N°. 22/1974)

ASPICs: O, 94,6 (cert. N° 21/1976)

MP: O, 100 (cert N° 1MP/1/1978)

Cette famille était très agaçante avec ses résultats. Le professeur ne paraissait pas aussi intelligent que son frère, mais ses résultats était quand même plus élevés que ceux de Percy. Il ressentit une profonde frustration.

Détails :

1969 – Poudlard, PESS

1974 – résultats de BUSE élevés

1975 – études avancées en Potions à PESS chez Agilus O'Peck (ID: 03913567344)

O'Peck ! Son père et sa mère leur avait raconté de nombreuses histoires sur leur vieux professeur de potions, qui n'avait PAS été directeur de maison de Serpentard, et en fait, il n'avait pas été un Serpentard. Il avait été un Gryffondor… et il avait accepté le ragoûtant Serpentard comme apprenti ? Et bien, la vie était rarement logique.

1976 – excellents résultats aux ASPICS

01.09.1976 –travail pour l'Institut de Recherche de Potions Curatives

Mangemort et chercheur en santé ? En même temps ? Du bon travail !

1977-1981 – suspecté d'activité MM (cf. MM28103/IN/03/1977 et documents joints)

01.14.1978 – reçu Maître de Potions (premier de promotion)

01.09.1978 – engagé professeur de Potions à PESS

02.12.1981 – capturé par Auror AU2301 à PESS, interrogatoires officiels menés par AU781, AU910 et AU1103 (enregistrements n° DET14/1981, DET22/1981, DET98/1981, DET119/1981, DET255/1981, DET376/1981, DET388/1981, DET401/1981, DET455/1981, DET475/1981, DET544/1981, DET591/1981, DET3/1982, DET9/1982, DET13/1982, DET16/1982, DET22/1982, DET43/1982, DET65/1982, DET76/1982, DET88/1982, DET97/1982, DET113/1982, DET127/1982, DET156/1982, DET178/1982, DET201/1982)

'_Tant de rapports ? Est-ce que cela signifie que Snape a été interrogé si souvent ? Il a sûrement tout nié. Mais…Il était sous Veritaserum, n'est-ce pas ? Alors… pourquoi est-ce qu'il était nécessaire de l'interroger si souvent ?_' Percy haussa les épaules et continua.

29.01.1982 – attesté d'activité MM, placé à Azkaban (sentence n° AZ/IN/39/MM/1982)

_'Ce doit être un accident que son fichier soit dans celui des documents AU. Mais c'était un accident chanceux néanmoins_', s'interrogea Percy. Alors Snape avait été à Azkaban. Le bon endroit pour des personnes comme lui.

01.07.1982 – procès réclamé par DUMBLEDORE, Albus (ID: 03834119801)

04.08.1982 – relâché d'Azkaban (doc. n° AZ/SORT/1/1982)

_'QUOI ? __DUMBELDORE ?' _Percy ne savait plus quoi penser.

01.09.1982 - reprend le poste de professeur de Potions à PESS

1985 - redevint membre de l'Alliance Internationale des Maîtres de Potions (n° 2808/1985)

1995 – suspecté d'activité MM (cf. MM21/IN/03/1995)

'_STOP !_' Percy voulait se lever et courir chez lui ou chez son père avec ces informations. Dumbledore avait eu tort. Il avait défendu le bâtard sans qu'il le mérite et c'était ça la réponse à sa confiance ! Si Snape avait été un Mangemort il y a 14 ans et aussi maintenant, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il avait été un Mangemort pendant tout ce temps, pendant toute leur scolarité ! Il frissona. Il devait faire quelque chose. Parler à son père. Au Ministre. A Dumbledore. A tout le monde. Imprimer la VERITE dans la Gazette du Sorcier : ce foutu bâtard était un Mangemort !

Il dut lutter pour se calmer suffisamment afin de continuer. Non. Le Ministre ne croyait même pas au retour de Voldemort. Mais... Cette remarque était une sorte de preuve, n'est-ce pas ?

Que devait-il faire ?

Percy prit sa décision. Il deviendrait Auror. Ce serait le meilleur moyen de protéger sa famille.

Remarques :

1. pour l'activité de Maître des Potions cf. UMP/ SNAPESN/IN

2. pour l'activité mangemorte cf. MM/SNAPESN/IN

Documents joints :

Certificats de BUSEs, d'ASPICs, de MP

Aveux d'activités MM (Inter/SNAPESN/11/MM/01/1982)

La preuve était là ! Mais…cette fois Percy était complètement dérouté. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Snape était-il un Mangemort ou pas ? S'il l'avait été, pourquoi avait-il été relâché d'Azkaban ?

OOO

OOO

(…)

Interrogateur : Etes-vous un Mangemort ?

Snape : Oui.

I : Combien de temps avez-vous servi Vous-Savez-Qui ?

S : Pendant trois ans.

I : Avez-vous commis des fautes sous son service ?

S : Oui.

I : Des meurtres?

S : Oui.

'_Les aveux DOIVENT être sous Veritaserum_', pensa Percy.

I : Le nombre exact de personnes que vous avez tué ?

S : Douze.

I : Leurs noms ?

S : Joseph Galvany, sa femme et ses deux enfants, Patricia Wrights, Cathrin Lighthouse, Andrew Waite, sa femme et leur enfant et trois jeunes hommes, je ne sais pas leur nom.

'_Qu… quoi ? Les Galvany avaient été tué par ce graisseux, foutu enculé salopard de..._' C'était incroyable. Percy secoua la tête, choqué. Tout d'un coup il se sentit malade. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. Et pourtant…cela l'ETAIT. Sa mère ne voudrait jamais le croire. Jamais. Il devait réussir à emporter le dossier avec lui. Mais il savait que c'était impossible de passer devant le Garde de Sécurité avec des dossiers si importants. Il secoua la tête à nouveau.

I : Les avez-vous tué par plaisir ?

S : Non. J'en ai tué huit par ordre de Voldemort. J'ai tué les trois hommes inconnus en défendant Lily Evans.

I : Etiez-vous sous l'influence de l'Imperium pendant vos assassinats ?

S : Non.

I : Vous les avez donc tués de votre propre gré ?

S : Par ordre de Voldemort.

I : Mais vous lui avez obéi ?

S : Oui.

I : Combien d'Impardonnables avez-vous lancé?

S : 12 Avada Kedavra et 79 Doloris

LE BATARD ! C'est sûr qu'il a du aussi utilisé le Doloris sur les Galvany…

I : Imperium ?

S : Je ne l'ai jamais utilisé.

Ahm. C'était intéressant. Pourquoi pas ?

I : Vous considérez-vous innocent ?

S : Non, je suis coupable de tout les crimes mentionnés précédemment.

Cette réponse était-elle dictée par le sérum ou par la culpabilité ? Par le sérum, sûrement…

I : Vous avez dit avoir reçu des ordres.

S : Oui. Mais j'ai décidé librement de rejoindre Voldemort. J'ai fait ce qu'il m'a demandé. Je suis coupable.

Non, pas le sérum. Il n'y avait pas de question posée. C'était incroyable, mais ce maudit bâtard s'était senti coupable de ses actes. Uhmmmm...

I : Severus Nobilus Snape vous êtes déclaré coupable de 12 meurtres, 79 tortures certifiées et 91 emplois de sortilèges Impardonnables. Vous êtes condamné à vie à Azkaban.

(…)

OOO

OOO

Pendant de longues minutes Percy, assis sur la chaise, regarda dans le vide.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire avec tout ce qu'il avait trouvé aujourd'hui…comment le dire à ses parents…comment réagir…

Tout semblait si trouble et chaotique.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Percy était complètement incertain et impuissant.

* * *

Merci à **A.D vs A.V **(Merci beaucoup!), **jenni944 **(Qui ne tente rien n'a rien...), **Tyto27 **(Pour leur séparation, nous déclinons toute responsabilité, il faut se plaindre à Enahma... mais, bon, ils ont ensemble maintenant, non?), **gigiblue** (Merci!) et **Guzud** (oui, mais ils ne sont pas séparés trop longtemps... regarde, ils sont déjà réunis!)pour leurs reviews. 

Un petit mot?


	10. Black, Snape, Potter et autres

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 10 - Black, Snape, Potter et autres 

« Quand pensez-vous qu'ils vont revenir ? » Demanda faiblement Harry.

« Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? » La voix de Snape était un peu irritée.

« Je pense que… ça fait plus de 20 heures qu'ils nous ont laissés ici, en paix. C'est si… inhabituel. »

« Oui, bien que je sois heureux qu'ils nous aient temporairement oubliés. Je ne me sens pas… prêt pour de nouvelles… »

« Moi non plus… » Répondit Harry en baillant. « Un peu d'eau ? Avez-vous soif ? »

Snape acquiesça simplement. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour aller chercher la jarre et Snape put apercevoir Harry… Le corps d'Harry. Du sang coagulé sur tout le visage, quelques blessures toujours suintantes, couvertes par quelques restes ridicules de vêtements collés aux coupures…

« Vous avez une tête affreuse. » Marmonna-il tristement.

« Vous aussi. » Répondit le garçon, puis il ajouta simplement. « Nous mourrons ici. »

« Oui. Nous mourrons ici. » Les mots de Snape firent écho à ceux d'Harry. Quand le garçon souleva la jarre pour le laisser boire, il tendit automatiquement les mains pour saisir le pot… puis, il les baissa aussi vite qu'il pût et les cacha derrière la cape. Il ne voulait pas les voir - et ne voulait pas non plus que Harry les voit.

« Pas besoin. » Harry secoua la tête. « Je les ai vues hier, vous rappelez-vous ? Je ne vais pas paniquer à cause d'elles. »

« C'est moi. » Répondit Snape faiblement. « Je ne veux pas les voir. »

« Sont-elles douloureuses ? » Harry semblait inquiet.

« Un peu… mieux aujourd'hui. Juste… des douleurs lancinantes et je dois faire attention à ne pas les bouger. » Il tenta de faire un sourire encourageant, mais il n'obtint pas l'effet voulu. Harry fixa Snape encore plus inquiet. Soudain, son professeur semblait si… humain. Ou faible ?

« Allez-vous bien, monsieur ? »

« Non, Harry. » Les yeux noirs étaient distants et vides. Harry se rappela qu'il avait déjà vu une certaine sorte de vide dans ces yeux pendant les quatre années précédentes, mais c'était autre chose… Ce vide-là avait exprimé l'absence totale d'intérêts et d'émotions, celui-ci, cependant, était un signe de résignation, d'acceptation de la situation et de la douleur. Douleur spirituelle et émotive.

Harry ne dit pas un mot. Il posa juste la jarre sur le sol après avoir bu et, avec des contacts soigneux, il lava le sang du visage du professeur.

« Vous avez de la fièvre » mentionna-t-il d'un ton détaché.

« Oh, il semble que ce soit mon tour… » Il semblait plutôt amer et Harry sursauta.

« Vous êtes aussi épuisé. »

Aucun d'eux ne parla. Après un moment, Harry finit de lui laver le visage.

« Merci. » Dit-il doucement alors qu'il baissait le morceau de chiffon.

« Pour quoi ? » Snape semblait embarrassé.

« Pour m'avoir donné une famille. » Il s'assit à côté du professeur. « Pour prendre soin de moi. Vous savez, hier était le meilleur jour de ma vie. Quand vous avez dit que je pourrai vivre avec vous. »

« Vous ne 'pourrez' pas seulement. Vous vivez réellement avec moi. »

« Non, monsieur. Je meurs réellement avec vous. » Le corrigea Harry avec un sourire en coin.

« Ah, en effet. »

« Savez-vous que Sirius m'a aussi proposé d'habiter avec lui ? »

« D'habiter ? Il n'habite nulle part si je me souviens bien. Il fuit, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry apprécia l'effort de Snape pour faire de l'humour et sourit.

« Et bien, oui. Mais il y a eu un moment où il semblait que je pourrais vivre avec lui. »

« Quand ? » La question était courte, mais Harry pouvait entendre une curiosité réelle. Il se sentit soudainement embarrassé.

« Ah… Après les événements dans la Cabane Hurlante, quand nous… vous avons assommé… » Il osait à peine regarder le visage du professeur et fut choqué quand il le vit sourire.

« Oh. » Dit Snape pensif. « C'était un sort que vous trois avez bien exécuté… »

« Vous n'aviez pas l'air heureux alors… » Harry risqua une courte remarque.

Le sourire de Snape s'élargit.

« Et bien, je n'étais vraiment PAS content. Vous pouvez l'imaginer, Harry… Moi, l'un des sorciers les plus entraînés de notre monde, assommé par trois enfants… sans mentionner le fait que cela s'est produit juste devant l'homme qui avait attendu ce moment pendant toute sa vie… »

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous exagérez, professeur ? »

Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit soudain.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que vous vouliez entendre parler de tout cela, Harry. » Répondit-il pensivement.

« De quoi ? »

« De l'histoire de Black, de moi et de notre haine mutuelle. »

Harry bougea inconfortablement.

« Heu… monsieur, si vous ne voulez pas parler de ça, je ne serai pas furieux… peut-être juste un peu… déçu. » Harry ferma les yeux et ajouta. « Vous savez, la chose que je déteste le plus dans ma vie c'est que tout le monde sache plus de détails à propos de moi et du passé de mes parents que moi-même. C'est vraiment… dérangeant. »

« Très bien, alors, Harry, bien que cette histoire n'ait rien à voir avec votre vie ou celle de vos parents, pas vraiment au moins… Par où dois-je commencer ? »

Snape s'appuya contre le mur et ferma les yeux. Harry sentit un petit tremblement provenant de l'homme et toucha soigneusement son front. Le professeur soupira et sourit à Harry.

« Vous savez, Harry, vous me rappelez tellement mon frère, Quietus… Donc, bien, je commence. » Snape inspira profondément. « Notre guerre, je veux dire la guerre entre moi et le groupe de votre père, a commencé le dernier mois de notre deuxième année, lors d'un match de Quidditch entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Je ne me rappelle plus quelle maison a gagné, mais un accident s'est produit ce jour-là. Un simple accident, vraiment. J'étais l'un des Batteurs de mon équipe, et ce fichu… donc Black était un Poursuiveur tout comme votre père. James Potter ne jouait pas alors, il a été sélectionné dans l'équipe l'année suivante. Mais Black volait foutrement bien et McGonagall l'avait laissé jouer. »

« J'ai toujours pensé que mon père était le meilleur… » S'étonna Harry. « Tout le monde le dit. Et dit aussi que j'ai un talent inné pour le Quidditch car j'ai hérité de son don. »

« Il était vraiment bon, mais vous êtes meilleur que lui. Bien meilleur. Et je pense que vos talents en vol ne sont pas un héritage de famille, mais les vôtres… si je peux le dire ainsi : simplement… vos propres caractéristiques. Vous êtes bon au Quidditch en raison de qui vous êtes et non pas en raison de vos parents ou de votre famille… »

« Je vois. » Harry sourit. C'était si bon d'entendre qu'il n'était pas le tristement célèbre Harry Potter juste à cause de ses parents. Qu'il avait des dons et des caractères propres qui faisaient qu'il était lui-même.

« Donc, dans ce match, j'ai frappé votre parrain avec un Cognard, il est tombé de son balai et en est presque mort. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'un foutu accident mais, à partir de ce moment-là, il a été absolument convaincu que j'avais voulu le tuer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi votre père l'a cru, mais néanmoins, il l'a fait, donc pendant notre troisième année, qui était l'année suivante, j'ai réalisé que j'étais devenu leur cible constante. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais n'y faisait pas vraiment attention jusqu'à ce que… » Il se tut.

« Jusqu'à… ? »

Snape ouvrit les yeux et regarda Harry.

« Jusqu'à ce qu'ils décident de me jouer une farce idiote qui a presque tué Quietus. »

« Com… comment ? » Harry était abasourdi. « Ils ne voulaient pas le blesser, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, maintenant je pense que non. » Snape secoua la tête. « Mais à l'époque, j'étais absolument sûr qu'ils avaient voulu le blesser. C'était une farce stupide avec quelques ingrédients de potions. Ils ont dit à Quietus que tous les troisièmes années auraient besoin d'une Mandragore pour leur prochaine potion et que je serais probablement très heureux s'il m'en apportait une de la serre trois… qui était évidemment interdite aux premières années, mais Quietus ne le savait pas. Et il ne savait rien non plus au sujet de ces foutues Mandragores… » Snape sembla soudain vraiment furieux. « Ces idiots ont oublié de lui dire de ne pas sortir la plante de son pot et Quietus n'a pas voulu voler le récipient, donc il l'a sortie… »

« Le cri de la mandragore… » Chuchota Harry, terrifié. « Comment votre frère a-t-il pu survivre… ? »

« Les plantes étaient jeunes. Ce n'étaient pas des bébés, mais des adolescents… donc, les effets du cri ne l'ont pas tué, bien que Quietus ait dû rester à l'infirmerie pendant presque une semaine jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement rétabli. Je suis devenu fou. Oh, Dieu, j'étais tellement fou que j'ai décidé de me venger en tuant Black et Potter… Mais, jusqu'au rétablissement de Quietus, je suis resté à l'infirmerie avec lui, donc j'étais là quand… » Snape ferma à nouveau les yeux. « Votre grand-père, qui - comme je vous l'ai dit - n'était plus un professeur, et Dumbledore sont venus lui rendre visite et l'interroger à propos de ce qui s'était passé. D'abord, mon stupide frère ne voulait rien confesser du tout et il a dit qu'il avait juste été curieux et que tout était de sa faute. Je suis devenu vraiment furieux contre lui, mais quand j'ai voulu ouvrir la bouche, Dumbledore m'a envoyé dehors. Puis, je… » Snape bougea inconfortablement. « J'ai écouté… » Harry cligna des yeux, incrédule. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas imaginer Snape écoutant à la porte de l'infirmerie. Son oreille sur le trou de la serrure… Il sourit, mais Snape était tellement occupé par son histoire qu'il ne le remarqua pas. « Dumbledore ne le croyait pas et le vieux Potter a dit qu'il connaissait la vérité, parce que son fils la lui avait dite. Dumbledore et le vieux Potter ont convenu que les deux garçons devaient être expulsés car ils connaissaient les conséquences possibles de leurs actes. Cependant, Quietus n'était pas d'accord et il a protesté. Il y a eu une querelle plutôt animée entre eux trois, mais finalement, Quietus a gagné. Il a convaincu les professeurs que les deux stupides garçons n'avaient jamais eu l'intention de blesser quelqu'un. C'était juste une blague – une blague dangereuse, mais juste une blague. Il a dit que si c'était nécessaire, il nierait le fait devant quiconque le lui demanderai. Dumbledore était si consterné qu'il n'a pas pu parler pendant quelques minutes. C'était simplement trop dur de croire qu'un enfant 'd'origine sombre' défendait ses Gryffondors lumineux préférés. Je pense que ça a été le début de son changement envers nous, prétendus 'enfants sombres'. Depuis lors, même moi ait pu noter les changements de son comportement envers les Serpentards. Il est devenu beaucoup plus aimable et ouvert. Naturellement, je n'ai pas admis ce fait pendant des mois ou des années, jusqu'à ce qu'Anne m'incite à le faire… Mais c'est une autre histoire. Donc, finalement, Black et Potter ont pu rester élèves à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas le croire. J'étais tellement furieux contre Quietus que je ne lui ai pas parlé pendant des semaines. Et puis, une nuit, il est venu furtivement dans mon dortoir, m'a réveillé et m'a supplié de lui pardonner. » Le visage de Snape se tordit de douleur. « IL M'a supplié de lui pardonner… J'ai été tellement stupide avec lui… »

« Pourquoi a-t-il dû venir furtivement dans votre dortoir ? N'était-il pas également un Serpentard ? » Demanda Harry.

« Non. C'était un Serdaigle. »

« Oh… » Harry était surpris. « Vous ne l'aviez jamais mentionné avant. »

« Ah non ? » Snape était amusé. Harry secoua la tête.

« Non. Mais ça… ça signifie que lui et ma mère étaient des camarades de classe, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et bien, vraiment… Je n'y avais jamais pensé… Mais maintenant que vous le dites, oui, ils étaient aussi dans la même année… »

« Ma mère morte a connu votre frère mort… tellement étrange. »

Ils restèrent juste assis, hébétés. Harry pu voir Snape lutter pour se souvenir des jours passés.

« Hmm… maintenant que vous l'avez mentionné, il me semble d'ailleurs me rappeler qu'ils étaient en quelque sorte amis… » murmura Snape, incertain. « Ils étaient tous les deux préfets et ils passaient des heures sans fin à la bibliothèque… Comportement typique des Serdaigles, rien de surprenant… Il me semble que plusieurs fois où j'ai voulu parler à Quietus et où je suis allé à la bibliothèque, je les ai trouvés en train d'étudier ensemble, comme vous et M. Weasley le faites avec la jeune Granger… En réalité, il y a beaucoup de ressemblances entre Mlle Granger et votre mère… Leur désir passionné de tout savoir et leur agaçant comportement de je-sais-tout-mieux-que-vous. »

« Hermione n'est pas agaçante. » Répondit Harry brusquement, puis il ajouta « Et bien… parfois peut-être un peu mais… c'est une bonne amie et elle sait VRAIMENT presque tout ou au moins le livre dans lequel vous pouvez trouver votre réponse. »

« C'est une capacité très importante. » Approuva Snape. « Mais la manière dont elle montre à tout le monde qu'elle connaît les réponses est agaçante. »

Il y eut un soudain changement dans l'éclairage de la cellule. La flamme d'une des torches vacilla furieusement et commença à s'affaiblir. Après dix secondes, elle s'éteignit.

« Je deviens vieux. » Remarqua Snape, amusé.

Harry le regarda, légèrement surpris.

« Quoi ? »

« Apparemment, je deviens vieux. C'est moi qui ai préparé la potion qui est employée ici pour les torches, la Potion de Lumière, et elle devrait durer pendant un an. Je l'ai faite il y a seulement un mois. Mais cette torche est apparemment… hors service. »

« Un an ? » Harry était surpris. « Que mettez-vous dans cette potion pour qu'elle puisse durer toute une année ? »

« Et bien, et bien, M. Potter. Si je comprends bien, vous m'interrogez à propos de votre sujet favori… » Harry rougit et resta silencieux.

« Très bien, je vais vous le dire. Les ingrédients sont : une plume de Phœnix, des dents de dragon, de la poudre de soufre, du charbon de bois en poudre, de l'huile de tournesol et quelques sorts bien-prononcés pendant la fabrication de la potion. »

« Le soufre et le charbon de bois sont des ingrédients d'un euh-sort moldu similaire aussi. Ils l'appellent de la poudre à canon, mais ils ajoutent du salpêtre au mélange aussi. »

Soudain Snape s'anima.

« Et où emploient-ils cette potion ? » Demanda-t-il.

Harry ricana. Potion?

« Ce n'est pas une potion, c'est une sorte de poudre. Ils l'utilisent lors des guerres. Il y a des armes moldues pour tuer, et la poudre est l'une des plus importantes. Il y en a beaucoup de sortes. Des bombes par exemple… Ce… mélange explose facilement, il a seulement besoin d'une étincelle et alors… c'est terrible. Ca a une puissance immense quand ça explose. Vous pouvez détruire un grand nombre de bâtiments avec une seule poignée. »

« Oh… intéressant… mais je crois que j'ai lu quelque chose à ce sujet auparavant… J'ai lu que ça avait tué des centaines de personnes. J'ai trouvé cette déclaration un peu… exagérée. »

« Exagérée ? » Harry ne voulait pas croire les paroles de Snape. « Professeur, n'avez-vous jamais entendu parler des guerres moldues ? »

Ce fut au tour de Snape de rougir. C'était une image très intéressante et Harry était sûr qu'il n'y avait que peu de personnes dans ce monde qui ait jamais vu le professeur devenir réellement rouge.

« Et bien, j'ai certainement entendu parler de certaines d'entre elles, bien que… »

« Rien que pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale, plus de 40 millions de personnes sont mortes en 6 ans ! » Hurla Harry avec colère.

« Quoi ? » Le visage de Snape lui dit que le professeur ne croyait pas la déclaration d'Harry.

« Vous avez bien entendu. » Harry haussa les épaules. « Et l'arme principale des deux côtés était cette poudre, bien que pas sous la forme simple que je vous ai décrite, mais le principe était le même… » Il haussa à nouveau les épaules puis ajouta. « Pouvez-vous continuer avec cette Potion de Lumière ? »

« Où avez-vous entendu parler de cette… arme moldue ? » Demanda Snape.

« A l'école primaire. Nous étudions la chimie. C'est quelque chose de semblable aux potions, à la manière moldue… sans incantations ni sorts, naturellement. »

« Je vois… »

Harry se leva et tendit la main pour atteindre la torche. Quand il parvint finalement la saisir, il la retira du mur et se rassit à côté du professeur.

« Voyons voir… » Murmura-t-il.

Après un cours examen, le visage de Snape s'éclaira.

« Oh, je comprends. Regardez, ici, il y a un trou dans le bois. Le liquide a dû couler du sommet… » Harry vit le professeur soulagé et jeta la torche dans l'autre coin.

« Je me sens tellement étrange… » Le Maître des Potions parla soudainement.

Harry leva la main et toucha à nouveau le front du professeur.

« Votre fièvre… monte, je pense. Allez-vous bien, monsieur ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

Snape sentit son cœur chauffer aux paroles du garçon. Il étreignit Harry avec précaution, essayant de ne pas blesser ses mains souffrantes.

« Harry ? » Il prononça le nom du garçon et, quand celui-ci leva le regard vers lui, il sourit. « Tu peux m'appeler Severus. Et je crois que je vais presque bien. »

Harry fut assez embarrassé.

« Uh, monsieur… mais… »

« Non, Harry. J'étais sérieux quand je t'ai dit que tu pourrais vivre avec moi - si tu le veux aussi. Mais si nous vivons dans la même maison ou dans les mêmes quartiers - tu sais que je passe presque tout mon temps à Poudlard - tu ne peux pas toujours m'appeler 'professeur' ou 'monsieur'. C'est assez gênant pour moi. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, monsieur. » Soupira Harry. A ce moment, il vit le regard de Snape et se corrigea rapidement. « D'accord, Severus. » Murmura-t-il en rougissant. Le professeur sourit largement.

« Je suis avant tout un être humain, Harry… »

Le rougissement d'Harry tourna au rouge-brique.

« Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai besoin d'un certain temps pour m'y habituer. »

« A la pensée que je suis un être humain ? » Il y avait un pétillement inhabituel dans les yeux de Snape.

« Ne me taquines pas, s'il te plait. » L'embarras d'Harry était à présent mélangé à un peu d'agacement. « Je voulais dire : m'habituer à t'appeler par ton prénom. »

« Oh, je vois… » Snape appuya la tête contre le mur et ferma de nouveau les yeux.

« Mons… hum… est-tu sûr que tu vas bien ? » Harry était extrêmement inquiet.

« Oui, Harry… »

« Mais la fièvre… Si elle continue à monter… »

« Je n'ai pas de rhume. » L'interrompit Snape. « J'ai quelques os cassés et ça a causé une inflammation. L'inflammation cause la fièvre. Ce n'est pas la même que celle que tu as eu il y a quelques jours. Je me sentirai mieux. »

« En es-tu sûr ? »

« Non. Mais je l'espère. »

Ils restèrent à nouveau assis en silence. Après un moment, Harry se rendit compte que le professeur s'était endormi. Il décida de rester éveillé. Il n'était pas fatigué et il voulait réfléchir encore et encore à la conversation pour sentir ce bonheur inexprimable qui l'avait rempli aux paroles de Snape. Il l'acceptait. Il s'inquiétait pour lui. Snape lui avait permis d'utiliser son prénom. Ca signifiait que…

CA SIGNIFIAIT SÛREMENT QUE… ?

C'était tellement ironique ! Il devait être attrapé et amené ici pour trouver le foyer dont il avait toujours rêvé…

Il se rappela les marmonnements discrets de Snape il y a quelques jours : 'Jours heureux en enfer.' Pensait-il à la même chose ? Harry se le demandait. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne saurait peut-être jamais. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Harry fixa l'obscurité pendant de longues heures, rempli d'émotions et d'une envie de sauter, de danser, de crier afin de montrer son bonheur au monde entier. Ces sentiments serraient tellement sa poitrine et son cœur qu'il pouvait à peine respirer.

* * *

« Combien de temps ais-je dormi ? » Fut la première question que Snape posa quand il se réveilla finalement. 

« Plusieurs heures. Je ne sais pas exactement. Pour moi, le temps ici est quelque chose de… fluide et d'interminable. » Expliqua Harry. « Cependant, il est extrêment surprenant qu'ils ne soient pas venus nous chercher pour un nouveau round… »

Snape s'étira avec précaution.

« J'ai le sentiment que dans quelques heures, quelque chose de mauvais va arriver. »

L'air semblait gelé. Harry déglutit.

« Tu veux dire que… » Il n'osa pas finir la question. Il pouvait sentir son corps trembler de panique.

« Sssh… » Snape l'étreignit immédiatement. « Calme-toi, Harry. » Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi le garçon devrait se calmer. Faire face à la mort n'était jamais une chose facile.

« Je n'ai pas peur de la mort. » Marmonna Harry. « J'ai peur des tortures. Je ne veux plus être torturé. Je ne veux pas qu'Avery… Et je ne veux plus te voir être torturé. » Sa voix se brisa. Le cœur de Snape se serra. De nouveau, le sentiment familier d'impuissance serra sa poitrine. « C'est juste trop dur de rester ferme. Je ne sais pas si je peux tenir. » Il pouvait à peine entendre la voix du garçon.

Snape resta simplement assis en silence. Il voulait désespérément lui dire des paroles rassurantes mais il n'y en avait pas. Leur situation était complètement désespérée. Il inspira profondément.

« Je n'ai pas fini l'histoire à propos de Sirius et de moi. » Dit-il finalement, luttant pour distraire Harry. Ce dernier sembla reconnaissant alors qu'il commençait à parler. « Donc… Où en étais-je ? »

« Quietus te suppliait de lui pardonner d'avoir empêché mon père et Sirius d'être expulser. »

« Ah, en effet… » Il réfléchit pendant quelques instants avant de continuer. « Après l'accident de Quietus, ton père lui a fait des excuses. Je n'étais pas là mais mon frère me l'a assuré. Je ne sais pas s'il l'a fait sous les ordres de son père ou de sa propre volonté, mais il s'est néanmoins excusé. Mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'excuses de la part de Black. Jamais. »

« Peut-être qu'il a juste oublié… » Harry essaya de trouver une explication au comportement de Sirius, mais il put voir sur le visage de Snape que ce n'était pas du tout satisfaisant, et même lui n'était pas convaincu.

« Oublié… la bonne excuse. Il a presque tué quelqu'un et il l'a juste… juste oublié. Comme il a oublié de me faire des excuses après mon accident. Il n'était pas étourdi alors, il était totalement amnésique. » Dit Snape en colère. « Il a fait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et la principale raison pour laquelle je le hais : il a toujours détesté Quietus et l'a appelé par des noms que j'aurais sans aucun doute mérités, mais pas lui, pas du tout ! Cela, je ne peux pas l'oublier. Je ne l'oublierai pas. Et je ne le comprends pas non plus. Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas faire face à sa propre faillibilité. Qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était si cruel. » Harry secoua la tête alors qu'il abandonnait. « Je ne sais pas. Mais, croies-le, il n'est pas si mauvais. Il est juste… trop impétueux, il agit d'abord et réfléchit seulement après, donc il fait beaucoup de choses qu'il regrette. Je pense que si, un jour, tu décidais de lui donner une chance de parler du passé et que tu lui donnais du temps, ASSEZ de temps, pour libérer ses émotions soudaines et stupides, il ferait des excuses. »

« Tu l'aimes. » Ce n'était pas une question.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Harry. « Tu sais, il est juste tellement prompt à aimer et à haïr. Et il m'aime, sans autres réserves, et il m'a offert une famille sans me connaître. Et bien, c'est peut-être parce qu'il est étroit d'esprit et qu'il se base sur mes parents… Mais il n'a jamais retiré son offre. »

« Je vois ton point de vue. »

« Comme je vois le tien. » Lui assura Harry. « Je voulais juste t'expliquer mes sentiments. Je ne peux pas comprendre Sirius, mais je l'accepte comme il est. Parfois, il me rappelle Ron. Ils sont si… semblables. »

Snape sourit légèrement.

« Je pense que tu as raison avec cette dernière remarque. Peut-être que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne peux pas supporter M. Weasley… »

« Y-a-t-il un élève que tu peux supporter ? » Demanda Harry d'une manière plutôt impertinente.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Acquiesça Snape en grimaçant. « Il y a toi, par exemple. »

« Et… ? » Harry devint extrêmement curieux. « Draco ? »

« C'est le fils de Lucius. Et mon filleul aussi… » répondit Snape silencieusement.

« Mais » Harry resta bouche bée, « Lucius est celui qui… qui a fait CA à tes mains… »

Pendant un instant, Harry pu voir une tristesse et un désespoir évidents sur le visage de Snape.

« Je sais. Je n'ai jamais cru qu'il me blesserait auparavant… » Harry voulut dire quelque chose, mais il ne pouvait trouver rien d'approprié pour changer de sujet. Il fut soulagé quand le professeur continua finalement. « Mais, néanmoins, je ne pense pas que je changerai mon comportement envers son fils si je peux retourner à Poudlard… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a blessé. »

« Ce n'était pas Neville qui t'a blessé. » Les mots de Harry étaient trop cinglants, il pouvait le sentir, mais ils étaient déjà dits. Snape frissonna et tourna la tête vers Harry.

« Peut-être as-tu raison. Mais je ne pense pas que mon comportement mènera le jeune M. Londubat à devenir un fidèle mangemort. Dans le cas de Draco et des autres enfants de mangemorts, la situation est beaucoup plus compliquée. J'essaye de les empêcher de commettre les mêmes fautes et les mêmes péchés que ceux que j'ai commis quand j'avais leur âge. J'essaye de leur montrer d'autres moyens d'atteindre la grandeur que la Magie Noire et la violence. J'essaye de les garder du Côté Lumineux, mais il semble que Dumbledore joue parfois contre moi dans ce jeu… »

« Quoi… ? »

« Lors de ta première année, quand ta maison a gagné la Coupe des Maisons, la manière dont il a humilié la mienne était détestable. Nous n'avons pas parlé après ce spectacle pendant tout l'été. Il était tellement inutile d'humilier ces enfants. Pas le fait mais la manière dont il l'a fait… »

« Tu as raison. » Approuva Harry. « Bien que je ne l'ai pas vu alors. »

« Ce n'était pas à toi d'y penser. Albus est le directeur, pas toi. Il aurait dû y penser avant. Cela a pris beaucoup de temps pour calmer ces gosses après, et je pense que beaucoup d'entre eux ne pourront plus jamais faire confiance au directeur. Mais les instincts… Ce sont juste des enfants. Pas des sorciers sombres et mauvais, juste des gosses stupides. »

Harry ne put pas répondre, donc il resta juste assis dans un engourdissement parfait quand Snape continua soudainement son histoire.

« Ton grand-père et Quietus étaient en de bons termes plus tard. » Harry cligna des yeux avec surprise.

« Comment ? »

« Je pense que le vieil homme était profondément touché par le désintéressement de Quietus ou par ses autres traits de caractère, je ne sais pas précisément. Je t'ai dit que Quietus était un type vraiment bien. Presque tout le monde l'aimait. »

« Sauf Sirius. » Murmura Harry inconfortablement. Snape ne réagit pas.

« Potter a offert à Quietus de lui donner des petits cours de Défense et il a accepté parce que, comme je te l'ai dit, nous n'avons jamais eu un professeur de Défense normal pendant toutes nos années scolaires. Malgré la différence d'âge, ils sont devenus en quelque sorte… amis, comme Quietus me le disait. J'étais vraiment furieux contre lui, mais je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je ne voulais pas en parler à nos parents, ils l'auraient sûrement éloigné de Poudlard, et je me serais retrouvé seul dans l'école… La meilleure chose que je pouvais faire était de leur cacher cette relation et j'ai plusieurs fois supplié Quietus d'être plus prudent, mais il ne faisait juste pas attention. Pendant mes trois dernières années, il passait les vacances d'hiver chez les Potter alors que nos parents pensaient qu'il était avec son ami Serdaigle. Le nom de ce garçon t'est familier, je pense. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« L'une de ses jumelles est dans ta classe. »

« Patil ? » Les yeux d'Harry s'élargirent de surprise.

« Précisément. Arcus Patil et Quietus étaient inséparables pendant un temps. Mais Quietus semblait toujours plus âgé que ses camarades, donc je pense qu'il s'entendait mieux avec le vieux Potter qu'avec n'importe qui dans sa classe. Ton père n'aimait vraiment pas cette relation et je pense que c'est sa frustration unie à la haine de Black qui ont approfondies nos disputes en une guerre. »

« Une guerre ? Qu'entends-tu par-là ? »

« Verbalement. Ils clamaient être des sorciers lumineux et appelaient la Maison des Serpentards 'la Maison Sombre', donc notre antipathie personnelle est devenue une sacro-sainte guerre de la lumière contre les ténèbres. Nous étions tellement frustrés à propos de cela que nous avons décidé de devenir de vrais sorciers sombres pour les vaincre, et plus particulièrement Black. Lucius m'a rejoint et, après un moment, un troisième garçon, appelé Rosier. Tout a commencé comme une rivalité de maison… puis j'ai rencontré Anne. » L'expression de Snape devint soudain distante. « Je ne voulais plus continuer cette guerre sans signification après cela. J'avais peur de la perdre juste à cause d'une rivalité stupide. Je suivais souvent Black et ses amis partout et j'espérais fortement que j'aurais une bonne occasion de lui parler à propos de sa sœur et de moi. Quand j'ai finalement pu, il a perdu son calme et nous… avons commencé à nous battre. J'ai cassé son bras et il a cassé mon nez. » Snape toucha le membre mentionné. « Et, après cela, il n'y avait plus de place pour la paix. Nous nous battions continuellement jusqu'à ce qu'il m'ait presque tué à cause de Lupin. Alors Anne l'a menacé de le tuer s'il osait faire quelque chose contre moi… nous avons donc eu deux années calmes après cela. Mais jusque-là je m'étais totalement consacré à la magie noire et je ne voulais pas retourner à la lumière. J'ai rejoint Voldemort et Anne m'a quitté. Quelques années plus tard, Voldemort a abattu la famille Black, Anne y compris, et je me suis tellement détesté… J'aurais pu la sauver si je ne m'étais pas tourné vers le côté sombre. J'aurais pu l'épouser et elle aurait été en sécurité avec moi… » Snape secoua la tête. « Mais je me suis tourné vers l'obscurité et Anne est morte. Black me déteste et je le déteste, et Quietus est mort aussi, comme Harold Potter et James Potter et Lily Potter et Rosier… Parfois j'ai l'impression que je suis le seul à avoir survécu au massacre avec mes pires ennemis : Black, Lupin et Voldemort… »

Aucun d'eux ne parla. Puis Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Prof… Severus. » Commença-t-il. « Je ne pense pas que Lupin te haïsse… »

« Non ? » Snape leva un sourcil. « Après tous ce que je lui ai fait il y a un an ? Peut-être qu'il a voulu régler nos problèmes quand nous étions ensemble dans l'école, mais après l'évasion de Black j'étais tellement furieux que je n'ai pas pensé aux conséquences de mes paroles et je le reconnais parfaitement… »

« Donc, il semble que Black n'est pas le seul qui ne fait pas attention aux conséquences à temps. »

« Tu oses me comparer à… ? » Demanda Snape de manière menaçante.

« Oui, j'ose. Vous avez beaucoup de choses en commun. Vous êtes tous les deux impétueux, têtus et parfois étroits d'esprit aussi, d'un autre côté vous avez un bon cœur sous ces apparences. C'est juste difficile de le voir. Et vous avez tous les deux passé pas mal de temps à Azkaban… »

Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit encore plus.

« Ne le mentionne plus jamais, Potter. »

« Sirius y a passé douze ans. » Indiqua Harry calmement. « Peux-tu l'imaginer ? »

« JE NE VEUX PAS l'imaginer. Non. » Secouant la tête, il continua sa phrase. « C'est la pire partie de ma vie. Et je dois te dire, Harry, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un mérite d'y être. La mort est meilleure. La torture est meilleure. Tout est meilleur, crois-moi. Tout. »

« … Et Sirius y est resté pendant douze ans. » Répéta Harry doucement.

« JE SAIS, M. Potter ! » La voix de Snape devint soudain cinglante.

« Et il était innocent. »

Snape rit amèrement.

« Innocent… »

« Tu viens de dire que personne ne mérite d'y être. »

« Oh, encore ce jeu stupide de me renvoyer mes paroles à la figure ! Qui penses-tu être pour juger mon comportement, mes sentiments ? Qui t'as donné ce droit ? Tu es juste un enfant stupide et impertinent qui pense avoir la bonne réponse à tout, qui pense qu'il est plus sage que tout le monde autour de lui, qui… ! » Snape lança un regard noir à Harry qui n'osait pas répondre. Le regard l'effrayait et il pouvait sentir une crainte forte serrer son cœur. Il avait perdu l'amitié de Snape à cause d'une querelle totalement injustifiée qu'il ne pourrait jamais gagner. Il baissa la tête et son cœur se serra.

« Désolé. » Il interrompit Snape. « Désolé, monsieur, je n'avais pas l'intention de vous blesser… »

C'était encore trop dur de dire ces mots à Snape. Il n'osait pas bouger alors qu'il attendait la suite. C'était juste trop familier : Snape le fixant d'un air furieux, ricanant et hurlant et lui attendant silencieusement une retenue, une perte de points ou une autre conséquence désagréable à son acte idiot. Oui, idiot. Il avait toujours été un idiot quand il osait se disputer avec Maître des Potions irrité. Et maintenant, il en avait un extraordinairement fâché.

Il y eut un silence très long et terriblement inconfortable. Snape ne prononça pas un mot et, après dix minutes, Harry décida de risquer un autre sujet.

« Monsieur, je… » Il tenta de parler, mais le grincement de la porte l'interrompit.

Voldemort se tenait dans l'encadrement.

« Non. » Gémit doucement Harry et il put voir le visage de Snape blanchir.

« Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour s'occuper de la date possible de votre fin. » Le monstre sourit. « J'ai pensé que demain serait parfait, qu'en pensez-vous ? »

* * *

« Et ils ont dit qu'il y avait un grand manoir près de la rivière », finit Lupin. « Ils ont pu voir des gens masqués au alentour durant les deux derniers mois. » 

Sirius bougea d'imaptience.

« Allons-y alors ! » Dit-il en se levant.

« Sirius, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée... »

« Pardon ? », aboya Black, agacé.

« D'y aller seuls. Pour essayer de les sauver… »

« LES ? Je laisserais à coup sûr ce visqueux… »

« Ferme-la Sirius ou c'est moi qui te laisse ici. Nous les sauverons tous les deux ou aucun. Mais d'abord nous devons voir Dumbledore. »

« NON ! » s'écria Black. « Non », ajouta-t-il plus calmement. « Nous devons d'abord voir si c'est le bon manoir. Nous devons fureter un peu avant de faire notre rapport à Dumbledore. »

Lupin soupira.

« Très bien, alors, tu as raison. Allons-y. »

Avec un pop silencieux Black prit sa forme animagus. Lupin, naturellement, resta humain. La pleine lune était dans trois semaines et il ne pouvait pas se transformer à volonté - pas qu'il le désirait. Les transformations sans la potion Tue-Loup n'étaient pas simples et indolores. Et si Snape ne revenait pas, alors il devrait compter sur des transformations innombrables et douloureuses.

Le voyage jusqu'au manoir fut long et sans incidents, presque ennuyeux. Black était en tête, laissant Lupin derrière alors qu'il traversait la rivière. Lupin s'en fichait : avec ses sens de loup-garou il était capable de percevoir les messages silencieux des alentours et Black, étant un chien, n'attirait pas l'attention des habitants du manoir.

Il faisait déjà tard, mais le soleil était encore visible à l'horizon et ils n'avaient aucune chance d'espionner les habitants du manoir dans la journée. Ils devaient attendre que l'obscurité vienne. Au moins il pourrait examiner parfaitement le manoir et ses alentours avant d'agir.

Il était situé dans un grand bois, constitué majoritairement de pins, ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-bois pour se cacher. Donc s'ils étaient obligés de fuir, ils pourraient seulement utiliser les troncs pour refuge. Pas si étonnant ! Le manoir lui-même était un immense bâtiment avec deux étages, construit en pierres volcaniques et était totalement noir. Ce fait donnait un peu d'espoir à Lupin, même s'il avait le pressentiment que CE manoir n'était pas celui qu'ils cherchaient.

Mais comment pouvaient-ils vérifier que c'était le bon endroit ?

La réponse était si simple que cela frappa Lupin. Ils devaient y pénétrer et examiner les prisonniers. Bon sang ! Et si lui, Lupin, était arrivé à cette conclusion, alors Black, Lupin en était convaincu, devait déjà être à l'intérieur.

Lupin frémit. Jamais. Il n'irait plus jamais en mission avec Sirius. Maintenant, il avait peut-être trois personnes à sauver au lieu de deux…

« Remus ! » Il pouvait entendre son ami. Lupin soupira de soulagement.

« J'étais certain que tu étais déjà à l'intérieur… » Murmura-t-il en retour.

« Eh bien, j'y étais », sourit largement Black.

Lupin pâlit.

« Tu es complètement fou, stupide clébard », il lança un regard furieux à son ami. « Je suis d'accord pour que tu passes en premier, mais cette excursion inutile chez un Mangemort… »

« Hé, Remus, c'est bon ! » Isnsista Black. « Pourquoi es-tu si en colère contre moi ? »

« Tu me tueras sûrement avec ton comportement enfantin et idiot, Sirius ! » Siffla-t-il, en colère.

« Mais ferme-la, Remus. Je suis allé à l'intérieur parce que je pouvais sentir qu'il n'y avait que deux personnes dans le manoir… »

« Tu penses que… ? » L'interrompit Lupin.

« Non, non… j'ai senti l'odeur de deux de nos vieux amis : Crabbe et Goyle à notre disposition personnelle ! »

« Et je suppose qu'ils étaient seuls. »

« Non. J'ai senti quelque chose d'autre aussi », le visage de Black s'assombrit à ces mots.

« La mort ? » La voix de Lupin se fêla.

« Oui. Mort et sang. »

« Oh, mon Dieu… » Murmura Lupin. « Tu penses que… ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas pu identifier les personnes… L'odeur des corps était trop vieille, deux ou trois jours, et j'ai seulement pu sentir le sang. Rien d'autre. » Il leva les yeux. « Remus, nous devrions y aller. Je pense qu'ils sont ici. Nous avons une bonne opportunité de les sauver. Seuls les deux idiots sont ici… »

« Non, Sirius » Protesta Lupin. « Nous devons appeler Dumbledore. »

« Et bien, Remus, tu peux appeler Dumbledore si tu veux, mais moi j'y vais. Salut… »

Lupin saisit le bras de son ami.

« Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu NE DOIS PAS le faire seul ! C'est trop dangereux… »

« Crabbe et Goyle ne sont PAS dangereux. Deux cochons stupides. Je peux les avoir, crois-moi. »

Lupin secoua la tête.

« Tu es un idiot complet. »

« Alors, tu viens ou tu retournes voir Dumbledore ? »

Le loup-garou réfléchit un moment.

« Je viens », murmura-t-il finalement d'une voix désespérée. « Mais si nous revenons sains et saufs, je te jure que je t'exploserais ! »

* * *

Le manoir était trop intimidant et trop immense pour s'y sentir en sécurité, même si Lupin pouvait sentir qu'il n'y avait que deux autres personnes vivantes dans le bâtiment. La seule difficulté était de les trouver, mais après tout irait vite et sans problèmes. 

Lupin stupéfixa et lança un sort d'Oubliette aux deux monstres et Black leur prit leurs clés magiques.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers les donjons.

« Sirius, je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à faire ça… » murmura Lupin d'une voix exceptionnellement petite. L'image d'un Harry mort était insupportable.

Il avait de la pitié pour Snape aussi. Et bien, il n'était pas un de ses fans, loin de là. L'homme était un vrai bâtard : malveillant, acerbe, sarcastique, souvent mesquin et le tout était insoutenable.

Mais une fois encore, il concoctait cette foutue potion Tue-Loup chaque mois et lui envoyait (même s'il était possible que cela soit par culpabilité d'avoir faire perdre son poste à Lupin), il avait sauvé la vie de Harry en première année, et essayé de le faire en troisième – contre leur volonté. Et maintenant, il était peut-être en train de mourir avec le fils de son ennemi juré, James Potter, qui avait presque tué son frère avec une blague stupide…

Non. La vie de Severus n'était pas simple.

Voldemort avait tué son frère.

Albus avait dit qu'il avait changé de coté après. Ou sans doute à cause ? Cela semblait être la bonne réponse. Le bâtard huileux et ricanant avait vraiment aimé son frère. Il pouvait les voir assis ensemble dans le parc, se disputant ou se parlant, appréciant la compagnie de l'autre, et c'était dans ces rares occasions qu'il avait vu Severus sourire.

Une voix basse le sortit de ces pensées. Black déverrouilla la porte magique de la prison.

« Tu restes ici », Black tourna sa tête vers Lupin. « Couvre-moi. Je vais faire un tour. »

Lupin acquiesça et leva sa baguette prudemment alors que son ami disparaissait. Il regarda la pièce où les deux monstres étaient allongés sur le sol. Son utilisation était claire : il se tenait dans une chambre de torture.

Non, il n'y avait pas d'instruments de tortures sur les murs, pas de chaînes pendant au plafond : pour un visiteur cette pièce n'était rien d'autre qu'une salle avec quelques chaises et une table.

Mais sur le sol… sur les murs… sur la table… sur les chaises… partout il y avait des signes de violences. Du sang et de la transpiration et de la douleur et de la peur – il se haïssait souvent pour être un loup-garou, mais maintenant, il voulait tellement désespérément être autre chose qu'un loup-garou qu'il en devenait fou. Fichus sens : il frémit encore et après un moment cela se transforma en une envie de vomir…

« Remus, viens, s'il te plait ! »

Luttant contre ses haut-le-cœur; il courut après l'appel de Black. Il se trouva bientôt dans un long couloir extrêmement noir.

« Ou es-tu Si… ? »

« Ici », murmura soudainement une voix derrière son dos.

Le moment suivant, une baguette était pointée dans le cou de Black.

« Oh, Sirius tu es si foutrement idiot. Je t'ai presque tué », Lupin secoua sa tête et baissa sa baguette. Il pouvait voir le visage de son ami devenir extrêmement pâle.

« Hé, Remus, tu as été rapide », glapit Black.

« Tu penses que j'ai été accepté comme professeur de Défense par Dumbledore juste parce que je suis un loup-garou ? »

« Euh… non » Rougit légèrement Black. « Mais… il y a quelque chose que tu dois voir ici… Je n'ai pas osé… »

Il indiqua une porte voisine à Lupin.

Quand il regarda à l'intérieur, il pensa que son cœur allait arrêter de battre.

Sur le sol il y avait deux personnes allongés, deux morts.

« Nous arrivons trop tard, Remus », fit la voix brisée de Black dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Elle est bien la fin de ce chapitre, n'est-ce pas...? 

Merci à **gigiblue** (Mais de rien. En espérant que ce chapitre t'aura plus...), **jenni944** (Que veux-tu... Percy a toujours le beau rôle dans les fics...) et **Tyto27** (Percy? Faire des bêtises? Mais c'est pas du tout son genre, voyons...) pour leurs reviews.


	11. Face à face avec quoi?

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 11 - Face à face avec… quoi ? 

« Ce n'est pas possible, Sirius. Tu es un putain d'idiot, un simple d'esprit, un débile, un imbécile… » Les yeux de Lupin brillaient furieusement alors qu'il parlait.

« Quoi… ? » Black sembla surpris. « Quel est le problème, Remus ? »

Lupin était tellement agacé qu'il dut respirer profondément plusieurs fois avant de parler.

« Ce sont deux adultes, un homme et une femme, tu ne le vois pas ? Ou as-tu besoin de lunettes ? Je jure que dès que nous sortons d'ici, je t'emmène chez un ophtalmo. » Et bien que sa voix semblait irritée, il s'agenouilla tout doucement à côté des corps meurtris et déchirés et les toucha légèrement.

« Néanmoins, ils sont morts. » Soupira-t-il, la tristesse sonnant dans sa voix. Alors qu'il se relevait, il entendit une voix soudaine et étranglée venant d'un coin sombre.

« Lumos ! » Chuchota-t-il discrètement en s'approchant de l'endroit. Black le suivit grâce aux mouvements de sa baguette. Mais le moment suivant, un cri choquant et perçant l'arrêta.

« Nooooooonnnnnnn ! » Puis, de nouveau : « Non, s'il vous plait, non, ne me battez pas, s'il vous plait, ne me blessez pas, maman, maman aide-moi ! S'il te plait… »

Dans le coin, une petite fille était assise. Elle leva sa main au-dessus de sa tête pour se protéger des coups qu'elle pensait voir venir.

« Shhhh… » Dit Lupin de manière douce et apaisante. « Je suis ici pour te sauver, je ne vais pas te blesser, reste calme, tout ira bien. » Il répéta ces phrases jusqu'à ce que la fillette ait baissé les bras et ait ouvert les yeux, que par peur, elle avait précédemment gardé étroitement fermés.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Il était évident qu'elle était toujours sous le choc : ses pupilles étaient dilatées et sa peau blême. Lupin pensa soudain à Harry. Était-il comme elle dans un état désespéré ?

« Je suis Remus et je n'ai pas le temps de te dire quelque chose de plus, du moins pas maintenant. » Répondit-il finalement et il pris la fillette de six ou sept ans dans les bras. « Nous devons sortir d'ici le plus vite possible. Sirius, nous devons y aller ! » Il regarda son ami qui était debout dans l'encadrement de la porte, apparemment pétrifié.

« Mais… » Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Lupin fut plus rapide.

« Harry n'est pas ici. Severus non plus. Mais nous pouvons rencontrer un grand groupe de mangemorts venant par ici à n'importe quel moment et, ça, ce serait un désastre. »

« Les autres cellules… »

« Elles sont toutes vides. Si tu utilisais ton nez au lieu de ton cerveau inexistant, tu le saurais maintenant. Il n'y a personne d'autre. Juste nous trois et ces deux monstres stupides en haut. »

« Maman et papa sont ici aussi… » Chuchota la petite fille désespérément quand Lupin voulu quitter la cellule. « Pourquoi ils ne viennent pas avec nous ? »

Lupin eut l'impression qu'une grande main serrait son cœur douloureusement et sa gorge se serra. Comment pouvait-il expliquer à l'enfant que ses parents étaient morts ? Il lutta pour trouver des mots appropriés tout en courant désespérément vers la chambre de torture et l'entrée, mais il n'en trouvait pas.

« Je comprends. » Soupira finalement l'enfant. « Ils sont morts, n'est-ce pas ? »

Lupin acquiesça. Quand ils quittèrent les horribles chambres et s'approchèrent de l'entrée principale, le loup-garou sentit une main sur son épaule.

« Remus, attends une minute. Je vais regarder autour avant… »

« Bien. Je vais t'attendre ici » Répondit Lupin et il se déplaça vers un endroit sombre du vestibule où ils se trouvaient. Pendant un long moment, il resta juste debout, aiguisant ses sens et examinant son environnement pour remarquer n'importe quoi de soupçonneux, mais bientôt, il fut soulagé de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il posa la fillette sur le sol et regarda avec précaution sous ses vêtements. Ce qu'il vit le terrifia. Elle avait juste six ans, pourquoi l'avaient-ils tellement blessée ? Mais à haute voix, il demanda juste, « Comment t'appelles-tu, petite ? » Et il chuchota quelques sorts rapides pour soigner les problèmes les plus graves.

« Anne. » Répondit la fille en chuchotant. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec moi maintenant ? » Ajouta-t-elle curieusement.

« Je soigne certaines de tes blessures, Anne. » Lupin leva son regard vers elle. « Nous avons une longue route à faire aujourd'hui et je ne veux pas que tu t'évanouisses. Est-ce que c'est mieux maintenant ? »

« Oui. » L'enfant déglutit. « Mais… comment faites-vous cela ? Avec ce… bâton ? »

« Oh, tu es une moldue ! » Remarqua Lupin, surpris.

« Quoi, monsieur ? Je ne comprends pas… »

« Je suis un sorcier mais pas toi. Ceux qui ne sont pas des sorciers sont appelés des moldus. »

« Ces grands hommes étaient des sorciers aussi, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Anne. « Ils nous ont blessé moi et maman avec… leurs bâtons et les hurlements et nous sentions la douleur… »

Les yeux de la fillette étaient secs et grands ouverts, Lupin ne pouvait pas y voir des larmes ou des sentiments. Choc - pensa-t-il de nouveau tristement.

« Oui, c'était des sorciers. Mais il existe deux sortes de sorciers : les bons et les mauvais. Ils étaient les mauvais, et Sirius et moi sommes les bons… »

« Vous êtes venus pour nous sauver ? Comment avez-vous su que nous étions ici ? »

Sage enfant. Lupin ne répondit pas. Il entendit les pas de son ami revenir et gémit alors qu'il soulevait la gosse.

« Je vais t'attacher à moi, Anne. » Dit-il quand il se fut redressé. « Enroules tes bras autour de mon cou, d'accord ? »

La fillette acquiesça juste et enfouit sa tête dans l'épaule de Lupin. Le loup-garou fixa le petit corps à son épaule avec quelques sorts de liaison.

« Nous sommes prêts. » Dit-il à Black.

« Bien. Il n'y a personne dehors. Allons-y ! »

Ils coururent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient jusqu'à la sombre forêt sachant que, à n'importe quel moment, ils pouvaient rencontrer quelques invités indésirables. Lupin haletait pour reprendre son souffle lorsqu'ils atteignirent les premiers arbres. Il fit quelques pas de plus à l'intérieur de la forêt, mais s'arrêta.

« Hé, Remus, ce n'est pas encore sûr de s'arrêter ici. Nous devons aller plus loin. »

« Je… sais… juste un instant… » Il cherchait de l'air.

Un fort 'crack' retentit soudain ils sursautèrent de frayeur. A trois pas d'eux, un mangemort apparut. Heureusement, il était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit même pas les trois personnes haletantes derrière lui. Dès qu'il se dirigea vers le sombre manoir, les deux amis n'attendirent plus. Ils recommencèrent à courir loin de ce secteur dangereux, dans une hâte inconsciente.

Plus loin dans la forêt, après trente minutes de course, Black s'arrêta finalement.

« Ici, je pense que nous pouvons transplaner sans créer de soupçons… »

Le moment suivant, ils ne pouvaient plus être vus nulle part.

* * *

« Pourquoi demain ? » Fut la question qui vint soudainement à l'esprit d'Harry. L'instant suivant, il réalisa qu'il l'avait posée à voix haute.

« Oh, M. Potter, quelle question stupide… Et bien, et bien, vous ne vous rappelez pas votre PROPRE anniversaire ? Tellement étrange… Je croyais qu'un anniversaire était une date importante dans la vie de chaque enfant… »

Harry déglutit. Son anniversaire ? Ca signifiait qu'ils étaient en captivité depuis déjà deux semaines. Voldemort partit immédiatement après avoir fait son annonce et Harry s'interrogea à propos de ses anniversaires pendant un moment. Il les avait toujours attendus… Les cadeaux, les lettres et les bonbons qu'il recevait de ses amis les quatre dernières années. Oh, ça avait vraiment été de belles occasions… Et maintenant, il allait… non, oh Seigneur il allait… Ce ne pouvait pas être vrai. Ca ne pouvait simplement pas l'être. Non. Il restait un jour… seulement un jour pour vivre, pour penser, pour aimer, pour ÊTRE. Rien que d'y penser le terrifiait et, soudain, il sentit dans sa tête un tourbillon infernal de pensées terribles et effrayantes. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Il allait mourir. Non. Juste… non. Pourquoi ? Non, il ne voulait pas mourir, il n'était pas prêt, il voulait désespérément vivre… et pas seulement un jour. Mais… il ne restait pas plus. Juste un jour. Pas plus et rien de plus.

Lorsque Snape sentit la panique naissante du garçon, son besoin de le réconforter surmonta ses propres craintes, ce qu'il apprécia énormément. Luttant contre la douleur physique, il serra les dents et mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry juste après que le bâtard soit parti. La respiration du garçon était trop rapide, tout son corps tremblait et ses yeux étaient vides et dans le vague. Une crise d'angoisse, reconnu Snape immédiatement. Ca signifiait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance de discuter, de raisonner avec le gosse. Les arguments ne pourraient pas pénétrer dans un esprit paniqué. Seuls les mots simples et les émotions fortes pouvaient l'aider à sortir de son état actuel.

« Harry, viens plus près. » Sa voix était faible et rauque. Cependant, Harry ne réagit pas. « Harry ! » Dit-il plus fort, mais sans résultat. Snape poussa un soupir ennuyé. Malgré la douleur terrible de ses mains, il enroula un bras autour de l'épaule du garçon, attira le gosse engourdi et choqué vers lui et l'étreignit étroitement. Les yeux d'Harry étaient comme ceux d'un animal emprisonné : ses pupilles étaient dilatées et ne fixaient rien, tous ses muscles étaient tendus et prêts à courir, à combattre… Snape était habitué à ce sentiment : les pensées retenues tournant dans un cercle sans fin, autour des mêmes mots et des mêmes sentiments, la sensation de pression dans la gorge, l'incapacité totale de respirer normalement, le manque complet de sang-froid, le désir désespéré de hurler…

Oui, seuls les effets physiques ou émotionnels extrêmement intenses pouvaient faire sortir une personne paniquée de sa transe. Luttant contre ses propres larmes, il resserra encore plus son étreinte et commença à fredonner des mots doux, comme une berceuse.

« Tout va bien, Harry, calmes-toi, je suis ici, petit… » Chuchota-t-il et, se surprenant lui-même, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais employé le mot 'petit' dans un contexte similaire. Pendant un moment, il ne put rien dire, mais sentant la lutte désespérée d'Harry, il se ressaisit, il sortit de la transe dans laquelle il s'était enfermé, et continua. Au début, le garçon se débattit contre les bras qui le tenaient, il essaya de donner un coup de pied à son ravisseur, de se libérer, mais Snape était plus fort et, bien qu'il soit faible et impuissant à cause de la malnutrition et de l'abus physique, il saisit le garçon fermement et le serra contre sa poitrine.

Après de longues minutes, la lutte du garçon devint de plus en plus calme, et il ne voulait plus se libérer aussi intensément. Sa respiration ralentit et, finalement, son corps devint presque mou, et il regarda juste fixement l'obscurité, sans voix. Encore plus tard, ses yeux s'humidifièrent de larmes, il se tourna vers Snape, enroula ses bras autour de la poitrine de ce dernier, baissa la tête vers son épaule et commença à sangloter doucement.

Snape soupira. Juste à temps. Ses mains déchirées l'élançaient et étaient tellement douloureuses qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de lutter contre le garçon plus longtemps.

« Je ne veux pas mourir… » Murmura Harry et il resserra tellement son étreinte que Snape pouvait à peine respirer. « Pas demain… Je veux plus de temps… »

Il n'y avait pas de réponse à ces mots. Après un moment, Snape réalisa qu'il berçait le gosse sanglotant. Bonne réponse… est-ce que ça signifiait : _'calmes-toi et acceptes ton destin ?'_ Ou plutôt : _'Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis avec toi ?'_ Comment Harry le ressentait, se demanda Snape.

« C'était juste trop court… » Marmonna Harry dans un état de stupeur. « Quinze ans… »

'_La durée de vie moyenne de nos jours est de soixante-dix ans - ou quatre-vingts, si nous sommes forts ; pourtant cette longévité n'est qu'ennui et douleur car ils passent rapidement et nous nous éloignons toujours plus.'_ Snape ne savait pas où il avait entendu cette phrase, ça devait être il y a longtemps, mais il sentait qu'elle était parfaitement adaptée à leur situation. En fait, il voulait dire au garçon que même trente-sept ans n'étaient pas beaucoup, que même lui était considéré comme trop jeune pour mourir, mais finalement, il parvint à rester silencieux. Trente-sept ans étaient beaucoup plus que quinze, sans mentionner le fait qu'une telle réflexion ne consolerait pas le garçon désintéressé, ça augmenterait plutôt sa douleur. Snape se rappelait très bien le dégoût de soi-même et les auto-accusations d'Harry et il n'avait pas l'intention de s'en occuper également.

Donc, il restait seulement un jour pour se préparer à mourir. Ils n'avaient aucune chance de s'échapper, ils étaient trop faibles et trop blessés, ils n'avaient pas de baguette et ils étaient seuls : deux contre des centaines. Qu'était-il supposé faire dans ces conditions ? Ah, encore cette question familière…

« Heu… Harry. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et attendit qu'Harry lève son regard et que leurs yeux se rencontrent. « Je veux m'excuser. » Dit-il simplement. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous crier dessus… »

Peut-être que ce n'était pas la meilleure manière de commencer, mais c'était ce qu'il pouvait dire de mieux à ce moment-là.

« Pas besoin, monsieur. » Répondit doucement Harry.

« Severus. » Dit Snape. Le regard d'Harry fut perplexe pendant un moment, puis il acquiesça.

« Pas besoin, Severus. » Il pouvait voir la douleur dans les yeux du garçon. « Je n'aurais pas dû vous ennuyer… J'aurais dû savoir que ce sujet vous fâcherait. Et vous avez tous les droits d'être en colère, monsieur. »

« Harry, il n'est peut-être pas la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, mais tu l'aimes et tu as le droit de le défendre. D'autre part, personne, vraiment, personne ne mérite de pourrir à Azkaban, pas même Black, quoi qu'il ait fait. »

Harry libéra le professeur et s'appuya contre le mur.

« Je pense que j'y mourrais en un jour. » Il frissonna.

« J'ai entendu que les détraqueurs te font beaucoup d'effet. » C'était plus une question qu'une remarque.

« Ouais. » Le regard d'Harry redevint vague et Snape se maudit mentalement pour avoir renvoyé Harry dans sa crise d'angoisse, mais Harry continua. « Quand ils viennent près de moi, j'entends mes parents mourir et Voldemort… » sa voix se brisa.

« Personne ne me l'avait jamais dit… »

« Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un le sache. Dumbledore le sait bien sûr, je le lui ai dit. Et je l'ai dit au professeur Lupin pour qu'il m'aide à trouver une solution contre eux. »

« Le sort du Patronus. » Acquiesça Snape. « J'ai pu voir ton Patronus sur le terrain de Quidditch quand Draco… » Il s'arrêta soudain. « Et je… je… » Ca semblait tellement stupide de bafouiller qu'il continua. « Et je crois que j'ai vu le même Patronus au bord du lac, il y a un an, quand les détraqueurs ont voulu vous embrasser, toi et Black… »

« C'était mon patronus, monsieur… » Sourit Harry en l'interrompant.

« Mais… comment ? Je t'ai vu étendu par terre alors que l'un des détraqueurs était sur le point de t'embrasser. » Snape frissonna tandis que ses souvenirs l'attaquaient. La vue des détraqueurs autour des trois personnes : les deux enfants et Black… Et lui, le protecteur juré d'Harry avait été si impuissant… oui, il avait été impuissant à ce moment-là aussi…

« Tu l'as vu… ? » La voix d'Harry était faible. « Mais alors… pourquoi tu ne nous as pas aidés ? » L'expression du garçon s'assombrie. « Me détestais-tu tellement ? Ou détestais-tu tellement Sirius ? » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne veux pas le croire… Non, s'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Le Maître des Potions baissa la tête et une expression douloureuse apparue sur son visage.

« Non. Je vous détestais tous les deux, mais… J'ai juré à ta mère et… il y avait une autre raison. » Il soupira et regarda Harry. « Harry, tu sais… si tu passes plus d'une journée à Azkaban, tu ne pourras plus jamais faire un patronus. J'ai essayé alors… J'étais totalement terrifié… et » L'expression de son visage devint honteuse. « Je n'avais AUCUN souvenir heureux pour créer ce foutu patronus. Aucun… J'étais figé et j'ai vu Quietus debout dans le cercle, souffrant puis mourrant… Je ne pouvais même plus approcher… J'ai essayé… »

« Oh, je… je suis désolé… Simplement, je… ne savais pas… » Bégaya Harry. « Alors c'est pour ça que Sirius ne pouvait pas s'échapper ou se battre contre eux… »

« Oui. » Répondit Snape. « Mais tu as dit que c'était ton patronus qui a éloigné les détraqueurs. » Voyant le regard perplexe de Snape, Harry lui raconta toute l'histoire du retourneur de temps.

« … Tu étais complètement enragé à l'infirmerie… et c'était… amusant de savoir que tu avais raison… Et j'ai été vraiment surpris que tu ne veuilles pas que nous soyons expulsés. »

« Heu… j'ai… uhm… essayé de vous faire expulser après cette soirée fatidique seulement… Albus m'a calmé. » Snape sembla un peu embarrassé.

« Comment t'a-t-il calmé ? » Harry savait parfaitement, en raison du comportement de Snape, que ça devait avoir été quelque chose de vraiment gênant, mais sa curiosité ne le laissa pas abandonner le sujet.

« Si tu insistes vraiment pour le savoir, je te le dirais. » Snape devint encore plus embarrassé. « Il a dit que je pouvais faire ce que je voulais. Vous expulser - mais dans ce cas, je devais déménager à Privet Drive à la place de Mrs Figg pour te protéger… »

« … avec les chats ? » Ne put pas s'empêcher de lancer Harry. Il oublia presque l'annonce de Voldemort alors qu'il imaginait Snape dans la maison de Mrs Figg, parmi les chats, faisant du thé et servant des biscuits, portant des vêtements moldus, bien sûr… Ce n'était pas étonnant que Snape n'ai pas choisi cette possibilité.

Cependant, le professeur décida d'ignorer la remarque d'Harry.

« … ou ne pas vous expulser et je pouvais rester à Poudlard. Bien qu'il ait souligné que je n'avais pas le choix – pas qu'il y en ai vraiment eu un. Il ne voulait pas que je quitte l'école… »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry était vraiment curieux.

« Parce qu'il pense que je suis la seule personne apte à être le directeur de la Maison de Serpentard parmi le personnel. Et je suis d'accord avec lui. Je ne suis pas un mangemort ou un sympathisant secret de Voldemort, mais je suis quand même un vrai serpentard, donc les parents me font confiance… Non, ce n'est pas clair de cette manière, je réessaye. » Il ferma les yeux, pensivement. « Une partie des parents me fait confiance à cause de Dumbledore, l'autre partie me fait confiance à cause de Voldemort. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? »

« Je pense. Les enfants de mangemorts et leurs parents pensent que tu es au service de Voldemort, donc ils te font confiance. L'autre partie fait confiance à la sagesse de Dumbledore pour bien choisir les professeurs… Bien qu'il ait fait plusieurs erreurs… Quirrell ou Lockhart… Le faux Moody… Et… » Pendant un instant, il se tut. « Et tu as aussi dit que tu étais toujours un mangemort loyal quand tu as commencé à enseigner à l'école… »

Snape approuva.

« Tu as raison. Albus est juste un être humain, comme nous tous et, bien qu'il soit plus sage et plus fort que la plupart d'entre nous, même lui fait des erreurs. Mais… mon cas n'était pas une erreur. Il savait parfaitement qui j'étais quand il m'a laissé enseigner à Poudlard. »

« Mais… comment ? »

« Je me suis longtemps posé la même question. Maintenant, je pense que je le sais. Mais c'est une longue histoire, Harry, et je ne sais pas où la commencer… » Les yeux de Snape devinrent distants et ils fixèrent le coin sombre opposé de la cellule. « Ca a peut-être commencé par l'idée de Quietus qui voulait désespérément que je me libère de l'emprise de Voldemort avant d'avoir commis trop de fautes pour être pardonné. Il… Il ne savait pas que, à ce moment, je n'étais déjà plus innocent… plus du tout… » Pour la première fois de leur captivité commune, Harry put voir l'exaspération profonde sur le visage de l'homme et il frissonna avec sympathie. Parfois, il avait également fait des choses qu'il regrettait et pour lesquelles il voulait remonter le temps pour changer le passé, effacer chaque petite conséquence de son acte… Ou une fois, il avait rêvé qu'il avait tué Ron. Ca avait été un accident dans ce rêve, mais il l'avait néanmoins tué en le poussant de la fenêtre de leur dortoir. Dans son rêve, il était très fâché contre son ami : il l'avait rêvé quand Ron l'avait abandonné au début du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers. Il se souvint qu'il s'était réveillé en sursaut et que, pendant de longues minutes, il avait été certain que le rêve était vrai. Ces moments - les moments de pure exaspération, d'envie immense de retourner dans le temps… Il frissonna à nouveau. Et maintenant, Snape était assis ici, conscient de son propre passé, de ses erreurs et de ses péchés qui le hantaient sûrement depuis longtemps et encore maintenant, juste quelques heures avant leur exécution.

Apparemment, même Snape était perdu dans ses pensées, car il ne dit rien, regardant juste fixement l'obscurité avec des yeux sans éclat. Harry s'éclaircit la gorge et le professeur sortit brusquement de sa transe.

« Oui ? »

« L'histoire, Severus. » C'était toujours aussi étrange pour Harry de l'appeler par son prénom, mais il se forçait à le faire. « Tu as commencé à me raconter l'histoire sur… »

« Oh, je m'en souviens. » Le Maître des Potions sourit légèrement, mais il était évident qu'il était toujours sous l'effet de ses pensées précédentes. « Quietus… Il pensait que si je travaillais à Poudlard, Voldemort m'utiliserait comme espion et que je ne serais pas forcé de participer aux activités habituelles des mangemorts… donc, il a convaincu Dumbledore de m'embaucher. Quietus lui a dit que si je travaillais dans l'école, Voldemort m'utiliserait comme son espion. Albus savait que Voldemort trouverait un moyen d'avoir un serviteur fidèle dans son organisation et il pensait que, si j'étais cette personne, il saurait au moins avec précision qui était la taupe dans le personnel. A ce moment-là, je ne savais bien sûr pas que Dumbledore était au courant que j'étais un mangemort. C'était la première chose que Quietus lui a dit.

« JE NE PEUX PAS COMPRENDRE ! » L'interrompit Harry. « Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il te faire confiance pour enseigner à des enfants ? »

A sa surprise, Snape sourit.

« Oh, c'est très simple, M. Potter. Comme je l'ai dit, il savait que j'étais un espion. Un espion doit faire extrêmement attention s'il veut maintenir sa façade. Cela signifie que je ne pouvais même pas toucher ces gosses si je ne voulais pas faire naître des soupçons au sujet de ma loyauté. Et Dumbledore sentait même que j'essayais d'obtenir sa confiance plus que n'importe quel autre ex-Serpentard ayant une attraction douteuse pour la Magie Noire. Donc, il était absolument sûr que je ne ferais rien pour me dévoiler. Et il avait raison. J'ai apprécié cette année… Je l'ai appréciée autant que si j'avais vraiment été libre. C'était une petite île paisible dans l'agitation de la guerre jusqu'à… » Il serra les poings, mais la douleur vive et soudaine le fit crier. Il dut respirer profondément plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir continuer. « Jusqu'à ce que Quietus meure. »

« Alors tu es devenu un agent double, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda Harry avec précaution.

« Oui. Et j'ai convaincu Voldemort que j'étais un homme de confiance de Dumbledore de façon à participer à autant d'actions car je le pouvais avec mon travail. Dans le même temps, je transmettais à Voldemort les nouvelles fabriquées par Dumbledore qui étaient partiellement vraies… »

« Mais pourquoi as-tu décidé de participer à ces actions ? »

« Premièrement : pour être un bon espion, je devais passer plus de temps avec Voldemort et devenir l'un de ses serviteurs de confiance. Deuxièmement : je ne pouvais pas transmettre tout ce que je savais à Dumbledore si je ne voulais pas être découvert par Voldemort. Au lieu de cela, j'allais aux raids avec les autres mangemorts et j'essayais de sauver au moins une partie de leurs victimes. J'essayais aussi d'alerter personnellement des personnes et des familles, évitant d'impliquer Dumbledore et son organisation – ainsi, même si Voldemort savait qu'il y avait une taupe dans son cercle, il ne pouvait pas la relier directement à Dumbledore et je suis resté presque irréprochable. À ce moment-là, j'ai également mis au point des potions utiles, comme la Goutte du Mort-Vivant et beaucoup de sortes d'anesthésiques et de Potions contre la douleur. J'ai presque toujours réussi à ne plus tuer, mais j'ai été obligé d'utiliser le Doloris beaucoup de fois et je me détestais pour cela. A cette époque, je suis devenu l'un des serviteurs de Voldemort à qui il faisait le plus confiance. J'étais considéré comme impitoyable et sans-merci, mais fou parce que j'essayais de ne tuer personne. Voldemort pensait que c'était à cause de la mort de Quietus et il était furieux contre mon père qui pensait que je devais regarder mon frère mourir. Oui, Potter, c'était l'idée de mon père, pas celle de Voldemort… Donc il me faisait confiance… »

« Alors pourquoi… non pas pourquoi. COMMENT Voldemort t'a-t-il fait confiance quand tu es revenu à lui après quinze ans ? N'était-il pas au courant du fait que Dumbledore avait garanti que tu étais un espion du Côté Lumineux ? »

« Harry, comme tu dis, j'étais un agent double et les deux savent cela. Dumbledore et Voldemort. La question était juste à propos de ma loyauté. J'étais toujours sincère avec Dumbledore et je lui ai fourni toutes les informations, vraies et fausses, que je devais. »

« Fausses… ? »

« Oui, ce n'était pas seulement Dumbledore qui créait des informations fausses pour égarer son adversaire. Voldemort le faisait aussi. La différence était que je n'ai jamais dit à Voldemort les informations véridiques, juste les fausses, mais je disais les deux à Albus et le laissais agir comme il pensait que c'était sage. Et, comme je l'ai dit, j'avais mes propres manières d'aider le Côté Lumineux. »

« Je comprends. » Harry acquiesça doucement. « Mais… Ca devait être très, très dur. Tu devais toujours réfléchir et décider entre beaucoup de choses simultanément. Tu devais toujours être en alerte et attentif à tes paroles et à tes actes. »

« Ce n'était pas facile, pas du tout… »

« Alors, il y a seulement une chose que je ne peux pas comprendre. »

« Seulement une ? Potter, tu as l'air beaucoup plus intelligent que je ne le pensais. » Snape eu un sourire en coin ironique.

Harry rougit et haussa les épaules, mais il continua.

« Pourquoi Voldemort a-t-il suspecté que tu étais la fuite ? »

« Il peut y avoir deux raisons à cela. D'abord, un agent double n'est jamais entièrement digne de confiance. Deuxièmement : peut-être te rappelles-tu des événements de ta première année et le rôle que j'y ai joué. »

« Ouais. » Harry fronça les sourcils. « Tu m'as sauvé la vie et tu as menacé Quirrell… »

« Menacé ? Comment sais-tu cela ? »

« Dans la Forêt Interdite… Je… je t'ai suivi quand tu… »

« Ce n'est pas possible. » Snape secoua la tête, amusé. « Je te soupçonnais de faire beaucoup de choses interdites, mais il semble que j'ai sérieusement sous-estimé tes capacités à fureter et à enfreindre les règles. Donc, tu étais là aussi… Y-a-t il une autre… occasion où tu… »

Harry acquiesça timidement.

« Heu… oui. C'est arrivé la même année alors que je cherchais un livre dans la réserve de la bibliothèque… »

« La nuit, je suppose… »

« Bien sûr. Et le livre a crié… » Harry ricana. « Tu es arrivé avec Rusard et je me suis sauvé et c'est là que j'ai trouvé le miroir du Rised aussi. En fait, après cela, j'ai passé quelques nuits assis devant le miroir, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore me trouve et me demande de ne pas passer plus de temps à le regarder… »

« Etait-ce à ce moment là qu'il t'a expliqué comment le miroir fonctionnait ? »

« Oui. Ca a été très utile quand j'ai dû faire face à Quirrell… »

« Tu n'avais pas à le faire, Potter. Tu aurais dû appeler un adulte… »

« J'ai essayé. Nous avons dit à McGonagall que… quelqu'un voulait voler la pierre, mais elle est devenue extrêmement agacée et nous a chassés. » Harry bougea inconfortablement. « En vérité, nous pensions que c'était toi qui voulais la pierre… J'en étais convaincu jusqu'à ce que je trouve Quirrell debout devant le miroir… Mais ce n'est pas important. » Il haussa finalement les épaules. « Ce n'était pas aussi terrible que la Chambre des Secrets en deuxième année. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Snape curieusement.

« Parce que lors de ma première année, mes actes ne mettaient pas la vie de quelqu'un en danger. Mais, dans la Chambre, il y avait Ginny aussi… »

« Oh, l'autre fois où tu as agi sans l'aide d'un adulte ! »

« Non, je… j'avais demandé de l'aide à un adulte ! » Cria Harry avec indignation.

« Qui ? » Snape leva un sourcil.

« Heu… » Harry rougit. « Nous sommes allés chez le professeur Lockhart… »

« M. Potter, j'ai demandé : pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé de l'aide à un adulte ? » Répéta Snape, faussement en colère. « Depuis quand ce bâtard stupide est-il considéré comme un adulte ? »

Harry sourit largement, rit doucement et donna un coup de coude à Snape.

« Tu te rappelles du Club de Duel ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit Snape. « Pourquoi ? »

« C'était juste… merveilleux comment tu l'as désarmé ! C'était si cool ! Même Ron l'a trouvé extrêmement drôle… »

« Mais après ça, j'ai essayé de t'effrayer avec ce stupide Serpensortia… » La culpabilité était visible sur le visage de Snape. « J'ai été un tel imbécile… »

« C'est bon, mons… Severus. Ginny serait morte si je n'avais pas su que j'étais fourchelangue… »

« Oh, ces choses qui 'se seraient produites si' ! » Dit Snape sarcastiquement. « On ne peut jamais savoir ce qui se serait produit. Jamais. Peut-être… »

« Non, monsieur. Il y a certaines choses que nous pouvons savoir… Particulièrement si l'on était déjà prévenu. C'est de ma foutue faute si Voldemort a finalement regagné sa puissance et… »

« Harry ! » Hurla Snape en colère et le regarda de haut. « Si tu penses encore aux événements du Tournoi de Trois Sorciers, alors… » Il commença l'une de ses tirades habituelles d'anti-culpabilité, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Non. Je pense aux événements de la Cabane Hurlante, juste après que nous t'ayons assommé. » Harry put voir sur le visage du professeur que même la simple mention de l'événement lui était entièrement inconfortable, donc il continua rapidement. « Sur le moment, j'ai eu la possibilité de voir Peter Pettigrew mort. Sirius et le professeur Lupin voulaient le tuer pour venger la mort de mes parents mais j'ai exigé qu'ils le laissent vivre… donc, il a pu s'échapper et est devenu celui qui a aidé Voldemort… »

Harry ferma les yeux et sentit toutes ses forces l'abandonner. S'il pouvait remonter dans le temps… Snape passa son bras autour de ses épaules et le berça de manière rassurante.

« Harry. » Dit-il d'une voix douce et apaisante. « Nous avons déjà discuté de ces sujets et du rôle de l'intention… »

Harry baissa la tête, murmurant, « Mais si l'on est prévenu de ce qui va se passer, notre responsabilité est beaucoup plus grande, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Toi – prévenu ? C'est ridicule, Potter. » Snape devint rapidement fâché, mais, cette fois, Harry ne le laissa pas l'interrompre.

« Oui, j'ai été prévenu, bien que je ne savais pas que c'était un avertissement, mais là, dans la Cabane Hurlante, j'aurais dû comprendre, mais non, je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai juste agi comme vous me l'avez toujours reproché, et ce maudit bâtard s'est échappé… »

« Qui t'a prévenu ? » Snape ne semblait pas vouloir abandonner cette question.

« Trelawney. » Harry rougit et, quand il vit le visage du Maître des Potions devenir écarlate à cause de l'irritation, il ajouta vivement, « Et Dumbledore était d'accord avec moi après, quand je lui ai parlé de sa prédiction. »

« Quand a-t-elle… prédit cela ? » Le dégoût était clairement visible sur le visage du professeur. C'était la même expression que celle qu'avait le professeur McGonagall à chaque fois qu'elle mentionnait le professeur de Divination.

« Lors de mon examen de Divination, le même jour. Quand j'ai passé l'examen, nous étions seuls dans sa salle de cours. Elle est soudainement entrée en transe et a commencé à parler d'une voix complètement étrange, disant que le serviteur du Seigneur des Ténèbres briserait ses chaînes et, qu'avec son aide, Voldemort serait plus grand et plus terrible que jamais. » Harry frissonna. « C'était vraiment… effrayant. »

« Etrange… » Harry put voir que le professeur pensait encore à des événements passés. Il en était sûr : dans ces moments-là, l'expression de Snape était distante et fermée - toujours de la même manière.

« Donc, j'ai parlé de cela à Dumbledore, et il a dit que c'était sa seconde prédiction véridique et qu'il devait peut-être lui offrir une augmentation de salaire… »

Le professeur sortit de sa transe tellement brusquement que Harry put presque l'entendre.

« Seconde ? Tu as dit seconde ? » Cria-t-il.

« Quoi… ? » Harry ne comprit pas la question de Snape.

« Qu'as-tu dis que Dumbledore t'avait dit ? »

« Il a dit que cette prédiction portait son total de véritables prédictions à deux. » Harry leva les yeux vers Snape et étudia le visage familier. Il put y voir diverses émotions : le choc, la surprise, l'incrédulité et finalement la colère. Mais quelle colère…

Harry avait vu son professeur agacé et furieux un nombre incalculable de fois - en réalité, il semblait toujours irrité d'une certaine manière - et à ce jour, il se considérait comme un expert des sentiments revêches de l'homme, mais cette fois la colère qu'il vit était si intense qu'Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais vu une colère comme cela auparavant. Le visage de l'homme devint aussi sombre que celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres (ou que celui de Dumbledore quand il avait désarmé Barty Croupton, sauvant Harry de son emprise) et le regard noir charbon devint glacé et tranchant - aussi tranchant que le rasoir d'Avery - et Harry frissonna à cette pensée.

« Alors il savait tout ce temps… » Siffla Snape avec une colère immense. « Il savait. Et il ne m'a JAMAIS dit. JAMAIS. »

* * *

« Un… deux… trois…maintenant ! » Murmura Fletcher et il crièrent en même temps.

« _Stupefix ! »_

Nott vola à travers la pièce et atterrit sur la bibliothèque, sur le mur opposé, puis tomba sur le sol.

« Bien… » Marmonna Figg dans sa barbe. « Mun, un charme de Filature ! Vite ! »

Fletcher acquiesça et agita sa baguette en murmurant un sort. Entre temps, Figg remonta la manche gauche de Nott pour s'assurer de l'identité de leur suspect… Ils avaient suivi l'homme pendant deux jours, mais son comportement semblait normal : le collègue modèle, le père et le mari parfait – encore mieux qu'un Malfoy. C'était si parfait que Fletcher se mit à douter de sa loyauté, mais maintenant – oui. L'information d'Albus était juste. Sur l'avant bras de Nott, ils pouvaient voir la tête de mort et le serpent, une copie de la Marque des Ténèbres, le symbole de Voldemort.

« Dégoûtant… » Se renfrogna Fletcher. « J'en suis malade. Nous avons de la chance, Ari, qu'Albus n'ait jamais voulu nous marquer avec des tatouages. Je n'aurais jamais bossé pour lui… » Marmonna-t-il et il retourna l'homme inconscient.

« Le sérum, Ari… » il tendit la main sans lever les yeux. Figg déposa la petite bouteille dans sa paume. Le liquide clair scintilla quand il fut agité. « Qui l'a fait ? »

« Snape… » Figg cracha le nom.

« Oh, non… pourquoi n'as-tu pas vérifié le nom avant notre départ ? Je ne fais pas confiance à ce bâtard ! » Murmura-t-il avec colère.

« Albus me l'a donné en main propre. Qu'est-ce que j'aurais du faire ? Lui balancer à la figure ? Il a confiance en Snape, tu le sais. »

« Et bien, moi non… » Ricana Fletcher. « Mais maintenant, on a pas d'autres choix que d'utiliser CELUI-CI », il déboucha le flacon rapidement et le versa dans la bouche de Nott.

« _Ennervate_ », soupira Figg.

Le Mangemort ouvrit ses yeux. Flecther fit un signe de tête à Figg. C'était son boulot de questionner l'homme.

« Quel est ton nom ? » Etait la première question habituelle.

« Angrius Nott. »

« Es-tu un Mangemort ? » C'était évident, mais Figg voulait vérifier la potion.

« Oui. »

Tout semblait marcher correctement.

« Est-ce que tu sais où est Harry Potter ? »

« Oui », la réponse était faible mais claire. « Il est à Nightmare Manor. »

« Où est ce manoir ? »

« Nous ne connaissons pas la situation exacte. Seul le Maître la connaît. »

« Il semble qu'Albus avait raison… » Marmonna Flecther et Figg acquiesça.

« Si tu ne connais pas l'endroit, comment y vas-tu ? »

« Je peux seulement m'y rendre quand mon Maître m'appelle, et nous transplanons quand nous sentons son appel. »

« Mauvais… » le visage de Fletcher s'assombrit. « Je ne veux pas apparaître pile en face de Vol… lui. »

Figg ignora ses marmonnements et continua.

« Combien de fois vous appelle-t-il ? »

« Deux fois par semaine, généralement. »

« A heure fixe ? »

« Non. »

Figg soupira.

« Quand vous a-t-il appelé pour la dernière fois ? »

« Il y a deux jours »

« Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« On a torturé le traître. »

Oups. C'était une réponse inattendue.

« Qui est le traître ? »

« Snape », le dégoût était inflexible dans le voix de Nott. « Il a trahi le Maître. »

« Comment ? »

« Il voulait le tuer pour sauver Potter. »

Fletcher battit des cils, stupéfait. Peut-être que la potion était ratée… ?

« Est-ce que Potter est encore en vie ? » Figg essaya de se concentrer sur l'interrogatoire. Pendant un moment, le visage de Harry lui apparut… Non, elle avait autre chose à faire.

« Oui, mais le Maître a déjà fixé la date de leur exécution. »

« Vraiment ? » Non. C'était une question stupide. « Quand ? » était la bonne.

« Demain soir. »

« Nous n'avons plus le temps, Ari », murmura Fletcher, terrorisé.

« Silence, Mun », ricana Figg et elle se tourna à nouveau vers le Mangemort.

« Pourquoi a-t-il choisi cette date ? »

« C'est l'anniversaire de Potter et il veut lancer un sort qui est relié à cette date pour avoir le pouvoir de Potter. »

« Ari, ce serait le Sortilège des Premiers Nés… » Les yeux de Fletcher s'élargirent, et son visage devint gris pâle. « C'est l'un des sorts les plus meurtriers, oh, mon Dieu… »

« SILENCE, MUN ! » S'écria Figg avec impatience et elle poursuivit. « Est-ce que vous serez là, Nott ? »

« Oui, tout le premier cercle y sera. Cela sera la grande célébration de notre première victoire dans la guerre ! »

Figg baissa sa baguette et Nott retomba sur le sol, inconscient.

« Mun, nous devons l'amener à Albus. Immédiatement. »

* * *

Merci à **Tyto27** (Tu as la réponse à ta question. Au fait, stp, n'oublie pas qu'on ne fait que traduire et qu'on est deux ), **A.D. vs A.V**. (C'est pas grave, t'as bien le droit de partir en vacance!), **Andegis** (si on la traduit, c'est forcément qu'elle est super...;-)Contentes que la traduction de plaise.Cette fin-là est moins sadique, non?), **jenni944** (En effet, c'était pas eux... maintenant tu sais qui c'est. A vos ordres mon général, la suite est là!), **dalamis** (Merci pour tous ces compliments! Mais, fait gaffe, tu vas nous faire rougir...), **city** (La voilà, la suite... La fin de ce chapitre est mieux, non?), **molly** (De rien! T'inquiète pas, je doute qu'on se décourage), **raziel **(Si il n'y a que la fin qui n'est pas bien... La suite t'a plue?) et **Guzud** (Si il n'avait pas un mauvais caractère, tu l'aimerais moins. Pour Sirius, oui, je pense que tu l'as déjà dit...) pour leurs reviews.

Des commentaires? Des idées sur le "Il savait." de Snape? Interdiction de le dire si vous avez lu la VO... Faut laisser mariner les autres...


	12. Un puzzle résolu

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

**Note 2 :** Prongs Cornedrue

Chapitre 12 - Un puzzle résolu

« Severus, Severus, quel est le problème ? » Harry risqua une question après que la colère du Maître des Potions ait diminué. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose… qui ne va pas ? »

Il n'y eut aucune réponse. Alors que la colère disparaissait, elle fut remplacée par une profonde stupeur. Snape fixait juste l'obscurité, parfois il secouait la tête, mais il ne semblait pas remarquer les paroles d'Harry ou sa présence.

Quelque chose allait mal, TRÈS mal, et Harry commença à désespérer. Il saisit l'épaule du professeur et la secoua avec force, mais rien ne se passa.

« Professeur ! Severus ! » Il essaya de l'appeler. Rien. Le désespoir se transforma en une légère panique. Harry se leva, se plaça face à l'homme paralysé et s'agenouilla. Les yeux de l'homme semblèrent alors être fixés sur Harry, mais le garçon pouvait y sentir l'absence totale d'attention. C'était tellement horrible… et il pouvait entendre Snape murmurer à voix basse, bien qu'il ne comprenne pas ses paroles.

Harry mit ses mains sur les épaules du professeur et se pencha vers lui.

« Professeur, s'il vous plait, s'il vous plait, dites-moi quelque chose… Puis-je vous aider ? »

Après de longues minutes, Snape sortit peu à peu de sa transe, mais le seul signe extérieur fut qu'il retira les mains d'Harry de ses épaules et enfouit son visage dans ses mains tremblantes. Le moment suivant, Harry remarqua que non seulement les mains tremblaient, mais également l'homme entier. Cela l'effraya davantage que l'immobilité précédente. C'était quelque chose de choquant. L'homme toujours tellement prudent et dur semblait brisé, comme une épave de sentiments, comme Harry de nombreuses fois lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait faire. Il soupira et s'assit sur ses talons, attendant que Snape regagne son calme ou prononce au moins un mot. Plusieurs fois, il pensa à presser le professeur, à lui rappeler qu'il n'y avait pas de temps pour un tel spectacle… La date de leur exécution se rapprochait de plus en plus alors que les minutes et les heures s'envolaient. Mais il n'osa pas le faire. Non, il n'avait plus peur de lui. Le sentiment qui retenait ses mains de le secouer avec impatience était le respect.

Oui, ils allaient mourir. Eux. Pas simplement lui, Harry. Et si Snape avait besoin de temps pour comprendre, pour digérer l'information fournie - bien que Harry ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi c'était si important - alors il lui donnerait le temps, l'occasion.

Cela prit plusieurs minutes, peut-être plus d'une heure, pour que Snape baisse finalement les mains et lève son regard vers Harry.

« Harry… » Commença-t-il, mais il ne continua pas. Sa voix s'étrangla. Puis encore : « Harry. »

« Oui, monsieur ? » Harry se concentra sur lui intensément, prouvant qu'il lui prêtait attention.

« Je ne sais pas comment je peux te dire tout ceci ou si je pourrais tout te dire. » C'était une phrase très étrange, pensa Harry.

« Monsieur, si vous ne voulez pas, vous n'êtes pas obligé. » Ajouta-t-il hâtivement et il déglutit nerveusement.

« D'abord : pas monsieur. Severus. Severus, parce que… » Sa voix se brisa. « Et je dois te dire. C'est juste… trop dur. »

Harry fut effrayé. Snape allait-il lui confesser ses péchés et ses erreurs avant de mourir ? Ou quelque chose de lié à la prédiction de Trelawney ? Ca serait logique avec le comportement étrange du professeur… mais Harry ne se sentait pas prêt à écouter une longue histoire probablement déprimante avant sa propre fin. Cependant si Snape en avait besoin, alors il l'écouterait. L'homme le méritait. Oui, il le méritait et il lui donnerait ce dernier cadeau.

« Tu as dit que Dumbledore t'avait dit que la prédiction mentionnée était la seconde véritable prédiction de la vieille chauve-souris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Oh, ce n'était probablement pas à propos d'anciennes fautes. Harry soupira presque de soulagement.

« Oui, il l'a fait. » Répondit-il poliment.

« Donc… ça signifie qu'il y a dû y avoir une première prophétie de vraie. »

« Oui. » C'était absolument évident. Alors, pourquoi Snape devait-il le mentionner ?

« Mais il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il y avait une première fois. »

« Tu ne savais pas non plus à propos de la seconde. »

« En effet. » Snape fronça les sourcils. « Il ne m'en a pas parlé. Pourquoi ? »

« Peut-être qu'il pensait que ça ne te concernait pas. » Cette phrase était totalement impertinente, cependant Snape n'y fit pas attention.

« Ou peut-être le contraire. Ca me concernait trop. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Harry le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« J'essaye juste de mettre les détails connus dans l'ordre. »

« Severus, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire… » Confessa doucement le garçon.

« Il semble que je ne le fasse pas non plus. » Le Maître des Potions ricana. « Mais jouons à un jeu. Je te dis tous les détails que je connais et… nous verrons ce que tu en penseras après. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça. Il avait déjà compris ce que voulait Snape : tester son idée avec lui. Il était curieux et prêt à aider, bien qu'il ne puisse pas comprendre pourquoi Snape comptait sur lui pour assembler tous ces détails. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour résoudre les énigmes. Hermione l'était, pas lui.

« Très bien. Commençons : le premier détail : Dumbledore m'a toujours encouragé à mieux te connaître. »

« Tu l'as déjà mentionné. » Rappela Harry.

« Toutes les choses je vais te dire maintenant ont déjà été mentionnées ces derniers jours. La seule différence sera l'ordre. L'ordre des faits connus. »

« Je vois… » Harry était absolument perplexe.

« Deuxièmement : Quietus et Harold Potter étaient de bons amis. Je soupçonne que lui et ton père ont été en de bons termes au bout d'un moment. »

« Ca semble logique. As-tu une preuve de cela ? » Demanda Harry.

« Et bien… J'ai une sorte de preuve… Tu te souviens que Quietus passait ses vacances chez les Potter ? »

« Oui. Mais tu avais seulement mentionné les vacances d'hiver. »

« Exact. Après avoir reçu mon diplôme, j'ai déménagé à Londres. Je travaillais à l'Institut de Recherche de Potions Curatives et Quietus m'a demandé s'il pouvait vivre avec moi pendant les vacances. Je n'étais pas étonné parce que je détestais aussi vivre à la maison, avec mes parents. Je l'ai laissé emménager dans mon appartement. Mais en réalité, il n'y a pas vécu. Il passait juste quelques semaines avec moi pendant les vacances d'été, autrement il vivait chez les Potter.

Harry fut déconcerté.

« Et qu'a t'il fait après avoir été diplômé ? »

« Il a encore passé un été chez les Potter, mais au début de septembre j'ai déménagé à l'école - j'ai commencé à enseigner ce septembre là - et le Directeur lui a permis de rester avec moi dans mes quartiers. Cependant, nous n'avons pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de parler ou de nous réunir : il travaillait pour le ministère. »

« Quel était son métier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais il a eu son diplôme avec les résultats maximum. Il n'en parlait jamais. Je pense que c'était un métier ennuyeux avec des dossiers et des documents ennuyeux et ternes… ce n'était pas une surprise quand il l'a abandonné après quelques mois. Si je me souviens bien, c'était juste après les funérailles du vieux Potter en février… » Snape soupira. « Tout cela s'est produit il y a bien longtemps et ces mois et ces années étaient tellement mouvementés… mais quant à Quietus, je ne sais pas quel était son métier après cela. Maintenant, je pense qu'il travaillait pour Dumbledore à cette époque - peut-être pour l'Ordre… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » L'interrompit Harry.

« L'Ordre ? » Demanda Snape et, lorsque Harry approuva, il expliqua. « Une organisation de Dumbledore. Son nom complet est l'Ordre du Phœnix et il a été fondé pour lutter contre Voldemort. Je pense que Quietus travaillait pour lui, mais je ne suis pas sûr, je ne lui ai jamais demandé. Je ne voulais pas trahir son secret si Voldemort décidait de m'interroger au Veritaserum… »

« Mais tu travaillais pour Voldemort à ce moment-là ! Tu lui cachais une information aussi importante ? »

« Oui, parce que j'ai toujours aimé mon frère plus que Voldemort et j'avais tellement peur de le mettre en danger que je ne me suis jamais même permis de l'interroger sur son travail. Je savais que tant que je n'aurais pas laissé l'information être enregistrée par mon esprit, il n'était pas possible de me la soutirer, même avec du Veritaserum. »

« Et plus tard, quand tu es devenu espion… qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si Voldemort avait décidé d'utiliser le sérum sur toi ? »

« Je me serais lancé un sort d'Oubliette. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de crier d'horreur.

« Un sort d'Oubliette ? C'est pire qu'un suicide ! »

« Dans un certain sens, oui. Et maintenant, nous savons que Voldemort peut le briser. »

« Oui… Cette sorcière du Ministère dont Voldemort a pu récupérer les souvenirs oubliés s'appelait Bertha, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape acquiesça et Harry posa une autre question.

« Est-ce que le sort d'Oubliette est irréversible ? »

« Non, pas si tu t'accordes assez de temps pour récupérer. Ca prend juste beaucoup de temps. Des semaines, peut-être des mois. Mais si tu le brises ou si tu précipites le processus, tu causes des dommages irréversibles. La personne ayant subi le sort devient folle et CA, c'est incurable. Et il y a quelques autres conditions pour le soigner correctement, mais je ne me les rappelle plus. Mais ce n'est pas important, parce qu'après, j'ai appris que Voldemort n'utilisait jamais le Veritaserum, du moins pas sur moi. Il était simplement trop paranoïaque pour l'utiliser. Il était sûr qu'il existait un antidote secret et qu'il pouvait être trompé. Il avait d'autres manières de tester la loyauté de quelqu'un. »

« Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir connaître ces manières… » Marmonna Harry, mais Snape ne sembla pas entendre la remarque discrète.

« Tu te souviens de nos discussions sur mes activités d'agent double ? Je t'ai dit que j'essayais de ne plus tuer personne après avoir changé de côté. » Snape regarda un Harry horrifié. « Et bien, j'essayais, mais il y avait des occasions où je ne pouvais pas faire autrement si je voulais qu'il me fasse confiance. La première fois, ça s'est passé après que j'ai juré à Dumbledore que la manière la plus efficace - pas sûre, juste efficace - de faire en sorte que Voldemort ait confiance en moi était de lui avouer que je travaillais également pour le directeur, que j'étais un double agent. Donc, j'ai dit à Voldemort une version révisée de mon accord avec Albus et j'ai espéré que ma sincérité évidente l'inciterait à me croire. J'avais tort. » Il frissonna. « D'abord, il m'a jeté le Doloris plusieurs fois et m'a interrogé à plusieurs reprises à propos de ma loyauté. Quand j'ai soutenu que j'étais fidèle, il m'a emmené dans les donjons où se trouvaient les prisonniers, a pris une fille née-moldue et m'a ordonné de la tuer. Et je l'ai fait. » La haine de soi était évidente dans la voix du Maître des Potions. « Et cette année, j'étais l'un des meurtriers de Karkaroff pour la même raison. » Termina-t-il en marmonnant.

« Mais alors… pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas laissé mourir ? » Demanda Harry avec précaution.

Snape leva la tête, étonné. Il était si dur d'avouer toutes ces choses à Harry et il avait peur que le garçon le déteste à nouveau… mais non. Il réfléchissait et examinait les faits comme un adulte.

« J'ai fait serment de te protéger, tu ne te rappelles pas ? Et… ton comportement pendant la torture était si semblable à celui de Quietus… hé, Harry, je pense que nous nous écartons du sujet original ! »

« Oui… ton puzzle, mo… Severus. » Se rappela Harry.

« Oui. » L'homme soupira. « Donc, résumons ce que je t'ai dit : j'ai déjà mentionné l'encouragement d'Albus et la relation entre Quietus et les Potter. La pièce suivante de notre puzzle : Quietus n'était pas seulement l'ami de Potter. Lily Evans était également l'une de ses amis. »

« Je vois. » Dit Harry, bien qu'il ne voyait pas.

« Le quatrième : le serment que j'ai fait sur le nom de Quietus de te protéger. Cette information contient cependant deux éléments distincts : le serment lui-même et le nom de mon frère. »

Harry acquiesça simplement. La confusion grandissait dans son esprit. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?

« Cinquièmement : les dates. Quietus a été tué le 2 décembre 1979. J'ai sauvé ta mère quelques jours ou quelques semaines plus tard, je ne m'en rappelle pas avec précision. James Potter et elle se sont mariés en février 1980 et tu es né en juillet de la même année, ce qui signifie que tu as été conçu en novembre de l'année précédente. »

Un léger soupçon grandit à l'intérieur d'Harry. Snape avait-il prévu de dire cela… ? Ses yeux grands ouverts étaient une sorte d'encouragement au professeur à continuer.

« Le morceau suivant du puzzle est le comportement de ta mère et ce qu'elle m'a dit quand je l'ai sauvée. »

« Tu as dit qu'elle t'avait confondu avec Quietus. » Chuchota Harry.

« Oui, et son comportement était vraiment étrange… » Snape luttait pour se souvenir de ces paroles avec autant de précision qu'il le pouvait. « Elle a dit qu'elle pensait que j'étais mort. Bien sûr, c'était destiné à Quietus, pas à moi… puis, elle m'a étreint et j'étais tellement pétrifié que je ne pouvais rien dire. Alors, elle a dit qu'elle avait déjà demandé l'aide de James Potter, mais qu'elle était soulagée de ne pas en avoir besoin… » La voix de Snape se brisa. « Alors, je lui ai crié dessus et j'ai dit qu'elle devrait aller chez Potter, parce que Quietus était mort. En entendant mes paroles, elle s'est effondrée par terre et… est juste restée assise là jusqu'à ce que sa sœur arrive. Elle était à l'enterrement aussi… et semblait… »

« Stop, Severus. » La voix d'Harry tremblait, sa bouche était complètement sèche. « Je crois que je comprends… »

« Il reste seulement une pièce, Harry. » Chuchota l'homme.

« Je suis sûr que ce sera la preuve elle-même. »

Harry ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir sa tête tourner, son corps et son âme blessés d'une douleur étrange et non-physique. Soudain, tout semblait si irréel : la cellule, les torches, les souffrances des jours précédents, Snape et lui-même aussi… Tout était brisé par un immense tourbillon qui essayait de le déchirer en milles morceaux, comme les morceaux de ce puzzle de vie, de SA vie - mais qui accepterai de recueillir SES morceaux et de le reconstruire ?

C'était juste trop. D'abord, l'annonce de Voldemort, puis le puzzle de Snape, dont la solution était claire comme de l'eau de roche pour Harry, bien qu'il ne connaisse pas le dernier élément. Le moment suivant, il se retrouva à quatre pattes tremblant violemment et ayant des haut-le-cœur. Maintenant, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le comportement précédent de Snape.

Il voulait tellement désespérément pleurer, sangloter, mais ses yeux restaient secs et son visage semblait être fait de pierre…

« Du calme, Harry, respire. » Il entendit une voix inquiète. « Du calme, petit, reste calme, je suis là… »

Les derniers mots semblèrent avoir un effet magique sur Harry : il se rappela que le professeur était assis juste devant lui et il s'effondra dans l'étreinte. Il ne savait pas comment il était sûr que Snape - non, pas Snape, Severus - avait ouvert les bras car ses yeux étaient fermés, mais néanmoins, il avait raison. Il blottit sa tête dans l'épaule de Severus et lutta - sans résultats - pour arrêter de trembler.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de siffler de douleur alors qu'il serrait Harry contre sa poitrine et frottait son dos avec des cercles apaisants. Le garçon était complètement passif et figé et, de plus, il ne pouvait pas réaliser ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il était juste tellement secoué par sa confusion émotive, comme s'il avait été sous Doloris.

Oui, cette sorte de tempête émotive était semblable au sort de torture ou au moins à ses conséquences. Même Snape avait eu besoin d'un certain temps pour la surmonter.

Le tremblement d'Harry cessa lentement. Mais quand il fut fini, Harry ne se retira pas de l'étreinte de Snape. Au contraire, il pressa son visage contre sa poitrine aussi étroitement qu'il le pouvait et marmonna dans ses robes.

« Je pense que tu peux me dire la partie manquante, Severus. »

« C'est la première prédiction de Trelawney. » Dit-il calmement.

« Je le soupçonnais. » La réponse était à peine audible. « Donc ? Qu'a dit la vieille chauve-sourie ? »

« Je ne connais pas les paroles exactes, je n'y étais pas. » Commença Snape. « Elle l'a prédit à Quietus qui me l'a raconté juste après et nous y avons réfléchit longtemps, mais nous ne pouvions pas trouver ce qu'elle signifiait. Elle lui a dit qu'il mourrait, mais qu'il survivrait à sa propre mort par l'amour… ou quelque chose comme ça… et que celle qu'il aimait vaincrait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais Voldemort se lèverait à nouveau et son enfant devrait faire face à la mort pour vivre. Ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« C'est logique… » La voix d'Harry était faible et distante.

« Oui, ça l'est… »

Après un long silence, Harry s'appuya de nouveau sur ses talons, ouvrit les yeux et regarda le Maître des Potions.

« Je ne suis pas sûr de quoi faire avec cette information. » Avoua-t-il doucement. « Et il y a trop de morts mentionnées dans cette prédiction aussi… »

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Snape. « Je ne voulais pas te blesser. »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête. « Tu ne m'as pas blessé. En fait, je veux te remercier de me l'avoir dit. »

« Je peux comprendre… » La réponse de Snape était un peu sarcastique. « Ca doit être assez bizarre d'être apparenté à moi… Après toutes les choses que je t'ai dites aujourd'hui. »

« Tu ne me les as pas dites aujourd'hui. Tu les avais déjà avouées il y a des jours. »

« Mais les détails… »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Ces détails n'étaient pas aussi bizarres que tu le penses. Ou… ils étaient bizarres parce que je suis sûr qu'ils te hantent, toutefois… ça devait être vraiment difficile de prendre une décision dans une telle situation. Il n'y avait pas de bonne décision. Seulement de foutues décisions douloureuses, quoi que tu fasses, tu détruisais quelque chose - ou quelqu'un. Je suis content de ne jamais avoir été dans une situation comme celle-ci. Et Severus. » Harry regarda Snape dans les yeux, « Je suis heureux d'être apparenté à toi. Et merci de me l'avoir dit. Tu sais, c'est le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr. » Ses lèvres se recourbèrent en un sourire fou lorsqu'il vit l'expression abasourdie sur le visage du Maître des Potions. Personne ne le croirait, si jamais ils pouvaient sortir d'ici. Personne ne croirait que le bâtard méchant et sarcastique aux cheveux graisseux pouvait être heureux et triste, soulagé et effrayé, terrifié, inquiet - et même abasourdi, ressemblant à un imbécile. Et - surtout - personne ne croirait que ce bâtard était apparemment son oncle.

Quoi que Snape pensait ou croyait à propos des sentiments d'Harry, il était sérieux quand il disait qu'il avait eu son meilleur anniversaire et reçu le plus beau présent que quelqu'un pouvait recevoir : il avait finalement appris les secrets de sa vie et trouvé quelque chose qu'il recherchait désespérément : une famille.

Une famille, et pas seulement dans le sens théorique du terme, mais dans un sens très, très concret : Severus, qui s'était occupé de lui ici, dans cet enfer, qui s'était inquiété pour lui, qui avait partagé toutes ses douleurs et toutes ses tortures avec lui, était le frère de l'homme que Harry n'avait jamais connu ou même, dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence deux semaines auparavant : Quietus, son père.

Tellement étrange… Il avait entendu son nom pour la première fois il y a dix jours. Et maintenant… Oui, Harry pouvait parfaitement comprendre le désespoir et la colère de Snape quand Harry avait mentionné la deuxième prédiction véridique de Trelawney. Il le pouvait, parce qu'il ressentait la même chose : tous deux avaient été trahis de la même manière pendant de longues, très longues années, même si Harry n'était pas sûr de qui était le traître. Dumbledore, qui savait apparemment tout et ne l'avait jamais mentionné, ni à Harry ni à Severus ? Ou Lily Evans, sa mère, qui avait révélé son secret au directeur, mais n'avait pas voulu que Severus sache, Severus, qui avait sauvé sa vie et avait même essayé de sauver également celle de sa famille ? Elle avait seulement arraché un serment à l'homme dont la seule chose précieuse dans la vie avait été son frère - et qui aurait certainement essayé d'aider son enfant, l'enfant de Quietus. Harry secoua la tête, refoulant les larmes amères. Aucun des deux n'avait probablement soupçonné la quantité de peine et de douleur qu'ils avaient causée. Harry, après avoir appris à connaître le côté attentionné du Maître des Potins sarcastique et cinglant, était absolument convaincu qu'il aurait donné tout l'amour et toute l'attention qu'il avait toujours ressentie pour l'homme. Et lui, Severus aurait été aimé en retour et tout dans leur vie aurait été meilleur…

'_Aurait été…'_ Oui, ils ne sauraient jamais ce qu'il se serait passé. Et pourtant, c'était une pensée douloureuse. Soudain, Harry se sentit trahi, malheureux et furieux contre le directeur. Il n'avait pas le droit de cacher cette information ! Il n'avait pas le droit d'agir comme cela ! Comment pouvait-il le faire ? Pourquoi lui, Harry devait savoir le fait le plus important de sa vie juste quelques heures avant sa mort ? POURQUOI ?

Il dit les dernières phrases à voix haute. La colère donnait à son corps battu de nouvelles forces, et il sauta sur ses pieds.

« Severus, et si nous arrivons une fausse conclusion ? Dumbledore ne peut sûrement pas être si impitoyable… » Demanda-t-il désespérément.

« Un simple test sanguin nous donnerait la bonne réponse, Harry, mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons réaliser ce test dans notre vie… »

« Non, Severus. J'ai décidé que je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement. Je combattrai. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas encore. Mais je suis sûr que je ne veux pas mourir. Je veux vivre. Pour nous donner une chance, à moi, à toi, à nous… » Hurla-t-il avec frustration.

« Nous sommes trop faibles, Harry. Et nous avons besoin d'au moins une baguette si nous voulons sortir. »

« Oui, je sais, mais… Juste, je… » Il s'effondra sur le sol à côté de Snape. « Ne peux-tu pas faire quelque chose ? N'importe quoi ? Tu es un adulte, un sorcier qualifié, tu devrais trouver quelque chose ! »

« Et que penses-tu que je devrais faire maintenant ? » Snape se fâcha soudain. « Je n'ai pas de baguette. Je n'ai pas de potion. Je n'ai pas d'idée. Si nous pouvions sortir de cette cellule, nous irions dans mon laboratoire au troisième étage et il y en a… Mais non, Harry. Nous ne pouvons juste pas sortir ! »

« NOUS DEVONS ESSAYER ! »

« Comment, M. Potter ? » Coupa Snape, irrité. « Veux-tu que j'assomme les mangemorts qui vont venir pour nous emmener à notre lieu d'exécution ? Merveilleuse idée ! Désolé, mais je ne peux pas serrer les poings, en fait, je ne peux même pas me lever pour leur donner des coups de pied… Et toi ? Que peux-tu faire sans baguette et face à deux ou trois adultes en bonne santé ? Tu chancelles, tu n'as pas mangé depuis deux semaines… »

« Ouais, tu as raison, je sais, seulement… »

« Seulement QUOI ? » Hurla Snape impatiemment. « Nous n'avons aucune chance. » Ajouta-t-il après quelques instants, plus doucement. « Je suis désolé, Harry. »

En utilisant toutes ses forces, Snape se leva et traversa la cellule pour se soulager. Quand il se retourna finalement pour rejoindre leur coin habituel, ses yeux aperçurent un morceau de bois dans l'ombre. Ca ressemblait à une baguette. Une baguette ? Clignant des yeux de surprise, Snape fit un pas vers la chose et se pencha en avant pour la ramasser. Mais juste comme sa main l'atteignait, il s'arrêta. Non. Ce n'était pas une baguette, bien sûr. C'était juste la torche qu'ils avaient jetée il y a quelques jours. Quel dommage… pendant un court instant, il avait cru qu'il y avait encore un espoir… Mais apparemment non.

Il pouvait parfaitement comprendre le souhait exaspéré d'Harry d'être libre. Cette révélation, ajoutée aux événements des jours précédents, le menait à être prêt à partager sa vie avec Harry. Et même s'ils avaient tort dans leur conclusion, ça n'importait pas vraiment. Il avait réalisé il y a quelques jours qu'il aimait Harry pour lui-même, pas pour Quietus.

Quand il s'assit à côté du garçon, Harry ouvrit la bouche.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ? »

« Juste la torche… » Snape grimaça, fatigué. « Pendant un instant, j'ai cru que j'avais vu une baguette… »

« Une baguette… » Répéta Harry d'une voix pleine d'espoir. « Severus, sais-tu quelque chose à propos de la fabrication des baguettes ? »

Snape acquiesça.

« Quelques petites choses. Je ne suis pas un expert de la fabrication des baguettes et je suis sûr qu'Ollivander me tuerait s'il entendait mon explication… mais je te dirai ce que je sais. »

« Très bien. » Harry se concentra sur les paroles de Snape pour éloigner son esprit du futur proche et redoutable.

« Faire une baguette requiert quatre composants : un morceau de bois, un morceau d'une créature magique, une potion spéciale et la capacité de faire de la magie sans-baguette pour le fabriquant de la baguette. Et, bien sûr, il y a quelques ustensiles moins importants pour assembler le bois et l'élément magique. »

« Quel sorte d'arbre peut être utilisée ? »

« Toutes. Il y en a qui sont plus populaires, mais… ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Chaque plante a ses propriétés magiques, même les plantes habituelles et bien connues. Comme tu ne l'as probablement pas remarqué. »

« Quoi ? »

« Je l'ai mentionnée au moins dix fois en cours. Chaque plante a des propriétés magiques. Je ne sais pas s'il existe une plante que je n'ai jamais employée dans mes potions… »

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge.

« A propos des baguettes, Severus… »

« Gamin impertinent… » Soupira Snape, mais il continua. « Donc ? Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? »

« Heu… Je ne suis pas sûr que tous les animaux soient des créatures magiques… »

« Potter, c'est impossible. Je te l'ai dit un nombre incalculable de fois : les animaux peuvent être divisés en deux groupes, comme les humains : les créatures magiques et les créatures non-magiques. Si tu veux fabriquer une baguette, tu peux seulement utiliser les créatures magiques. Rien d'autre. »

« Je vois… » Acquiesça Harry. « Et la potion que l'on doit employer ? »

Snape leva un sourcil.

« M. Potter, allez-vous bien ? » Demanda-t-il avec une fausse curiosité.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu m'interroges à propos de quelque chose relié à la fabrication des potions. Es-tu sûr de vouloir en entendre parler ? Je ne veux pas que tu fasses une overdose… »

« Bien sûr, monsieur. » Acquiesça Harry sérieusement en ignorant la remarque sarcastique. « Et je crois me souvenir que nous avons déjà eu une conversation à propos des potions, n'est-ce pas ? Cette… Potion de Flamme ou quelque chose comme ça… »

« La potion de Lumière. » Corrigea immédiatement le Maître des Potions. « Oui, je me rappelle. Peux-tu citer les ingrédients ? »

« Heu… voyons voir… du soufre et du charbon de bois, en poudre, tous les deux… de l'huile de, je pense… tournesol ? Plume de phœnix et… et… Je ne peux pas me rappeler, désolé. »

« Penses à un animal lié au feu. »

« Dragon ? Ah, oui. Dents de dragon. »

« Très bien. Je n'y crois pas. Harry Potter et la fabrication des potions… Je suis choqué. »

« Ca doit être de famille. » Le visage d'Harry se fendit d'un sourire. Snape éclata de rire et secoua la tête, amusé.

« De famille, hein ? »

« Quoi encore ? » Grimaça Harry, et faussement curieux, il donna un coup de coude à Severus. « Continue, alors ! Je ne veux pas manquer un mot ! »

Snape leva les yeux au ciel, mais continua.

« La potion exigée pour faire une baguette est très semblable à la Potion de Lumière. Les ingrédients les plus importants sont la plume de phœnix et la poudre de souff… Harry ! » Hurla-il soudainement, excité. « Apportes-moi cette maudite torche, s'il te plait ! »

Harry se leva en gémissant et traversa la cellule jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait la torche. Il souleva le morceau de bois, l'examina complètement et, haussant les épaules, il l'apporta au Maître des Potions agité.

« La voici. » Il la tendit avec une expression interrogative sur le visage.

« Je ne peux pas le prendre. » Snape secoua la tête. « Mais j'ai une idée. Tu peux faire de la magie sans-baguette, n'est-ce pas, Harry ? »

« Oui, en quelque sorte… » L'image de la Tante Marge flottant dans la salle à manger des Dursley s'imposa à Harry. Il ricana.

« Très bien. » Le professeur, au contraire, restait extrêmement sérieux. « Maintenant Harry, je pense que nous avons la chance de tester notre… lien. »

« Quoi ? » La mâchoire de Harry se décrocha et il regarda Snape comme s'il était devenu fou.

« Es-tu sourd, mon garçon ? J'ai dit que nous pouvons tester si nous sommes apparentés ou non. »

Harry acquiesça, incertain.

« Très bien. Mais… quel rapport avec cette torche ? Et mes capacités de magie sans-baguette ? »

« Harry, écoutes-moi. Les sorciers n'utilisent généralement pas d'ingrédients humains comme élément magique dans des leurs baguettes parce que ça rend la baguette un petit peu… capricieuse. »

« Nous pouvons utiliser des ingrédients humains ? » Harry resta bouche-bée, totalement incrédule. Puis, ça lui revint. « La baguette de Fleur ! » Cria-t-il d'excitation.

« Quoi ? » Ce fut au tour de Severus de s'interroger.

« L'année dernière… Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Quand tu as voulu me tuer avec une potion, Colin m'a sauvé, quand il m'a emmené à la Cérémonie des Baguettes. Là-bas, Fleur était là aussi et l'ingrédient de sa baguette était un cheveu de sa grand-mère. »

« C'est pourquoi j'ai dit que nous pouvions tester notre relation, Harry. Tu peux utiliser un ingrédient humain pour ta baguette, si tu es assez proche de la sorcière ou du sorcier duquel il provient. »

« Severus, tu veux dire que si nous sommes reliés, nous aurons une baguette… ? » Harry était abasourdi.

« Non. Nous aurons une imitation de baguette. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ce ne sera pas une vraie baguette, Harry. Tu ne peux pas utiliser ce morceau de bois avec précision. Tu peux assommer quelqu'un ou briser une porte, un mur peut-être à deux mais tu ne peux pas l'utiliser pour disons, me faire léviter. »

« Je vois… » les yeux de Harry pétillèrent. « Alors essayons-là. Prends un de mes cheveux et… »

« Harry, Tu dois le faire. Mes mains ne sont pas en état… »

« Désolé. » Harry avala sa salive, se sentant coupable. « Cela veut dire que je devrais aussi me servir de la baguette ? »

« Oui. Et tu dois aussi prendre un de mes cheveux ». Snape baissa sa tête et Harry arracha un cheveu aussi doucement qu'il put. « Il y a un trou dans cette fichue torche. » Dit Snape d'un air méprisant. « Mets-le dedans. Et bouche-le avec un peu de boue… c'est ça. »

« Et maintenant ? » Harry fixa Snape, attendant.

« Bien, le sort à présent. Je ne connais pas les paroles exactes : c'est un long sort latin. Mais l'important dans la magie c'est l'intention, pas les mots. Tu dois imaginer que ce morceau de bois dans ta main est une vraie baguette et tu dois le chauffer autant que tu peux avec ta magie. La baguette est prête quand une petite flamme apparaît au sommet, et qu'elle commence à se refroidir d'elle-même. Mais Harry… » Snape regarda le garçon dans les yeux. « Cela ne marchera que si nous sommes apparentés. »

« Et si je suis capable de lancer un sort que je ne connais même pas. »

« Nous n'avons rien à perdre. » Dit Snape à voix basse.

« Nous avons tout à perdre. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant un long moment, puis Snape acquiesça.

« Très bien. Essaye. »

Harry leva la torche et la regarda. Toute cette situation aurait été ridicule si elle n'avait pas été suspendue entre la vie et la mort. Il soupira, ferma les yeux et tint fermement la torche. Il essaya de penser que c'était une baguette, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il ressassait ses propres doutes, sa faiblesse, et sa fatigue mais en réalité il ne savait pas quoi penser, que faire.

Et s'il était juste Harry Potter, et non pas le prétendu fils de Quietus Snape ?

La torche trembla dans sa main.

Snape regarda le garçon lutter, mais il ne pouvait pas l'aider. Leur seule chance était dans sa main, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer le garçon pour ses doutes. Il avait lui aussi les siens. Il doutait de l'utilité de son idée, de leur relation, des capacités d'Harry. Ce n'était pas facile.

Finalement, Harry rouvrit les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas le faire, Severus. » Dit-il tristement. Il s'agenouilla, laissa tomber faiblement la torche et demanda, « Si je suis vraiment le fils de ton frère, pourquoi est-ce que je ressemble à James Potter ? »

Snape hocha la tête de compréhension. La réponse était évidente pour lui, mais Harry ne connaissait pas la haute magie et cela en était une très élevée.

« C'est une magie qui ressemble à celle de ta mère. Une forme d'amour. Comme l'amour de ta mère fut capable de te sauver la vie, l'amour que James Potter te portait et son sacrifice a fait de toi son véritable fils. Son fils dans presque tous les sens du terme. Tu as hérité de ses qualités, ses traits… »

« Mon Patronus est… Prongs… c'est lui… dans sa forme animagus. »

« Oui. » Acquiesça Snape. « C'est logique. Il t'a sauvé la vie et, depuis, son amour te protège – et le Patronus est une sorte d'expression de cette protection. Harry. » Il sourit pour rassurer le garçon. « Dans un certain sens, tu es le fils de trois grands sorciers… »

« Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'au lieu d'être orphelin de deux parents, je le suis de trois… » Harry finit la phrase et Snape tressaillit au ton amer.

« Harry… » Il essaya de dire quelque chose de rassurant, mais Harry l'interrompit.

« Désolé. Je faisais juste… » mais Snape, combattant sa propre douleur, plaça une main sur l'épaule de Harry.

« Harry, te souviens-tu de la discussion que nous avons eu… quand nous sommes revenus de l'autre cellule ? » Il n'attendit pas la réponse et continua, « Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Ce qui est arrivé dans le passé, tes parents importent peu. Si nous sortons d'ici, je t'assure que je serais là pour toi… comme un… un parent, si tu veux. »

Les derniers mots étaient à peine prononcés, mais Harry les entendit parfaitement. Il leva les yeux sur le Maître des Potions, sourit, prit la torche dans sa main, se remémorant les moments où il tenait sa baguette, la première sensation qu'il avait eue en la tenant dans la boutique d'Ollivander, la chaleur qu'il avait ressentie dans son corps et les étincelles, et il souhaita de toutes ses forces que le morceau de bois dans sa main deviendrait une baguette qu'il pourrait utiliser pour les sortir de ce puits de cet enfer mortel… Il pensa à ses parents ensuite… leurs vies et leur sacrifice pour lui, et cet amour lui donna une nouvelle impression brûlante, comme l'attention de Snape les jours précédents…

De l'amour, de l'attention et une famille…

De la chaleur et de la lumière…

Tout ce à quoi il soupirait…

Le bâton dans sa main devint de plus en plus chaud, et lorsqu'il le leva, des étincelles dansaient dans l'obscurité de la cellule… sa température augmentait encore. Harry pouvait sentir sa chair brûler, et cela le blessa, quoique la douleur ne soit rien en comparaison de celles subies dans les chambres de torture…

Chaud, de plus en plus brûlant… Cela commença à brûler encore plus, il pouvait difficilement le tenir, et allait le lâcher quand la sensation de brûlure s'arrêta.

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il ne savait pas quand il les avait fermés, peut-être lorsque la douleur avait commencé à le submerger… Et ce qu'il vit, réchauffa son cœur de joie et d'espoir.

Au bout du bâton, une petite flamme bleue et faible ondulait et lorsqu'il bougea sa main un autre jet d'étincelles en émana. Harry fixa la flamme, les yeux grands ouverts, comme les petits enfants devant le sapin de Noël. En fait, ses sentiments étaient eux aussi similaires.

« Ca marche, » Murmura-t-il d'un ton roque et il cligna des yeux, « Oncle Severus. »

« Je n'ai jamais pensé devoir accueillir un neveu dans la famille, Harry », Snape sourit et lutta pour sortir de sa rêverie. « Mais nous devons nous dépêcher. » Dit-il et avec l'aide du mur, il se leva. « Nous n'avons qu'une seule possibilité si nous voulons nous tirer d'ici. Nous devons aller à mon laboratoire au troisième étage. »

« Pourquoi ? » Harry ne voulait pas en croire ses oreilles. Ils devaient faire un voyage inutile, juste parce que Severus pensait que…

« Il y a un escalier à la fin du couloir qui y mène directement. Dans mon laboratoire, j'ai quelques potions utiles pour améliorer notre forme et nous serons en état de nous enfuir. Et là-bas, j'ai une chose, une chose que je ne veux pas laisser ici : la baguette de Quietus. La garantie de notre fuite. »

* * *

« Alors Dumbeldore a décidé de venir sauver ses pions favoris. » Le sourire sur le visage de Voldemort était repoussant. Même Lucius Mafoy tressaillit. « Le timing est excellent ! J'ai une merveilleuse surprise pour eux. Pour Dumbledore et tout son Ordre. » 

Il tourna la tête vers un grand homme brun, qui opina du chef en réponse.

« Bien… le piège est tendu. » Il leva ses mains et soudain, il sembla plus grand et plus menaçant qu'auparavant. « Ce soir, nous aurons un double évènement à fêter. Harry Potter ne sera plus un obstacle entre moi et la communauté sorcière… Quant à l'Ordre… ce ne sera plus une menace pour longtemps. »

* * *

Vous ne vousy attendiez pas à ça, hein? Une réaction?

Merci à **A.D. vs A.V** (Pourquoi on te pardonnerait pas? C'est pas obligatoire! Et non, c'était pas la mort de Quietus! Mais c'est pas la peine d'aller bouder...), **Tyto27** (Tsss... les gens qui ne lisent pas les notes de début de chapitre... De rien et en espérant que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi), **jenni944** (Et oui, tout arrive maintenant... La rentrée... rien que d'y penser...) et **gigiblue** (Ca fait plaisir de voir autant d'enthousiasme! Alors, as-tu résisté à la tentation ou bien as-tu corrompu la dite Dédé?) pour leurs reviews.


	13. COURS !

Chapitre 13 - COURS ! 

« Donc… que dois-je faire ? » Harry regarda Snape avec impatience.

« Tu dois ouvrir la porte. Quand tu l'auras fait, nous essayerons d'atteindre le troisième étage aussi silencieusement que nous le pouvons. Là-bas, j'ai des potions de soin et d'énergie et, comme je l'ai dit, la baguette de Quietus. Avec ce bâton » Il désigna la torche dans la main d'Harry, « nous ne pouvons même pas exécuter correctement un sort simple. La chose la plus importante est d'être silencieux… Je ne veux pas courir à moins que ce ne soit nécessaire. »

Harry acquiesça et sauta sur ses pieds, mais il le regretta immédiatement. Il se sentit étourdi et faible, peut-être que la pratique de la magie sans-baguette était en partie responsable de sa fatigue… Il ne savait pas. La salle tournait autour de lui.

« Je pense que nous… nous aurons quelques problèmes pour atteindre le troisième étage. »

« Ouais… » Snape gémit alors qu'il s'étirait avec précaution. « C'est la principale raison pour laquelle je ne veux pas courir. Je ne pense simplement pas que je sois capable d'utiliser mes jambes. Mais nous devrons le faire si nous ne sommes pas assez silencieux. Ouvre la porte, mais… le sort… dit-le aussi doucement que possible. Comme je te l'ai dit, ce bâton dans ta main n'est pas une vraie baguette, juste quelque chose qui y ressemble. »

Le garçon acquiesça et leva la torche.

« Maintenant ? » Il regarda Snape, attendant son accord.

« Maintenant ! » Approuva-t-il sérieusement et son visage se tendit.

« _Alohomora_. » Chuchota Harry aussi doucement qu'on le lui avait demandé, sa voix était à peine audible même dans le silence des donjons, le bâton était dirigé vers la porte.

Le moment suivant, la porte se détacha du mur et, avec un 'boom' extrêmement fort, elle frappa le mur du couloir et le souffle de l'explosion éteignit les torches de la cellule. Harry se figea, bouche bée, incapable de bouger.

« J'ai essayé… Je ne… » Murmura-t-il mais Snape ne prêta pas attention à ses paroles. Le Maître des Potions le poussa vers la porte.

« Avance ! Il ne s'est rien passé d'inattendu. » Il toussa. « Dépêche-toi. » Ajouta-t-il et il se précipita dans le sombre couloir. Par chance, il y avait un chaos total à l'extérieur : la poussière tourbillonnait dans l'air et toutes les torches du couloir étaient également éteintes. « Tourne à droite. » Harry l'entendait toujours mais, dans l'obscurité, il le perdit de vue.

Snape, malgré son éventuelle maladie et sa fatigue, était vraiment rapide et Harry n'arrivait pas à le suivre. Chaque partie de son de corps souffrait, il ne pouvait pas respirer car il étouffait presque à cause de la poussière et, sans ses lunettes, il se sentait extrêmement incertain. Quand il remarqua que Snape avait disparu dans l'obscurité, il commença à paniquer. Tournant rapidement à droite comme il l'avait dit, il trébucha contre une pierre tombée du mur et il tomba par terre avec un bruit sourd. Quand son corps frappa le sol, il ressentit une douleur aiguë dans son côté gauche alors qu'un morceau pointu de métal y rouvrait une blessure et s'enfonçait profondément dans son corps.

Harry hurla d'une douleur brûlante.

« Severus ! » Cria-t-il, mais il n'y eut aucune réponse.

Il était seul.

* * *

« Quand seras-tu de retour ? » Demanda Anne à Lupin d'un ton inquiet.

« Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. Comme je te l'ai dit, nous allons sauver deux amis de la prison du mauvais sorcier et ça sera très dangereux et très long. Mais je suis sûr que nous serons de retour demain matin, d'accord ? »

La petite fille acquiesça simplement.

« Et Anne… si quelque chose m'arrive, tu resteras avec cet idiot simplet derrière moi et il prendra soin de toi. »

« Quoi ? Remus, tu ne peux pas être séri… » Bégaya Black.

« La ferme. » Aboya Lupin et il se retourna vers la fillette. « Ecoute, j'ai dit qu'il était un peu simplet mais il t'aime et il s'occupera de toi. D'accord ? »

« Mais tu vas revenir. » La supplication dans les yeux de la fillette était évidente. Lupin déglutit.

« J'essayerais, d'accord ? Je ne peux pas te dire le moment exact, mais j'essayerais d'être ici demain. Ok ? »

« Non. Si tu n'es pas sûr de quand tu vas revenir alors n'y vas pas ! »

« Anne… Je dois y aller… Un garçon nous y attend. Il mourra si nous n'allons pas le sauver. Tu dois le comprendre, s'il te plait… »

La fillette ne répondit pas, se blottissant simplement contre le loup-garou.

« S'il te plait, revient. » Elle mouilla les vêtements de Lupin avec ses larmes. « S'il te plait, Remy… »

Lupin ne dit rien, caressant juste les cheveux de la fillette avec des mouvements apaisants. Il voulait revenir, vraiment, si possible avec Harry.

« N'oubliez pas : notre force est dans notre rapidité et dans la surprise… Mais nous devons être prêts à faire face à n'importe quoi… Nous ne savons pas ce qui nous attend, donc » Le visage de Dumbledore s'assombrit. « S'il vous plait, soyez prudents. TRÈS prudents. Je ne veux pas vous perdre. Aucun de vous. »

Il pouvait voir l'impact de ses paroles sur les visages en face de lui.

Vingt visages, vingt alliés - pas plus. Il ne voulait pas risquer plus de vies dans un défi dangereux comme cela. Vingt - et il avait fait attention à laisser des alliés puissants derrière, au cas où… S'ils ne revenaient pas.

Il se tourna vers McGonagall.

« Minerva, vous connaissez votre tâche. » Le visage de Dumbledore était figé et impassible. Ses yeux ne pétillaient pas comme d'habitude au-dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune. Sa collègue acquiesça.

« Oui, Albus. Je vous attendrai ici dans ce cas et quand Poppy… »

« Non, Minerva. Nous ne reviendrons pas ici. Juste moi, si je survis. Vous devez attendre les autres au Manoir Snape. Ce sera notre point de réunion. Poppy vous y rejoindra. »

« Est-ce à cause du ministère, Albus ? » Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Le directeur acquiesça.

« Ils suspecteront l'Ordre, comme ils l'ont toujours fait. Le premier endroit qu'ils examineront sera l'école. D'autre part, je ne fais pas confiance à nos collègues. Quelqu'un divulgue des informations. C'était jouer de malchance que presque tous les membres du personnel soient toujours à l'école quand nous avons commencé à organiser ce meeting… »

« Oui, à cause des examens. » McGonagall acquiesça. « Mais maintenant, même Vilma est parti, nous sommes seuls… »

« Les autres… Savent-ils où se réunir ensuite ? » Demanda soudainement McGonagall.

« Bien sûr, professeur, nous le savons… » Elle entendit une vieille voix derrière elle. Elle se retourna, surprise.

« Alastor, vous - ici ? » Les yeux du professeur s'élargirent de choc alors qu'elle regardait le vieil Auror.

Moody sembla embarrassé.

« Et bien… oui. J'ai demandé à mon vieil am… » Il leva les yeux vers Dumbledore et se corrigea rapidement. « J'ai demandé à Albus de me laisser me joindre à vous dans cette épreuve. Mais… excusez-moi… J'aimerais lui parler heu… en privé. »

McGonagall ne bougea pas, elle croisa juste les bras sur sa poitrine, rétrécissant les yeux de soupçon, et elle demanda d'un ton hostile.

« Lui parler… à quel sujet ? Voulez-vous le convaincre de laisser Severus là-bas, dans les mains de ce monstre ? Ou voulez-vous assurer vos droits sur lui après son retour ? Non, Alastor. Severus est… » Siffla le professeur de Métamorphose en colère, mais Dumbledore l'interrompit en plaçant une main sur son bras.

« Minerva, s'il te plait… Je lui ai permis de se joindre à notre… voyage, et maintenant, je voudrais aussi parler à Alastor… en privé. » Il sourit légèrement alors qu'il regardait sa collègue. « Et je te promets qu'il ne pourra pas me persuader de laisser Severus là-bas, d'accord ? »

McGonagall acquiesça et lança un dernier regard fâché à l'Auror.

« Très bien alors. » Et après cela, elle se retourna et rejoignit un groupe se tenant dans l'entrée principale.

« Alors, que se passe-t-il, Alastor ? » Dumbledore se tourna vers son ex-ami presque froidement.

Moody regarda son ex-ami directement dans les yeux.

« Albus, je veux m'excuser. Tu avais raison quand… »

« Tu n'as pas à me faire des excuses. Tu dois le faire à Severus. » Dit Dumbledore, la voix un peu plus chaude.

« Je sais, Albus. Mais j'ai le sentiment que je n'aurai pas l'occasion de le lui dire personnellement. » Le vieil homme haussa les épaules. « Mais je te jure que si je peux le faire, je le ferai. Mais… de toute façon, je veux te demander de lui transmettre mes excuses. J'avais tort. » Ses deux yeux, le normal et le magique, étaient fixés sur l'homme en face de lui. « J'avais tort durant toutes ces années. J'ai fait des choses horribles. Certaines d'entre elles que je ne regretterai cependant jamais. Mais pour Snape… J'ai échoué. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Dis-lui, Albus. Dis-lui, s'il te plait. »

Dumbledore acquiesça sans rien dire. Le visage du vieil Auror se détendit un petit peu.

« Merci. » Dit-il avant de partir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore et les personnes désignées de l'Ordre partirent vers le Point de Transplanage, qui se trouvait au cœur de la Forêt Interdite. McGonagall les regarda partir, tenant la main d'Anne devant la porte de l'école.

Qui savait ce qui attendait le petit groupe ? Ils, l'Ordre, étaient toujours seuls dans cette guerre, comme il y a quinze ans même si le ministère n'avait alors pas ignoré Voldemort, mais avait mené des attaques stupides contre lui, qui avaient causé des pertes immenses, sans véritables résultats. Combien de vies avaient été perdues à cause de la stupidité du ministère et de Mercury. Et la violence qu'ils avaient employée contre le moindre suspect, juste comme maintenant… Il semblait que rien n'avait changé ces quinze dernières années. Le ministre était quelqu'un d'autre mais c'était un idiot complet cette fois, au contraire du cruel et mauvais Mercury, les Aurors étaient formés pour agir comme Moody : comme des monstres impitoyables qui ne réalisaient pas les conséquences de leurs actes, la haine engendre toujours la haine, la douleur engendre plus de douleur et la vengeance appelle la vengeance. C'était un cercle vicieux sans fin ni signification et ils ne le remarquaient même pas, ils ne l'avaient jamais remarqué. Des crétins stupides, Severus avait raison. Des crétins stupides qui agiraient de nouveau contre eux, comme il y a des années, eux, l'Ordre du Phœnix, qui avaient été toujours obligés de lutter dans la guerre non seulement contre le Côté Sombre, mais aussi contre la stupidité et l'étroitesse d'esprit de la société sorcière.

Elle regarda fixement le groupe s'éloignant.

Que se passerait-il s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Harry ? Que ferait le monde sorcier sans son sauveur désigné, mais cependant adolescent ? Que feraient ses amis ; que ressentiraient-ils ? Que ressentirait-elle ?

Que se passerait-il s'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver Severus ? Le collègue cinglant et sarcastique mais en même temps serviable et dévoué ? Le bâtard graisseux, comme les étudiants l'appelaient, qui se sentait juste trop coupable pour se comporter d'une manière normale ? Mais parfois, ils avaient eu de grandes conversations - et des disputes, oui, ils avaient eu énormément de disputes aussi, principalement depuis qu'Harry avait commencé ses études à Poudlard et était devenu un membre de sa maison. Mais Severus avait néanmoins toujours protégé le garçon et, une fois, il avait même avouer avoir été forcé de jurer à Lily Potter de protéger Harry… Oui, Severus, qui avait toujours été fidèle à ses serments… Et avait toujours été fidèles à Quietus qui l'avait finalement ramené vers Dumbledore avec son sacrifice, qui l'avait fait devenir espion, un espion très utile et très adroit qui n'avait jamais demandé quelque chose en échange de ses services, faisant juste ce que Dumbledore lui disait de faire, souvent beaucoup plus que ça…

Ses pensées s'arrêtèrent sur Quietus pendant un moment. Quietus, qui avait été l'étudiant le plus brillant de Poudlard dans le siècle et qui avait incontestablement été l'un des sorciers les plus doués et les plus entraînés du monde sorcier - et l'homme au plus grand cœur qu'elle ait jamais rencontré. Il avait été l'opposé complet de Voldemort et Dumbledore l'avait désigné pour être son successeur… et le directeur avait été brisé après que Severus soit apparu avec son frère mort dans ses bras CETTE nuit là. Le vieil homme avait à peine parlé pendant des jours et, en vérité, il ne s'en était jamais complètement remis. Néanmoins, il ne blâmait pas Severus ; il ne l'avait jamais blâmé. Le Maître des Potions s'en tenait responsable de toute façon.

Elle lança un dernier regard à la petite compagnie disparaissant maintenant dans la Forêt Interdite.

Que se passerait-il s'ils ne revenaient pas ? Pourrait-elle mener cette guerre ? Sans la sagesse de Dumbledore ? Sans l'adresse de Fletcher ? Sans la fidélité têtue d'Arabella, la puissance de Dawn, le sens de l'humour d'Andrews, l'ardeur d'Etherny… ? Pour ne pas mentionner Lupin et Black qui n'étaient pas des membres de l'Ordre ou pas encore, mais les perdre… les derniers restes des Maraudeurs…

Vingt sorciers fidèles et forts. Où allaient-ils ?

* * *

« Harry, lève-toi ! Vite ! » Harry entendit soudainement une voix cinglante dans l'obscurité.

« Je ne peux pas. » Chuchota-t-il faiblement. « Quelque chose… dans mon côté… Je saigne. » Gémit-il en essayant de retenir ses larmes.

« Oh, non. Pas maintenant. » Murmura Snape ses dents serrées de colère. En entendant ces paroles, Harry fut effrayé mais, le moment suivant, il se rendit compte que le professeur n'était pas fâché contre lui, mais contre les circonstances. « Tu aurais dû être plus prudent. » Murmura l'homme avant de passer ses bras autour de l'épaule d'Harry. « Essayes de te lever, lentement… Voilà. Je vais te porter. »

« Non. » Harry secoua la tête, même si Snape ne pouvait pas le voir dans l'obscurité. « Aide-moi simplement à me lever, je peux marcher, mais… ne me laisse plus seul, s'il te plait… »

« … désolé. » Il entendit un marmonnement doux et il sentit les bras le soutenir. « Je pensais que tu étais juste derrière moi… » Le moment suivant, Harry sentit qu'il était soulevé du sol.

« Pose-moi par terre. » Siffla-t-il en colère. « Je peux marcher. »

« Vraiment ? » C'était la voix sarcastique du Maître des Potions, mais les bras continuèrent à le tenir.

Cependant, après le troisième escalier, Snape dut être d'accord avec Harry. Il le posa.

« Tiens mon bras, Harry. » Chuchota-t-il. Harry refusa obstinément l'idée et fit comme il le voulait. C'était un voyage long et douloureux jusqu'au troisième étage et il sentait son côté l'élancer, et…

« Stop ! » Beugla une voix cinglante derrière eux. Harry se retourna aussi vite qu'il le pouvait et leva le bâton dans sa main.

« _STUPEFIX !_ » Hurla-t-il.

L'homme fut rejeté au loin par la puissance du sort et même le couloir derrière eux commença à s'effondrer.

« Non, Potter, c'était vraiment stupide… Il aurait suffit de chuchoter ce foutu sort. » Siffla Snape et il tira la main du garçon apparemment pétrifié pour le faire avancer. « Dépêche-toi, si tu ne veux pas mourir ici. »

Harry sortit brusquement de ses pensées et se tourna pour suivre Snape.

« Tiens mon bras, stupide garçon. » Aboya furieusement le Maître des Potions. « Je ne peux pas te tenir. » Ajouta-t-il avec véhémence. Harry n'osa pas résister davantage et saisit le bras de l'homme en colère avec autant de précautions qu'il le pouvait. Pendant quelques minutes, Harry se laissa traîner. Le couloir s'était totalement effondré derrière eux et, à ce moment, tout était plus flou et plus sombre à cause de la poussière dans l'air. Harry toussa et essaya de maintenir ses yeux ouverts.

« Severus… » Dit-il après un moment. « Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Ca… fait mal… mon côté. »

« Tu le DOIS, Potter ! » Sa voix semblait à présent désespérée et inquiète plutôt que fâchée. « Harry, s'il te plait… »

Harry serra les dents d'une manière déterminée et leva la jambe. Escalier suivant… et encore un… La douleur dans son côté était si chaude, si chaude, et quelque chose de chaud et d'humide coulait de son côté gauche, mouillant ses haillons. Ses pieds nus souffraient de la marche sur le terrain difficile. Ses forces le quittaient… Et cette chaleur le brûlait impitoyablement. Il allait mourir, il en était sûr alors que tout devenait de plus en plus sombre et aussi plus flou, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre et, finalement, il ne pouvait plus rien sentir, il ne sentait pas son corps devenir mou, il ne réalisait pas que Snape sifflait alors qu'il le soulevait dans ses bras avec soin et protection…

Tout devint noir autour de lui.

…

Une claque sur sa joue le réveilla.

« Harry, Harry, tu dois te réveiller. Nous n'avons plus de temps ! » Il entendit une voix cinglante.

« Qu… quoi ? » Il se sentait considérablement mieux mais il n'osa pas ouvrir les yeux. « Où suis-je ? »

« Dans mon laboratoire. Et maintenant, après avoir bu toute ma réserve, tu ne peux pas être tellement malade au point de ne pas pouvoir marcher ou courir pendant un moment. Et habilles-toi. Vite ! »

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était dans un petit laboratoire de potions, allongé sur un grand bureau. Il pouvait voir Snape, penché dans une garde-robe, cherchant. Quand il se releva, il avait quelques vêtements dans les bras. Il semblait très nerveux.

« Mets-les. » Ordonna-t-il, et Harry remarqua qu'il était déjà habillé. Il grimaça et, luttant toujours contre une légère nausée, enfila les vêtements beaucoup trop grands, que Snape raccourcit avec des ciseaux en quelques mouvements rapides.

« Te sens-tu mieux ? » Demanda l'homme.

« Considérablement. » Grimaça Harry en décidant de ne pas mentionner sa nausée.

« Merci mon Dieu. » Murmura Snape. « Pendant quelques minutes, je t'ai cru mort. Ce crochet dans to côté… Uh… » Il frissonna. « Tu le sentiras quand la Potion Anesthésique arrêtera de faire effet, mais j'espère que nous aurons atteint Poudlard avant… »

« Pourquoi ne viennent-ils pas encore ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ils ? »

« Les mangemorts. »

« Oh, je vois. Je pense qu'ils examinent le couloir qui s'est effondré pour trouver nos cadavres. » Il eut un rire court et sec. « Mais je pense que ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. Nous devons nous dépêcher. Ils suspecteront que je sois venu ici. »

Harry acquiesça.

« Y-a-t-il une autre manière de sortir ? »

« Bien sûr. » Snape leva un sourcil ennuyé. « Il y a un passage secret derrière ce tableau. »

Il montra le mur avec sa tête. Harry regarda le tableau, qui n'était pas une peinture : c'était une photo magique d'un aigle. Rien d'extraordinaire : c'était un simple aigle noir. L'oiseau ouvrit les ailes comme pour saluer Harry et inclina poliment la tête. Harry le salua en retour, amusé.

Il sentit Snape debout derrière lui et Harry ne put s'empêcher de le regarder curieusement.

« Pourquoi as-tu mis un tableau comme celui-ci sur le mur de ton bureau ? »

« Ce n'est pas une simple photo, Harry. » A présent, Snape ne semblait plus tellement pressé. « C'est Quietus dans sa forme animagus. »

Harry se tourna de nouveau vers le tableau et vit l'aigle acquiescer aux paroles du professeur.

« Oh, non… » Gémit-il avec douleur. « Sait-il que… ? »

L'aigle acquiesça.

« C'est la première chose que je lui ai dite quand je suis arrivé ici avec toi. » Répondit Snape calmement. « Mais, Harry, nous n'avons pas le temps… »

« Je ne veux pas laisser le tableau derrière… » Harry sembla surpris.

« Connais-tu un sort de réduction ? »

« Bien sûr. » Répondit le garçon « Cependant… Je préfèrerais ne pas essayer de faire cela avec notre baguette faite à la main… »

« Tu n'as plus besoin de l'utiliser, Harry. Voici la baguette de ton pè… de Quietus. 43 cm, bois de cerisier, plume d'aigle. »

Harry devint embarrassé.

« Pourquoi ne l'utilises-TU pas ? »

« La baguette ne m'aime pas. » Répondit simplement Snape. « Et je pense qu'elle t'appartient. »

Dans la main tendue de Snape, il y avait une baguette pour Harry. Le garçon la prit à contrecœur et, d'abord, la toucha juste doucement : il savait que dans le monde sorcier, chaque objet magique avait un impact sur la personne qui le touchait. Et ce n'était pas un simple objet magique – c'était beaucoup plus. C'était la baguette de son père.

Encore ce sentiment étrange et distant… Son père qui était mort avant qu'il ne soit né, qui n'avait jamais su qu'il avait un fils… Même si Harry ne se rappelait pas non plus de James ou de sa mère, il s'était habitué pendant les années à l'idée qu'ils étaient ses parents… Et il y avait ces soi-disant ressemblances entre lui et James Potter. Mais Quietus Snape était un complet étranger dans tous les sens du mot.

Pourquoi tout cela devait-il lui arriver à lui ? Pourquoi ?

Il ne pouvait pas répondre à ses propres questions et, soudain, il était totalement sûr que c'était trop tard. Tout était trop tard. Il ne pourrait jamais considérer Quietus Snape comme son père. C'était juste trop tard pour cela. Et c'était la faute de sa mère et de Dumbledore. Ils lui avaient caché ce secret même si l'homme ne méritait pas d'être oublié…

Quand ses doigts se refermèrent finalement sur le bois lisse, une sensation très familière parcouru son corps. C'était comme quand il avait touché sa propre baguette pour la première fois. Soudain, il l'a saisie étroitement.

Le premier moment, rien ne se passa. Mais quand il fit un geste avec la main et de petites étincelles avec la baguette, il se trouva soudainement entouré par des pensées et des émotions tellement fortes qu'il dut fermer les yeux et son visage devint pâle.

Snape eut peur.

« Harry ? » Demanda-t-il avec précaution. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Le garçon haleta brusquement et ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

« Severus… » Son expression était douloureuse. « Severus, je veux te demander quelque chose… quelque chose de sérieux. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » La terreur de Snape grandissait.

« Non, je veux juste… je veux te demander… » Harry s'arrêta pendant un instant, « Au cas où je… si quelque chose m'arrive, s'il te plait, promets-moi que tu… que tu ne feras rien d'idiot… Que tu ne te blâmeras pas, promets-moi, s'il te plait… »

« Harry, rien ne va se passer. » L'homme secoua la tête. « Crois-moi. Nous allons sortir d'ici. Nous prendrons un bon petit déjeuner à Poudlard demain matin, d'accord ? »

« Promets-moi, s'il te plait. » Supplia Harry. « S'il te plait. » Répéta-t-il.

« Très bien alors, je promets, mais… pourquoi me demandes-tu de le faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas… Peut-être que c'était le dernier souhait de ton frère avant de mourir… »

« Peut-être. » Soupira Snape avec un soulagement évident. « Maintenant allons-y… Ils seront ici en un rien de temps. »

« Un instant. » Harry rétrécit le tableau avec un mouvement rapide de la baguette de son père et le mit dans sa poche. « Nous pouvons y aller. »

Ils disparurent dans le sombre tunnel.

* * *

Vingt personnes, main dans la main, formant un cercle étrange dans une clairière de la Forêt Interdite devait être une vue choquante pour quelqu'un les observant, pensa Fletcher ironiquement. Et, au centre du leur cercle enfantin, se tenait un Nott à moitié conscient, abasourdi et avec la baguette de Dumbledore dirigée vers lui.

« Au moment où nous atteindrons notre destination, je veux tout le monde avec sa baguette dans la main. » Ordonna sérieusement le directeur.

« Nous la savons, Albus. Nous ne sommes pas des étudiants préparant leurs ASPICs. » Aboya Fletcher avec colère. « Vous n'avez pas besoin de répéter les bases… »

Black murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait à un accord, mais Lupin le fit taire d'un regard noir.

« Je le sais, Mondingus. » Soupira bruyamment Dumbledore. « J'ai confiance en vous, en vous tous. Je voulais juste… » Il ne put pas finir sa phrase. Fletcher sentit l'attraction familière du Portoloin alors que la Forêt disparaissait de sa vue. La seule différence était que, dans leur cas, Nott était le Portoloin.

Ils frappèrent durement le sol en arrivant et leur premier geste fut de sortir leurs baguettes.

Un froid mortel les entourait. Il faisait aussi froid que lors d'un hiver particulièrement vigoureux aux pôles. Le froid de la non-existence, de l'espace. Mauvais et impitoyable.

« Oh, non. Remus. » Gémit Black désespérément. « Des détraqueurs… »

« Et des loups-garous. » Ajouta doucement Lupin. « Ils nous entourent de tous les côtés. »

« Ils étaient au courant de notre arrivée. » Dit Fletcher sombrement.

« Silence. » Ils purent entendre la voix de Dumbledore. « Baguettes dans la main et quand ils seront plus prêts, les Blancs exécuteront un Patronus, les Jaunes essayeront de ligoter les loups-garous. Les Rouges restent en alerte et les Verts construiront un bouclier juste après que les Patronus commencent à bouger. »

Lupin et Black se regardèrent.

« Et les Sans-Couleurs ? » Demanda soudainement Black.

Quelques ricanements purent être entendus de la part des membres du cercle.

« Black vous serez Blanc. » Dit Dumbledore et quelqu'un eut un petit rire nerveux. « Lupin, Vert. Alastor, Jaune. »

Black ferma les yeux. Pas bon. Il était Blanc ! Il ne pouvait pas conjurer un Patronus. En fait, il était figé et choqué alors que le sentiment familier se rapprochait de lui de plus en plus.

Les ombres sans visages apparurent autour d'eux. Elles semblaient flotter dans l'air froid et aspiraient brusquement tous les sentiments que les hommes du cercle pouvaient ressentir.

« MAINTENANT ! » Cria Dumbledore avec une voix que Black n'avait jamais entendu de la part du vieil homme.

Il leva sa baguette pour essayer de lancer le sort, bien qu'il sache que c'était totalement inutile, mais, l'instant suivant, Lupin lui donna un coup de coude.

« Vert. » Lui chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille et, plus fort, il dit, clairement et fermement « Spero Patronum ! »

Cinq formes différentes apparurent dans l'obscurité, se déplaçant vers les silhouettes menaçantes et sans visage. L'air se réchauffa. Black brandit sa baguette alors que les Verts construisaient un bouclier magique autour du cercle. Mais il apparut bientôt qu'il ne gardait pas les loups-garous qui les attaquaient au loin. Au moins trente d'entre eux sortaient en sautant de la forêt, courant vers eux.

« Restez ensemble. Ne bougez pas. » La voix du directeur pénétra dans leurs esprits légèrement choqués.

Les Jaunes parvinrent à en achever huit avant qu'ils ne puissent atteindre le cercle. Cependant, les autres pouvaient traverser. L'ordre du cercle disparu. Un animal extrêmement grand attaqua le directeur à la grande barbe blanche, un autre sauta sur Fletcher qui essayait de le combattre et de maintenir son Patronus en même temps. C'était impossible. Le loup-garou ouvrit ses mâchoires, ses crocs brillants dans la semi-obscurité. Fletcher abandonna le combat inutile pour maintenir son Patronus et essaya d'éviter d'être mordu par l'animal sauvage. Il y arrivait presque quand un second se joignit au premier et, un instant plus tard, un troisième.

Dumbledore aussi devait lutter contre eux, comme les autres Blancs et, en une minute, il n'y avait plus qu'un seul Patronus combattant les détraqueurs se rapprochant : celui de Lupin qui était évité par ses 'camarades'.

La résistance de Black commença à diminuer comme les détraqueurs se rapprochaient. Sa vue se brouilla et, soudain, il vit Anne, morte dans une pièce en ruine, ses parents, étendus sur le sol, déchirés et torturés, morts comme leur fille… Puis, il vit la lettre de Judith disant qu'elle allait épouser un autre homme… Il tomba lentement à genoux et se mit à trembler.

« _Stupéfix !_ » Une voix froide assomma au moins cinq loups-garous, mais il y avait plus.

« _Spero Patronum !_ »

« _Expelliarmus !_ »

« _Stupéfix !_ »

« _Evanesco !_ »

Le combat devint de plus en plus passionné et désespéré. Au bout d'un moment, ils oublièrent la raison pour laquelle ils étaient venus car ils se battaient pour leurs propres vies. Ils étaient en déroute et dispersés, se battant à un contre un.

« Il n'y a plus aucun espoir. » Pensa Black, quand il sentit que quelqu'un le tirait par le bras.

« Lève-toi, idiot. » Aboya une voix froide en colère. Moody.

« Laisse-moi seul, bâtard. » Black retira son épaule de la prise de l'Auror.

« Je t'ai sauvé la vie, imbécile. »

« La ferme, bâtard. »

« La ferme vous deux. » Une troisième voix plus amicale se joignit à la conversation. « Allez ! Nous ne sommes pas suivis. Les autres combattent les créatures des ténèbres. Nous devons trouver Harry et Severus. »

Black regarda son ami et vit que Moody acquiesçait à ses paroles. Ils le redressèrent et commencèrent à courir loin de leurs compagnons vers le grand bâtiment aussi silencieusement qu'ils le pouvaient. Avant de quitter la forêt, ils s'arrêtèrent.

« C'est peut-être un piège. » Chuchota Lupin.

« Toute cette situation est un piège. » Murmura Moody avec colère. « Mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix… attendez ici. Je vais me rapprocher. Si quelque chose m'arrive, ne me suivez pas. » D'un regard, il fit taire les deux amis et parti.

Il put seulement faire quelques pas… Au moins vingt silhouettes apparurent aux fenêtres du bâtiment.

« Endoloris ! »

« Oh, non. » Le visage de Lupin s'assombrit et il se sentit soudainement malade. « Vingt Doloris simultanés… Il mourrait en une minute… _STUPEFIX !_ » Il bondit pour défendre le vieil Auror.

« _Finite Incantatem !_ » Black suivit son ami.

Lorsqu'ils eurent un moment de répit, ils saisirent le vieil homme semblant inconscient et le traînèrent de nouveau dans la forêt.

« Imbéciles ! » Le vieil homme n'était pas inconscient. « Vous auriez dû me laisser ! Courrez ! Ils seront ici en un rien de temps ! Laissez-moi seul ! »

« Non ! » Cria Lupin avec colère.

« Si ! Vous avez des choses à faire. Libérez Potter et Snape. Allez ! Laissez-moi ! »

Lupin voulu dire quelque chose mais, l'instant suivant, il put entendre des pas approcher.

« Allez ! » Hurla l'Auror. « MAINTENANT ! »

Prenant une décision soudaine, Lupin saisit le bras de son ami et ils disparurent parmi les arbres avant que les mangemorts n'atteignent le lieu où ils se trouvaient précédemment. Mais ils pouvaient clairement entendre ce qui s'y passait.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ » C'était la voix de Moody. Mais le suivant ne l'était pas.

« _Avada Kedavra !_ »

Tout devint silencieux.

« Nous ne pouvons pas sauver Harry. » Soupira Black. « Nous ne pouvons pas approcher du bâtiment. Je me demande si les autres sont encore vivants. »

« Allons-y, Sirius. Nous devons essayer d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

* * *

Le tunnel sombre n'était pas très long : il se terminait quelques mètres plus loin. De là, ils prirent un autre chemin, des couloirs cachés et sombres, des vestibules à moitié éclairés, d'autres tunnels, des passerelles, des pièces et des halls. Au bout d'un moment, Harry perdit son sens de l'orientation, suivant juste Snape en s'interrogeant mollement sur sa vie et sur les nouvelles fraîchement découvertes.

Finalement, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle de bains où Snape découvrit un trou de la taille d'un homme et il fit signe à Harry d'y monter. Quand ils furent ensemble, Harry risqua une question.

« Où allons-nous maintenant ? »

« Dans la cour. Il y a un bassin dans la cour, ce tunnel s'y rend. »

« Je ne sais pas nager. » Harry déglutit et commença à paniquer.

« Tu n'en as pas besoin. Accroche-toi juste à mon bras quand je te le dirais et prends une profonde respiration avant d'y entrer. »

Harry frissonna alors qu'il montait. Il ne sentait aucune douleur mais il n'allait pas bien non plus. Snape lui avait expliqué qu'ils n'étaient pas guéris, ils n'avaient pas le temps de l'être. Ils avaient simplement fait une overdose des potions anti-douleur et des potions d'énergie. C'était un vrai miracle qu'ils puissent bouger.

Harry vit que la main de Snape n'allait pas bien non plus car il ne pouvait toujours pas tenir ou attraper quelque chose ou serrer les poings. L'homme, naturellement, n'avait pas de baguette, mais il glissa la torche transformée dans sa ceinture. 'En cas d'urgence' commenta-t-il en voyant le regard étonné d'Harry.

« Que se passera-t-il s'ils nous attendent à la sortie du tunnel ? » Demanda soudainement le garçon.

« Je ne sais pas. Nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de chances de survivre alors. » Il haussa les épaules. « Bien que je ne sois pas sûr qu'ils connaissent cette sortie. Ce tunnel dans mon laboratoire, je l'ai fait après avoir changé de côté, pour maintenir une chance de m'échapper en cas de… découverte. Puis, j'ai découvert cette voie. Je l'ai appelé 'sortie de secours'. »

« Je vois… »

Comme ils approchaient du bout du tunnel, le silence prit fin. Ils pouvaient entendre des bruits et des sons différents, des hurlements et des cris éloignés.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Harry nerveusement.

« Je ne sais pas. » Fut la réponse. « Peut-être les préparations pour la fête. Ils peuvent être excités par un jour pareil : ils ont découvert le traître et capturé le pire ennemi de leur seigneur… »

« Mais je pensais qu'ils savaient que nous nous étions évadés… »

« Je ne sais pas… Personne ne nous suit ce qui veut dire qu'ils n'ont pas atteint mon bureau. Pas encore. Ou qu'ils ont perdu notre trace… C'est étrange… Quelque chose ne va pas… »

« Ou quelque chose détourne leur attention… » Chuchota Harry avec espoir.

« Tu penses que Dumbledore nous a retrouvés ? » A la surprise d'Harry, la voix de Snape semblait également pleine d'espoir.

« C'est possible, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, mais… » Le visage du Maître des Potions s'assombrit, « Je pense qu'ils les attendaient, alors. »

« Quoi ? »

« Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelqu'un parmi le personnel de Dumbledore qui divulgue des informations… »

« Est-ce que ça signifie… ? » Harry n'osa pas finir sa phrase.

Snape acquiesça simplement.

« Mais, au moins, ils ne soupçonnaient rien à notre sujet. Et peut-être que nous pourrons nous échapper sans être découverts. »

« Mais nous ne pouvons pas les laisser derrière ! » Harry regarda Snape. « S'ils ont des problèmes… »

« … alors tu n'es pas la personne la plus appropriée pour les sauver. Ils sont venus pour te sauver. Si tu peux t'échapper avec leur aide, tu dois le faire sans. Ne rends pas leur sacrifice inutile à cause d'une action stupide Harry. Nous devons sortir d'ici. »

« Mais nous devons les informer que nous… »

« Non. Nous devons arriver à Poudlard avant que les potions perdent leurs effets et que nous ne soyons plus capables de faire le moindre mouvement sans voir trente-six chandelles en raison de la douleur. Tu comprends ? »

Harry n'était pas convaincu mais il acquiesça.

« Très bien alors. Ecoute. Quand nous sortirons du bassin, nous devrons atteindre la forêt aussi vite que possible. La barrière Anti-Transplannage se termine là-bas. Au moment où nous traverserons les murs, nous disparaîtrons rapidement. Pas d'action stupide, ne pense pas à aller sauver les autres. TU es la personne la plus importante maintenant. »

Harry put voir l'eau apparaître devant lui.

« Combien… jusqu'au bassin ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix faible.

« A peu près trente mètres. Une petite minute. Mais dès que nous sortirons de l'eau, nous devrons courir. » Snape s'arrêta pendant un instant. « Tu te sens bien, Harry ? » Demanda-t-il avec une voix inquiète, mais Harry pouvait voir des signes de fatigue sur le visage familier.

« Ca va, Severus. Et » Il fit un pas vers l'homme et l'étreint pendant un instant. « Merci. »

« Heu… » Snape ne savait pas quoi répondre. « Alors… attrape mon bras. Inspire profondément, maintenant ! »

Ils plongèrent dans l'eau.

* * *

« Remus, ils sont là… » Murmura désespérément Black. « Je peux les sentir, oh mon Dieu… »

Il commença à trembler violemment.

« Sirius ! Sirius, calme-toi, je suis là… »

« Anne… » Black ne put faire autrement que tomber sur le sol en se convulsant.

« Sirius, tiens bon ! » Lupin leva sa baguette. « Je te protégerai. _Expecto Patronum ! »_ S'écria-t-il et il essaya de son autre main de relever son ami. « Sirius, tu ne peux pas te montrer si faible ! Pas maintenant ! »

« Ouais », marmonna Black en réponse, « J'ai juste… »

« Nous devons transplaner, Sirius, si… »

« Mais Harry … »

« Si nous mourrons ici, on ne pourra plus l'aider, Sirius… Tu ne comprends donc pas ? »

« Nous l'avons abandonné… » murmura Black.

« Ce n'est pas notre faute. C'était un piège. Quelqu'un nous a trahis. Et ce n'est sûrement pas Snape. »

« Bien…tu as raison, juste… »

« _DOLORIS !_ »

Trois Mangemorts venaient de transplaner en face d'eux, et Lupin se maudit pour être si imprudent, alors qu'il heurtait le sol dans une douleur immense. Son patronus disparut et les Détraqueurs s'approchèrent.

« Nonnnn ! » Hurla Black plongé dans une douleur physique et émotionnelle.

Lupin, lui, réussit à souffrir en silence. C'était la fin. Il ne l'avait jamais imaginé comme ça…

Deux grandes silhouettes s'approchèrent de l'homme se convulsant et ils retirèrent leurs cagoules quand ils se penchèrent pour l'embrasser.

Le hurlement de Black devint insupportable, mais Lupin était figé par la crainte. Non. Pas CETTE fin-là… La douleur et un baiser ensemble…

« _Stupefix ! »_

_« Expeto Patronum ! »_

Les deux sorts puissants repoussèrent leurs attaquants.

« C'était juste, Ari », Lupin fut soulagé d'entendre la voix de Fletcher. « Levez-vous ! » cria l'homme brun aux deux hommes allongés sur le sol. « La bataille n'est pas encore terminée ! »

« Les autres ? Qu'est-il arrivé aux autres ? »

« Etherny et Noah ont été tués. Moody a disparu… »

« Il a été tué lui aussi… » Murmura faiblement Black.

« Je vois. Les autres commencent à se rapprocher du bâtiment. La plus grande partie des Détraqueurs a disparu, nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Les loups-garous aussi. Quelque chose cloche. » La voix de Figg était froide et sèche. « Levez-vous ! Nous devons les rejoindre… »

Black et Lupin sautèrent sur leurs pieds.

« Très bien, maintenant… » commença Fletcher mais il ne put finir. Un cri terrible empli de crainte résonna dans l'obscurité.

« HARRY ! NONNNNNNNNNNN ! _STUPEFIX !__ »_

Puis le silence.

* * *

Quand ils atteignirent la surface de l'eau, Snape projeta le garçon sur la rive et se hissa près de lui.

La forêt semblait si loin…

« Nous devons courir, Harry… »

Ils se levèrent et commencèrent à courir à toute vitesse vers les arbres qui leur tendaient leurs bras. Harry avait la nausée et son dos commença à être douloureux. Ses jambes aussi. Puis sa poitrine. Ses Bras. Enfin, son coté avec une douleur insupportable.

Après deux heures de lutte et d'escalade, les potions avaient perdu effets.

Harry trébucha et sa course se ralentit. Puis à nouveau. Sa tête tournait, et la douleur… Pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient vraiment en mauvais état et que leur corps était trop fatigué et trop torturé… Harry ne savait pas, mais il n'était plus capable de courir. Il trébucha derrière Snape, qui, visiblement, ne sentait pas l'arrêt de l'effet des potions et courait aussi vite qu'il pouvait… Mais Harry ne pouvait pas l'appeler. Il était trop faible.

Il tomba à genoux. NON ! Il devait être plus fort que ça !

Luttant contre sa douleur et sa faiblesse, il se leva et tituba derrière le Maître de Potions. La distance entre eux était trop grande. Il ne le rejoindrait pas vivant, Harry en était sûr.

Et puis… Une sensation familière et glacée arrêta le professeur et refroidit les pensées d'Harry. Pendant un moment, tout devint noir et il put entendre la voix suppliante de sa mère 'Pas Harry, s'il vous plaît…', mais l'instant suivant il sortit la baguette de son père et se concentra fortement sur le visage figé et stupéfié de son oncle, qui lui avait offert plus que quiconque, qui avait partagé son tourment et sa douleur, toute sa vie. Et il leva la baguette et dit calmement, mais fermement.

« _Expecto Patronum _! » Et son Patronus, le cerf, son second père, son protecteur, apparut en face d'Harry, baissa la tête et fit une chose que Harry était sûr qu'un Patronus n'était pas supposé faire : non seulement il les repoussa, mais en plus il les détruisit et ils s'évanouirent et disparurent dans l'air, et ils n'existèrent plus. Plus jamais.

Snape se retourna, une expression étrange sur son visage… De la surprise et de l'étonnement… mais cela changea vite en une expression de terreur : ses yeux s'élargirent d'une crainte évidente et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Le temps sembla s'arrêter ou était-il juste trop lent. Harry ne savait pas, mais il put tout ressentir en un moment : l'horreur de Snape, la disparition de son Patronus et l'apparition autour de lui de Mangemorts et une baguette pointée vers lui.

Harry reconnut aussitôt son propriétaire.

Queudver, Peter Pettigrew. Le traître. Le meurtrier de ses parents. Le meurtrier de Bertha Jorkins et de Cédric Diggory. Le misérable serviteur répugnant du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Celui qui devait sa vie à Harry.

Mais aussi celui qui ne semblait pas en être affecté.

« _Avada Kedavra »_, dit-il simplement. Une lumière verte familière surgit de sa baguette et avança de plus en plus.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Il le savait, il n'avait plus le temps. Il était conscient que le temps était si lent juste pour son esprit, que son corps était dans un autre monde, le monde réel et qu'il ne serait jamais assez rapide pour s'écarter.

Il fixa la lumière verte.

C'était donc la fin.

Semblable à celle de sa mère.

Semblable à celle de son père.

Semblable à celle de James Potter.

Voldemort avait atteint son but. Il serait mort.

Il n'avait plus peur. Il ne luttait pas. Il l'avait accepté : c'était son destin.

L'enfant de Quietus devait faire face à la mort pour vivre.

Harry ne comprenait pas le sens de cette phrase. Mais il était entrain d'affronter la mort.

Seul son cœur avait mal. Severus… Severus serait complètement brisé et désespéré.

La douleur le mordit. Il jeta un dernier regard à Severus.

« Je suis désolé » murmura-t-il et la lumière verte le frappa.

Tout vira au noir. Pour toujours.

* * *

Snape n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

Les Détraqueurs étaient vaincus par le Patronus de Harry. De Harry… Harry !

Il réalisa soudainement que lui, à nouveau, avait laissé le garçon derrière. Il se retourna, une expression rassurante sur le visage.

Mais juste derrière Harry… se tenait tout le premier cercle. Voldemort au milieu, Pettigrew à coté, pointant sa baguette sur Harry –

La lumière verte.

Le sortilège de la mort.

Non.

Harry allait mourir.

Non.

La lumière verte atteignit Harry.

Non !

Le garçon tomba à terre.

NON !

Son corps ne bougeait plus.

Harry ETAIT mort.

Harry était MORT.

HARRY était mort.

« HARRY ! NONNNNNNNN ! _STUPEFIX ! » _s'écria-t-il douloureusement, pointant leur baguette fabriquée à la main vers le cercle alors qu'il courrait vers l'enfant.

Les Mangemorts disparaissaient de sa vue quand ils tombaient, mais Snape s'en fichait. Il ne voyait que Harry.

Son cœur était déchiré en deux. Son corps lui faisait mal. Tout faisait mal. Sa vie lui faisait mal.

Il avait échoué.

C'était encore de SA faute.

Il avait encore abandonné le garçon.

Alors qu'il atteignait le corps sans vie, il tomba à genoux. Il prit Harry dans ses bras aussi prudemment qu'il put, le souleva du sol et se leva. Pendant un moment, il se tint juste là, avec le garçon dans les bras. Il était incroyablement léger, comme une plume, pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait chancelant vers la forêt. Il se fichait des Mangemorts. Peut-être espérait-il qu'ils le tuent aussi, mais personne ne le retint, personne ne lui lança de sort, alors qu'il avançait.

C'était trop familier. Le fait de marcher. Le garçon entre ses bras. Le corps sans vie. Le fils de Quietus.

Mort comme Quietus.

Et il le portait hors de ce fichu endroit, impuissant.

Alors qu'il marchait, il sentit le corps s'alourdir… comme tous les cadavres. Ou était-ce seulement car il était trop faible ?

Quietus était plus lourd, pensa-t-il soudainement. – Mais il était plus âgé, il était adulte.

Adulte ? Ils avaient été des fichus gamins stupides, tous les deux… Quietus n'avait même pas vingt ans !

Mais Harry était bien plus jeune. Seulement un enfant. Un enfant !

Il le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

Il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Il ne pouvait pas pleurer AVANT non plus. Il voulait – mais il ne pouvait pas.

Toutes ses émotions étaient arrachées de son cœur. Il y avait juste un espace froid, engourdi.

« Je suis désolé, Quietus. Je suis désolé, Harry, je suis désolé. » répéta-t-il sans cesse, comme un leitmotiv, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne la forêt. Puis il prit la baguette de Quietus de la prise faible de Harry et enroula fermement ses doigts autour du bois lisse.

L'instant suivant, ils étaient dans la Forêt Interdite, au point de transplanage.

Snape ne put plus avancer. Il tomba au sol, étreignant toujours le corps de Harry et s'enroula de manière protectrice autour du garçon mort comme s'il pouvait le défendre avec son propre corps…

« Je ne veux plus jamais ouvrir les yeux… » furent ses derniers yeux.

* * *

**Merci à Guzud **(tu arrives quand même à en écrire, pour nous c'est tout ce qui compte), **edge **(on reconnaît les lecteurs du tome 6!), **Dawn456** (Tu dois l'aimer cette fin, alors?), **Tyto27 **(bien conpréhensible, mais tout de même!), **Olorin **( tout les vendredi sur FF et le mercredi sur notre LJ), **jenni944** (Oui, je l'imagine tout à fait), **A.D. vs A.V. **(mais on continue! On en est à la deuxième partie!), **Gigiblue** (c'est pas du tout grave. J'ai l'honneur de te décerner le titre de la première revieweuse du LJ!), **pour leurs reviews.**

A vendredi prochain!


	14. Enquêtes

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 14 - Enquêtes 

Ce fut la lumière vive qui le réveilla.

Il y avait une clarté incroyable dans la pièce : des rayons et des faisceaux blancs, jaunes, oranges et or partout autour de lui. Et les odeurs et les parfums, l'une était celle de l'herbe fraîchement coupée, l'autre simplement l'air chauffé par le soleil… Et les sons. Le gazouillis des oiseaux, le bruissement des feuilles, le bruit de l'eau au loin et les autres voix de la nature. Les signes de la joie de la vie l'accablaient : c'était une belle journée d'été.

Il sentit la fraîcheur qui l'entourait : le drap, l'oreiller et la légère couverture, frais, chauds et doux, l'enveloppant, l'incitant à dormir, à rêver, comme s'ils le protégeaient de son réveil. Mais il n'était ni endormi ni fatigué, il se sentait frais et un peu affamé. Ce n'était pas surprenant, il n'avait pas mangé depuis…

Depuis deux semaines.

Oh, Seigneur, depuis deux semaines.

Nightmare Manor.

Voldemort.

Harry.

C'était facile d'y arriver. A Harry.

Il s'assit, la terreur visible sur son visage. La lumière du soleil caressait doucement son dos et sa couverture semblait presque être d'un bleu lumineux dans la lumière brillante. D'abord, il ne put rien voir, aveuglé par la lumière. L'image de la pièce devint lentement plus nette. Alors il la reconnut. Il était dans l'infirmerie, à Poudlard, en sécurité.

Sentant sa gorge se serrer, il tourna la tête avec précaution, d'abord à droite, puis à gauche, pour regarder s'il y avait quelqu'un dans les autres lits de la salle, espérant y voir une silhouette mince et familière, étendue dans un lit, dormant à côté de lui sous une légère couverture… mais il était seul. Juste lui et la clarté éblouissante, rien d'autre.

Donc, c'était vrai. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'être ici, plus maintenant. Ca signifiait que le pire de ses cauchemars s'était réalisé. Les images du soir précédent lui revinrent doucement à l'esprit : le couloir effondré, son laboratoire, le tunnel humide, les couloirs et les salles qu'ils avaient traversés (ENSEMBLE), le bassin, la forêt, les détraqueurs, le Patronus et finalement - Harry alors qu'il se trouvait au centre du Cercle Intime, attendant simplement, sans crainte, et sachant ce qui allait lui arriver, puis Harry mort. La lumière verte le frappa et il s'effondra par terre, sans vie.

Snape ne pouvait pas se rappeler de comment il avait réussi à revenir ici, de ce qui s'était produit après qu'Harry se soit effondré. Il y avait quelque chose… comme s'il avait été allongé sue le sol au Point de Transplanage de la Forêt Interdite, avec Harry dans des les bras. Mais… Harry était déjà mort alors. Et il avait voulu mourir à côté de lui. Apparemment, il n'était pas mort, du moins pas encore.

Oh, merde, ça devait être Albus… Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas laissé mourir là-bas ? Il ne voulait pas encore revenir avec un garçon mort dans les bras, comme il y a quinze ans ou un peu plus, pour recommencer tout de la première étape : reconstruire de nouveau sa vie. Non, pas encore. Il était trop vieux pour le faire.

Il sortit du lit, glissa dans la paire de chaussons à côté de lui et s'étira. Il se rendit compte qu'il portait une longue chemise de nuit blanche et ses lèvres se courbèrent de dégoût. Lui - portant du blanc… C'était troublant. Mais, après un moment, il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers sa destination : une minuscule pièce juste à côté du bureau de Poppy. Elle était rarement employée, la dernière fois était il y a presque cinq ans, juste avant qu'Harry commence ses études ici… Oh, et l'année dernière aussi, bien sûr…

Il ouvrit lentement la porte mais paniqua, n'osant pas faire face à ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Finalement, il se décida, prit une profonde respiration et entra dans la pièce. La morgue.

Ce n'était pas un endroit sombre, c'était aussi lumineux et rempli de la lumière du soleil que la salle principale de l'infirmerie. Les rayons orange, jaunes et or s'infiltraient partout, même ici, le lieu de mort, l'un d'eux éclairant directement le petit corps étendu sur le catafalque, tellement calme, comme s'il ne faisait que dormir. Snape fit un pas dans sa direction avec précaution. Le garçon souriait légèrement dans sa mort. Il ne l'avait pas remarqué le jour précédant, quand il avait traîné Harry avec lui aussi loin de ce foutu endroit qu'il le pouvait… Il souriait, il acceptait son destin en souriant, en souriant à… qui ? Au monde trompé, qui avait maintenant perdu son sauveur qui n'avait jamais voulu de ce rôle ? A Voldemort qui ne l'avait pas brisé ? A lui, qui l'avait trahi en le laissant derrière… ?

Il fit un autre pas.

Harry. Le fils de Quietus. Le dernier espoir - maintenant perdu - de la famille Snape et, oh combien ironique, de la famille Potter également. Le fils mort de son frère mort.

Il avait échoué.

Il fit le dernier pas qui le séparait du cercueil. Harry portait toujours les vêtements transformés de Snape qu'il avait coupés rapidement avec des ciseaux : ses vêtements noirs, maintenant couverts par la boue, la poussière et le sang, là où les vieilles contusions et blessures suintantes l'avaient mouillé lors de la longue évasion. Il tomba à genoux de douleur. Ces blessures qu'Harry avait eues alors qu'ils étaient encore ensemble. Ensemble… Et le garçon avait été à côté de lui, parfois même avait été blotti contre lui, et ils avaient parlé de choses, d'événements et de personnes importantes ou non…

Ils avaient été ensemble et ils avaient été vivants.

Ils avaient souffert, ils avaient été torturés, ils avaient été maltraités et privés de nourriture, mais ils avaient été ensemble et, pour la première fois dans sa foutue vie, il avait senti que quelqu'un était proche de lui, et pas seulement physiquement et maintenant… et maintenant c'était parti comme un rêve, son cœur lui faisait mal et les pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

'_Nous nous envolons…' _

Il tendit le bras avec précaution et prit une main froide dans la sienne, froide comme la glace autour de son âme, de son cœur, il la caressa et appuya son front contre elle, fermant étroitement les yeux.

C'était juste il y a un jour, ou moins, quand cette main l'avait touché, quand ces bras l'avaient étreint timidement, quand ces yeux maintenant fermés avaient été lumineux et pleins de vie et d'espoir… Harry, le fils de Quietus, son neveu, à qui il avait promis d'être un parent, d'être toujours là pour lui, et qui avait simplement été laissé en arrière et impitoyablement tué.

Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas été tué, lui, Severus Snape, l'agent double, le méchant bâtard et indigne de confiance ? Pourquoi devait-il être laissé derrière ?

Etait-ce sa punition pour ses fautes ?

Le temps qu'il avait passé dans ce puits de mort n'était-il pas suffisant ?

Pourquoi devait-il souffrir ? Pourquoi une mauvaise décision causait-elle tant de douleurs et de souffrances ?

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se sacrifier pour le garçon ?

Des questions sans réponses.

Un sanglot désespéré essaya de trouver la sortie de son âme, mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer. Ses yeux étaient secs, son visage impassible, bien que ses émotions le fassent suffoquer de l'intérieur. Mais il resserra juste sa prise sur la main glacée. Si seulement ils avaient une autre chance… il ferait tout pour lui. Il serait un parent si Harry le voulait. Il lui donnerait une famille comme il le lui avait promis - il le pensait aussi sérieusement ALORS, pas seulement MAINTENANT, mais maintenant, il voulait désespérément montrer au garçon, ou à n'importe quel dieu qui l'écoutait, qu'il voulait le faire, qu'il était réellement, vraiment, sérieusement prêt à le faire.

Il ferait n'importe quoi pour le garçon. Il lui donnerait sa vie si elle pouvait le faire revenir à la vie. Il… il avait échoué. Il n'avait pas pu faire la chose que tous les parents pourraient faire pour lui : il n'avait pas pu mourir pour le garçon, à la place, c'était Harry qui était mort. Harry. Son âme criait, suppliait et pleurait. Cependant, son visage restait impassible.

La lumière du soleil formait un halo autour de la tête d'Harry, les cheveux d'un noir d'aigle brillaient, comme une auréole tintée de rouge… Mais la pâleur du visage trahissait la réalité amère et douloureuse…

Il caressa doucement le pâle visage et ébouriffa les cheveux indisciplinés. Il était parti. Parti pour toujours.

Il voulait le suivre. Simplement partir comme lui.

Soudain, les précédentes paroles d'Harry lui revinrent en mémoire. _'Je veux te demander, au cas où quelque chose m'arriverait, promet-moi que tu ne feras rien d'idiot. Que tu ne te blâmeras pas…'_

Harry l'avait su.

Damnez-le ! Harry l'avait su. Comment ?

Et pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas averti ? Ils auraient pu l'éviter !

Ou non. Le concept idiot et stupide de ce qui 'se serait passé si'… Non. Harry était mort. Il était à nouveau seul, mais cette fois, il savait avec précision ce qu'il avait perdu. Quand il avait été seul précédemment, la compagnie ne lui avait pas manqué autant que maintenant, maintenant qu'il savait ce que signifiait partager sa vie avec quelqu'un qui faisait attention, qui aimait…

« Severus… »

Il leva la tête de la main froide et se tourna vers la porte.

« Albus… » Il ne pouvait rien dire de plus. Il réalisa alors qu'il tremblait.

Le directeur fit un pas vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Viens, Severus. Tu as besoin d'un peu plus de repos… Il y a des choses douloureuses derrière toi et beaucoup de choses douloureuses t'attendent encore. »

Snape soupira.

« Je veux rester ici… »

« Tu ne peux pas. Ne te torture pas… »

« Ce n'est pas une torture, Albus. » Il secoua la tête. « Je… je ne peux simplement pas le laisser. Pas maintenant. »

« Tu auras un jour pour lui dire adieu, Severus. Mais dans quelques heures, le Ministre va venir pour prendre ton témoignage… »

« Ce ne sera pas un simple interrogatoire. Ils me questionneront aussi impitoyablement qu'ils le font toujours, Albus. »

« Je ne pense pas… »

« Vous verrez. » Snape dirigea à nouveau son regard vers Harry. « Je ne veux pas… Pas aujourd'hui. »

« Ca doit être fait. »

« Je sais. »

« Ils veulent également examiner Harry. » Chuchota le directeur.

Snape frissonna en entendant ces mots. L'examiner ! Jeter des sorts au corps mort pour vérifier son identité, si c'était vraiment Harry Potter. Ils déshabilleraient le corps pour voir toutes les blessures et tous les bleus qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu l'intention de montrer à personne, Snape en était sûr.

Et ils le forceraient aussi à se déshabiller et à montrer ses blessures comme une preuve à ajouter à ses dossiers - dossiers très imposants, plus de 3500 pages, Dumbledore le lui avait dit une fois - avec sa confession et son témoignage, naturellement sous Veritaserum… Oh, non, pas encore. Ils le mettraient à nouveau à Azkaban parce qu'ils avaient besoin d'un bouc émissaire à blâmer de la mort du célèbre Harry Potter…

Azkaban, où il serait forcé de revivre les morts d'Harry et de Quietus encore et encore, un nombre de fois incalculable pendant des années et des décennies jusqu'à sa propre mort, non… Non. Il préférait plutôt retourner dans les salles de torture du Seigneur des Ténèbres pour pardonner et oublier…

« Albus, s'il vous plait, ne les laissez pas me jeter à Azkaban. » Chuchota-t-il faiblement. « Pas même une journée, s'il vous plait… »

« Calme-toi, Severus. Je ne les laisserai pas t'emmener loin de Poudlard, je te le promets. »

Snape ferma les yeux.

« Merci, Albus… »

Le vieil homme l'aida à se mettre sur ses pieds et, lentement, l'accompagna jusqu'à son lit.

« Essaye de te reposer un peu. Tu devras leur donner la confirmation de la mort d'Harry ce soir et je veux que tu sois remis et prêt à le faire. »

Il tendit un verre à son collègue.

« Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves pendant trois heures. Bois-la. »

Snape acquiesça et versa son contenu dans sa gorge.

Il était déjà dans le lit et la couverture était étroitement serrée autour de lui quand il réagit aux précédentes paroles du directeur.

« Je ne me remettrais jamais. »

Dumbledore regarda l'homme allongé et la culpabilité était inscrite sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, Severus. » Chuchota-t-il, bien que le Maître des Potions ne sache pas pourquoi Dumbledore était désolé.

* * *

Trois heures et un léger repas plus tard, Snape essaya de s'habiller. Winky, une elfe de maison, lui apporta quelques vêtements de sa garde-robe des donjons et il fut un peu soulagé d'enfiler ses vieilles robes, cependant, il ne savait pas pourquoi. Pour garder les apparences ? Et bien, ce serait la meilleure chose : agir de la manière dont il l'avait toujours fait. 

S'habiller n'était pas une chose si simple, réalisa-t-il après avoir enfilé son pantalon. Il n'avait jamais été gros, mais maintenant, il sentait que ses propres vêtements étaient trop grands et trop larges pour lui et qu'il avait besoin de demander une ceinture à l'elfe de maison pour maintenir le pantalon. Sous la cape noire habituelle, il mit seulement une chemise noire simple pour éviter un long déshabillage devant les représentants du ministère. Puis, il réalisa qu'il ne pouvait pas la boutonner et il perdit un autre combat avec les lacets, car ses mains refusaient d'accomplir un mouvement précis dans leur état actuel, donc il appela Winky pour l'aider. D'abord, il avait voulu essayer un sort (avec la baguette de Quietus, qui était toujours réticente à obéir ses ordres), mais il ne se souvenait plus d'un sort pour attacher des boutons ou des lacets, donc finalement, il abandonna et l'elfe de maison le fit en un rien de temps.

C'était absolument embarrassant, presque humiliant.

Finalement, il fut prêt à se rendre au bureau de Dumbledore où les Aurors l'attendaient probablement déjà. Des Aurors, oui, il était sûr qu'il y en aurait au moins cinq, et il aurait beaucoup de chance s'il pouvait éviter de répondre à des questions à propos de ses sentiments et de ses émotions… C'était toujours le pire moment des interrogatoires : quand il était interrogé sur ses émotions et qu'il était ridicule…

Oh, combien il détestait Londubat pour cela ! Son jeu favori !

Heureusement, ce foutu Auror était à Ste. Mangouste, attendant silencieusement sa fin, sans poser de questions et ne se réjouissant pas des souffrances des autres… plus maintenant, plus jamais.

Il essaya de se déplacer dans les couloirs familiers de l'école de la même manière qu'il l'avait toujours fait, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas. Son déplacement n'était pas prédateur et silencieux, il était plutôt étourdi et chancelant, donc il se dirigea lentement vers le bureau, s'appuyant de temps en temps contre le mur pour respirant profondément.

Quand il se retrouva finalement devant la gargouille qui gardait le bureau de Dumbledore, il se rendit compte qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Oh, non. Il ne voulait vraiment pas rester debout ici pendant des minutes interminables et énumérer tous les bonbons et tous les biscuits qu'il connaissait… Il fut soulagé quand la voix de McGonagall retentit derrière lui.

« Puis-je t'aider, Severus ? » Demanda-t-elle calmement et Snape fit un pas pour s'éloigner de la statue.

« Je t'en serais très reconnaissant, Minerva. » Il inclina la tête vers le professeur qui lui sourit tristement.

« Harry Potter. » Chuchota la Directrice de Gryffondor à la gargouille qui s'éloigna de leur chemin pour les laisser entrer.

Snape baissa la tête. Et bien, c'était inattendu, mais il était néanmoins satisfait. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la dernière marche de l'escalier en spirale pendant un moment.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien, Severus ? » Le professeur de Métamorphose semblait concernée.

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour lui donner la réponse habituelle mais, lorsqu'il leva les yeux et vit le regard inquiet de sa collègue, il changea d'avis.

« Non, Minerva. Je ne vais pas bien et… je ne me sens pas prêt pour ce… nouvel interrogatoire. »

McGonagall mit sa main sur l'épaule de Snape pour le rassurer.

« Albus a revendiqué le droit de t'interroger en tant qu'Auror certifié, membre du Magenmagot et directeur de cette école et le Ministère lui a donné la permission de le faire. Il ne te demandera pas quelque chose qui pourrait te blesser. »

Un immense soulagement fit disparaître la tension du Maître des Potions.

« Merci, Minerva. » Il sourit timidement et le professeur acquiesça en réponse.

« De rien, Severus. »

Son soulagement disparut au moment où il entra dans le bureau du directeur. Il y avait trop de gens dans la pièce. Le ministre, Fudge, l'idiot, deux Aurors dans leur uniforme habituel, Arcus Patil, l'employé officiel du ministère et deux personnes inconnues qui sortirent juste après que Snape soit entré. Donc, ils étaient venus pour identifier le garçon mort… Les Identificateurs du Ministère…

« S'il te plait, Severus, assieds-toi. » Dumbledore désigna une chaise. « M. le Ministre ? » Il se tourna vers l'homme visiblement nerveux qui se décala inconfortablement dans sa chaise alors qu'il jetait un regard au grand homme sombre entrant dans la pièce.

« Ecoutez, Dumbledore… vous êtes autorisé à le questionner mais vous devez aussi lui poser les questions que j'ai notées… » Quand le directeur acquiesça, il continua. « Mais d'abord, je veux voir la… preuve physique… »

« Je vous ai déjà fourni le témoignage écrit de Mme Alicia Pomfresh à propos des blessures de Severus et je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de l'examiner d'une telle manière… »

« C'est bon, Albus. » Le Maître des Potions l'interrompit. « J'étais préparé à cela. »

Il se leva et, avant que le directeur puisse ouvrir la bouche, il se tourna, retira la cape, la posa sur le bras de la chaise et retira la chemise sans la déboutonner. Il ne leva pas le regard, restant juste debout là, les yeux fixés sur le sol et des anciens souvenirs revinrent violemment dans son esprit. De vieux souvenirs d'événements semblables… Il entendait presque le rire taquin derrière son dos.

« J'espère que c'est assez. » Il fronça les sourcils après un moment et voyant le visage surpris du ministre, il ajouta. « Vos Aurors, M. le ministre, ne sont généralement pas satisfaits d'un spectacle aussi court. » Sa voix était glaciale et coupante et il jeta un regard vers les Aurors qui essayaient de l'éviter, embarrassés. Patil, cependant, se leva pour examiner complètement les blessures. Snape voulut disparaître de honte.

« Vos mains, s'il vous plait. » Dit Patil poliment après avoir fini d'examiner son corps. Le froncement de sourcils de Severus s'approfondit.

« Donc vous avez lu le témoignage de Poppy… » Ajouta-t-il, mais il laissa néanmoins l'employé les observer. Les doigts habituellement pâles et élégants étaient rouges et gonflés à la consternation de Severus et Patil acquiesça.

« Madame Pomfresh a fait un bon travail avec eux, Severus. Je pense qu'ils iront bien dans quelques semaines… »

Le ton aimable étonna Snape et il regarda l'homme calme devant lui avec interrogation.

Il y eut un court silence jusqu'à ce que le Ministre dise :

« Vous pouvez vous rhabiller. »

Quand Snape se rassit sur la chaise, Dumbledore se leva, contourna son bureau et se plaça face à Snape, une minuscule fiole dans la main.

« J'espère que ce n'est pas le mien, Albus… » Ricana Snape d'une manière hostile. « Je ne veux pas répéter cette procédure juste parce qu'ils me suspectent de tricher… »

« Non, Severus. » Le directeur secoua la tête. « M. Patil nous l'a apporté. Il a été préparé par M. McCann, le Maître des Potions officiel du ministère. Cela te convient-il ? »

« Bien sûr. » Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Parfaitement. Bien que j'aie presque oublié son goût… Le vieux McCann et ses potions… » Il ricana à nouveau.

« Severus, s'il te plait ! » Dit Dumbledore impatiemment.

« Bien alors. » Soupira Snape, mais intérieurement, il était extrêmement nerveux. Toute la situation était humiliante, mais bien sûr le directeur ne s'en rendait pas compte, comme toujours dans cette sorte de situation car il n'avait certainement jamais été forcé de répondre à des questions sous Veritaserum. Et cette fois, il était totalement innocent, mais il devait subir cette persécution comme s'il était coupable ou suspect. Oh, comment il détestait tout ceci ! Mais il ouvrit la bouche avec obéissance (la personne interrogée n'était pas autorisée à toucher la potion) et, pendant un instant, il se rappela du moment où il avait menacé Harry dans la classe de verser du Veritaserum dans son habituel jus de citrouille et il frissonna. Il avait été un maudit bâtard… Et maintenant, c'était trop tard pour le regretter.

Il ferma les yeux. En fait, il n'avait pas l'intention de les ouvrir de toute la procédure. C'était en quelque sorte plus facile de tenir.

La potion froide glissa dans sa gorge et il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de percevoir la sensation familière : c'était comme si une main forte saisissait son esprit, le forçant péniblement à faire face à ses fautes et à ses erreurs et il ne pouvait pas échapper à la culpabilité qui l'attaquait pendant ce moment.

« Attachez-le. » Il entendit la voix du ministre. « Je ne veux pas qu'il attaque quelqu'un… »

Le répugnant bâtard… Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'une personne interrogée devenait violente seulement si elle était obligée de répondre à des questions vraiment personnelles et délicates.

'_Combien de fois avez-vous couché avec une fille ? Qui ? Avez-vous apprécié ? Comment l'avez-vous fait exactement ? Pourquoi ? Vous êtes-vous lavé avant cela ? Et après ? Est-ce que Mlle Black a crié votre nom quand…'_ NON ! Il se rappela soudainement comment il s'était battu contre le sérum, comment il avait désespérément essayé de maintenir sa bouche fermée, de serrer ses dents étroitement mais ça avait été une bataille perdue d'avance et Londubat avait ri de sa tentative de se libérer, de s'échapper… Non. Il ne voulait pas attaquer quelqu'un. Il voulait juste se cacher et mourir dans la honte…

« Non, M. le Ministre. Je ne pense pas que ce soit nécessaire. » La voix de Dumbledore le sortit soudain de ses pensées.

« Attachez-le. Ce n'est pas une requête. C'est un ordre. Ma sécurité personnelle… »

« Faites-le, Albus. » Il entendit sa propre voix. « Donnez-lui un peu plus de plaisir à humilier une autre personne… pas un être humain cependant, juste un mangemort… »

« Severus ! Tu n'es pas arrêté ou suspecté, donc il ne peut pas me demander de t'attacher. » Le Directeur semblait véritablement fâché.

« Je le veux ou je l'interrogerai au ministère… »

« Faites-le, Albus, et finissons en avec ça. » Siffla Snape en colère. « Je m'en moque. Je veux juste que ça se termine. » Il résista à l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête vers Patil.

« Arcus, s'il te plait, fais-le. Je ne veux pas rester assis ici jusqu'à demain. » Il ricana encore, bien que sa voix manque de la méchanceté habituelle.

« Très bien, Severus. _Lego !_ » Répondit la voix douce de Patil.

Snape sentit ses bras et ses jambes se fixer à la chaise et il essaya de ne pas frissonner. Il entendit l'inspiration surprise de McGonagall dans le coin opposé où elle se tenait, mais il haussa mentalement les épaules. S'ils savaient…

« Quel est ton nom ? » Oh, ainsi ça commençait.

« Severus Nobilus Snape. » Sa voix était froide et terne.

« Es-tu un mangemort ? »

Non, Albus, ce n'était pas une bonne question. Son corps se tendit et son dos s'arqua de douleur. Il n'était tout simplement pas capable de lui répondre. Oui, techniquement, il était un mangemort, la marque sombre était assurément brûlée pour toujours dans la chair de son avant-bras gauche, mais il n'était plus un serviteur fidèle de Voldemort, donc il n'était plus un mangemort.

« Es-tu un mangemort loyal ? » Dumbledore changea la question en voyant l'expression douloureuse sur le visage de Snape.

« Non. J'ai quitté Voldemort il y a seize ans et je l'ai espionné pour vous. » Comme le sérum commençait à le contrôler totalement, il ne pouvait pas mettre une pointe de sarcasme dans sa voix même s'il essayait. À sa grande satisfaction, il put entendre Fudge siffler alors qu'il entendait le nom de Voldemort mentionné sans la crainte habituelle et il décida de mentionner le nom aussi fréquemment que possible.

« Que s'est-il passé il y a deux semaines ? »

« Le 17 juillet, j'ai été appelé par Voldemort. » Il employa le nom juste pour gêner le crétin stupide. « J'ai dû participer à la torture de Harold James Potter qui avait été attrapé par quelques loyaux serviteurs de Voldemort le jour-même. » Oh, que c'était bon. Il entendait le malaise de Fudge à chaque fois qu'il mentionnait LE nom.

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu à Poudlard après que la fin de la séance de torture ? »

« Parce que j'ai essayé de sauver la vie d'Harry et que Voldemort a décidé de nous soumettre à une torture plus longue à Nightmare Manor. Voldemort nous a mis ensemble et nous avons été torturés de diverses manières pendant deux semaines. Nous étions dans les donjons du manoir, capturés, donc je ne pouvais pas revenir pour vous le dire. » Deux occasions de choquer l'idiot.

« Est-ce que Potter est mort lors de l'une de ces séances de torture ? »

« Non. Il est mort quand nous avons essayé de nous échapper. Un Mangemort, appelé Peter Pettigrew, lui a jeté le Sort de la Mort. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver. Il est mort devant moi. Puis, je l'ai pris et je suis revenu à Poudlard. »

« L'as-tu blessé pendant ces deux semaines ? »

« Oui, je l'ai blessé pendant la séance du premier jour. J'avais besoin de temps pour le sauver et j'ai décidé de lui jeter des sorts. »

« As-tu utilisé l'un des Impardonnables ? »

« Non. »

« L'as-tu blessé après cela ? »

« Non. »

Dumbledore jeta un regard au papier posé sur son bureau.

« Est-ce que Potter a montré un signe d'instabilité mentale ? »

Bien que Snape ait décidé de garder les yeux fermés, il les ouvrit brusquement sous le choc.

« Quoi ? Instabilité mentale ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il était tout le temps dans un état mental excellent. » Sa voix ne montrait pas son choc, le ton plat était un effet secondaire normal du sérum.

« A-t-il mentionné quelque chose au sujet de la mort de Cédric Diggory ? »

« Oui, il l'a fait. Il a dit que Cédric Diggory avait été tué par le même Mangemort, Peter Pettigrew, que j'ai déjà cité, à la demande de Voldemort. »

« A-t-il montré un signe d'intérêt pour les Arts Sombres ? »

« Non, pas du tout. Au contraire. Il a résisté aux tentations de Voldemort à chaque fois que celui-ci essayait d'attirer le garçon dans son camp, ce qu'il a fait plusieurs fois. »

Dumbledore acquiesça et se tourna vers un Fudge plutôt ennuyé.

« Je pense que c'est assez, M. le Ministre. » Dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Je n'ai pas l'intention de poser plus de questions à M. Snape. Vous avez entendu son témoignage. Il a répondu à toutes les questions que nous avons posées. »

« Mais… il y avait des lacunes dans son histoire… »

« Bien sûr, il y avait beaucoup de lacunes, M. le Ministre. Mais je pense que nous en avons entendu assez. Je ne veux pas rester assis ici jusqu'à demain à écouter chaque petit détail de leur captivité qui n'est pas important pour que clarifier les circonstances de la mort de Harold James Potter et, comme vous avez entendu, M. Snape est parfaitement innocent de sa mort. Je ne suis pas d'accord avec vous sur le fait de lui poser plus de questions sur ses humiliations ou sur celles de Harry Potter ou sur d'autres choses trop personnelles pour avoir des réponses sous l'effet du sérum. M. Snape ici-présent n'est pas un suspect, il est un témoin et nous n'avons aucun droit de continuer son interrogatoire. »

« Dumbledore a raison, monsieur. » Patil se leva calmement. « Il n'a commis aucune faute donc nous n'avons pas le droit de lui poser des questions personnelles tant qu'il n'est pas libre de répondre volontairement. »

Fudge devint blême.

« Etes-vous en train de défendre un Mangemort ? »

« Un ex-Mangemort, M. le Ministre, qui a été acquitté par le Magenmagot il y a quinze ans. »

Un coup soudain à la porte interrompit la querelle.

« Entrez ! » Dit Dumbledore. Les deux Identificateurs entrèrent dans la pièce.

« Nous l'avons fait M. le ministre. »

« Oui ? » Demanda Fudge impatiemment.

« Nous avons officiellement établi que le garçon mort est incontestablement le fils de Lily Evans et de James Potter, né à Pré-au-Lard le 31 juillet 1980 et mort le 31 juillet 1995. Voici la permission pour l'enterrement. » Il tendit un document au directeur. « Vous devez l'enterrer dans les deux jours. Nous avons jeté un sort de conservation sur lui pour qu'aucun membre du corps ne puisse être enlevé et utilisé pour des buts illégaux. Son pouce sera scellé par le ministère et gardé officiellement pendant les deux semaines suivantes jusqu'à ce que les capacités magiques potentielles s'éloignent du cadavre. »

Le discours froid et cruel blessa Snape. Cadavre ! Ils parlaient d'Harry ! Pas de quelque chose qui pourrait être employé dans des 'buts illégaux' ! Il tenta de bouger mais il était toujours attaché à la chaise.

« Bien. » Dumbledore acquiesça. « Alors, je pense que nous avons fini. »

Il invita le groupe à se retirer et bientôt Snape se retrouva seul dans le bureau, attaché à la chaise, incapable de bouger. Zut ! Dumbledore se faisait vieux… mais, avec un peu de chance, il reviendrait vite. Au moins, il était seul, les représentants du Ministère étaient partis.

Il ferma les yeux à nouveau et le visage de Harry apparut dans son esprit, encore, alors qu'il attendait son réconfort, son accord… Au moins, il n'avait pas refusé ces paroles au garçon. Au moins, il était mort en sachant que Snape l'avait accepté et l'aimait…

Une voix colérique interrompit ses pensées.

« Alors tu es heureux maintenant, hein ? » L'attaqua cruellement une voix amère.

Snape ouvrit les yeux et tout son corps se tendit à l'instant. Devant lui se tenait Black, de la colère et de la tristesse se partageaient son visage. Snape lutta pour se lever et l'affronter, mais les liens magiques le retenaient fermement à la chaise. Zut ! La bouche de Black se tordit en un sourire cruel.

« Je ne suis pas heureux, Black. Pas du tout », répondit le Maître des Potions les dents serrées. 'L'impérium liquide' avait-on déjà appelé le Veritaserum. Et bien, oui. Sans surprise de toute manière, le Ministère ne trouvait pas son emploi impardonnable. La version lumineuse de l'Impérium, de maîtriser tout ceux qui l'absorbaient.

« Peut-être que tu n'aimes pas la situation actuelle et que cela t'énerve, hein, Sournois graisseux ? Toi attaché et moi libre ? »

Harry n'avait pas raison à propos de Black. Le sale cabot était un bâtard cruel et brutal, rien de plus, et il dut à nouveau répondre.

« Oui, je te hais et je hais cette situation Black, mais je ne suis pas énervé pour cela. » Il commença à transpirer alors qu'il s'efforçait de faire taire sa langue. En vain. Le sérum était trop fort.

« Vraiment ? » Le sourire sans pitié s'élargit sur le visage de son pire ennemi. « Pourquoi ? Ton rêve est enfin réalisé. Harry est mort. Il n'y a plus de Potter encore de ce monde. Remus agonise, les Guérisseurs pensent qu'il ne passera pas la nuit », quand Black commença à hurler d'exaspération, Snape vit la douleur sur cette figure haïe. « Le Ministère est à ma poursuite. Peter nous a trahis. Et tu n'es PAS heureux ! Pourquoi, Snappie, dis-moi ! Ce n'est pas assez pour toi ? Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas me tuer en face de toi juste pour satisfaire tes envies ! » A la fin, Black hurlait de toute la force de ses poumons.

Avant de répondre, Snape pensa que le comportement de Black semblait être dicté lui aussi par le sérum. Sa douleur et sa peine maintenant exposée face à lui, il eut pitié de l'homme.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry meure », répondit-il calmement, sans lutter. « J'ai essayé de le sauver, mais j'ai échoué. Et je suis désolé que Lupin… »

Les yeux de Black s'élargirent d'incrédulité. Il s'approcha de Snape et lui prit violemment l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bâtard ? » Son ton était menaçant. « C'est ton nouveau jeu d'agir comme le maître de Potions soucieux et bienveillant de Poudlard ? »

« Lâche mon épaule, Black. Je ne plaisante pas. N'as-tu pas réalisé que j'étais forcé de te répondre à cause de ce fichu sérum et que tu me forces à partager mes sentiments, stupide bâtard ? »

Cela en était presque drôle. Dire 'stupide bâtard' de ce ton si neutre… Black en fut abasourdi.

« Oh mon Dieu… » Murmura-t-il. « Oh, non… Non… Quel foutu idiot je fais… »

Il leva sa baguette et la pointa sur Snape. Il leva un sourcil de surprise. Est-ce que Black voulait le tuer ? Il lui ferait une faveur, mais… non.

« _Libero._ » Dit Black et les liens disparurent. Snape par contre ne bougea pas.

« Alors ? » Demanda Black après quelques minutes. « Qu'attends-tu ? Viens, frappe-moi, idiot ! » Cria l'animagus nerveusement. Snape secoua la tête avec étonnement. Il ne voyait pas où voulait en venir Black.

« Pourquoi devrais-je te frapper ? » Oui, il avait plein de raison, mais il voulait entendre l'interprétation du chien.

Ce fut au tour de Black d'être amusé.

« Parce que je t'ai attaqué et que j'ai profité de la situation, Snape. Tu l'as sûrement remarqué… » Et l'homme se détourna de lui.

« Les questions ? » La voix du Maître des Potions était toujours calme.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès… C'est juste que je n'aie pas pris en considération, que le sérum… Désolé. »

« Quoi… ? » Il devait avoir malentendu le dernier mot. Il devait se laver les oreilles. Ou les tortures…

« Je sais ce que cela fait de… d'être interrogé. D'être forcé à répondre à des questions sur des choses auxquelles tu ne veux pas penser ou qui sont trop personnelles… donc je suis désolé, Snape. J'étais un bâtard stupide comme tu dis. »

'_Je pense que si tu lui en laisse la chance… il s'excusera…_' Les paroles de Harry retentirent dans son esprit. Harry avait eu raison. Harry l'avait dit et il avait eu raison. Les émotions le submergèrent, et il baissa la tête et se couvrit la tête avec ses mains. Harry…

« Quel est le problème, Snape ? » La voix de Black était soucieuse maintenant, mais le fichu chien n'avait pas réalisé que Snape était encore sous les effets du sérum. Il grogna, mais répondit néanmoins.

« Harry… Harry m'a dit que tu t'excuserais si je te donnais une chance… Il avait raison… mais il est mort… » Marmonna-t-il entre ses doigts.

« Tu… tu lui as parlé là-bas ? » L'incrédulité était claire dans la voix de Black. Dieu, avait-il VRAIMENT agit comme un tel bâtard ?

« Bien sûr, idiot. On a été dans la même cellule pendant deux semaines. »

« Et comment… qu'est-ce que… »

Snape ricana.

« Le sérum ne marche que si tu poses des questions claires et précises… »

« Oh non… » Black avait réalisé qu'il interrogeait à nouveau Snape. « J'ai juste… »

« Tu es un idiot fini, Black. »

Black soupira, opina et leva son regard su Snape.

« Tu aimes Harry. » Dit-il. Ce n'était pas une question, pensa Snape, Black était prudent. Il pouvait donc répondre librement. Snape s'interrogea un moment.

Qu'était-il supposé dire ? Oui, bien sûr qu'il aimait Harry. De plus, il avait appris à aimer le garçon quand ils avaient été tous les deux… mais ce n'était pas les affaires de Black n'est-ce pas ? Harry était mort et…

Harry était mort. Et Black, avait lui aussi aimé l'enfant. Il avait perdu Harry, comme Snape. Il le pleurait comme lui. De bout en bout il avait d'une certaine façon le droit de savoir.

Et il pouvait l'avoir demandé directement, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Il avait mérité de savoir. Au moins une partie. Une partie pas trop personnelle évidemment.

« Oui, je l'ai aimé. C'est arrivé quand je l'ai vu enduré la douleur et la torture et j'ai changé mon opinion sur lui. Il s'est comporté en adulte. Il était très fort. Black, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un se conduire aussi courageusement qu'il l'a fait. Et… et il est mort au dernier moment quand la liberté était si proche… » Il baissa la tête à ces derniers mots à peine prononcés. « Je n'ai pas pu le sauver Black. C'était de ma faute… »

« Euh… Je… Je ne pense pas, Snape. » Marmonna Black et il rougit. « Vous n'étiez que deux parmi les forces les plus conséquentes de Voldemort. »

« Il m'a sauvé des Détraqueurs et, à cause de cela, il n'a pas eu le temps de combattre les Mangemorts… c'est arrivé à cause de moi… » Pourquoi racontait-il tout à ce foutu cabot ? Pourquoi se montrait-il si faible ?

« Remus m'a moi aussi sauvé des Détraqueurs cette nuit… je ne pouvais pas lutter contre eux et c'est pour cela qu'il n'a pas vu les loups-garous approcher, et maintenant il agonise… » Au moins Black ne profitait pas de sa faiblesse, en effet, il le laissait voir sa propre fragilité. Puis Black soupira et ajouta. « Je pense que nous avons trop perdu dans cette guerre, et ce n'est que le commencement. Et… nous sommes du même coté, donc… c'est le temps d'aplanir certaines choses… euh…. »

Snape fixa Black.

« Tu veux une trêve entre nous ? »

« Non. » Black agita sa tête. « Pas de trêve. Je t'offre la paix. »

Il y eut un grand silence et Black tendit sa main. Snape regarda la main offerte et puis le visage de Black.

« La paix ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Oui. La paix. » Répondit fermement Black.

« Très bien alors. » Il acquiesça en signe d'accord et prit la main de Black. « Sirius. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Severus. » Black opina en retour. « Et désolé pour tout… pour Quietus… »

La main de Snape trembla quand il entendit le nom de son frère prononcé par Black. Il ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque piquante, mais la porte l'interrompit.

Le Directeur apparut avec une petite fille brune. Black se figea quand il les vit.

« Albus… cela veut dire… Remus… » Bégaya-t-il horrifié. « Il n'est pas mort, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, Sirius. La fillette à juste besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle et elle a dit que Remus t'avait désigné pour cette tâche. »

Snape prit plaisir à observer le choc et l'embarras de Black.

« Mais… mais je ne sais pas comment faire… » Black frissonna de façon incontrôlable. Dumbledore lâcha la main de la fillette.

« Nous avons un autre problème, Sirius, plus sérieux. Je ne sais pas où vous pouvez vivre en attendant que Remus récupère… »

« Sortira-t-il bientôt ? » Les yeux mornes de Black reprirent vie. « Vous voulez dire que… ? »

« Oui. Poppy a dit qu'il serait dehors dans quelques semaines. Mais jusque là, nous devons trouver un endroit pour vous deux… Tu es toujours un hors-la-loi, Sirius, comme le Ministère ne semble pas vouloir accepter le témoignage de Severus dans le cas d'Harry… »

Harry… Encore Harry. Snape vit soudain le visage du garçon quand il avait défendu Sirius… et quand il s'était moqué de lui… oh, il avait été un tel idiot, pas Black. S'il avait su qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps pour de telles stupides querelles…

« Ils peuvent aller dans mon manoir, Albus. » Il n'était pas sûr de pourquoi il avait dit ces mots. Peut-être pour Harry ? Certainement, cela aurait été le souhait de Harry s'il avait vécu… « Il est assez grand. Il y aura assez de place pour tout le monde sans se voir continuellement… » Ajouta-t-il quand il vit le regard surpris du Directeur.

« Mais vous deux… »

« C'est fini, Albus. » Soupira Black. Dumbledore regarda le Maître des Potions et il acquiesça.

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… » Dit-il mais Snape saisit la moquerie dans son ton.

« Vous l'aviez prévu, n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Le Directeur ne répondit pas, mais un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. « Je l'aurais peut-être deviné… Et quel est son nom ? » Il changea soudainement de sujet.

« Euh… Anne. » Répondit Black à la place de la fillette, qui les regardait timidement.

« Elle a sûrement un nom de famille, non ? » Réprimanda Severus et il se tourna vers la fillette. « Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demanda-t-il d'un ton professoral.

« Anne Black, monsieur. » Dit la petite fille avec obéissance et le Maître des Potions sentit le monde trembler et s'effondrer autour de lui.

« Oh, non… » La plainte de Black fit écho à ses pensées. « C'est impossible. »

* * *

**Merci à A.D vs A.V** (Oo Tu es bien l'une des seules à dire que tu aimes la mort d'Harry...), **jenni944** (C'était sans doute fait pour que personne ne s'en doute... Donc, si ça t'a surpris, c'est bien...), **Edge** (Ca doit être horrible de savoir ce qui se passe sans l'avoir lu. Pour Dumbledore t'as la réponse à ta question Quant à Harry...), **Tyto27** (Pourquoi presque tout le monde refuse la mort d'Harry? C'est bizarre quand même...), **debo** (Et oui, c'est une traduction. Ca aurait été dommage que les non-anglophones ne puissent pas la lire, non?)**et Olorin** (Je vois ce que tu veux dire... Cette fin est mieux, non...? ;-)) **pour leurs reviews. **


	15. Dire au revoir et bienvenue

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 15 - Dire au revoir… et bienvenue 

Nothing lasts forever

But some things end too soon

Now those fields of fascination

Are just dull and empty rooms...

But, oh, that luck what did it show

Close the book,

now we will never know...

(Chris Rea)

* * *

Le jour suivant ressembla à un brouillard complet pour Snape. Des hommes et des femmes venaient du monde entier, leurs masques de peine dissimulant l'indifférence, la curiosité, la crainte, et parfois même la joie et le soulagement, et ces visites officielles dans la morgue… 

« Que pouvons-nous faire maintenant ? » Etait la question la plus fréquemment posée.

« Il n'était sûrement pas si fort si un simple Sort de Mort a pu le tuer… Peut-être qu'il n'était pas notre sauveur… » Etait une autre opinion populaire.

« J'ai entendu que Vous-Savez-Qui l'avait torturé à mort… » Disaient les mieux informés.

« Il a été torturé pendant deux semaines… » Ajoutaient ceux qui avaient de la famille au Ministère.

« Mon cousin travaille au Ministère et il a entendu que Potter voulait devenir le nouveau Seigneur des Ténèbres et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Vous-Savez-Qui voulait le tuer… » C'était la pire. Snape devinait que c'était l'opinion de Fudge. Cependant, il fallait ajouter que, bien sûr, lui, Severus Snape, était celui qui avait tué le garçon. Et bien, dans ce cas, il y avait la question d'est-ce que le Maître des Potions avait bien fait de le tuer ou pas.

Il y avait tant de phrases comme celles-ci, un nombre incalculable. Après quelques heures, Snape abandonna et se retira vers ses donjons pour être seul jusqu'à la nuit. La dernière nuit avec Harry avant l'enterrement… Son cœur se serra. Il s'assit devant la cheminée et regarda l'obscurité pendant des heures. Après un moment, Black vint avec cette petite fille embarrassante et il se sauva de ses propres quartiers, allant errer dans la Forêt Interdite pendant de longues heures. Il souhaitait tellement désespérément parler à Dumbledore, mais le Directeur était trop occupé par les préparations de l'enterrement pour avoir du temps à lui consacrer.

Il voulait lui demander des comptes à propos de la relation secrète entre lui et Harry, lui demander ses raisons de l'avoir cachée pendant quinze ans. Mais il devait attendre. Après les funérailles… il demanderait tout. Il méritait quelques réponses. Ou plutôt : il méritait de connaître toutes les réponses. Il n'était plus un espion. Il était libre de connaître les informations cachées maintenant. Ca ne mettrait plus en danger l'Ordre ou le Côté Lumineux.

Et pourtant… S'il ne méritait toujours pas de se battre pour le Côté Lumineux ? Etait-il réellement lumineux ? Avant sa captivité commune avec Harry, Snape se considérait comme un bâtard froid et sans-cœur qui avait changé de côté pour une simple raison égoïste et qui n'était pas convaincu de l'exactitude des idéaux de Dumbledore et de ses partisans. En réalité, il pensait auparavant que le fait le plus important dans la vie était la puissance et, après être devenu 'lumineux', il avait juste essayé de trouver cette puissance dans autre chose que la magie noire… et il avait même réussi. Mais Harry l'avait fait réaliser d'autres choses. La première était sa relation avec Quietus, le fait que son amour pour son frère l'ait rendu capable de quitter le Bâtard Suprême définitivement. Il avait aimé quelqu'un plus que la puissance. Et sa raison de changer de côté n'avait pas été si égoïste : il avait le rôle le plus dur et le plus rude : espionner au lieu de simplement se venger de ses parents ou de Voldemort.

Mais… est-ce que ça signifiait qu'il était lumineux ? Qu'il méritait de combattre du Côté Lumineux ?

Non.

Sûrement pas. Un simple acte ne pouvait pas être assez pour le faire devenir lumineux. Il était un enfant sombre né d'une famille sombre, coupable de péchés affreux, ne méritant la confiance de personne, comme il ne méritait pas la confiance d'Harry - il avait trahi le gosse en le laissant en arrière…

Une voix soudaine et étrange interrompit ses sombres pensées. Quelqu'un près de lui… hurlait ? Un loup-garou ? Pendant un instant, Snape fut effrayé, puis il sortit sa baguette, la pointa vers l'origine du bruit qu'il avait entendu et attendit. Rien ne se passa. Est-ce que quelqu'un était là au moins ? Il soupira et décida de regarder un peu autour juste pour vérifier si…

Il y avait une petite clairière devant lui. Et il y avait Hagrid. Hagrid était là avec son horrible chien, assis derrière un arbre, appuyé contre le tronc et pleurant désespérément. Le demi-géant enroula étroitement ses bras autour de l'immense chien, enfouit son visage dans son cou et pleura, sanglota, hurla de douleur.

Le premier acte sincère de peine que Snape avait vu depuis des jours. En le voyant, il resta juste figé à l'opposé de la clairière. Hagrid ne sembla pas le remarquer. Snape savait que son collègue était une personne tout à fait du genre sentimental, qui n'était pas embarrassée pour pleurer devant une foule et le fait qu'il se cache de tous montra au Maître des Potions que ce qu'il voyait était beaucoup plus qu'un simple acte de sentimentalisme. C'était de la souffrance, profonde comme la sienne, douloureuse et exaspérée comme la sienne…

Pendant qu'il se tenait là, regardant le demi-géant, il sentit une certaine sorte d'envie : il enviait Hagrid d'être capable de pleurer, de craquer, de laisser ses sentiments sortir de cette façon. Lui-même rêvait de pleurer, de laisser les larmes couler sur visage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, penser, vivre… et il ne pouvait pas, peut-être qu'il ne pourrait jamais. Ca devait être sa punition. Il ne trouverait jamais la paix qu'il recherchait. Il ne trouverait jamais la rédemption.

Son cœur était aussi dur que la pierre. Il était sombre. Il appartenait à l'obscurité.

Harry, peut-être, aurait pu le sauver. Mais maintenant, Harry était mort et il restait dans l'obscurité dans tous les sens de ce foutu mot. Et ça faisait mal. Ca faisait plus mal que les sorts et les tortures des jours précédents, plus mal que dix mille Doloris et Tormenta simultanés. C'était comme observer les tortures d'Harry sans pouvoir rien faire…

Les tortures d'Harry… Et après celles-ci, il avait soulevé le corps du garçon, était retourné dans la cellule et Harry s'était réveillé, il s'était toujours réveillé, il avait été extrêmement fort et plein de vie - était-ce en raison de la quantité d'amour qui l'entourait à cause du sacrifice de ses parents ? Il ne savait pas, il s'en moquait, ce qui importait était le fait qu'Harry se soit réveillé encore et encore…

Soudain, il sentit une truffe humide le flairant sur son visage et entendit une voix douce venant de haut.

« Allez-vous bien professeur ? »

Il voulait furieusement répondre sèchement quelque chose d'hostile, quand il se rendit compte qu'il était agenouillé sur le sol, le visage enfoui dans les mains, tremblant. Ca devait être ce maudit chien qui avait mené Hagrid jusqu'à lui.

« Laissez-moi seul, Hagrid. » Dit-il finalement aussi doucement qu'il le pouvait. Puis, il ajouta, « S'il vous plait. »

Hagrid resta pourtant là pendant un moment, puis il se retourna et partit.

Snape se ressaisit et se leva. Il devait être fort au moins jusqu'au lendemain soir. Alors, après l'enterrement, il aurait assez de temps pour s'affliger, pour craquer ou pour tout ce qu'il voulait. Juste un jour à tenir. Juste un jour pour être prêt, pour montrer au monde qu'il était toujours la personne qu'il avait toujours été, rien d'autre n'importait. Tout le monde savait qu'il avait été avec Potter dans cet enfer grâce à la 'discrétion' du Ministère. Maintenant, ils chercheraient tous des signes pour découvrir ce qui s'était précisément passé entre eux deux et ce que le Bâtard leur avait fait.

Dignité jusqu'à la fin. S'il pouvait survivre et préserver sa dignité devant Voldemort, il n'échouerait pas devant des idiots stupides et fouineurs. Non.

Il ne deviendrait pas un bébé pleurnicheur, un fou furieux ou un héros au cœur brisé. Il resterait ce qu'il avait toujours été : Severus Nobilus (_NOBILUS_ bon sang !) Snape, Maître des Potions de premier rang, professeur de Poudlard, Directeur de la Maison de Serpentard (oui, bien sûr qu'il en resterait le directeur !), fier et menaçant comme toujours, le bâtard graisseux et méchant, l'éternel solitaire.

Il errait dans la forêt, perdu dans ses pensées, depuis de longues heures, mais quand il revint finalement à l'école, il vit que la foule n'avait pas diminué et avait, au contraire, certainement augmentée, et dans le Hall d'entrée un grand groupe familier aux cheveux roux était debout, comme s'ils n'attendaient que lui.

Les Weasley. Les amis d'Harry.

Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé d'eux pendant leur captivité, peut-être parce que c'était Snape qui avait toujours raconté des histoires, mais il pouvait entendre dans la voix d'Harry à chaque fois qu'il les avait mentionnés combien il s'inquiétait pour ses amis, principalement pour Ron Weasley et Mlle Granger… Il y avait plus de gens, il était en quelque sorte obligé de dire quelque chose. Pourquoi ? Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour un tel spectacle, non, il n'était pas prêt, pas du tout !

En réalité, il ne pouvait toujours pas supporter le jeune Weasley, il était trop semblable à Black. Des émotions et des décisions soudaines, beaucoup d'apitoiement sur lui-même et un manque complet de capacités extraordinaires (ou juste ordinaires)… Ok, peut-être qu'il était trop dur en le jugeant ainsi, mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Quand ils remarquèrent la grande silhouette du professeur entrant dans le hall, ils se turent.

Snape devint furieux alors que dix paires d'yeux se dirigeaient vers lui mais il ne dit rien, inclinant juste la tête vers eux pour les saluer, puis il se dirigea vers ses donjons. Mais avant de détourner son regard d'eux, il se sentit soudainement inconfortable. Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de Weasley, quelque chose d'apparenté à un dégoût profond, qui le frappa durement. La famille ne l'avait jamais aimé, ni les enfants, ni les parents, mais cette haine était trop soudaine et semblait exagérée.

Il haussa mentalement les épaules et continua son chemin, mais il fut soulagé quand il sortit finalement du hall. Il s'arrêta pendant un instant et inspira profondément pour se remettre du léger choc. Il s'appuya contre le mur et essaya de surmonter sa fatigue physique et psychologique. Son corps n'était pas encore parfaitement guéri, ses os étaient douloureux, ses cicatrices brûlantes, ses doigts souffrants, son esprit était confus et recherchait quelque chose, quelqu'un… quelqu'un qui faisait attention. Albus ? Peut-être. Mais Albus n'avait pas de temps pour lui. Pas encore.

En réalité, il voulait Harry. Juste pour être là, rien d'autre.

Harry.

Après avoir pris une douche et changé de robe, il retournerait dans la morgue. Il espérait que personne d'autre ne voulait rendre visite au garçon mort la nuit.

* * *

« Es-tu sûr que nous pouvons… ? » Demanda Hermione d'une voix tremblante. 

« Je me moque de savoir si c'est permis ou non. C'était mon meilleur ami. Je veux le voir pour la dernière fois dans ma vie et je me moque de ce que le Directeur ou mes parents diront s'ils le découvrent. Je m'en moque ! Ne peux-tu pas comprendre ? » Les derniers mots semblaient plutôt hystériques mais Ron n'y faisait pas attention. Il tremblait depuis qu'il avait appris les nouvelles terrifiantes à propos d'Harry, quand son père était revenu de son travail au Ministère il y a quelques heures…

Et il ne pouvait tout simplement pas le croire.

Harry - mort ?

Comment cela pouvait-il être vrai ?

Harry ne pouvait pas être mort, n'est-ce pas ? Il avait survécu à tout. Il avait survécu à la rencontre avec Voldemort en première année, à la Chambre des Secrets, aux Détraqueurs, à de nombreux accidents de Quidditch, au Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, il avait survécu à sa trahison l'année dernière aussi, il frissonna à cette pensée, et donc, il ne pouvait pas mourir. Non. Il ne pouvait simplement pas ! Il avait toujours été le Survivant, le Garçon Qui Avait Toujours Survécu.

Ron était déterminé à voir Harry avant… avant l'enterrement. Avant que la terre ne le recouvre complètement, avant qu'il ne dise un au-revoir final au monde.

Ses parents n'étaient pas d'accord avec son idée mais il s'en moquait. Il voulait voir Harry pour être sûr, pour pouvoir faire face à ce fait.

Mais… comment ? Pourquoi ?

Il traînait une Hermione choquée et protestante derrière lui.

Et ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la morgue, redoutant de voir ce qui les attendait réellement.

« Je ne peux pas… » Hermione gémit de souffrance. « Ron, je ne veux pas le voir mort. Je ne veux pas le croire. Non, s'il te plait, non. »

« Nous le devons, 'Mione… Si nous recherchons la certitude, nous devons voir si c'est vrai… »

« Nous n'aurons plus d'espoir après cela, Ron… » Parvint-elle à prononcer, sa gorge était tellement serrée qu'elle pouvait à peine respirer.

« Je veux être sûr. Je ne fais pas confiance à Dumbledore… ou au Ministère. Plus maintenant. » Dit Ron alors qu'il pensait aux choses que Percy leur avait révélées en secret il y a quelques jours. Ses parents se comportaient de manière si étrange… Il ne savait pas s'il devait partager cette information spéciale avec Hermione ou non. Il inspira profondément et ouvrit lentement la porte pour éviter de faire du bruit.

« Ron… » Il pouvait entendre la voix de son amie le supplier, mais il n'y fit pas attention, entrant dans la salle sombre. Il y avait seulement deux torches allumées dans l'obscurité et, au centre de la salle, se trouvait le catafalque et dessus… Il y avait Harry.

Définitivement Harry. Il ne pouvait pas le confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

La scène le choqua tellement qu'il dut prendre une profonde respiration. Harry, qui n'avait eu ni famille, ni chaleur dans sa vie. Juste lui et Hermione… Et ils avaient juste été des enfants stupides…

Respire, s'ordonna-t-il.

Harry, dont il avait toujours été jaloux.

Respire !

Harry qu'il avait trahi.

Respire !

Harry qu'il n'avait jamais aimé autant qu'il le méritait…

Respire.

Harry qui avait juste été un être humain comme tout le monde, y compris lui.

Respire.

Harry, qu'il avait toujours cru supérieur à tout le monde.

Et il était simplement humain. Plein de sentiments. Plein d'intentions. De souhaits. De douleurs. De faiblesses.

Et maintenant, il était mort.

Harry… Inspirations profondes encore et encore. Sa respiration était devenue plus rapide jusqu'à ce que la pièce commence à tourner autour de lui.

Harry était mort. Maintenant, une partie de sa vie avait prit fin. Abruptement et brutalement. Et il savait que plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Harry était mort. La guerre avait commencé. L'enfance leur était arrachée, une fois pour toutes. Il s'effondra sur le sol, inconscient.

Quand Hermione entendit le 'coup' silencieux provenant de la pièce, elle suspecta que quelque chose à l'intérieur avait mal tourné. Rassemblant toute la volonté qu'elle possédait, elle entra dans la salle en s'encourageant. Elle osa seulement jeter un court regard vers le corps se trouvant sur la bière et fit un pas vers le corps effondré de Ron.

« Ron, Ron. » Appela-t-elle, effrayée, saisissant son épaule. « Réveille-toi, Ron, s'il te plait… »

Mais Ron ne se réveillait pas et Hermione commença à désespérer. Ron avait besoin d'aide mais elle ne voulait pas laisser son ami _là_. Quand elle le vérifia s'il allait bien, elle constata qu'il respirait toujours, trop rapidement, et que son pouls s'emballait.

« Ron. » Essaya-t-elle encore en secouant le corps sans connaissance. « Réveille-toi, Ron. » Mais les derniers mots furent dits alors qu'elle était dans un état de semi-panique.

Elle commença à trembler. Elle était seule avec ses deux amis, l'un d'eux allongé mort, l'autre allongé sans connaissance et elle était soudainement forcée de penser et d'agir comme un adulte, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Non, pas maintenant, pas dans ces circonstances.

Elle sentit de chaudes larmes couler sur ses joues.

« Ron, s'il te plait… » Murmura-t-elle et, quand elle leva les yeux, elle ajouta « Harry, s'il te plait, n'importe qui… »

Et elle commença à sangloter désespérément.

Harry était déjà mort. Est-ce que Ron allait mourir aussi ?

Elle secoua Ron encore et encore, en sanglotant.

« Ron, Harry, s'il vous plait. » Son corps tremblait violemment. « S'il vous plait, s'il vous plait… » Elle ne pouvait plus voir, les larmes brouillant sa vue et le monde entier devint un grand brouillard autour d'elle. La lumière vacillante de la torche, le visage paisible d'Harry et le corps sans vie de Ron… Elle commença à sangloter plus fortement et toutes les émotions refoulées de la journée éclatèrent. Le visage d'Arthur Weasley alors qu'il disait simplement : 'Harry est mort.' La protestation têtue de Ron : 'Ce ne peut pas être vrai ! Papa ! Dis-moi que tu…' Les visages choqués de ses parents, les regards nerveux des Weasley (elle suspectait qu'ils lui cachaient quelque chose). Et leur voyage à Poudlard, le court entretien avec le directeur… Comme si tout était arrivé à quelqu'un d'autre et qu'elle avait juste observé les événements… jusqu'à maintenant.

Elle voulait courir vers sa mère pour pleurer mais ses parents étaient allés chercher les Dursley pour l'enterrement… et elle devait faire quelque chose pour Ron, toujours inconscient… C'était juste trop.

Et Harry était vraiment mort. C'était certain.

Elle était agenouillée à côté de Ron, la tête baissée se secouant à chaque sanglot.

Soudain, elle sentit une main douce sur son épaule.

« Mlle Granger ? » Demanda une voix familière. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ron… s'est évanoui… » Elle essaya de forcer les mots à sortir de sa gorge serrée, mais c'était extrêmement difficile. Elle pouvait à peine respirer. Sa voix était rauque et elle sentait sa langue trop lente pour parler.

Puis, le propriétaire de la voix familière souleva le corps de Ron, et quitta la pièce, mais ne pouvant pas se lever, elle s'assit sur ses genoux en regardant le vide, horrifiée. Elle pouvait entendre la voix d'avant parler avec l'infirmière de l'école avec des tons étouffés. Puis, à nouveau la main douce.

« Mlle Granger… il vaudrait mieux vous lever et aller vous coucher… Vous devrez être forte demain. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler encore plus en entendant ces mots. Demain - ce serait un point de non-retour dans sa vie : quelque chose prendrait fin pour toujours et rien ne serait ne serait plus pareil.

« Maman… » Marmonna-t-elle en pleurs. Elle voulait soudainement sa mère pour la câliner et pour pleurer comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite… Mais sa mère l'avait quittée dans la pire situation de sa vie. Quand ces pensées pénétrèrent dans son esprit, le cri devint plus dur et elle s'effondra par terre, comme Ron, la seule différence étant qu'elle était consciente, terriblement, bien qu'elle lutte pour perdre conscience, ce qui aurait mieux valu.

Puis, quelqu'un la souleva également, comme il l'avait fait avec Ron et elle fut portée hors de cette horrible pièce qu'elle ne voulait plus jamais revoir. Elle pressa son visage contre l'épaule de l'homme qui la portait, marmonnant des mots et des phrases sans sens. Et elle fut étendue sur un lit, et quelqu'un la recouvrit d'une couverture. Elle continuait à pleurer sans bruit.

« J'aurais besoin d'une potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve, Poppy. » Dit la voix familière.

« Juste une minute, Severus. » Soupira l'infirmière. « J'ai presque fini de fixer l'état du jeune Weasley. »

« Etait-ce le choc ? »

« Oui, il a hyper ventilé. En réalité, il n'aurait pas dû visiter la morgue au milieu de la nuit… »

« Harry était son meilleur ami. Il voulait le voir pour la dernière fois de sa vie, Poppy. » Répondit le Maître des Potions d'un ton amical peu familier et il essuya le visage d'Hermione avec un mouchoir.

« Il a de la chance que tu sois venu aussi… »

« Ouais… » C'était juste un murmure.

« Et Mlle Granger ? Quel est le problème avec elle ? » Demanda Madame Pomfresh.

« Elle est également choquée, je pense, bien qu'elle soit parvenue à rester consciente. Vous sentez-vous mieux, Mlle Granger ? »

Hermione acquiesça et regarda son professeur, incrédule. Pourquoi Snape agissait-il d'une manière tellement différente de d'habitude ? C'était tellement étrange... Mais dès qu'elle put à nouveau parler, elle tourna la tête vers le professeur de Potions.

« Monsieur, pourquoi êtes-vous venu à la morgue cette nuit ? » La question était à peine audible, mais Snape l'entendit parfaitement. Il tourna son regard vers la jeune fille et dit d'une voix étrange et distante : « Pour la même raison que Ronald Weasley. Je voulais dire au revoir à Harry aussi… »

Harry… Snape _avait_ dit le prénom d'Harry deux fois… Et il était si triste… son comportement inhabituel était-il une conséquence du choc qu'il ressentait à cause de la mort d'Harry ? Dumbledore avait dit qu'ils avaient été dans la même cellule pendant deux semaines… Peut-être que le rigide professeur avait des sentiments comme tout le monde…

Après un moment, Snape lui donna un verre de potion à boire. Hermione le fit avec obéissance et s'étendit sur le lit. Mais avant de s'endormir, elle marmonna doucement.

« Merci, professeur… »

Snape sourit tristement et fit courir sa main dans les longs cheveux de la jeune fille.

« De rien. Et bonne nuit. »

* * *

Les efforts du Ministère pour cacher l'événement aux moldus avaient été totalement vains. La mort du célèbre Harry Potter avait choqué la communauté sorcière du monde entier, pas seulement en Angleterre. Et alors qu'à l'occasion de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, il y avait eu assez de temps pour prendre des arrangements appropriés pour les personnes arrivant, maintenant il n'y avait pas de temps pour cela. Les gens avaient commencé à arriver le jour avant l'enterrement et ils avaient pratiquement envahi Pré-au-Lard et même les villes et les villages moldus avoisinants. Cependant, Poudlard était réservé aux étudiants et à leur famille. 

C'était complètement différent de l'enterrement de son frère, pensa Snape. Il y avait alors seulement eu quelques personnes présentes : les professeurs, quelques camarades de classe, quelques autres amis - et une Lily Evans brisée et triste accompagnée d'un James Potter pâle, et personne d'autre.

Quietus était né dans le silence, avait vécu dans le silence et était mort dans le silence. Et il n'avait jamais été déçu ou amer à ce sujet : Quietus aimait le silence.

Juste comme Harry. Cependant, le garçon avait toujours été forcé de vivre sous les feux des médias (maintenant Snape commençait à comprendre la décision de Dumbledore de le mettre chez les Dursley), jugé par sa cicatrice et non par le dévouement de sa mère… Et il n'avait jamais rien voulu sauf un endroit calme où retourner ; pour appartenir, pour être accepté, pour être aimé.

Trop tard.

Snape était assis dans la morgue à côté d'Harry et il restait seulement quelques minutes… Et ce serait fini…

« Severus, un moment, s'il te plait. » Il entendit soudain la voix de Dumbledore.

Merde ! Pas maintenant !

« Que voulez-vous, Albus ? » Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Intérieurement, il se sentait complètement effrayé par les nouveaux événements. « Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas me laisser seul… »

« La famille d'Harry est là. Ils veulent te parler… »

Le ricanement de Snape s'approfondit. FAMILLE ? Les Dursley ? Ridicule. Il sauta sur ses pieds et sortit brusquement de la morgue, menaçant. Les Dursley. La famille qui avait fait de la vie d'Harry un enfer, plus que lui ne l'avait fait dans ses cours de Potions.

Mais au moment où son regard rencontra celui de Pétunia Dursley, il s'arrêta, choqué.

« Vous ? » Demanda-t-il, hésitant.

« VOUS ! » Cria la femme en retour.

Vernon devint soudainement extrêmement pâle et Dudley, voyant l'attitude inhabituelle de son père et l'homme grand, sombre et menaçant, essaya de se cacher derrière son dos. En vain.

Snape croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, moi. » Aboya-t-il froidement.

« Vous vous connaissez ? » Dumbledore était étonné. « Comment ? »

« Cet… homme était l'un de ceux qui ont attaqué ma famille. » Pétunia désigna de la tête la silhouette menaçante.

« Je n'étais pas un attaquant. J'ai sauvé la vie de votre sœur. » Répondit le Maître des Potions en colère.

« En effet. » Le visage de Pétunia devint rouge. « Et vous avez laissé là trois hommes morts et ma sœur en état de choc à cause de VOUS ! Pourquoi était-elle si bouleversée si vous l'avez réellement SAUVE ? Peut-être qu'elle voulait mourir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Snape lui lança un regard noir.

« Les raisons de sa mauvaise humeur ne sont pas vos affaires… »

« Vous êtes la principale raison pour laquelle je déteste votre… espèce, monstre. » La femme cracha le dernier mot avec colère. « Votre espèce a abattu mes parents. Vous étiez l'un d'eux. Un meurtrier. »

« J'ai tué ces trois hommes en me défendant… » Commença Snape, mais il fut interrompu.

« Donc, vous les avez TUES ! Ce n'est pas surprenant que Lily n'ai pas voulu revoir votre espèce… C'est dommage que… ce James Potter soit revenu la chercher, ce n'est pas surprenant qu'elle soit finalement morte ! »

« Comment osez… » Dit sèchement le Maître des Potions en colère, mais Pétunia l'interrompit à nouveau.

« La mort du garçon est également de la faute de votre espèce ! Si vous l'aviez laissé tranquille, il serait vivant… »

« Oui ! Il serait vivant enfermé dans un placard, méprisé et déprimé ! »

« Peut-être que vous avez raison, mais il serait VIVANT au contraire de ma stupide sœur et de son crâneur de mari ! »

« Exister et vivre ne sont pas les mêmes choses. » Grogna Snape, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur folle. Il perdait son calme. Il voulait continuer, mais la main de Dumbledore saisit fermement son bras.

« Severus, Mme Dursley, s'il vous plait… Ce n'est pas l'endroit pour parler de ces choses et sûrement pas de cette manière. » Il tourna son regard vers son collègue. « Nous avons tous fait des erreurs et des péchés envers Harry. Aucun de nous n'a le droit de juger les autres pour ses actes… »

Les paroles de Dumbledore semblaient douces, mais elles frappèrent le Maître des Potions furieux. Elles lui rappelaient ses fautes, son traitement et son comportement. Il baissa la tête et déglutit.

« Désolé, Albus. Je n'aurais pas dû hurler… »

Quand Mme Dursley sembla s'être calmée, elle haussa les épaules.

« Nous avons apporté ses… affaires avec nous. » Lâcha-t-elle finalement avec un soupçon de dégoût dans la voix. « Nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

« Merci. » Le directeur acquiesça poliment. « Quant aux coffres d'Harry : j'ai bloqué son compte à Gringotts. »

Quand Dumbledore regarda Snape, il haussa simplement les épaules.

« Que voulez-vous que je fasse, Albus ? Je n'ai pas besoin de son argent… »

A sa surprise, Mme Dursley murmura la même chose.

« Bien alors. » Soupira finalement Dumbledore. « Il restera bloqué jusqu'à ce que nous décidions quoi en faire… »

* * *

Il suffoquait quand ils déposèrent le petit corps fragile dans le cercueil. Il voulait pleurer, crier de douleur, hurler, il voulait qu'il revienne… Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes chancelaient alors qu'il suivait Harry pour l'accompagner dans son dernier voyage… Il pouvait voir le jeune Weasley et Granger marcher à ses cotés, mais il s'en fichait. Il ne prêtait pas attention aux regards haineux de Weasley, à celui reconnaissant d'Hermione, il mettait juste un pied devant l'autre, sentant le support silencieux de Dumbledore à coté de lui. 

Brouillard.

Douleur.

DOULEUR ! Incandescente tel du fer chauffé au rouge pressé sur sa poitrine. Tout faisait mal, plus que la souffrance physique pouvait le faire, plus qu'une dizaine de Doloris, plus que tous ce qu'il avait déjà ressenti.

Mais il continuait de marcher… Un homme qui allait à son bourreau… Il n'était pas condamné à mort, mais c'était comme si. Sa vie n'était rien d'autre qu'une longue agonie qui le mènerait à sa fin. Il était condamné à vivre. Oh combien… révoltant.

Et la tombe… Le tombeau des Potter : les vieux Potter avaient été enterrés là et plus tard James et Lily, qui était en fait l'amante de Quietus… Et maintenant, Harry SNAPE allait les rejoindre… Mais les Potter l'avaient mérité.

Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient mérité !

Mais… Quietus l'aurait mérité aussi… Il avait le droit que son fils repose à coté de lui.

Mais Snape n'était pas capable d'ouvrir sa bouche pour protester.

Non. Harry se considérait lui-même comme le fils de Potter, il avait appris la vérité au sujet de Quietus et de Lily Evans une poignée d'heure avant sa mort… Oui, le tombeau des Potter était bien sa dernière maison.

Et puis après toute la procédure… L'oraison funèbre de Dumbledore, le long et ennuyeux discours du Ministre… Puis la descente du cercueil et les premières pierres qui frappaient le bois… Il dut s'appuyer contre le Directeur, il ne voulait pas s'écrouler en face de toute la communauté sorcière. Il, de toute manière, le fit aussi discrètement qu'il put, mais il vit que Black l'avait remarqué.

Le foutu chien était de l'autre coté de la tombe (il était déguisé avec du Polynectar) supporté par Fletcher, et ne semblait pas aller mieux que lui.

Granger tremblait de douleur, l'imbécile de Weasley d'un autre coté semblait figé et encore sous le choc. Snape espérait qu'il n'allait pas encore s'évanouir ici.

Pendant toute la procédure Snape ne put entendre ni voix ni bruit, il était totalement sourd, mais le son des cailloux frappant le bois étaient trop net et pénétra dans sa mémoire paralysée, causant plus de douleur que ce n'était possible.

Quand la terre recouvrit enfin le cercueil et que les invités commencèrent à s'en aller, Snape quitta le Directeur.

Il quitta tout le monde. Le besoin soudain et pressant de visiter la tombe abandonnée de son frère surpassa toutes les autres pensées. Il y alla donc.

La tombe était très à l'écart… SI abandonnée… Snape en eut honte. Il la visitait à peine, une fois par an, le deux décembre, pour se souvenir, pour renforcer sa décision de se battre contre le Coté Sombre… Il en avait besoin, il avait besoin de ce genre d'assurance dans sa vie solitaire. Cela lui donnait le pouvoir de rester ferme, peu importe combien il haïssait sa simple existence.

Il s'effondra au sol et il fut très reconnaissant que personne ne l'ait vu.

Il resta étendu sur son ventre pendant d'innombrables heures, le visage couvert par ses mains, luttant pour pleurer, pour le soulagement de pleurer, mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer…

POURQUOI ?

« Quietus, Quietus, pardonne-moi, j'ai échoué… C'est de ma faute si ton fils est mort. J'aurais dû mieux m'en occuper. J'aurais dû faire plus attention. J'aurais dû l'aimer plus. J'ai échoué… »

Encore et encore.

Et il ne sentit pas le soulagement et le soutien. Comme si Quietus avait décidé de le quitter purement et simplement. Avait-il seulement attendu son fils ? Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans la terre, griffèrent le sol, les pierres dans une douleur immense. IL AVAIT MAL !

Quietus l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait laissé seul, plus que toutes les autres fois. Comment était-il supposé continuer à vivre après ça ? Comment pouvait-il porter ce masque habituel (était-ce vraiment un masque ?) d'indifférence et de haine ? Il ne pouvait plus haïr… Il ne haïssait plus Voldemort, il ne haïssait plus Pettigrow, et il ne haïssait plus Dumbledore, non, plus maintenant.

« Severus, il est temps de retourner à l'école… » La voix douce de Dumbledore l'appelait dans l'obscurité de la nuit. « Il est tard. Tout le monde est parti. »

Le directeur l'aida à se relever.

« Même Quietus m'a abandonné, Albus », murmura-t-il la voix enrouée. « Même lui pense que je n'ai pas mérité un peu de paix… »

« Ssshhh, Severus, calme-toi… »

« Je ne peux pas, Albus » Cria-t-il désespérément. « Je ne peux pas ! Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, à chaque fois que j'allais voir Quietus, je… je me sentais réconforté et je recevais le pouvoir que je recherchais… et la paix, une paix fragile et faible, je pouvais la trouver ici, mais maintenant… »

« Tu es juste trop fatigué mentalement et émotionnellement, Severus. Tu trouveras la paix, crois-moi… »

« Comment puis-je vous croire, Albus ? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent. Le Directeur lança un regard surpris à son collègue.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne suis plus digne de ta confiance ? »

Snape avait déjà ouvert sa bouche pour jeter une réponse avec colère à l'autre homme, mais il réalisa que quelqu'un pourrait les entendre donc il se tourna et haussa les épaules.

« Je vous le dirais quand nous pourrons parler librement. »

Un silence malsain s'installa entre eux.

« Donc, tu sais », soupira Dumbledore un moment plus tard.

Snape acquiesça.

« Comment ? »

« Albus », ricana-t-il avec impatience. « Nous avons eu deux semaines pour parler ? Et nous l'avons juste… deviné. »

« Donc… C'est LA raison pour laquelle tu te soucies de lui. » Le Directeur sembla tout d'un coup triste.

« Non, Albus », le Maître des Potions le fixa. « Vous avez tout faux. Si Harry n'avait pas été le garçon qu'il était, je me serais tout de même soucié de lui. Il… il était un garçon bien, Albus. Un enfant soucieux, aimant, avec un bon cœur. J'étais si heureux quand il a dit qu'il était content d'être apparenté à moi… » Il secoua la tête. Avait-ce encore de l'importance ?

Quand il atteignirent la porte d'entrée principale, Dumbledore s'arrêta et leva les yeux sur Snape.

« Je suis désolé, Severus », murmura-t-il.

« Et cela ne change pas le passé, Albus », répondit amèrement Snape et il se dirigea vers les donjons laissant le vieil homme derrière.

Alors qu'il entrait dans son salon heureusement libre de Black, il perdit, encore, contenance. Il tomba à genoux à coté d'une chaise, appuyant sa tête sur son bras.

C'était la fin.

La toute fin.

Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ?

Il était agenouillé là pendant de longues minutes quand un coup silencieux brisa le silence.

Il ne répondit pas.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui.

Seul le directeur était assez imprudent pour pénétrer dans son intimité.

« Laissez-moi tranquille, Albus. S'il vous plaît », marmonna-t-il dans ses paumes.

« Je ne suis pas le Directeur, Severus », c'était une voix familière, TROP FAMILIERE.

Il frissonna.

Génial ! Des cauchemars sans être endormi !

Il secoua la tête.

« Non. »

« Severus… »

« Non. »

« Monsieur… »

Maintenant, la voix était à coté de lui. Il leva sa tête du bras de la chaise, lentement et prudemment.

Puis il cligna des yeux.

Le mirage ne voulait pas partir. A coté de lui se tenait… Non, ce ne pouvait être vrai ! Harry était là. Vivant. Ou semblant juste vivant ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Vous avez décidé de vous joindre à Mimi Geignarde, au Baron Sanglant et à Peeves ? Ou vous avez décidé de me hanter ? » Demanda-t-il sèchement.

« Je suis vivant, Severus. Je ne suis pas mort. », La voix du garçon était calme, mais ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. « J'ai supplié le Directeur qu'il te le dise mais il n'a pas voulu… »

« C'est impossible… J'ai vu ton corps. Tu étais à la morgue dans cette bière. Tu as été mis dans ce cercueil et tu as été enterré, je l'ai vu, chaque détail, JE L'AI VU ! » Hurla désespérément l'homme.

Puis… le garçon s'approcha et s'agenouilla à coté de Severus.

« Je suis vivant… »

Snape tendit sa main pour toucher son visage. Lentement. Prudemment. Espérant.

Ses doigts touchèrent un corps.

Ses paumes sentirent la chaleur. Et l'humidité : les larmes.

Les larmes couraient sur le visage de Harry.

« Je suis vivant, monsieur. »

« Harry… »

PUIS ça arriva. Comme si un mur, construit d'amertume, de tristesse, de désespoir et de douleur, s'effondrait en lui, il sentit à nouveau la vie… la vie, à nouveau. Il enroula ses bras fermement autour du garçon, il le pressa contre lui et pour la première fois depuis quinze ans il pleura. Pleura comme seul les hommes le font ; il tremblait fortement et silencieusement, ses larmes mouillaient la tête du garçon et ses épaules et il pleura encore et encore pendant d'innombrables minutes.

Et Harry l'étreignit en retour, serrant ses bras pour le réconforter.

« Je suis vivant, Severus. Je suis vivant. »

* * *

**Merci à** **Raziel** (Ben, t'as la réponse...), **A.D vs A.V** (T'aimais la mort d'Harry? Et bien, tant pis pour toi... ;-)), **Tyto27** (Ca va ? Le choc est passé? Heu, sérieusement, qui aime le ministre?), **jenni944** (Des idées sur Anne? Lesquelles? Quant à Harry...), **city2** (Si Severus a réagit comme ça pour Anne, c'est parce qu'il est sortit avec la soeur de Sirius, Anne Black, qui a été tuée par les mangemorts. Chapitre 4 pour le moment où il le dit), **edge** (Pour Harry tu as ta réponse... Quant à Anne Black (la petite), c'est classé secret défense. Comme tout ce qui concerne la suite de la fic en fait ;-)), **gigiblue** (Chap 13 :l e chapitre 5? Tu voulais sans doute dire 15... Et pour les avants-première, c'est déjà fait puisque tu vas surle LJ. Chap 14 : je sais pas si tu l'avais déjà dit, mais de toute façon tu peux te répéter, personne ne t'en voudra. Au contraire...)**, Olorin** (Un truc? Quel truc? C'est vachement bien de savoir ce que pense les lecteurs... surtout quand on connait la suite... enfin, as-tu eu ta réponse?) **et** **Sun** (Bienvenue, oh, nouvelle lectrice! En effet, c'est une traduction, et on est deux dessus... Il reste un chapitre dans cette partie, et après on passe aux autres... De la lecture en perspective...) **pour leurs reviews. **

Ben, voilà, ils sont de nouveau réunis, fallait pas s'inquiéter... Quoique...

Suite et fin de cette partie la semaine prochaine!


	16. Je trouverai ma maison

**Titre:** Happy Days in Hell

**Auteur:** enahma

**Traductrices:** Thamril et Méphisto

**Disclaimer :** Comme vous vous en doutez, rien ne nous appartient. Le monde d'Harry Potter est à J.K.Rowling et l'histoire à enahma.

**Note :** Pas de spoilers du tome 5.

Chapitre 16 - Je trouverai ma maison

Cela prit de longues minutes à Severus pour se calmer.

« Harry… »

« Asseyons-nous sur le canapé. » Soupira finalement Harry. « C'est un peu plus confortable que le sol… Je ne me sens toujours pas très bien… »

« Mais comment as-tu pu survivre… Pettigrow t'a lancé le Sort de la Mort… »

« Dumbledore a dit que c'était à cause de sa dette de vie… Il ne pouvait pas me tuer. Naturellement, il ne le savait pas. Le Directeur pense qu'il voulait vraiment me tuer mais que quelque chose à l'intérieur de lui l'a empêché de jeter le sort avec toute sa force et je me suis juste évanoui. »

« Je pensais que tu étais mort. »

« Ouais, je sais… J'ai demandé au directeur de te dire que j'étais vivant, mais il a résisté et m'a laissé seul. Je ne pouvais même pas le suivre, j'étais si faible et il avait beaucoup de choses à faire. Il venait juste s'occuper de mes blessures et repartait aussitôt. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui parler, donc maintenant, nous devons l'attendre. » Dit Harry. « Je ne connais pas les réponses à tes questions et il a dit qu'il serait là dans une heure. »

Snape acquiesça, saisit l'accoudoir de la chaise et se leva avec difficulté. Sa tête tournait, mais il agrippa Harry pour l'aider à se lever. Ils trébuchèrent jusqu'au canapé et Snape s'effondra dessus. Il se sentit soudainement vide.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'Albus m'ait fait ça… » Dit-il en regardant la cheminée sans la voir. « Je ne peux pas le croire… »

Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

« Je suis sûr qu'il avait ses raisons de le faire… Et peut-être qu'il n'a pas pensé que ce serait si dur pour toi en considérant le fait que tu n'as jamais semblé fou de moi… »

« Tu as probablement raison… Mais d'un autre côté… » Snape était incapable de se ressaisir.

Harry regarda son visage avec inquiétude. Ca avait dû être un immense choc pour lui. Le fait que Snape ait pleuré rendait ses soupçons plus sérieux. Oui, il l'avait vu en larmes deux fois déjà ces dernières semaines : une fois quand le professeur était hanté par un cauchemar à propos de la mort de Quietus et l'autre fois quand Avery avait torturé Harry pour la première fois. Oui, Severus avait alors été en larmes. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment pleuré.

Snape - pleurant.

Le temps qui s'écoule, qui chamboule toujours les existences. Il y a deux mois, il détestait vraiment le Maître des Potions mordant et acide. Et maintenant - il sentait sa douleur comme si elle était la sienne. Et Snape avait pleuré, avait fait la chose qu'Harry était sûr qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis des années ou des décennies…

« D'ailleurs, il fait froid ici. » Harry frissonna brusquement. « Je DETESTE les cachots… »

Le regard de Snape devint fixe en un instant. Il sortit la baguette de Quietus de sa ceinture, avec un premier mouvement, il alluma le bois dans la cheminée, avec un second, il appela une couverture et avec un troisième, un service à thé apparu sur la table de salon à côté du canapé. Il enroula étroitement la couverture autour d'Harry et mit une tasse de thé chaud dans ses mains.

« Je suis désolé d'avoir été un peu… distrait. » Il sourit faiblement. « Tu te sens mieux maintenant ? »

« Définitivement. » Harry sourit en réponse. « Et ne sois pas désolé pour ta distraction. J'aurais fait la même chose. »

« Mais tu es un enfant et je suis supposé être un adulte. » L'homme ferma les yeux d'embarras. « Je ne voulais pas te déranger avec mes sentiments… »

« Severus, les jours précédents étaient simplement trop durs pour toi. Il ne faut pas être embarrassé pour ça. »

Snape acquiesça et Harry fut stupéfié par le comportement obéissant du sévère professeur.

« Et heu… comment vas-tu ? Les blessures… » Soupira finalement Snape. Maintenant, c'était au tour d'Harry d'être embarrassé.

« Certaines sont toujours douloureuses… Principalement les plus profondes sur mes… jambes et mes cuisses. » Harry déglutit.

« Ces coupures ont atteint les os, Harry. Elles seront douloureuses pendant un moment… »

« Le directeur a dit la même chose quand il les a soignées. »

« Et Fumseck… ? »

« Il n'est pas là. Je ne sais pas où il est, mais je ne l'ai pas vu. De toute façon, mes blessures étaient à moitié guéries quand nous sommes arrivés ici et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il guérisse des blessures comme celles-là. »

« Je vois… Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu auras des problèmes avec ces coupures de rasoir. »

« QUOI ? » Harry sembla horrifié. « Que veux-tu dire par des problèmes ? »

« Heu… J'espère que j'ai tort mais dans certaines situations, elles peuvent encore causer de la douleur… de sérieuses douleurs. Situations qui sont semblables à celle-là. »

Harry frissonna à nouveau et se sentit malade. Il dut se battre pour ne pas avoir de haut-le-cœur.

Quand Snape réalisa l'effet de ses paroles sur le garçon, il pâlit légèrement et ajouta rapidement, « Bien que je puisse facilement avoir tort. Je n'ai aucune expérience dans ce domaine. »

« Et à propos de tes blessures ? » Demanda Harry soudainement.

« Nettement mieux. Poppy à passer du temps à soigner mes mains… »

Harry acquiesça. Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent assis en silence.

« Je suis heureux que nous ayons réussi à survivre à tout cela. » Dit Harry. « Je ne l'aurais jamais cru. J'étais absolument sûr que j'allais mourir là-bas… Mais maintenant… Je ne peux pas dire ce que je ressens… comme si on m'avait donné une deuxième chance pour vivre, pour tout commencer depuis le début. »

« Tu n'as pas besoin de deuxième chance. Moi, cependant, j'en ai besoin. Et je l'ai également reçue. »

« Oh, encore le discours bien-connu à propos de mériter ? » Harry donna un coup de coude à Snape et eut un grand sourire. Snape sourit en retour.

« Très bien, très bien, je ne continue pas… »

« Merci, mon dieu. Tes remords m'ennuient mortellement… »

« Potter ! »

« Snape ! »

« Quoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas un Potter, tu te rappelles, oncle ? Et, si je me souviens bien, Harry Potter a été enterré il y a quelques heures… »

Le visage de Snape s'obscurcit au souvenir de l'enterrement et les évènements des jours précédents envahirent son esprit. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il commençait à trembler de nouveau et seuls les mouvements d'Harry le firent sortir de sa transe. Le garçon posa la tasse vide sur la table, enroula sa couverture autour de lui, comme ils l'avaient fait dans la cellule, et se pelotonna dans ses bras.

« Nous avons survécu, Severus. C'est fini. Je suis vivant. Tu es vivant. » Il répéta doucement ces phrases encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Snape se calme et cesse de trembler.

« Je pense que c'était juste… trop. » Murmura finalement le professeur. Il leva les yeux vers Harry. « J'ai vraiment cru que tu étais mort, Harry. Tu ne peux pas imaginer comment je me suis senti… Je… Je t'ai vu mourir. C'était… horrible. Je voulais mourir aussi… C'était ma faute… »

« Rien n'était de ta faute, Severus. Rien du tout. »

« Je t'ai laissé derrière. »

« Mais j'ai survécu. Avec ton aide. Tu m'as ramené à Poudlard. »

« C'était juste trop semblable à la mort de Quietus… » Chuchota Snape.

« Mais je suis vivant. »

« Mais tu pourrais être mort. »

« Mais je ne le suis pas. » Dit Harry brusquement. « S'il te plait, Severus. Arrête-ça. Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Sans toi, j'aurais été tué le premier soir ou pendant les tortures. Sans toi, j'aurais abandonné ma dignité et, même si j'étais parvenu à survivre à ces tortures, je serais toujours sans maison… » Les derniers mots étaient très bas. Et il y avait quelque chose d'autre derrière ces mots. De l'espoir ? De la crainte ?

Snape libéra un bras de l'étreinte d'Harry et l'enroula autour de l'épaule du garçon.

« Je ne regrette pas ce que je t'ai promis, Harry… » Commença-t-il, mais un coup à la porte l'interrompit. « Ca doit être le Directeur. Entrez. » Ricana-t-il vers la porte.

Si un regard pouvait tuer, le directeur serait certainement mort devant la porte. Le visage de Snape était plus pâle qu'à l'habitude et Harry se demandait s'il l'avait déjà vu aussi furieux, particulièrement avec Dumbledore. Mais il pouvait comprendre ses sentiments. Les deux derniers jours avaient également été une torture pour Harry et, bien qu'il sache qu'ils avaient tous les deux survécus à l'horrible aventure, la compagnie de Severus lui avait manqué. Il avait dû rester seul dans l'obscurité des appartements du Directeur toute la nuit, hanté par des images et par des souvenirs des jours précédents, redoutant chaque ombre et chaque bruit, et il ne pouvait pas vraiment dormir non plus. La pièce était confortable et, bien que le directeur l'ait vraiment bien soigné, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec Harry et la compagnie d'un adulte pour l'aider à traverser cette épreuve lui avait manqué… S'il avait même dû faire face à la mort de Severus, il serait certainement devenu fou. Harry frissonna et resserra son étreinte pendant un instant avant de libérer l'homme.

Dumbledore, semblant éviter le regard perçant du Maître des Potions, s'assit confortablement dans la chaise opposée au canapé, puis il leva les yeux vers le couple assit devant lui, sous une couverture commune, le bras de Snape toujours sur l'épaule d'Harry et il sourit.

Harry se calma en voyant le sourire du Directeur mais Snape, au contraire, devint furieux.

« J'espère que vous avez aimé ça ! » Cracha-t-il et il voulut croiser les bras au-dessus de sa poitrine, mais l'épaule d'Harry arrêta ce mouvement, donc il se contenta de lancer un regard noir au vieil homme, avec son meilleur air de Mangemort.

Dumbledore ne fut pas effrayé par ce spectacle. Cependant, son sourire se fana.

« Je ne l'ai pas aimé, Severus. Pas un seul instant. Mais c'était nécessaire. Je suis désolé. » Son visage devint terriblement sérieux.

« Je ne parle pas seulement des derniers jours, Albus. » La voix de Snape était glaciale et cinglante. « Que dites-vous des dernières années ? Les quinze dernières années ? C'était une grande plaisanterie pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pendant un moment, Harry fut sûr que Dumbledore allait perdre son sang froid, mais le vieil homme resta calme et sembla soudainement… triste.

« Je pense que vous nous devez une explication. » Continua le Maître des Potions. « Pas au sujet des faits. Nous sommes parvenus à les deviner. Je suis plutôt intéressé par vos motifs de garder tout cela secret. »

La conversation entière était si tendue qu'Harry aurait préféré être n'importe où ailleurs. Oui, il était curieux aussi, mais le ton de la discussion était si froid… ça lui rappelait un ancien cours de Potions ou leur premier jour ensemble à Nightmare Manor. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sentiment.

« Ce n'était pas ma décision, Severus. » Le Directeur soupira fortement. « En aucun cas. Je n'étais pas d'accord avec cela mais ma situation était comme la tienne d'une certaine manière… »

« Vous voulez dire ? » La voix de Snape resta glaciale.

« J'étais forcé par un serment de le garder secret. »

Un soupçon de compréhension passa sur le visage de Snape.

« Lily ? » Demanda-t-il avec précaution.

Dumbledore acquiesça simplement.

« J'ai été réellement soulagé aujourd'hui quand tu m'as dit que tu avais déjà résolu sa stupide énigme. » Harry fut choqué par la colère visible sur le visage du Directeur. « Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu te le dire sans briser mon serment si tu ne l'avais pas déjà trouvé… Heureusement, je n'ai pas eu à le faire. »

« Bien, Albus, alors pouvons-nous entendre toute l'histoire ? » Snape s'appuya de nouveau contre le canapé. Harry fut soulagé de voir que la tension diminuait.

« Bien sûr. » Dumbledore acquiesça. « Vous avez le droit de savoir, comme tu l'as dit, Severus… Voyons voir… Toute l'histoire a commencé pendant la cinquième année de ton frère. Lui et Lily ont toujours été amis, mais ils ont essayé de cacher leur amitié. Quietus s'inquiétait de ta réaction et de celles de vos parents et ne voulait pas mettre Lily en danger. Mais, alors qu'ils devenaient plus proches, ils eurent besoin d'un plan pour se rencontrer et être ensemble discrètement. À ce moment-là, James était l'un des meilleurs amis de Quietus et, bien que Sirius et Peter n'aiment pas leur relation, ils l'acceptaient parce que… à cette époque, ils étaient occupés avec d'autres choses… » Le Directeur sourit légèrement. « Black sortait avec une fille de Serdaigle et Peter luttait pour obtenir autant d'ASPICs qu'il le pouvait parce qu'il voulait travailler au Ministère. Cette année était ta dernière année, Severus. Je pense que tu n'as rien remarqué car tu avais également tes affaires. »

Snape ne sembla pas heureux en entendant cette remarque.

« Oui, j'étais sur le point de rejoindre Voldemort. » Aboya-t-il sombrement.

Le Directeur fut déconcerté.

« Je pensais à Anne Black, Severus. » Dit le vieil homme.

« Je ne pensais pas énormément à elle à cette époque. » Le dégoût de soi était clairement audible. Harry lui donna un petit coup.

« Hé, Severus… Ne recommence pas… » Marmonna-t-il et le Directeur sourit légèrement aux paroles d'Harry. Celui-ci fut embarrassé pendant quelques instants, puis il sourit également. « Pouvez-vous continuer l'histoire, M. le Directeur ? »

« Donc… James et Lily ont prétendu sortir ensemble, de sorte que Lily puisse passer les vacances et quelques week-ends chez les Potter, principalement après que James ait reçu son diplôme, ainsi Quietus et Lily pouvaient se retrouver là-bas sans faire naître des soupçons… » La voix du Directeur devint un peu distante. « Ca a dû être extrêmement dur pour James, parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Cependant, je pense qu'il ne lui a jamais dit. » Ajouta-t-il faiblement.

« Mais quand ils se sont mariés, il lui a sûrement dit… » Harry regarda le vieil homme d'un air suppliant. La simple pensée que son père… non, pas son père, mais si, son père d'une certaine manière comme Severus lui avait expliqué il y a quelques jours, donc que James Potter ait vécu avec sa mère sans que ses sentiments soient réciproques… Il pouvait sentir sa gorge se serrer.

« Je ne sais pas précisément ce qui s'est passé pendant leur mariage mais je ne pense pas qu'ils étaient… proches l'un de l'autre dans le sens où tu l'entends, Harry. James respectait ta mère et a fait de son mieux pour la réconforter après la mort de Quietus. »

« Ca a dû être très dur pour lui… » Chuchota le garçon toujours sous l'effet de l'idée précédente.

Snape acquiesça.

« Je n'ai jamais pensé que James était si… noble. » Admit-il.

« Comme son père et sa mère. » Le sourire de Dumbledore disparu. « Ils étaient simplement trop bons… et totalement désintéressés et ils sont morts en défendant d'autres gens. Tous. Mais c'est une autre histoire. Comme tu le sais, quand Quietus est mort, Lily savait déjà qu'elle attendait un enfant de ton frère. Tu l'as sauvée deux jours après sa mort. »

« Etait-ce seulement deux jours ? Pour moi, ça a semblé beaucoup plus… » Murmura Snape. « Et bien, tu dois avoir raison. Quand je l'ai sauvée, elle ne savait pas encore… Je le lui ai dit… mais elle était présente à l'enterrement. »

« Oui. Après l'enterrement, elle a passé beaucoup de temps sur la tombe de Quietus. C'est à l'une de ces occasions que je l'ai trouvée et que je lui ai parlé. C'était l'hiver et elle était à moitié frigorifiée parce qu'elle s'asseyait là pendant de longues heures après avoir remarqué que tu n'avais jamais visité la tombe. Elle était très soulagée, parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te rencontrer. Je l'ai traînée jusqu'à mon bureau et elle m'a alors dit qu'elle était enceinte de ton frère. Elle était complètement désespérée. Ils n'étaient pas mariés et son amant était mort. Elle était horrifiée à l'idée d'être humiliée et qu'on rit d'elle quand on découvrirait qu'elle avait un enfant en étant célibataire… Je pense que sa raison principale pour garder l'enfant, toi, Harry, était qu'elle aimait profondément ton père et que tu étais la seule chose qui lui restait de lui. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris la vérité, Harry sentit un sentiment de chaleur incertain dans sa poitrine. C'était si… bon et si triste en même temps.

'_Ton père.'_ Dumbledore l'avait dit d'un ton tellement neutre et naturel que ça suscitait en lui quelque chose comme un sentiment d'appartenance.

'_Ton père.' 'Elle aimait ton père.'_ Quietus, pas James. Harry ferma les yeux. Il sentit la salle tourner autour de lui.

'_Ton père.'_ Son père mort. Pourquoi tout ces choses devaient-elles toujours lui arriver à lui ? Il avait accepté ce fait, des jours auparavant, quand Severus et lui l'avaient découvert. Mais alors, ça signifiait principalement que lui et Severus étaient parents. Il aimait l'idée d'être relié à Severus, mais il ne pouvait pas réaliser que Quietus était son père. Ca semblait tellement incroyable. Tellement distant. Mais les mots naturels de Dumbledore le frappèrent au cœur. Donc, c'était sûr. Quietus. L'homme dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler avant.

« Elle vous a interdit de me dire la vérité, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape sembla soudainement terriblement fatigué. « Elle pensait que je détestais Quietus… parce que je n'ai jamais visité sa tombe… »

« Peut-être était-ce une partie de sa raison, je ne sais pas, elle n'a jamais mentionné ce fait. »

« Alors quel était son problème avec moi ? » Soupira le Maître des Potions.

« Elle savait que tu étais un Mangemort. Quietus le lui avait dit. Et elle ne m'a pas cru quand j'ai insisté sur le fait que tu avais changé de côté. Elle t'a vu tuer les trois gosses et elle était terrifiée par toi. Elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu ais une influence sur Harry. Elle avait peur que tu le conduises de Côté Sombre ou que tu le forces à rejoindre Voldemort. »

« Je ne l'aurais jamais forcé même si j'étais toujours un Mangemort ! » Snape devint blême. « Je n'ai jamais essayé de forcer Quietus non plus. Jamais ! »

« Je sais, Severus. Elle, cependant, était méfiante. Et je pense qu'elle avait également peur de ta famille… »

« Ce n'est pas surprenant… » Murmura le professeur sombrement. « Mais vous, Albus, après sa mort, vous auriez pu me dire… »

« Tu étais à Azkaban, Severus. D'autre part, je ne pouvais pas briser mon serment. Je ne voulais pas qu'Harry grandisse trop gâté non plus… »

Il fallut un moment avant que les deux adultes remarquent que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Harry. Il ne participait pas à leur conversation, restant juste assis silencieusement sur le canapé, le visage pâle, les yeux fermés et les larmes coulant sur son visage.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? » Demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

Harry combattit ses larmes et ses hoquets pour répondre.

« C'est si horrible… Je ne l'ai jamais vu… Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui. Je ne lui ressemble pas non plus. Et il est mon père qui est mort avant ma naissance. » Il secoua la tête. « Et vous parlez de lui si… naturellement comme… comme… » Il était vraiment furieux contre lui-même de se pour montrer si faible, mais il ne pouvait simplement pas finir sa phrase. Ses larmes l'étouffaient et il mordit ses lèvres pour ne pas pleurer.

Snape se leva soudainement.

« Un instant. » Dit-il et il quitta la pièce. Heureusement, Dumbledore ne dit rien et Harry réussi à se calmer un peu avant que Snape revienne avec une boîte dans les mains. Il s'assit à côté du garçon et la posa sur ses genoux.

Harry leva les yeux avec un air interrogatif.

« Des photos… » Soupira Severus.

Il y eut un silence total quand Harry ouvrit la boîte de ses mains tremblantes. Encore des photos, juste des photos, rien d'autre. Il avait BEAUCOUP de photos… mais il n'avait pas de parent VIVANT. Juste des images et des souvenirs. Et maintenant, encore un souvenir à ajouter aux autres…

A la fin de sa vie, il aurait plein d'albums photos remplis d'images d'hommes et de femmes qu'il n'avait jamais connus, pensa-t-il avec ironie.

Alors il _le_ vit. _Il_ se tenait à côté de Severus : un garçon beau et grand, pas aussi grand que son aîné cependant. Il ressemblait vraiment au Maître des Potions excepté pour l'éternel sourire moqueur. Il était juste debout et souriait timidement, mais ses yeux scintillaient comme ceux de Dumbledore, des étincelles y dansaient et… oui. Le pouvoir l'entourait, un pouvoir indéniable, comme pour le Directeur. La seule différence était que le pouvoir de Dumbledore n'était si évident que dans des cas extraordinaires comme il y a deux mois, quand il avait assommé Barty Croupton. Son père, d'un autre côté, n'était pas fâché ou énervé. Il semblait calme et équilibré, et vraiment _timide_, mais il rayonnait néanmoins de cette puissance.

Harry se demanda soudainement s'il était le seul qui avait remarqué cela. Sans lever les yeux de l'image, il demanda doucement.

« Semblait-il toujours si puissant ? »

Il put entendre Snape sursauter à côté de lui et Dumbledore déglutir sur sa chaise.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Demanda Severus au moment même où Dumbledore disait –

« Il ne semblait pas seulement puissant, Harry. Il l'était. Il était… peut-être encore plus fort que moi. »

La mâchoire de Snape tomba en entendant la douce remarque, mais Harry refusa de lever les yeux. A la place, il prit une autre photo. Encore Severus et Quietus. Riant ensemble sur un banc près du lac, et à l'arrière plan il pouvait voir le château de Poudlard. Severus n'avait pas dû remarquer que quelqu'un prenait la photo… Sur cette image, ils ressemblaient vraiment ressemblé à des jumeaux.

Puis une autre : Quietus et un homme inconnu se tenant face à face, leurs baguettes à la main : la posture de duel traditionnelle. Alors qu'Harry les regardait, ils abaissèrent leurs baguettes, sourirent et lui firent un signe de la main.

L'homme semblait d'une certaine manière familier. Certains de ses traits…

« Harold Potter. » Il entendit les paroles de Snape. « Je ne sais pas où cette photo a été prise. Je l'ai trouvée parmi les affaires de Quietus après sa mort… comme beaucoup de ces photos. »

Après quelques instants de silence, Dumbledore regarda les deux silhouettes assises devant lui.

« Je pense qu'il est temps de prendre un léger dîner. » Dit-il et, avec un mouvement gracieux de sa baguette, il commanda le repas, qui apparut sur la table de salon à côté du service à thé. Le Directeur le remplit également et prit une tasse de thé chaud dans ses mains.

Harry n'avait pas faim, donc il ne bougea pas et continua à contempler les images. Cependant, Snape se pencha en avant et prit une assiette dans ses mains. Quand il remarqua qu'Harry ne bougeait pas, il donna l'assiette au garçon.

« Tu dois manger quelque chose, Harry. »

« Je n'ai pas faim. » Harry haussa les épaules en regardant une autre image. James et Harold Potter, Lily Evans et Quietus étaient assis autour d'une grande table en acajou et mangeaient. C'était tellement évident… Sa mère et Quietus à côté l'un de l'autre, James leur faisant face, souriant d'une manière étrange. Tristement ? Harry soupira. En attendant, il pouvait entendre Snape grommeler.

« Je ne t'ai pas demandé si tu avais faim ou pas. Tu dois manger même si c'est juste un peu. Si tu veux guérir parfaitement, tu as besoin d'énergie. Tu dois manger. »

« Très bien. » Répondit Harry en regardant toujours la photo. Il a mis l'assiette sur ses genoux et commença à grignoter alors qu'il prenait une autre photo. « Je déteste les photos magiques… » Murmura-t-il après un moment. « Tu crois presque que les silhouettes sont toujours vivantes : elles te regardent, elles te saluent, comme si elles pouvaient encore sentir, comme si elles pouvaient aimer… mais elles ne peuvent pas. Elles ne savent pas ce que tu ressens, ce que tu désire. Elles sont mortes. Elles prétendent juste exister, être vivantes. Et quand tu les poses, tu es à nouveau seul… »

Severus, avec une décision soudaine, prit l'assiette des genoux d'Harry et s'agenouilla devant lui de façon à ce que leurs têtes soient au même niveau. Harry leva les yeux et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

« Harry… il est trop tard pour penser à ça. Oui, ils sont morts et oui, leurs photos ne pourront pas t'aimer. Ce sont juste des images, des souvenirs du passé. Mais tu n'es pas seul. Bien sûr que tu ne l'es pas ! Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai promis ? Tu t'en rappelles ? »

« Oui, Severus. » La voix du garçon était à peine plus forte qu'un murmure. « Tu as dit que tu serais une famille pour moi… »

« … et j'étais foutrement sérieux à ce sujet et je le suis toujours. » Ajouta Severus clairement, comme s'il parlait à un petit enfant.

« Mais c'était ALORS… En captivité. Aucun de nous n'a sérieusement cru que nous allions survivre… »

« Ca a de l'importance ? Comme je te l'ai dit, je le pensais sérieusement. Même maintenant. La seule question est quelle est ta décision. »

Harry ne put pas répondre. Il état assis face à face avec Severus, ses yeux écarquillés d'incrédulité.

« Pourquoi, Harry ? » Snape secoua la tête désespérément. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour te convaincre que je te veux VRAIMENT avec moi, que je t'offre cela non seulement pour ton bien, mais également pour le mien. Ce n'est pas une faveur que je te fais, ce n'est pas un fardeau, ce n'est pas une obligation. Je le voudrais. Peux-tu comprendre ? »

« Mais tu n'as pas besoin… juste parce que je suis le fils de ton frère… » Chuchota Harry faiblement.

« NON ! » Hurla Severus avec impatience. Il semblait extrêmement furieux. « N'as-tu prêté aucune attention à ce que je t'ai dit ou es-tu ce garçon idiot que j'ai toujours cru que tu étais ? Ce n'est pas à cause de Quietus. Si je me souviens bien, je t'ai proposé cela des jours avant que nous ayons appris que mon frère était ton père. »

« Oui, mais je pensais… »

« Tu pensais mal. » Il soupira. « Je jure qu'il est beaucoup plus facile de convaincre une fille réticente que toi… » Il sourit mais, après cela, il redevint sérieux. « Donc, que réponds-tu ? Veux-tu vivre avec moi ? »

Harry, incapable de dire un mot, acquiesça.

« Finalement. » Il se leva avec la difficulté et s'assit à côté de lui. « Parfois je suis sûr que tu es vraiment un peu idiot… » Il donna un petit coup à Harry qui sourit timidement en retour.

« Peut-être as-tu raison… »

« Messieurs, je vois là qu'il n'y aura aucun problème sérieux avec mon plan. » Dumbledore parla. Les deux lui jetèrent un coup d'œil nerveux.

« Quel genre de plan, Albus ? » Snape était définitivement soupçonneux.

« Un plan pour protéger Harry. Dont l'enterrement faisait parti. »

Snape ne réagit pas, se contentant de le regarder attentivement. Puis, il dit lentement.

« Je pense que je te comprends maintenant, Albus… »

« Mais je ne comprends pas. » Dit Harry gêné. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc à propos de ma mort ? Et vous, M. le Directeur, comment avez-vous pu leur faire croire que c'était moi qui étais enterré ? »

Ce ne fut pas le Directeur qui répondit à la question d'Harry.

« Maintenant Voldemort pense que tu es mort. Il n'est plus après toi. Je pense que c'était votre but, Albus ? Vous ne m'avez pas dit la vérité pour que je joue parfaitement mon rôle à l'enterrement devant la communauté sorcière, y compris devant les serviteurs du monstre ? »

« Oui, Severus. » Approuva Dumbledore. « Je ne pense pas que tu aurais pu avoir joué l'homme brisé et affligé que tu devais jouer si je t'avais dit la vérité. Tu es trop fier pour le faire. Et ta fierté aurait mis en danger la sécurité d'Harry. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry.

« Ils nous ont vus ensemble, Harry. » Expliqua Snape en réfléchissant. « Ils n'auraient jamais cru que je pouvais rester le bâtard froid et sans cœur habituel pendant TON enterrement après toutes les choses que nous avons traversées ensemble. Et je pense qu'Albus a raison. Je n'aurais pas pu m'humilier devant ces idiots en montrant ma faiblesse si j'avais su la vérité… Mais c'était si dur… »

« Et le corps ? » Harry était vraiment curieux. « Vous avez dit que le ministère avait examiné mon… heu… cadavre avant de donner la permission de l'enterrer. »

« Oh, Harry, c'est une question intéressante. Avant tout parce que j'avais besoin du cadavre d'Harry Potter et non pas du tien pour tromper le ministère. »

« Quoi ? » Harry cligna des yeux, confus.

« Quand le Ministère examine un cadavre, ils jettent plusieurs Sorts d'Identification dessus qui montrent les parents de la personne décédée. Dans ton cas, les sorts auraient montré que la personne était le fils de Lily Evans et de Quietus Snape. Et je ne voulais pas que le Ministère connaisse cette parenté ou qu'ils puissent même penser que toi, Harry POTTER, était toujours vivant, donc j'ai transformé deux cheveux en ton corps : un cheveu de ta mère et un cheveu de James Potter. C'était néanmoins une transformation plutôt difficile. Mais je l'ai fait ! » Il sourit d'un air espiègle.

« Mais pourquoi vouliez-vous tromper le Ministère ? » Demanda Harry, toujours confus.

« Ils étaient après toi, comme Voldemort l'était. Au début, ils voulaient te rendre responsable de la mort de Cédric, mais après, Fudge et son équipe ont inventé que tu étais sur le point de devenir le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres ou au moins l'allié de Voldemort pour l'aidé à regagner sa puissance… Je ne sais pas exactement mais j'ai mes idées au sujet de leurs plans. » Le sourire du directeur disparut.

« Ils voulaient se débarrasser de vous, Albus, n'est-ce pas ? Encore Lucius, si je ne me trompe pas. » Ricana Snape. « Comme toujours. »

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi vous parlez. » Commenta Harry sèchement.

« La même chose que d'habitude. Les fautes d'Albus : Quirrel, Hagrid le demi-géant, Lupin le loup-garou, Croupton le Mangemort, moi en tant qu'autre Mangemort, toi en tant que prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres, nous tous comme des personnes de confiance de Dumbledore… Informe la communauté sorcière de ces 'fautes' et ils perdront leur foi en Dumbledore et exigeront qu'il démissionne le plus vite possible. Correct ? »

« Exactement. Fudge est sous l'influence de Lucius Malfoy qui veut devenir le directeur de Poudlard. »

« Mais… ce serait un désastre ! » Cria Harry, horrifié.

« Oui. » Acquiesça Dumbledore. « Et d'autre part, si je leur disais que tu es vivant, ils t'interrogeraient au Ministère et après Severus… » Dumbledore s'interrompit soudainement, mais Severus fit un geste dédaigneux.

« Je lui ai déjà parlé des interrogatoires du Ministère et du témoignage que je vous ai fais. Donc, vous pouvez continuer. »

« Bien… disons-le comme ça : je ne voulais pas les laisser étudier ton cas. Et s'ils découvrent que tu es toujours vivant… »

Harry pâlit.

« Ca signifie… ça signifie que je ne peux plus être moi-même… » Murmura-t-il. « Voldemort veut me tuer, le Ministère veut me torturer… » Il baissa la tête et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Je dois me cacher ou me déguiser… » Puis, il ajouta calmement. « Pourquoi ai-je survécu à tout ça ? Je veux juste une vie normale, sans crainte ni menace, je ne veux pas me cacher ou quelque chose comme ça… »

Snape mit sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Harry, Harry, calme-toi. Je suis sûr que le Directeur a manigancé quelque chose. Ecoute son idée jusqu'au bout et ensuite, nous déciderons ensemble de quoi faire, d'accord ? »

Harry soupira et acquiesça, mais il ne leva pas la tête.

« Donc, Albus ? » Snape se tourna vers le vieil homme et lui lança un regard impatient.

« J'ai déjà fait quelques préparations, Severus. Si tu acceptes Harry dans ta famille, le sort de James sera brisé et il ressemblera à ce qu'il aurait été s'il n'avait pas été adopté. »

« Vous voulez dire que je serais comme mon père ? » Déglutit Harry.

« Pas comme ton père. Comme le fils de ta mère et de ton père. Mais tu ne ressembleras certainement plus à James. Et après cela, tu pourras être inscrit à Poudlard comme le fils de Severus. »

« QUOI ? » Beugla le Maître des Potions. « Pourquoi ne peut pas il simplement être le fils de Quietus ? »

« Ce serait trop suspicieux. Il y a quelques personnes qui sont au courant de la relation de Quietus et de Lily. Presque tous les membres du personnel connaissent la prédiction de Trelawney à son sujet. C'était un miracle que personne n'ai soupçonné la vérité à propos de la véritable parenté d'Harry. Et maintenant, je ne veux vraiment pas que quelqu'un le devine. Nous seuls connaissons la vérité. Nous trois. Personne d'autre. Et je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre l'apprenne. »

« Mais… mais… et pour Ron et Hermione… ? » Bégaya Harry. « Ils sont mes amis. Ils doivent savoir ! »

« Harry, je sais que ce que je dis semble impitoyable, mais tu ne peux pas leur dire. Ca serait trop dangereux pour tout le monde. »

« Mais, M le Directeur… »

« Harry. Ce n'est plus une blague. En réalité, ça n'a jamais été une blague, mais maintenant, c'est devenu une guerre. Une GUERRE. Comprends-tu, Harry ? Une telle connaissance les mettrait en sérieusement danger. Ils peuvent accidentellement lâcher le secret à leurs amis, aux membres de leur famille ou dans une situation difficile, ils pourraient l'utiliser contre toi ou Severus… Sans mentionner le fait qu'ils en parleraient sûrement entre eux… Le simple fait que vous soyez amis serait extrêmement suspect. Tu sais, Harry, il n'est même pas impossible qu'ils soient interrogés au sujet de toi et de ta mort par le Ministère ou par Voldemort juste parce qu'ils étaient tes amis… »

« Oh, mon Dieu… Je n'y ai jamais pensé… » Chuchota Harry. « Mais ça signifie que je dois tout recommencer. »

« Tu peux être encore ami avec eux. » Dit Snape pour l'encourager.

« Oui, en tant que TON fils, Ron sera sûrement heureux d'être ami avec moi… » Dit Harry sèchement. « Il a trop de préjugés pour l'être. Je le perdrai… M. le Directeur, n'y a-t-il pas d'autre possibilité ? »

« Nous pourrions le déguiser… avec le sort de glamourie… » Dit Snape à contrecœur.

« Les Aurors jetteront en premier le Revelo quand ils vont venir faire des recherches parmi les étudiants et ça brisera son déguisement. De toute manière, le déguisement d'Harry n'est pas aussi important que le fait que nous devions cacher qu'il est vivant. Et je pense que la manière la plus sûre de le déguiser est de prétendre qu'il est ton fils. »

Harry ramena ses genoux à sa poitrine. Il étreignit ses jambes et appuya sa tête sur ses genoux. Qu'était-il supposé faire maintenant ? Il ne voulait pas perdre son ami mais il pouvait comprendre ce que voulait dire le Directeur à propos de le cacher. Un mot non surveillé, une mauvaise apostrophe (« Harry ! »), une légère référence aux aventures communes et il serait révélé et emmené dans les cachots du Ministère où il serait traité comme le prochain Seigneur des Ténèbres… encore des tortures… Non. Peut-être était-il égoïste, mais il ne voulait plus être torturé. Plus jamais, si c'était possible. Et il ne voulait pas non plus que ses amis soient torturés. Et lui et Snape devaient être TRÈS prudents pour ne pas mettre en danger Dumbledore. Snape le contrôlerait sûrement. Il avait été un espion pendant des années et il avait appris comment le faire. Mais et lui ? Il devrait changer son comportement, ses habitudes… Il ne pourrait pas jouer au Quidditch, il était simplement trop bon pour le risquer.

Il devait parler à Snape de ces choses. Il l'aiderait. Snape. Harry devint soudainement enthousiaste.

« Severus, ça te dérangerait ? » Il se tourna vers Snape qui sourit.

« De quoi ? Prétendre que je suis ton père ? » Demanda-t-il. Quand Harry approuva, son sourire se fana un peu. « C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, donc fais attention, M… heu… Harry. Je le voudrais. Je serais heureux de cela parce que ça me donnerait la chance de passer plus de temps avec toi. Donc » Il inclina la tête vers le Directeur, « Je pense que nous sommes prêts. »

« Harry ? Que décides-tu ? Veux-tu être un membre de la famille Snape ? »

Harry inspira profondément avant d'acquiescer.

« Oui. » Dit-il finalement aussi fermement qu'il le pouvait.

« Bien, alors. Severus, mets ta main sur son épaule et prends-le dans ta famille avec tes propres mots. C'est une magie simple, tu n'as pas besoin de baguette ou de sort pour l'exécuter, c'est l'intention qui compte. »

Snape acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

« Je suis prêt à le recevoir dans la famille Snape. Je le reçois comme le fils de Quietus mais je prendrai soin de lui comme de mon propre fils. » Il sourit au garçon. « Est-ce bon, Albus ? »

« C'est parfait. Il aura également besoin d'un nouveau nom, Severus. »

« Oui, je sais. Je pense que… il pourrait être appelé d'après son père. Si ça lui convient. Qu'en penses-tu, Harry? »

« Que… mon nom soit le même que celui de ton frère ? »

« Quietus Snape. » Dit le Maître des Potions et il put sentir sa gorge se serrer par l'émotion naissante. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry. « Je pense que ta mère serait d'accord avec moi… »

Le temps sembla s'arrêter.

« Quietus Snape… » Chuchota Harry. Il sentit à nouveau la distance. Mais il décida d'essayer de la diminuer d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il apprendrait comment se sentir à ce sujet. « Ce serait bien. » Il acquiesça pour montrer son consentement.

Dumbledore se leva.

« Très bien. Je pense qu'il se fait tard. Je vous laisse vous reposer. Je pense que M. Potter sera M. Snape demain matin. S'il peut l'accepter, bien sûr. Le reste s'arrangera dans les prochaines semaines. Je pense que vous pouvez passer ces semaines au Manoir Snape pour vous habituer à la nouvelle situation. La semaine prochaine, je vous rendrai visite là-bas et nous pourrons discuter des questions qui seront apparues. Est-ce bon ? »

« Oui, Albus. Et… merci. »

« De rien, mon ami. Bonne nuit Severus, Quietus. »

* * *

Harry était allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé, mais il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait simplement trop peur de l'obscurité et ses rêves ressassaient les évènements de ces derniers jours. Particulièrement ceux de Nightmare Manor. Il se sentait terriblement seul dans les donjons sombres, c'était pire que dans les appartements de Dumbledore. 

Et quand il pensait au futur… il se sentait comme devant un gouffre sans fond : nauséeux et effrayé.

Non. Il ne voulait pas de cette vie pré-fabriquée. Il voulait revenir à l'ancienne avec les Dursley, mais aussi avec ses amis… Mais c'était impossible, il le savait parfaitement. Il enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller. Il était seul.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé à pleurer lorsqu'une main se posa sur son dos.

« Harry… qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » La voix de Severus semblait inquiète.

« Je…Je n'arrive pas à dormir. », Marmonna Harry dans l'oreiller.

L'homme s'assit sur le coté du canapé, réfléchissant.

« Tu as dormi la nuit dernière ? »

Harry ne répondit pas, il secoua juste sa tête.

« Je m'en doutais… » soupira-t-il avec fatigue. « Je n'y arrivais pas non plus. Tu as aussi eu des cauchemars ? »

Harry acquiesça en silence.

« J'aurais dû le savoir… »

Il se leva et quitta la pièce. Il revint avec une fiole dans la main.

« Je pense qu'il serait préférable que tu passes la nuit avec moi », dit-il finalement. « Viens, Harry. »

Harry marmonna quelque chose dans l'oreiller mais ne bougea pas.

« Harry… ? »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

Snape ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque acerbe, mais il réussit à la ravaler. Il prit plutôt Harry dans ses bras avec sa couverture et son oreiller et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Heureusement, le garçon était très léger – les deux semaines de jeun avaient laissé leurs traces. Il le déposa dans le lit, prit la baguette de Quietus, l'agita en direction de la cheminée pour attiser le feu et alluma deux torches.

« Il n'y aura pas d'obscurité, d'accord ? » Il prit la fiole et la tendit à Harry. « Bois. C'est de la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêve. Tu ne peux pas en prendre régulièrement parce qu'elle ne fournit aucun sommeil naturel et crée une dépendance. Mais en ce moment… »

« Je n'en ai pas besoin, Severus. C'est bon. Je me sens juste… seul et… c'était trop… sombre et parfois je pense que je suis toujours à Nightmare Manor et que ce n'est qu'un rêve et que, quand je vais me réveiller, ils nous emmèneront pour nous torturer… » Balbutia Harry.

« Cela fait tout juste deux jours que nous sommes sortis de là… Ce n'est pas surprenant que tu n'es pas tiré un trait. Cela prendra du temps. A moi aussi. »

« Et toutes ces choses. Tu sais c'est si… horrible. J'ai peur du futur et je suis horrifié par le passé. J'aimerais juste vivre comme les autres. Mais non. Je suis toujours différent. Et je déteste ça. »

Severus soupira et étreignit l'adolescent sanglotant.

« Harry… Tout ira bien. Crois-moi. Nous étions ensemble dans une situation pire que celle-ci et nous y avons survécu. Maintenant nous sommes libres et personne ne veut nous blesser. Nous pouvons le faire, j'en suis sûr. N'oublie pas : tu n'es pas seul ici. Je t'aiderai, promis. Mais pour l'instant, je pense que tu dois te reposer. Tu n'as pas dormi depuis deux jour, voir plus. Bois cette potion, et repose-toi. Je serais là », il frotta calmement le dos de Harry. « Je serai là. »

« Non, je n'ai pas besoin de cette potion » Harry secoua sa tête, bailla et se recroquevilla contre Severus. « Je me sens mieux. Quand tu me parles… comme… un père… » Il sourit. « Tu sais, je suis heureux du plan du Directeur. J'aime l'idée que tu sois mon père. », Marmonna-t-il avec les yeux fermés, souriant encore.

Le Maître des Potions sourit comme un fou et il fut reconnaissant au fait que personne ne le regardait. Les paroles de Harry le réchauffaient plus que tout. Il se sentait extrêmement heureux, de toute manière et il ne savait pas pourquoi… Peut-être à cause de ces impacts psychologiques, sourit-il largement. Mais qui s'en souciait. Peut-être qu'il aurait enfin une famille, un fils une fois pour toutes… Peut-être qu'on lui donnait finalement une seconde chance pour vivre une vie presque normale. Aussi normale qu'elle pouvait l'être en ces temps…

« J'aime l'idée que tu sois mon fils. », Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Harry, qui ouvrit les yeux et sourit.

« Bonne nuit, Severus », il fit un clin d'œil et ferma les yeux.

« Bonne nuit, Harry. »

« Quietus, souviens-toi. », Marmonna le garçon dans l'oreiller.

« Très bien. Bonne nuit Quietus. »

Severus resta éveillé jusqu'à ce qu'Harry s'endorme

Ce ne serait facile pour aucun d'entre eux. Il n'en avait pas parlé à Harry, mais il était lui-même hanté par des cauchemars semblables quand il avait entendu le garçon pleurer dans le salon.

Le sang… les tortures… la douleur… mais ils étaient maintenant libres de tout ça. Et il n'allait pas laisser ces souvenirs détruire leurs vies. Ils seraient libres non seulement physiquement, mais aussi émotionnellement, se jura-t-il.

Et surtout… ils combattraient Voldemort et ils le vaincraient.

Il resserra son étreinte autour du garçon endormi et s'assoupit. Les jours suivants allaient être durs pour tous les deux.

* * *

**

* * *

**

**FIN **

* * *

Et voilà, la première partie est terminée! 

La suite arrive bientôt. Ce sera un OS qui s'appelle Even The Fear Left Me (Même la peur m'a quitté).

**Merci à Dawn456** (En effet, c'est sadique, mais sinon, ça serait pas drôle... Et comme tu peux le voir, Severus n'est pas le seul à le savoir : il y a aussi Albus et Harry...), **Sun** (Tu as eu la réponse à ta question), **A.D vs A.V** (Dis, quand tu nous as demandé de traduire la fic, tu ne la connaissais pas?), **Edge** (Du polynectar? C'est complètement tordu mais ça aurait été génial!), **Namyothis** (Mais non, il n'est pas mort...), **gigiblue** (Tu sors du HP6 pour lire cette fic? Quel honneur!) **et** **Tyto27** (Ca va, pas trop mal? Et non, c'est pas un rêve.) **pour leurs reviews. **


End file.
